Romance Of the Four Kingdoms
by DeadMasterZero
Summary: Mitsuko a young orphaned schoolgirl has had it with her life, with seemingly everyone pushing her down due to her weakness she desires strength. However one night a supernatural Entity appeared before her and transported her to ancient china at the start of the yellow turban rebellion, Will Mitsuko gain the very strength she wants or will she be too weak to last? eventual OC/LingQi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for checking the story out hopefully you'll all find it at least decent xD. But first of a couple of warnings 1) This is going to be a bit...bloody so if you don't like action or people dying this isn't for you , 2) this will contain girl x girl content eventually so if you don't like that don't read...or still do i'm not your parents xD now let's get this on!**

'And that is how you simplify fractions.' A school bell rings all around the building.

'Don't forget about the test tomorrow.' The teacher said quickly to all the fleeing students who were very anxious to get back home. However a particular schoolgirl lagged behind everyone else. The girls was named Mitsuko, she was a quiet 17 year old girl who had black hair and had 2 different eye colours, her left eye was a bright emerald green while her right eye was a dark scarlet colour. She was someone who was described as "the average loner." She kept to herself all the time, she had decent grades but nothing about her stood out, except for her heterochromia but even then people didn't really want to associate with her. She never really talked to anyone at the beginning of the year, now it was halfway through and she didn't speak to anyone and they didn't speak to her in fact quite a lot of people picked on her and put her down because of her isolation that was never intended.

When class was over she lagged behind the crowd and waiting for them to go on ahead, she was a loner and she didn't belong in a crowd she thought to herself. When she didn't see anyone she started walking back to her home which was an orphanage. She enjoyed just spending the time in her room playing her favourite franchise Dynasty Warriors, she would vary it up every now and again but that series was by far her favourite series of games to play to help pass the time. Every now and again she would wonder what it would've been like living in that time period where technology was still very primitive, where everyone fended for themselves and everyone was fighting, where every named person would have at least some form of strength and power, something Mitsuko thought she lacked. Mitsuko boarded the train to her home since it was a good while away from her high school. When she arrived at the orphanage she greeted everyone while she was walking to her room with her usual smile to hide her sadness from everyone when the head mistress told her that some friends of hers visited. She got suspicious and quickly ran to her room, when she opened it she was horrified by what she saw. Her room was utterly trashed, all her belongings were destroyed, her bed and her sheets were torn to shreds. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran out of her home and just kept running, she didn't know where she was going all she knew is that she had to get as far away as possible. She didn't feel safe, however she was feeling rather pathetic and weak but most of all angry. She hated what had happened and wanted to make who ever made her life a misery pay but she knew she was too weak to do anything and her lack of self confidence didn't help at all. She eventually reached a small port where it seemed no one was around like it was completely abandoned. She found a small wooden bridge that seems to be used for fisherman or disembarking from the smaller ships that would've been docked, she walked up to the edge and sat down with her legs dangling from the edge while wiping away her tears. She looked up and saw for some reason it was night already, the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. She wished to herself that she would overcome her lack of self confidence and doubt and get stronger, she wanted to be much stronger and make them all that made her suffer pay. Suddenly she started to cry again, when one of her tears reaches the water it made a small ripple that gradually looked like it travelled towards the open water. Mitsuko looked up and saw that the moon was glowing red and a fog began to appear and seemed to envelop Mitsuko. She quickly stood up and wondered what was going on when all of a sudden she heard a voice from what seems to be coming from all directions from the fog.

" **Do you wish to become powerful?"** it echoed within her mind, at first she didn't know what to do and wanted to run but it feels like her legs wouldn't move at all and part of her was compelled to stay.

"Y-yes I want to become strong!" Mitsuko shouts at the fog which seems to grow even thicker.

" **The road ahead will be hard and difficult, are you sure you are ready to leave your life and face the trails ahead?"** The voice questions while Mitsuko nods her head in response.

"Yes! I know it will be hard but I can't live in this world any longer the way I am, please take me away and give me the opportunity to be strong!" she screams while the voice just replies with "hmph." All of a sudden the water began to ripple more violently when a stream of water rose up which shook the very bridge that Mitsuko was standing on and fell over as a result. The jet stream of water began to transform into what seemed to be a giant snake, Mitsuko began to feel afraid, started to run away and yell for help before the snake grabbed her by her legs with its mouth and dragged her to down to the watery abyss. Mitsuko screamed for help but nobody came at all. As she was being dragged down she felt herself slowly being filled with water, her vision getting blurrier and her eyelids was getting too heavy for her to keep open, soon the darkness consumed her vision and she lost consciousness.

Mitsuko opened her eyes to find herself in a rather old, small house. She sits up and finds a square hole in the wall which seems to be a window but no glass was present. She noticed that she was sitting on a plain bed and to her left on the floor was a bowl of rice with what seems to be tea. She also noticed that she had been wearing a black silky robe above her school uniform which seems to be all dry despite the rather unusual means of transportation. When she turned to get off the bed she also noticed what seems to be a wooden bowl of freshly cooked rice with a small wooden cup filled with what seems to be green tea. Suddenly she heard a door open and an old woman appears in plain clothing who smiled when she saw her.

"Ahh I am so glad to see you awake, i was afraid you would never wake up." The old woman said which Mitsuko was confused.

"Wait where am I and what happened to me?" She questions while the old lady chuckles slightly.

"I found you drifting along the river last night near our village so I managed to bring you back here, you were feeling cold to the bone so I put you in one of my robes and brought you inside here for the night. I figured you might've been hungry when you wake up so I cooked some rice and made some tea." The old lady said as she grabs the bowl of rice and places it in Mitsuko's hands along with chopsticks that were inside. It didn't take long for Mitsuko to give in to her hunger and quickly devoured the rice in front of her while the old lady laughs.

"My that didn't take you long did it? Ha-ha what it's like to be full of youth again." The old lady said as she was looking at the young girl feasting on the helpless rice. When she finished she gave back the bowl and asked "Thank you very much for your generosity."

"aha do not worry my dear I couldn't leave you out there on your own especially one of your youth and beauty." Mitsuko blushed slightly at the compliment in embarrassment.

"Yes...well anyway where exactly am I?" she asked again.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're in the village of XinCheng south of the city of XiangYang." That was a name that Mitsuko has heard before...but that name is Chinese...wait...was she in china? Mitsuko couldn't comprehend what happened, one minute a giant snake dragged her down to a watery grave and the next this seems to be in china.

"Wait XiangYang? Wait what year is it might I ask my memory is a little fuzzy." Mitsuko said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why it's the 16th reign year of emperor Ling of course" The old lady chuckles which made Mitsuko even more confused.

' _Ok wait that's not a modern day thing. This means I'm somewhere in the past. Ok Mitsuko think…Ling is a Chinese name and XiangYang is a province in china…ok so I'm in the past in china…but when exactly.'_ Her answer would come a lot sooner as she expected.

"The Yellow Turbans, the yellow turbans are coming." One man shouted as he was running away, the old lady looked horrified and soon the village was in an uproar. Suddenly Mitsuko realises she was at the start of the yellow turban rebellion.

"Oh no I did not expect them here so soon, quick flee for your life it's your only way." The old lady told Mitsuko as she began packing her essentials. Mitsuko quickly disrobes and runs out of the house aswell as the old lady but then she hears a voice inside her voice which was the same one that she heard before.

" **Now begins your journey to achieve strength, we shall see how you fair."** The voice chuckles as it retreats back into her mind, Mitsuko suddenly finds herself grabbing the nearest weapon she could find...which turns out to be a 5ft scythe almost as tall as her, normally she would run with them but something inside her is almost forcing her to stay her ground, she finally saw for the first time the real yellow turbans with her own eyes, with yellow outfits and yellow turbans around their foreheads, equipped with various weapons such as swords, spears and sickles. Mitsuko waited for them patiently for them, almost every single part of her told her to run as fast as she can she still has time...but for some reason she felt compelled to stay here.

The old lady told her to run with her, that it was useless to fight them. However she replied with "I know...but i can't just sit back and watch you all lose your homes to bandits I won't allow it, you should get to the other villagers...I'll hold them off." Mitsuko which surprised both the old lady and herself, true she couldn't just let these bandits do as they please but she wouldn't actually fight them for fear of her own death. The old lady thanks her as she retreats with the rest of the villagers, Mitsuko steeled herself to the best of her ability until the yellow turbans appeared. When they did they laughed.

"Well look at what we have here, a lost girl who's trying to be a hero." The 'leader' says while the rest laughs again. Under normal circumstances Mitsuko would lower her head in shame and run away but for some reason now she's just getting angrier.

"Look why don't you just get out of here we don't want to hurt you even if you are a Han sympathiser. If you don't i'm afraid we are going to have to be rough with you...even if you do dress in some...weird clothes." The leader says while Mitsuko faces the floor choosing not to reveal her face.

"Then do it."

"What was that?"

"Do it...try and hurt me...unless of course you don't think your pathetic way of peace is strong enough to kill one young girl." The leader grew furious with rage and charged towards her.

"Thats it you bitch take this!" His sword raised above, as soon as he got into striking rage he attempts to bring his sword down. However his target was not there and he feels a sharp pain across his chest...like someone cut there. A slash appeared as Mitsuko dodged out of the way and slashed his chest in a diagonal direction, the yellow turban leader fell to the ground while blood was pouring out of him like an endless river. Mitsuko looks up to the rest of the group to reveal that her pupils changed to a slit shape similar to a snake with an evil grin across her face.

"Now anyone else wants to test their precious way of peace?" She asks while they seem to be quite scared of her.

"I-is she a demon!?" One said

"If she is we have no chance!" another one replied.

"Calm down, she is only one person, even if she is a demon we'll kill her because we follow the way of peace!" One rallied and the rest followed him as he lunges forward with his weapon ready. Mitsuko grins more as they come to her. When they got within her range she performed a strong horizontal slash taking out the first wave consisting 5 of them with all of them falling backwards with huge wounds getting quickly covered in blood. One of the spear wielding enemies attempted to stab her but she side stepped and slashed his chest open, blood erupted from the wound as he fell backwards. She struck downwards at another enemy as he lunges with his sword. One enemy screamed as he attempts to strike her which prompted Mitsuko to strike his gut backwards with the pole end of her scythe which made him hunch over giving Mitsuko the opportunity to turn around, move to the side and slice part of his neck which made him crash down. She blocked an incoming strike with the scythe's wooden pole from above, she heard someone charging forward with a spear so she used all her might to push the sword away and dodge the spear which stabs the sword wielding yellow turban, Mitsuko turns her body and beheads the other yellow turban.

Mitsuko struck down her enemies with ease as they entered her range and slashed them. As more of them fell the survivors felt their morale dwindle. A yellow turban attempted to strike from the side while she was in a deadlock, she kicked the yellow turban that she was in deadlock with and strikes the charging enemy while overhead slashing the one she kicked once he got in range with her scythe. Soon only she remained at the entrance of the village, her enemies were slain and her weapon of choice was stained with blood. One yellow turban was on the floor crawling away slowly however Mitsuko spots him and stomps on his back to make him stop.

'P-please don't hurt me, spare me my lady!' he begs while Mitsuko with her slit shaped pupils in her eyes looks at him.

'Hmm you know sure i'll let you go, but make sure you warn your friends about the reaper, I'm coming for you all and I will reap what you have sown." She threatened, the man nodded in fear and ran away the moment she took her foot off him. When he was no longer seen Mitsuko went down on one knee and panted heavily while her eyes returned to normal.

' _W-What the hell was that?'_ She thought to herself, she felt like a different person back in that moment, it was as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders or chains that restricted her have been broken. She found herself...enjoying herself during that fight. The old woman who has been hiding in her house came up to her and thanked her for her assistance.

"W-well it's no big deal, I couldn't just let them have their way." She replied while the old woman smiled.

"I suppose so, still you have done us a great service thank you, say are you going to volunteer your services to the Han?"

"What? You mean join the volunteer forces and help quell this rebellion?" She asked while the old lady nodded.

"You should, it would be a shame to not use your skills to good use." Mitsuko thought about this for a while before she nodded.

"You're right, helping putting an end to this rebellion would be good for the land." She says as the womans face brightens up.

"thats wonderful news,hmm if you would like to follow me." She says as she retreats back to her house with Mitusko following her inside. She goes into a small room and brings out a late uniform with scale armour.

"This belonged to my late husband, a former han soldier...I would like you to have it." She exclaims in which Mitsuko face looked shocked.

"Are you sure you want me to take them? I mean they seem to be important to you."

"Do not worry if I kept them they would simply gather dust, if I leave them with you though i am positive they would be put to good use why don't you try the uniform on, it'll help with you not attracting your attention." Mitsuko realised that she's still in her school uniform while also realising its not the best attire in this era. The woman seems adamant so Mitsuko took the uniform to the other room and got changed. A minute later she revealed herself to the old lady.

"S-So how is it?" she asked blushing slightly. She wore a typical purple garb and trousers with iron armour on top protecting her front, back and shoulders. She also wore a helmet, luckily Mitsuko didn't have long hair at all so she didn't have to stuff it in her helmet

"Ahh a perfect fit it was quite lucky my husband wasn't the tallest" she chuckled to herself and then gives Mitsuko 2 pouches one containing coins while the other being significantly more heavier contains food and rations.

"Wait how much are you giving me isn't this a little much?" she asks while the woman shakes her head.

"Do not worry we shall be fine, we are forever in your debt for saving us so this is the least we can do." She says as she drags her outside. "There is one last thing I must give you before you set off." She motions Mitsuko to follow her outside where she finds a dark brown horse that has been tied onto some steel dug deep in the ground.

"Here my husbands horse, do take care of her on her travels she's not the youngest but she will serve you well." She said while stroking her head while Mitsuko wasn't feeling the most comfortable taking all of these things from an old woman.

"Are you absolutely sure its ok for me to take this? You might need these more than me." The woman nods her head while smiling warmly.

"Do not worry we will be fine. You on the other hand will need all the help you can muster if you intend to go against the yellow turbans." She said as she helped strap the pouches on her belt and helped her mount her new horse.

"The way to the capital should be the north however you should see the camp before you reach the capital."

"Thanks, anything else I should know?"

"Just one, some soldiers don't really like women fighting alongside them so try and avoid any confrontations." She warned while Mitsuko nodded.

"Right thank you and good luck." She said as she makes the horse lightly gallop north after a minute or so after messing around with it, handling the saddle with two hands while also handling the crimson stained scythe. The old woman bid her farewell while smiling and retreated back into her house. Mitsuko replayed todays bizarre events in her mind and thought to herself.

' _So i'm actually here in ancient china and I doubt this is a dream. Hey you there can I ask why you brought me here?'_ She said trying to reach to the voice she heard before but to no avail and she sighs out loud. She replayed the fight in her mind and remembers the feelings she felt...she hated to admit but she enjoyed the fight, slaying her enemies and seeing the fear in their eyes. Part of her felt scared by this since it was nothing that she ever experienced before but part of her wanted more. She had no idea what this journey in the Romance of the three kingdoms era will be like but she knew she had to be strong to survive the obstacles and a small part of her made it her mission to gain that very strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuko rode on her horse for roughly half a day, she travelled on a paved road while being in deep thought about where she should go from here, of course she was going to fight to quell the rebellion but what should she do afterwards? It's not like she can go through a door labelled exit and she can be back in her time or anything so she's pretty much stuck here. Should she actually go serve one of the lords even though to her knowledge women in these times? Should she help the emperor not fall in the hands of anyone? Should she just live a simple life? Questions like these filled her mind and she found herself riding between two small fields with several farmers having their backs facing her. Mitsuko wanted some confirmation just in case she took a wrong turn during her daydreaming.

"Excuse me is this way to Louyang?" She asked to one of the farmers when she made her horse stop.

"Who's asking?" the famer replied, Mitsuko thought that was rather rude of him but she answered.

"Just someone wanting to help quell this rebellion, look I got this official uniform and everything." She stated.

"Oh? Well in that case..." The farmer started when he disrobed to reveal his yellow turban attire and his sword while Mitsuko had an arrow fire that zoomed past her head and her horse neighed while standing on two legs in which Mitsuko was so surprised by that she lost grip and crashed down onto the road while the horse fled as fast as it can.

"We'll take all of your belongings!" the yellow turban shouted as he started to run towards Mitsuko whose eyes began to turn into the snake like ones. She jumped to her feet and slashed the kneecap of the charging yellow turban before he had the opportunity to strike her. As he started to fall, Mitsuko got the blade of her scythe underneath his neck and struck it upwards decapitating him. Two yellow turbans yell run behind her and attempt to strike down with their swords, Mitsuko notices them before they could bring their swords down and blocks them. She pushes upwards and slashes the two yellow turbans before they could react. When they fell a larger yellow turban lunged behind Mitsuko and used all his body with his shoulder first to barge her into the fields. Mitusko felt she was flying for a moment until she landed in the fields and felt pain in her torso.

'Well i'm glad I had armour otherwise that would've hurt.' Mitsuko sarcastically thought to herself as she struggled to get up by leaning on her scythe after standing it upright while getting a good view of the man responsible for her short sustained flight. He was a large man with a bulky build who looked very strong, his yellow turban had a symbol on his head which Mitsuko didn't recognise with his face having a small beard and began stroking it.

"Haha you fell right into our trap you han slave!" The large man shouted as more men emerged from the fields.

"And you are?" Mitsuko asked.

"I'm Guan Hai a servant of the yellow turbans and the way of peace and we will take down the Han and the people will be spared the tyranny of the emperor and finally live in an age of peace!" He proclaimed in which Mitsuko looked at him oddly.

"I mean thats great and all...but I just asked for a name I didn't care about that other stuff since you know...you're gonna die but thanks anyway." Mitsuko says which for some reason made Guan Hai furious.

"How dare you insult me and my yellow turban brothers! When you are slain I will use your belongings to infiltrate their forces and we will use that information against them and then finally the land will start to know peace after we have taken down the traitorous emperor and all his advisors! My brothers will watch as I will claim your head!" He declared while Mitsuko sighs.

"I didn't even insult you! Oh well let's get this over with." Mitsuko says to herself as she prepares her scythe for battle. She was handling herself quite well, when she first struck she was surprised that it was blocked so she used up more strength in her swings in which he still blocked, she grew more frustrated with herself and her enemy as they were blocking and countering each other, however she noticed that she started to get tired, her breathing got heavy as sweat escaped her brow and plunged to the ground as she slays about half of the group. Her body was not used to this amount of physical activity.

' _Shit! This isn't good, I really should've been more sportier.'_ She regretfully thought to herself when Guan Hai out of nowhere jumped in the air with his spear dropped in front of Mitsuko striking Mitsuko, she blocked it however the strength and weight of him along with Mitsuko's exhaustion made her legs wobble and made her land on one knee. He kicked her further with great strength into the field. Mitsuko manages to backroll back onto one of knees, she finds herself however surrounded by a group of yellow turbans jeering and she notices her helmet lying on the ground in front of her.

"Wait...you're a woman!?"Guan Hai asked confusedly.

"...Yes did you not tell by my voice? Mitsuko asked, noticing that a smirk grew on his face.

"A woman with skill...interesting, maybe if I bring you to lord Zhang Jiao me and my brothers can finally be recognised by him. If not...I can always have some personal fun with her."

"Ok thats it! You all die!" She declared furiously as she got to her feet as she got her weapon ready while panting heavily.

' _I say that but i'm not sure how long, it feels like i'm about to collapse any minute.'_ She thought to herself when they all hear a horse galloping from down the road. They turn to find a lone man with white hair dressed in Red armour armed with a larger than average sword.

'Wait...is that...Sun Jian what is he doing here?' She thought as she strikes down a yellow turban to her far left despite her exhaustion since all of them were occupied with trying to see who the armoured figure was. When they heard the scream they immediately turned and started to engage her. Sun Jian jumped off his horse and landed on one of the yellow turbans and ran his sword through his torso before he slumped to the ground. He attacked two more from behind while Mitsuko took out the two remaining turbans with one slash.

"damnit...I'll get you both another day!" Guan Hai shouted with fear before he fled.

"Hey...get back...here." Mitsuko yelled in between breaths while panting heavily and started to run a couple of steps before she almost fell, she planted the polearm in the ground and used it to keep herself up.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance at him eventually." Sun Jian had said as he walks up to her.

" Grr goddamnit!" She growls to herself however she notices him walking to her she bows her head and does the fist in the palm thing she saw during the cutscenes they did in the dynasty warriors games she played.

"Ahh my lord, i'm grateful, for your help." Mitsuko said in between breaths in which Sun Jian laughed heartedly

"Do not worry my fair lady i'm just glad to see you unharmed, I must say I am impressed by your skill."

"Oh really? Well thank you for your kind words my lord...erm Sun Jian?" She questioned not being completely sure if it was in fact Sun Jian.

"Aha seems like you already know who I am, my fame seems to preceed me!" He laughs while Mitusko nervously laughed along with him

'Is this really what Sun Jian was like?'

"However I must ask my lady, you are dressed like you are going to war, are you going to volunteer in the battle against these rebels?" He questioned.

"Actually yes, I was actually on my way to the volunteer forces camp, that's when I was ambushed with these damn yellow turbans out here that were disguised as farmers. Speaking of which, what are you doing here alone here anyway my lord?" Mitsuko curiously asks.

"I actually got some information from scouts that a small ambush party lied in wait around here praying upon the weak. So I decided to have investigate it and here I am, are you strong enough to travel my lady?"

"Y-yes I should be able to."

"Then in that case allow the tiger of Jiang Dong to accompany you to your main camp." Mitsuko was taken back my Sun Jian's generosity.

"My lord are you sure that's wise? I can handle the rest of the journey myself and i'm sure your forces must be worried for your safety." Mitsuko told him, she didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles.

"Aha do not worry, your camp isn't too far so it isn't any trouble, besides if I left a maiden like you unattended I would not be able to call myself a strong tiger of the Han now would I?" He laughed while Mitsuko gives him an odd look.

'I don't remember anyone calling you that.' She thought to herself when Sun Jian whistles and his white noble horse appeared by his side. He climbed on his steed and the horse started to walk along.

"Come, we shouldn't be there before too long my lady." Sun Jian told Mitsuko which Mitsuko decided to walk along the path with him. She uses the scythe as a walking stick in the beginning of the journey to keep herself steady, however over time she recovered from her fatigue and started to carry it off the floor with the curve of the blade pressed against her bare neck. They travelled for about 10 minutes before Sun Jian attempted to start a conversation.

"So my lady may I ask your name?" Mitsuko just then realised she didn't introduce herself to one of the more powerful warlords in this time of china.

"Ah my deepest apologies my lord, you may call me Mitsuko." She replied instantly not wanting to sound more rude than she thought she has been.

"Ahh Mitsuko, an unusual name for this land, do you not have a family or a home?"

"I actually have not my lord it is quite a complicated story i'm afraid." Mitsuko responded trying to avoid talks of family or how she actually got to this world.

"Ahh I see, my apologies." Sun Jian apologised to her.

"Oh do not worry my lord you meant no disrespect it is fine." Mitsuko replied while flustered in which he laughed in response.

"Aha I see, I must say I'm surprised you bear such fangs Mitsuko." He said when Mitsuko was confused to what he means at first but then she realised that he liked to talk about himself and his family like tigers rather than people at times.

"Do you mean this?" She questions while lifting her scythe while Sun Jian nodded in response.

"Indeed, do you intend to keep bearing those fangs?" Mitsuko thought about this for a minute before responding with "Well I don't see why not, now that I have a taste of this I can't imagine myself wielding any other weapon."

"Hmm then in that case might I say that you should consider the way you bear your fangs." He told her with seriousness in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you are skilled you fight like a snake that wants to be a tiger and attempts to bear their fangs like one. Our fangs may be similar but how we fight and attack with them are different. If you want to use your fangs to their fullest potential perhaps you should consider embrace the fighting style of a snake if you choose to bear the fangs of one."

"If I want to use my fangs to their fullest potential..." Mitsuko repeated that to herself while staring at her weapon, is that why she was losing to Guan Hai...because she wanted to be like a tiger when she was a snake all along? Wait a minute what did that mean, fight like a snake!?

"Aha do not worry you will learn to fight like one eventually with training and practice." Sun Jian told her sensing her frantic thoughts.

"Wait why are you telling me this?" She questioned with curiosity, since he was a warlord why would he bother giving advice to someone he doesn't really know, nevermind that Mitsuko is a girl and to her recollection women in ancient times all over the world weren't given the most fairest of treatments.

"Because you are also a beast of the Han like any man here, in this land of chaos we beasts should help each other no matter the species." He told her with a smile and laughed afterwards.

"Ahh Here we are." Sun Jian stopped as did Mitsuko in which they both saw what seems to be a huge wooden stockade standing 10ft tall with wooden gates right in front of them.

"Well here is where we part ways for now, farewell for now my lady but do be cautious, some beasts of this land do not look at women fondly in the slightest." Sun Jian warned but Mitsuko smirked in response.

"Then in that case it's a good thing I do not care what they think of me, I'm only here to fight if they have a problem with that and get in my way then they I will reap what they have sown." Mitsuko was shocked that she would say such a thing, she wonders if being here has made her bolder with confidence in herself. Sun Jian laughs yet again at her.

"You remind me of my daughter, it seems I have nothing to fear take care until next time Mitsuko." Sun Jian's horse galloped in the opposite direction as Mitsuko looks at the gates in front of her and sighs. She opens the gates to find a lot of men huddled in small groups with several large tents. Some of them had excitement in their faces while others contained fear. They all seemed to be dressed in the uniforms similar to what Mitsuko was wearing.

"Halt!" Mitsuko turns around to see a man with with full armour escorted by two guards armed with spears.

"What are you doing here?" He questions.

"What does it look like? I'm here to help out in your battle." She bluntly responded.

"Why? You're a woman, you don't have a place on the battlefield, I mean look at you, you don't even have a proper weapon to fight with." He laughs with the guards joining in. Mitsuko points her scythe at them with the blade in front of their faces stained with the crimson blood of her enemies.

"Well I don't know about that I think anything could be a weapon if given enough thought about it." She smirked as the smiles were wiped from their faces.

"Still, you are just a woman you more lowly than these peasants I can't believe I got stuck babysitting you people who have dreams of becoming soldiers of the han." He said which made Mitsuko furious.

"Wow, you really are a piece of shit aren't you?"

"What was that? I will teach you your place if you step out of line like that again!" He shouted with his two guards readying their weapons.

"Wait! Please lets not fight each other." A voice shouted they both turned to find a man dressed in green armour with a green cape accompanied by two large men, one with a long magnificient beard while the other one had a small beard and moustache with a double bladed spear.

"Please my lord let's not turn away those that want to help, in chaotic times like these I believe we should accept anyone who would want to help end the chaos we face." He told him while bowing and puts his fist in his palm, the armoured man snuffed him and responds with

"All right fine, I have better things to do than waste my time with her anyway, you're responsible for this girl though if she steps out of line once you will regret it." He told him while he and his guards walked off.

"Please do not take our commanders words to heart my lady not all of us are ungrateful for your assistance my lady." He bowed with his fist in his palm.

"Thats our commander?" Mitsuko sighs as she hears this news but then quickly remembered who the men in front of her were.

"Ahh my lord Liu Bei thank you for your assistance, my apologies for troubling you." She says while the Liu Bei puts his a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry my lady, helping the people is what I like to do." He says.

"That is...good to hear my lord." She says while bowing.

"Might I introduce you to my sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei." Liu bei motions to each of his brothers who bow and greets her.

"A pleasure to make your acquitance my lords, my name is Mitsuko."

"A most unusual name, tell me where do you hail from?" Guan Yu asks. Mitsuko knew she had to start telling these people something otherwise they won't stop asking.

"XiangYang, I hail from XiangYang although I do not actually have a home." She claimed."

"I'm sorry to hear that my lady, why don't you come sit with us?" Liu Bei offered.

"Are you sure my lord? I would not want to impose on you."

"Do not worry and please you do not need to be so formal to me, we are all equal in trying to quell this chaos." He said as he and his brothers walked to their little area with Mitsuko following close behind them. They sat down with a group of peasant soldiers whose faces seemed to light up when he sat down next to them. They asked Mitsuko about herself, while she avoided the questions about her family she did tell them about the raid on the village she defended.

"Thats quite the achievement especially for someone who has no experience on the battlefield and one so young." Guan Yu expressed his awe while Mitsuko nervously laughed.

"Well i'm not sure how I managed to do it but I did."

"Don't be so modest you managed to save a village of innocents I'm sure they are very grateful for your assistance." Liu Bei told her while Mitsuko genuinely smiled back at him.

"Yeah I guess so."

"If you're going to join us on the battlefield here drink this." Zhang Fei offered Mitsuko a drink with what seems to be filled with a light red liquid. Mitsuko hesitated for a bit before drinking all of it in one go, she was fine at first before the after taste kicked and she started coughing.

"Oh god, what was that?" She managed to cough out.

"Wine of course, I didn't expect you to drink the whole cup, you're tougher than you look." Zhang Fei laughed with the rest joining in while patting Mitsuko on her back. Things were like this until nightfall, the commander ordered everyone to get some rest so they would be ready for the march to Yinchuan. Mitsuko borrowed a spare tent from one of the volunteer soldiers and pitched it with the help of the three sworn brothers. She went inside the tent which contained only a blanket and a small thin pillow, her tent was on some grass so she didn't have to worry about lying down on hard gravel. She pulled the blanked over her and hugged her scythe tightly as now she didn't feel comfortable leaving it out in the open for anybody to steal. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring her, if the rest of her time here was going to be 'interesting' as today was, it was going to be at least an interesting road she was going to travel with. She remembered Sun Jian's words about the way she should consider bearing her fangs while slowly drifting to sleep trying to determine what was meant by that. she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow however she was looking forward to it, especially the part of her that was itching to invade the battlefield and cause havoc to her enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuko rubbed her eyes as the sun rose up and its bright rays hit her eyes through the thin tent. She crawled out while holding her scythe and began stretching when she saw other the other men started to crawl out.

'Ahh good morning my lady did you manage to sleep well?' She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to find Liu Bei.

'Well I slept well decently well but it doesn't compare to sleeping in a warm bed you know?' She replied as Liu Bei chuckles at her.

'Aha I know exactly what you mean my lady.'

They continued preparing the morning in their own way, Mitsuko kept to her own while Liu Bei helped the other peasant soldiers get ready. Half an hour later, the commander gives the order for these peasant soldiers to get ready for the march towards Yin Chuan not battering an eyelid for any one of them and simply exited his fortification with his guard, Mitsuko scoffs at him as soon as he leaves her sight.

'Goddamn why does he have to be our commander of all people? He annoys me so much.'

'It is true he might not be one of the most pleasant people to work under however it is our duty as soldiers of the Han to serve and protect the people in any way we can.' Liu Bei replied with a noble tone with a few men gathering around him and saying how benevolent and loyal he is to the Han. Mitsuko couldn't stand the sight and looked towards the exit of the small fort that the commander went through.

'I suppose, in any event we still have a fight to win don't we? Might aswell get going now otherwise we'll be too late.' She tells him while starting to walk while smirking.

'Quite right my lady, come my brothers we will help put an end to this rebellion.' His two sword brothers nod in agreement and so they started to march. Little did Mitsuko know that there were a couple of spectres watching her...evaluating her from higher ground making sure they were not spotted.

'Is that her?' A gruff voice asked.

'It does seem like it, she is the only one that seems out of place here.' A more refined voice answers.

'Ooh then what are we waiting for let's go join her then!'

'Not so fast, remember she needs to prove her strength before she's ready.'

'How will we know when that will happen then if it's not now?'

'It'll be made apparent when she's ready, we just need to keep an eye on her is all.'

'Oh but that might take a long time!' It whined.

'Oh shut up have some patience, you can't rush things like this however she seems to be developing well so far, time will tell if or when she's ready.'

The army was started their march to Yin Chuan, the commander and his guards were on horseback while the rest of the soldiers marching on foot, a few hours later they were nearing Yin Chuan when a couple of them started to have fear present in their eyes, some of them started to shake as they marched nearer and nearer to what they think will be their grave. One or two actually lost control of their legs and fell to the ground. Mitsuko and Liu Bei with his brothers stopped to help them while the commander ignores them and continues with the rest of them trailing behind him, still shaking.

'Oh i'm so sorry, you must think of me as pathetic and shameful. I just don't want to die.' One of the soldiers told them as he continues to shake and look down on the hard ground in shame, Liu Bei quickly comforted him.

'Do not worry it is natural for people to be afraid of dying on the battlefield it is nothing to be afraid. However everyone else knows how you feel and if we want make this land safe and prevent your children from feeling how you are right now we will need to fight this battle to achieve peace in this land, can you do that?'

'O-of course my lord!' He shouts as he started to get back when Liu Bei commended him for his courage. Mitsuko thought that Liu Bei was a good motivational speaker, something she didn't expect despite his reputation of being a benevolent figure to the people in this time, she thought that he used actions more than words.

'Still, I can't believe someone like that is our commander he really should be taught a lesson!' Zhang Fei expressed his anger at him.

'That maybe brother but still we only fight to protect the people whenever we can.' Liu Bei replied. Mitsuko was thinking what she should say to him since if he's supposed to be one of the leaders of the three kingdoms he should be a bit more...ambitious.

'If you think that these people don't do a good job of helping the people...why don't you try leading?'

'Me? Surely you jest my lady.' Liu Bei responded in shock, all he wanted to do was help the people in any way he can he hadn't even considered leadership.

'Aren't you a descendant of one of the former emperors? Leading is in your blood, you should consider it if the land doesn't get fixed.'

'I agree brother you should at least give that some consideration.' His brother Guan Yu told him while he strokes his long beard, while the two soldiers also told him they would follow him anywhere.

'Well in any event, perhaps we should fight this battle before you make up your mind?' Mitsuko asks when Liu Bei nods in response as they run to catch up to the army.

The army reached their battlefield to find that the battle has already started without them. The battlefield itself was a small plain in the centre which was surrounded by many rock formations and split into 3 different paths. With only minor casualties inflicted upon both sides which indicated that the battle has only just started. The commander's horse stood on two legs as the commander himself raised his sword high and ordered the volunteer forces to charge. Even through their fear these brave soldiers roared with all their might as they charge from behind the main unit and entered the battle. The frontline of the yellow turbans took significant damage as they didn't expect to see reinforcement charge them in the centre, with the arrival of the three sworn brothers and Mitsuko they helped decimate the front line.

The three sworn brothers focused more on the left side and Mitsuko focused on the right side, she was really getting into the battle as adrenaline filled her system more as she struck down enemies in her path as she smirks to herself. She never experienced this much...pleasure before, it was such an alien feeling to her and yet...it felt right to her. She felt like she was free from chains that weighed her down, free from any restrictions that were placed upon her by everyone else around her and free to do as she pleases. When she struck down her last enemy she starts to get a flashback from her own time.

 _The school bell rang as Mitsuko walked out of her class and started to go to the cafeteria, she flinged her school bag on her shoulder and walked until she found herself crashing to the ground. Mitsuko started to groan in pain as she got back up and turned around to find a group of schoolgirls she was unfortunately all too familiar with._

' _ah hello there ET didn't see you there sorry, you should try getting normal eyes, you can blend in with normal people better.' The leader of the group laughed at her who had long, silky brunette hair with smooth pale skin._

' _yeah no worries.' She replied as she looked down to the ground, afraid to look her in the eyes._

' _Oh that's no good ET, didn't they teach you any manners on your planet?' She asks as she slams her against the lockers and grabs her collars, Mitsuko began feeling the fear that she has grown up with for most of her school life._

' _Speaking of that, isn't it time for your daily tax? After all we wouldn't want the government finding and locking you up right?' She spoke in a threatening manner, Mitsuko nodded and pulled out some money from her pocked and opened her hand. The girl let go of Mitsuko and took her money, walked away with her small group laughing leaving Mitsuko all alone, she slumped against the lockers and slid to the ground feeling the familiar emotion of helplessness and loneliness, a single tear rolled down her face._

'My lady are you ok?' Liu Bei questions with a concerned voice, Mitsuko quickly snaps out of her memories and nods her head.

'Yeah yeah, i'm fine don't worry I was just lost in thought.' She told him...she realises there was a small tear started to drip down from her right eye, she quickly wiped it.

'Well if you so my lady, we're starting to push to their main camp, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei went to the left side, if you would accompany me to the right side I would most appreciate it.' Liu Bei told her, Mitsuko nodded as they went forward, Mitsuko saw that there was a formation of rocks in the middle so the paths start to split into two. They started to head down to the right side when Liu Bei heard panicked voices screaming for help in the centre as the soldiers start marching.

'My lady do you hear that? There are innocents in danger in the rock formation in the centre.' He shouted, Mitsuko heard them too after a while.

'You're right but what can we do, we have a battle to win.'

'That may be but how can we say we fight for the people if we readily sacrifice them?'

'Hmm if that's how you feel then you should go help them, I can handle things here while you deal with situation.' She told him, Liu Bei nods in response and runs to the sound of the cries of help. Mitsuko wonders if it was wise to let him go alone, or if she was right in what she said. Its not like she didn't want to help them however they were in a middle of a battlefield, they couldn't just abandon the frontlines to go help some unfortunate peasants caught in the middle right? She shook her head and proceeded to go down the path along with the rest of the soldiers which were met with more yellow turbans.

Mitsuko took out those that faced her, since these weren't properly trained soldiers for the most part they didn't pose a problem to her, however there didn't seem to be an end to them. When one was struck down another three would take his place, however that would mean more and more bodies were to litter up the battlefield to her. Two yellow turbans attempted to strike at her from overhead with their swords, Mitsuko blocked the attacks with the polearm of her scythe, she used all her strength to push it up and counter slashed them at their chests, both dropped to the ground. Mitsuko looks up to find a specific yellow turban that she remembers. When the very similar bulky yellow turban stabbed an imperial soldier with his spear and kicks him off it, he turns around and spots Mitsuko, who looked furious and yet somewhat happy.

'Ahh you! What luck, the heavens are smiling upon me, today will be the day I, Guan Hai will claim your head for my lord and for the way of peace!' He declared as he pointed at her, she replied by handling her scythe with both of her hands getting ready for a hard fight as her eyes contained rage as he was laughing...she started to realise her hate for that sound when its directed at her. Both of them are surrounded by both of their respective forces fighting for their ideals and their lives as more people turn into corpses as they drop to the ground after getting stabbed, slashed and decapitated.

He started to charge towards her as Mitsuko readied herself, he thrusted her spear at her using his momentum to his advantage however Mitsuko managed to push the spear to her left side and side steps to the right. Guan Hai staggered slightly as he stops and swings his spear to his right to catch Mitsuko off guard, however she blocks with her scythe while planting her front foot to the ground and leaned on it to prevent her from being pushed back and flying to the ground. Guan Hai continued his relentless assault on Mitsuko who struggled to keep defended his vicious strikes as she slowly backed up.

She attempts to counter attack for the killing blow however she couldn't penetrate his defences, the curved blade almost touches his face but his defence was too strong for her to penetrate with her current strength. She felt weak again, it's like nothing has changed for her, rage was started to build as she attempts to strike with more force like she was trying to prove to herself that she is strong. Their weapons soon clashed and entered a state of deadlock however it didn't last long since no matter how strong she thought she was, he was just more powerful than she was as he pushes her away with relative ease. Mitsuko knew that unless she can pull something out of a hat now her life is going to end, all of a sudden something occurred inside of her, she started to move on her own like her body was on auto-pilot and she was taking a back seat enjoying the ride as her eyes turn into the snake like eyes from before.

Guan Hai attempted to thrust his spear into her again, however Mitsuko side steps again as she uses the bottom of the polearm to knock it down and uses that movement of momentum to swing her scythe downwards which caught him off guard and attempted to jump back however he suffered a cut on his left arm which made him mad since no one had touched him. Mitsuko after seeing what she did got a morale boost before hearing a familiar voice coming from inside her own head.

' **Remember, snakes always strike with their venomous fangs when the enemy least expects it, they never initiate they react until a window of opportunity presents its self, just one bite is needed for the venom to travel to their heart.'** It chuckled before retreating back inside her mind. Mitsuko suddenly also remembered Sun Jian's words about bearing her fangs, she smirks as she realises how she can turn this into her victory. Guan Hai lunged at her and attempts to strike her with force, Mitsuko dodges and counter attacks when he leaves himself open.

After the first couple of strikes that Mitsuko inflicted he started to get mad and use up more force in his strikes leaving himself open much more. This gave Mitsuko the chance to finish this fight, when Guan Hai used all his force to overhead strike Mitsuko she side steps yet again and downward strikes his wrist, cleaving part of the back of it which made him drop his spear and clutch it for a split second as Mitsuko made her way behind him and slashed the back of his kneecaps. He screams in pain as his knees give way, he stops himself falling completely on the floor with his hand, Mitsuko uses the blade to pull him halfway to his back as the curve fits nicely around the neck with her hunching herself forward so he can be pulled slowly so he can look up to the bright cloudless sky.

'P-pleasemy lady do not kill me, have mercy!' He screamed as tears started to form in his eyes as well as his voice breaking in fear of his death.

'Would you have shown me mercy? Would you have simply let me go if our roles were reversed?' She interrogated

'O-of course I would!' He attempted to lie however Mitsuko knew better.

'I don't think you would, would you!? Why would I show someone like you mercy who would've killed me?'

'B-because my lady you're a better person than I...and more honourable aswell of course.' He shouts in a panicked tone trying to weasel his way out of death however Mitsuko wasn't having none of it.

'You should really look at the sky.'

'W-why?'

'Because it's the last time you're ever going to see it again alive!' She shouts as she raises the blade of her scythe before quickly dragging it back down cleaving his neck clean off, her eyes turned bright blood red for a moment until they turned into her normal eye colours. Blood started to squirt from the open wound before the body slumped to the ground. When she stood up the yellow turbans saw her and her reptile like eyes they were demoralised after seeing one of their officers get slain by her and run away as fast as they can while screaming 'Snake queen.' Mitsuko felt something she never felt before, relief it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she knew that this feeling was bad considering she killed him and other men without remorse however she can't help but feel a little relieved that she no longer can be considered a punching bag for everyone to hit on. The imperial soldiers held their swords high and cheered in victory for a moment before giving chase to the fleeing yellow turbans. Mitsuko raises her blood stained scythe over her shoulder and starts to smirk to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuko started to walk after the soldiers when she hears rapid footsteps behind her, she turns around to find Liu Bei who seemed to be rushing to get here as fast as he could.

'My lady i'm glad to see you unharmed.' He expressed his happiness with every breath as he pants heavily as he looks around.

'Where are the rest of the forces?'

'The yellow turbans retreated and our forces pursued them not too long ago, I was just about to join them I just needed a bit of a short break after an...interesting fight with one of them.' She responds as she descends the blade of her scythe to the corpse of the headless Guan Hai. Liu Bei seemed stunned at this revelation.

'I did not realise you possessed such strength to take on such a man my lady I'm afraid I underestimated your strength.' Mitsuko looks away feeling slighty ashamed at herself as she felt that she shouldn't need the help of whatever that was.

'Well I had acquired a bit of help so I don't know if I can take credit.' She gripped her scythe tightly but loosened it slightly when Liu Bei put a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly.

'Even still my lady it is still quite a feat, you should still feel proud of it regardless of whether you had assistance or not.' Mitsuko looks in the direction of the yellow turban main camp.

'Perhaps, but still we have a battle to win still don't we?'

'Ahh quite right my lady, shall we proceed?' He questioned and she nods in reply and they start running past the lane, they run past the corpses that are littered throughout the path however there seemed to be more yellow turbans than han imperial soldiers. They reach the end of the path and they come across another battle in a large area, there were plenty of han and yellow turban soldiers who were defending the large steps that led to an altar behind them vigorously. Mitsuko and Liu Bei joined the battle putting even more pressure on the yellow turban defenders. Liu Bei heard a familiar voice and turned around to see both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He rushes to them and reconciles with his brothers, Mitsuko while her eyes were turning into her snake like eyes was continuing her relentless assault on the defenders however instead of using her strength in every swing she was a little smarter, she waited till an opportunity presented itself rather than breaking their defences with pure force.

Everything was going well for the Han until phantom soldiers appeared out of nowhere, these were all dark purple soldiers with no faces or any details about them they looked more like 3D human cutouts. This made the Han soldiers panic and lose morale as everything they did was in vein, their attacks only worked for a split second as they disappeared and reappeared almost 5 seconds later. The only thing they could feel the impact with their swords are the weapons of the phantoms, they can only defend themselves as these phantoms can be on the offensive to what seems to be forever. Mitsuko didn't think these were going to appear, after all this was a thing in the games magic wasn't something that was real in this world. Mitsuko noticed that the three sworn brothers weren't around, she figured they must be on their way to stop this sorcery.

Three phantoms appeared before her and attempted to strike her down, she blocked all three swords with her polearm, she pushed them back with all her might and slashed them all as the saw her scythe make contact with the soldiers they disappeared in a purple smoke. After that she saw that very smoke coming from behind her as it enters her vision. She turns around to see a familiar figure.

'Aha I see you have managed to survived, that is good and no small feat to survive a battle.'

'Ah lord Sun Jian what a surprise.' Mitsuko replies as she strikes down another phantom soldier.

'Were you expecting someone else young snake?' He questioned as he enters blocks an attack from a phantom.

'No but I just didn't expect to see you again during the battle is all.'

'Aha expect the unexpected I say, speaking of expectations I see you are starting to use your fangs effectively.' He stated as he saw her strike another phantom.

'Of course if I didn't I'd probably be dead now.'

'Well if you weren't in this battle, you would be soon if you continued to bear your fangs like before,' He affirmed what Mitsuko was thinking as he blocks an attack from a phantom, pushes it away and decapitates him as he disappears into smoke.

All of a sudden all the phantoms at once disappeared, everyone looked around trying to see what had happened, 2 heads rolled down the stairs of the alter which turned out to be Zhang Jiao's brothers, Bao and Liang. The three brothers stood on top of the flight of stairs with Liu Bei on the left, Zhang Fei on the right and Guan Yu in the centre holding up high as he can the head of Zhang Jiao. Everyone cheered as loud as they can while the rest of the yellow turbans scattered and fled for their lives. They held their weapons high and cheered as they thought order will finally come to the land with the three brothers looking proud of their achievements. Mitsuko's eyes turned to their normal colours and pupils again.

Everyone started to make their way back to the main camp with mainly volunteer forces gathered around the three sworn brothers congratulating them on their victory, Mitsuko lagged behind since she wasn't exactly the most social type of person, however she started to hear something when she was passing the rock formation in the centre of the former battlefield. She enters it once she's sure that no one sees her and delved deep inside there, coming across a few yellow turban corpses, Mitsuko figured that this was the work of Liu Bei and delved even deeper in the formation. Eventually she found two yellow turbans surrounding a boulder seeming to talking to it...or someone. She started to sneak as best she can to hear what was going on.

'I can't believe we lost how is the land going to be fixed now?'

'No idea but we can make this one pay, its better than nothing and someone needs to pay for this might aswell be the one that brought those reinforcements.'

'Wait please, hold on a minute.' She heard a familiar voice.

'No why should we? We're going to make you pay, we'll be back and stronger than ever and we'll fix this land by overthrowing the Han!' Mitsuko's pupils turn into slit shapes but her eye colour turns bright red.

'Then maybe you should do it rather than actually talking about it!' The yellow turbans wondered who that was, they started to turn however Mitsuko raised her scythe high and brought it down on one of them which penetrated his heart, he coughed up blood as the steel penetrates his flesh. Mitsuko pulled the blade while raising it slighty, dragging the body with it as it slides off the curved blade and plunged to the floor. He was still when he hit the ground, the other yellow turban yelled as he attempted to stab her. Mitsuko side stepped and the sword penetrated the rock, he tried to desperately pull it out however it was in vain as Mitsuko raises her scythe to slice his neck. After the body slumped to the ground against that large rock she turns around to see the commander that led the volunteer forces. He was injured as he seemed to be escaping from the battle and fled inside this rock formation however it seems he was found.

'Ahh...it's you!' He shouted while Mitsuko smirks slightly.

'Well well what do we have here? Commander you seem to be injured.'

'I-its nothing do not worry.' He reassured her while he attempted to stand up leaning on the rock behind him while she smirks.

'Oh i'm not worried after all you're a commander I mean that means you're just better than the rest of us right?'

'I mean I don't want to brag but I am the commander for a reason but you weren't too bad yourself from what I saw.' He boasted as Mitsuko slowly walks towards him.

'Oh do tell commander, don't leave out any details.' It was a this moment when he noticed her eyes as he managed to stand up right and he started to walk slowly backwards delving deeper in the formation.

'O-oh you know, you fought well for a woman I didn't expect that at all.' His voice attempted to fake courage but contained a trace of fear anyway.

'Oh really? Well I don't blame you after all it must've been quite the intimidating sight...a woman doing something a man can do.' Mitsuko started to walk towards him slowly.

'No of course not...I-I mean its quite refreshing after all, I'm impressed by you...and everyone else for that matter y-you all fought incredibly well.'

'I'm sure you are and yet you thought of us as unworthy and didn't care about our lives and only cared about yourself.'

'L-look I don't need to explain myself to anyone especially to a woman like you!' He shouted but then found himself cornered as his back makes contact with a large rock and found himself paralysed by fear.

'I suppose not.'

'Hey what are you doing, are you actually considering killing me? I'm a respected remember of the Han empire, if you kill me they'll execute you eventually!' He yells as the fear completely consumed him and was present in his eyes and his voice as it starts to break.

'The Han is already dead, because of people like you in fact, people who just wants power for themselves and the glory but doesn't care about the people beneath you but you step on them especially on women, you're nothing but for a bully! And I don't like bullies...especially those that discriminate based on trivial stuff like social class or gender!' She shouts as she raises her scythe and slices a good portion of his neck, he grabbed it trying to stop the blood as he started to slump to the ground, he sees Mitsuko smirking with her red snake like eyes piercing his soul. He started to regret everything bad he did in his life as darkness began to envelop him and attempts to reach out to her hoping for a way out however his vision was getting too blurry and his eyes were getting heavier as the stream of blood continues to pour out.

When the body stopped slumping Mitsuko's eyes turned into her normal eye colours, she put her hand on one of the rocks and the other across her forehead. She couldn't believe what she just done, she just essentially committed murder even though in her mind she deserved it he wasn't doing anything against the law. Mitsuko knew she needed to understand that things are different in this time period and country and those things that shouldn't be acceptable in her society are in this one. She knew she couldn't just kill anyone that made her angry however part of her felt he truly deserved it and what scared her the most however is that part of her didn't care. She decided to push it as far as the back of her mind as possible and try to forget about it after all everyone else will.

She exited the formation and made her way to the main camp where everyone seemed to be drinking and having a good time celebrating their victory. Mitsuko wasn't exactly a people person so she kind of stayed back and just examined the celebration from the outside as they seem to be all merry and drinking wine.

'Aha why don't you join in snakelet, you deserve to let loose just as much as the rest of them.' She felt a hand pat her on her back and turned to find Sun Jian drinking a glass of wine casually.

'Its...not really my scene i'm afraid my lord.' She responded as she crosses her arms leaning on a post that was located behind her.

'It is your decision at the end of the day my lady but you shouldn't be afraid to have fun is all.' Mitsuko didn't understand what Sun Jian was doing, he shouldn't care she was just a total stranger to him and yet he's giving him all sorts of help she was confused by his generosity and couldn't come up with why he would want to help someone like her, what could he gain from helping her she wondered.

'I'll keep that in mind my lord.' She stated as she continued to lean on the post.

'By the way my lady do you intend to bear your fangs in the years to come?' He asks as Mitsuko stares at her weapon.

'I don't know I think so why?'

'I do believe your fangs I fear might not be enough and will need to be sharpened. If you would like me and my forces can escort you to Chang Sha our homeland where you can find a blacksmith to sharpen it for you.' He offered

'Why are you trying to help me of all people to come along with you?'

'I explained before to you before didn't I? That all creatures under the Han need to help each other and I see you as a fellow beast that needs assistance.' Mitsuko was taken aback by Sun Jian's generosity. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go but did she really want to serve Sun Jian? It's not that he's not a bad leader on the contrary to what Mitsuko sees he's a very competent one however something inside her is telling her to not join her, she decided to visit and think about it on the way there.

'Well I don't know where else to go after this so I think I will accept you offer.' Sun Jian's face lit up with excitement and laughed.

'Aha excellent, we will leave at dawn!' He said as he walks away, Mitsuko was in thought of what would happen the next few days when she was going to visit Chang Sha for the first time, she imagined what was going to happen on her travels and what was going to happen. She looked around after she played a few scenarios in her mind and saw that people are making their way to their tents, Mitsuko decided to do the same as she pitched her tent and crawled inside it and slowly fell asleep as she grips her scythe as hard as she can.

Meanwhile on the cliffs two figures where one of them has the figure of a large human while the other is twice the size, they are looking down at the camp or more specifically looking at Mitsuko.

'Is she ready now? She handled herself quite well today.' The Larger figure tells its smaller counterpart.

'She did do well today, I didn't expect her to embrace our l-...well her darker side now I should say so soon however she is far from perfect.' The other responded with its arms crossed.

'Aww but she fought well though.' The larger figure whines

'There's more to being what we need than a good fighter, besides she's needs to become stronger. With that being said she is on the right path but she's far from ready, we shall see if she can be strong enough to control it and make it her own before she is slain.' He responds bluntly.

'Well...either way she does have potential though doesn't she?' the larger figure asks.

'She does and I can understand why he chose her however potential doesn't mean a thing if he can't deliver on it, for now let's keep examining.'

Morning had arrived, Mitsuko was among many that woke up at this time as she rubbed her eyes as she crawled out of her tent. She yawned as she started to stretch her arms towards the sky almost attempting to grab the sun. Twenty minutes later she packs up her tent when she heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice.

'Aha I see you're up nice and early my lady.' Sun Jian patted her back once and laughed,

'Well it's difficult for me to sleep in, especially since I'm not used sleeping outside.' She stated.

'Aha I see, well in any case my men are all ready to move out so we'll be going now.' He tells her as he starts to mount his horse and orders his men to march, Mitsuko followed and caught up with the soldiers not knowing what to expect in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed during her travels towards Chang Sha accompanying Sun Jian. She was still kind of wary about him still thinking if he was really that kind or if he had some other agenda on his mind. She kept to herself for the entire trip as she had trouble socialising with people. The army reached Chang Sha by nightfall on the third day and Mitsuko was blown away by the scale of the city, this was her first time seeing a city from this time period. The city was surrounded by a wall with a huge gate for entering and exiting the city. There were various buildings with various sizes from simple stalls to the castle near the end of the city which to Mitsuko was as tall as a skyscraper. The city itself was low in activity with only a few people walking around in simple clothing who greeted Sun Jian and his soldiers as they passed them. The soldiers started to disperse as they entered the city and relaxed, soon only Sun Jian and Mitsuko remained. Sun Jian dismounted his horse as one of his stable boys came and handled it towards the stables. Sun Jian stands in front of Mitsuko who doesn't have any idea where to go as she seems to be overwhelmed with size and scale of everything.

'How do you like Chang Sha my lady?' Mitsuko snaps out of her day dream state.

'Oh it's a magnificent city my lord!' She bowed with her hand in her palm looking slightly flustered.

'Aha i'm glad you think so snakelet, if you would like to follow me my lady.' He started to walk away as Mitsuko starts to accompany him.

They walked for about ten minutes as Mitsuko was thinking where he was taking her. They stop at a small house of some kind with smoke coming out from a chimney of some sorts, Sun Jian enters the building with Mitsuko closely behind him. She found herself in a small room with various blocks of metal scattered around the floor, she also saw a couple of anvils around however the thing that caught her eye first was the massive forge. The majority of it was built in the wall however there was a small compartment accompanied by a small door. In the room was quite an old man wearing simple clothing with a small vertical scar near his left eye. He looks up and is surprised to see Sun Jian enter.

'Ah my lord I wasn't expecting you to return.'

'Aha did you think some rebels were more than enough for me?'

'No of course not my lord I just didn't expect you back so soon welcome back!' He replied, his voice was a little shaky while Sun Jian laughed heartedly in response.

'Do not worry I only jest Ling Chao, however I have a request for you should you choose to accept it.' He nods happily in response.

'Oh of course I'd be more than happy to help you my lord.' He then turns to Mitsuko who hasn't said a word yet.

'Hello there I'm sorry as you can see we are closed and i'm entertaining our lord do come back tomorrow to pick up your husband's weapon' He tells her as Sun Jian shakes his head.

'No you misunderstand she's here because her fangs need to be sharpened and I brought her here since I thought you could help, there isn't a problem is there?' He questions as the blacksmith seemed taken aback by this and quickly shakes his head while waving his hands.

'Oh no of course not! If you pass your blade over here I can improve it in the next day my most humble apologies.' Mitsuko doesn't respond as she passes over the blade. The blacksmith examines the scythe and looked rather confused.

'This is a rather unusual weapon to handle are you sure a simple blade will work for you?' Sun Jian shakes his head again.

'She's a snake so only these fangs will do, If you cannot do it I will find someone else who can.'

'Oh no my lord I can definitely do it however it will take a little longer roughly about 2 days. Come back then my lady your weapon will be much improved.' He replied as he bows with his palm in his hand, Mitsuko responded by doing the same. She left alongside Sun Jian.

'See I told you I could find someone aha' He laughed.

'You did indeed my lord.' Mitsuko yawned out as Sun Jian laughs more heartily.

'Aha you must be tired after that long journey it must've been for you. Come I'll take you to an Inn for a place you can rest for the time being.' He motioned her to follow him as he walks towards the left, Mitsuko follows him for five minutes when she finds herself inside quite a large building with various women dressed with long sleeved gowns similar to kimonos with various colours and patterns. They all bowed respectively as Sun Jian enters through the door with Mitsuko behind him.

'Oh my lord welcome back we didn't expect you back so soon, what brings you here?' She asks.

'Well you see my friend here needs a place to stay I was wondering if you could provide a room for her?'

' _Friend? We barely even know each other.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as the young women bowed yet again.

'Oh of course my lord, it so happens we do have a room spare if you would like to follow me my lady.' One of the handmaidens Mitsuko thought they were called as she hesitantly follows her up the stairs. The handmaiden leads her to a room where only a simple bed was all that was inside it.

'My apologies for the simplicity of it however we only have this room available.' She tells her when Mitsuko shakes her head.

'No don't worry its fine I only intend to stay for a couple of days.' She responded as the handmaiden bows her head.

'Well during your stay if you require anything do not hesitate to ask my lady.' She asks as she closes the door leaving Mitsuko with the rather empty room.

She undresses herself dropping her clothes and armour on the floor next to the bed. She climbed in and felt slightly vulnerable and naked without her scythe, she only held on to it for a few days but it really did bring her comfort as she struggled to get to sleep without it, she managed to get to sleep eventually but not without a full hour of tossing and turning. Somewhere in Mitsuko's mind she felt like she's being called to go to somewhere but she didn't know, she thought it might be the capital Luo Yang so she made that her destination when she receives her weapon.

The next day she was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

'My lady are you ok?' She asks as Mitsuko groans climbing out of the bed.

'Yeah please give me a minute.' She requested as she quickly got dressed minus the armour. She opens the door to find a handmaiden holding a tray containing a bowl of rice and a small cup containing water.

'You're food is ready my lady, if you need anything else do let us know.' She bowed as she handed the tray over and leaves. Mitsuko wasn't used to being waited on like this, even on a simple level like this she was more used to getting everything done herself since she was in the orphanage. She learned how to do almost everything herself after her 11th birthday like how to cook her own food, clean up after herself etc. She ate her breakfast and left the Inn and saw hundreds of people walking around, the men wore simple clothing while the women wore gowns similar to the handmaidens however they were much plainer in design. She wondered around the city of Chang Sha for a while like a lost puppy looking for its owner. She begins to wonder what's there to actually do in her spare time. In her normal time she would just play her video games to pass the time however since that is no longer an option she has to try and figure out what people would do in their spare time.

'Hi!' A hand was placed on Mitsuko's shoulder while she was in thought which startled her, she jumped forward and turned around to find a young woman wearing a two piece outfit made out of what seemed to be a rich elegant cloth which was normally reserved for those of noble origins. It consisted of white short-legged trousers that revealed from the thigh downwards, auburn tights accompanied with rich patterns of embroided gold on the outer leg in the shape of a flower. Those flowers crept up to a matching piece of leather armour which protected the sides of the shorts. The lower part of the body was further decorated with a brown belt which a red veil fell on the right side of the hips and gave a feminine touch to the outfit. The bright scarlet spread upward of her body with only a mischievous space between the bottom and the top of the outfit which showed her delicate skin. The scarlet colour raised as an open cardigan closed by a black laced-trimmed corset around her stomach, the area of her chest was a much more sober white. Her shoulders were protected by a red and white bolero with puffy sleeves and a rather fancy looking clasp located above the collarbone. The back of the top ended much alike the belt, with two longer pieces of red cloth for the sake of esthetics. The outfit was complete with red fingerless gloves, golden earrings, a crown-like matching headdress and brown boots reaching up to the knee.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you my name's Shang Xiang.' Mitsuko takes her hand and shakes it as she introduces herself.

'Oh so you're Mitsuko? My father told us a bit about you however I thought you'd be a bit older though.' Mitsuko thought about what Sun Jian actually told his children.

'Well as you can see i'm not so...' She awkwardly replied as she looked to the side as she scratches the behind of her head.

'He didn't mention your eyes though, they're pretty.' She complimented as Mitsuko was taken aback at the sudden compliment of something she grew to resent as her cheeks were starting to turn pink due to embarrassment.

'Oh well...thank you.' She responded as Shang Xiang put her hands on her hips.

'You don't talk much do you?'

'I can it's just...well I don't know...' She started but then she couldn't finish her sentence as she attempts to come up with an answer, she might've been bolder and stronger on the battlefield however when it came to casual conversation her social skills didn't improve. Shang Xiang noticed her lack of an answer and thought of something as she grabs her hand.

'Come on follow me.' She tells her as she essentially drags Mitsuko through the streets and eventually out of the city. They ran for 10 minutes until they reached their destination which was a vast field full of different varieties of flowers that were blooming which Mitsuko didn't have any idea even existed.

'So why are we here?' she questions as Shang Xiang lets go and turns towards her.

'My father told me you can find out a lot about a person if you fight them and he did say you were pretty strong so come on try and hit me.' She answered as she started to jump from one foot to the other, Mitsuko didn't know if she should agree to this or not.

'Are you sure we should do this? I don't want to hurt you.' She replied.

'Don't worry I can take a punch or two now come on hit me if you can.' She urged as she quickened her pace in her jumps.

Mitsuko complies with her request since she needed something to do anyway.

'Alright here I go.' She replies as she lunged forward towards Shang Xiang.

Mitsuko threw a right handed punch as soon as she was in range however one second later she just disappeared, Mitsuko felt something attack her ribs. She expected to go down in pain but to her surprise after the initial blow there wasn't that much pain at all, she turns to find Shang Xian still in stance. She attempts to strike again by hooking her left arm aimed at her head, Shang Xiang had a complete serious look on her face that wasn't present before as she ducked and moved to the left as she punches her straight to the gut, Mitsuko winces slightly as the pain was increased. She turns to where Shang Xiang moved to only to receive a punch to her jaw which disorientated her as she staggers back. She felt that punch a lot and rubbed it slightly as she looks up to see Shang Xiang still looking serious but wearing a playful smirk on her face.

They continued to spar for about an hour which Mitsuko really enjoyed even though she was more on the receiving end of the fight however she did manage to get some lucky hits on her though. At the end of it both of them was lying on the ground in the field of flowers breathing heavily after the match, Mitsuko felt

'So- you know-what you're father said about-fighting each other to-know them? Do you know anything-else about me?' Mitsuko asks between breaths.

'Yeah-for a snake- you're not that flexible.' Shang Xiang responded in a light hearted tone.

'How about you-did you- find anything out-about me?'

'Yeah-you move too- quick-and punch-way harder-than I expected.' Mitsuko responded as Shang Xiang laughed.

Mitsuko felt her stomach rumble as she stood up followed by Shang Xiang.

'Wow I'm hungry how about you want to go get some meat buns?' She questions as Mitsuko nods.

'Great let's go!' She says as she drags Mitsuko back to the city yet again.

They eventually find a meat bun stall, the smell of freshly cooked buns made Mitsuko's mouth water slightly. She knew about them from the pickups however she didn't have any idea how what they tasted like or how they smelt like. They walk up to the stall and there was an old woman who was managing it.

'Greetings lady Sun are you and your guard interested in purchasing some buns today?' She asks which took Mitsuko back slightly before she remembered that Shang Xiang was of noble origins.

'Yes one for each of us if you wouldn't mind.' She answered with a more regal tone Mitsuko noticed but doesn't say anything.

The old Lady wrapped the two meat buns with paper and exchanged them with two coins that Shang Xiang gave her. They parted their ways as Shang Xiang and Mitsuko walked through the streets as she handed her a meat bun.

'I didn't expect you to be so...formal.' Mitsuko tells her.

'Oh you mean back there? Well I have to as a member of the Sun family I have to maintain a lady like status in front of the commoners so my family's name won't be tarnished.' She replied with slight sadness in her voice.

'That must be tough.' Shang Xiang shakes her head in response.

'Not really I can act lady like just fine I just need to let loose every now and again.' She took a bite out of the meat bun, smelling the aroma from the bun made Mitsuko open her wrapped and also took a bite and she couldn't believe she never tasted anything as good as this. The delight from her taste buds was too great for her to contain, Shang Xiang giggled as she sees the delight on Mitsuko's face.

'I'm guessing you like it?' She asks as Mitsuko nods in response.

'Oh its so good I can't believe I haven't had anything like this yet.' She tells her as Shang Xiang smiles slightly.

The two continued to talk for a good while so much say that the sun was gone from the sky and was replaced with the moon. Mitsuko didn't think she'd be talking to someone for that long of a time never mind actually enjoying herself with company it felt good to her. Throughout the day Mitsuko's eyes occasionally turned from her normal colours to green as the slit shaped pupils started to form however it only lasted a split second.

'Oh it's almost time come on!' Shang Xiang dragged Mitsuko yet again outside the city this time Mitsuko found herself on top of a hill overlooking the majority of the city which was very lit by the flames of lanterns that people put outside their houses. All of a sudden fireworks started to go off in the night sky which blew Mitsuko away, she adored the extra lights off in the sky and just stared at them with awe.

'This is what they do when Father returns home from a battle.' Shang Xiang says as Mitsuko nods in understanding not taking her eyes off the fireworks.

When they were over they returned to the city and stopped in front of the Inn where Mitsuko was staying.

'Well this is where I'm staying so...I had a good time today...thank you.' Mitsuko told her with a smile on her face as Shang Xiang nods while smiling in response.

'I also had fun, sorry I can't see you off tomorrow I have duties I have to do. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?' She offered as Mitsuko shakes her head.

'Nah I can't I'm afraid I don't know why but something is...pulling me somewhere and I have to go in that direction I'm not sure why though...do you know what I mean?'

'Not at all.' They chuckled slightly as they said their farewells as Mitsuko returns to her room and plunged in her bed due to her exhausted state. As she closes her eyes the day started to go by very quick in flashbacks and she smiled as she remembered it was the first time in a long time she feeling happy like this. The next day Mitsuko after finishing her breakfast grabbed her things and rations went to visit the blacksmith.

'Oh hello there my lady, I was hoping you would arrive soon I have recently just finished putting the final touches of your weapon as per Sun Jian's orders he dropped first thing yesterday. I do hope you will find it satisfactory.' He said as he handed over the large scythe. Much had been changed to it, for starters it was the polearm as well as the curved blade were larger. The polearm itself was covered with a black colour however there was a purple snake like body that looked like it was slithering upwards wrapping itself around the shaft until it reached the top. The head of it formed the top part of it however the mouth was open and that was where the curved blade was which was larger and sharper than it ever was. Mitsuko really admired this weapon however she was confused why Sun Jian would want it exactly like this for her? Nevertheless she was extremely grateful.

'It is perfect thank you very much.' She says as she bows as the blacksmith did the same and wished her farewell. She walked out of the blacksmith and exited the city and was on her way to the capital, she didn't know why she felt drawn there however she thought she might find an answer when she arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

'There you are I was wondering where you disappeared too, come on she just exits the city.' The larger shadow exclaims as it points towards Mitsuko walking.

'My apologies I had…errands to run.' He told him.

'You don't have to lie I saw you passing the note of her scythe to him, with your cloaked disguise.' The smaller shadow seems taken aback by this however he regains his composure a second later.

'It's only natural, she requested a better weapon and if I did not intervene her weapon would've been insufficient.' It explained.

'You don't have to be afraid to say you want to support her before the time is ready. We are supposed to help her after all.'

'Look we need to move on. If we don't we'll lose sight of her come on!' It shouted as the larger shadow laughed.

'If you say so.'

Mitsuko looked behind her occasionally but she never found anyone. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, following her. It made her uncomfortable however she did her best to ignore it and continued on her journey. She walked for a couple of days before feeling lost. She occasionally asked other travellers where the capital was. They said she was going the right way however it didn't feel like it to her. The way to the capital was far longer than she realised. The path itself was a simple paved road littered with green shrubbery and fields.

' _Damn I never realised how big China was. I wish Shang Xiang was here then it wouldn't be so damn boring.'_ She thought to herself as she continued to travel. Roughly a day later she spots a caravan being surrounded by people. She started running towards them thinking they're an escorted caravan but as she got closer she noticed the yellow turban attires and were armed and outnumbered the escort. A few bodies were on the floor. Mitsuko readied her scythe and ran towards them.

'We know he is in there and we killed your friends, bring him out we only want him.' A yellow turban threatened to someone who looks like an imperial soldier who was disarmed.

'Never! He's the only one that can help you all. Please just see reason!' He pleaded.

'No our forces are still alive and strong! We'll bring about the way of peace and his death is necessary prepare to die!' He shouts before he was interrupted by his companion.

'Hey boss who's that coming this way? Should we engage them?' He looked at Mitsuko and recognised her weapon's blade from afar.

'Oh no it's the reaper she's here! No one else uses a weapon like that!' He started to panic.

'The snake reaper!? What do we do?' The yellow turbans desperately try to figure out a solution or how to get rid of Mitsuko however their fear got to the better of them.

'Let's retreat for now we'll kill him another day!' The leader ordered and they scattered away from the carriage. By the time Mitsuko reached the carriage the few yellow turbans were out of her reach. She looked more disappointed in herself and she wondered why, it's not like she didn't help at all. However the thought of spilling blood was quite a pleasant thought to her but she never understood why now of all things. The guard walks up to her as soon as she's near the carriage.

'Oh thank you my lady you saved us!' The guard expressed his gratitude to Mitsuko who blushes slightly due to embarrassment.

'It was nothing really. By the way you wouldn't happen to know where Luo Yang is would you? I travelled for at least a week from Chang Sha and I just want to know if I'm going the right way?' She questions the guard.

'I'm sorry to say my lady but you're too far east of Luo Yang I'm afraid.' He regretted to inform her while she looked a little frustrated with herself.

'Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have taken the right at the crossroads!'She sighs defeated as she puts her hands on her hips and looks down while shaking her head.

'Perhaps we can help guide you to Luo Yang it is the least we can do especially since we are heading their ourselves. We would be honoured if you could join us.' A voice coming from inside the carriage replied. The door opened of the carriage opens to reveal a young man no more than a child looking similar to Mitsuko's age. He wore very expensive looking robes symbolising his royalty. He also wears a hat of some kind looking similar to graduate caps that Mitsuko saw on tv however this one was more longer and the frills were exchanged for small gold chains. When he steps out the carriage the soldier went down on one knee and bowed his head.

'My emperor are you sure?' Mitsuko was surprised to see that he was the emperor of the land at the time. He seemed a little too young to have the

'I don't see why not there is room in the cart for another and it is the least we can do after all for our saviour after all.' He smiles graciously as he stepped in the cart with the guard climbing on the front.

'Come.' The emperor offered his hand to Mitsuko who hesitated for a moment before accepting it and climbing aboard. She closes the door behind her as the guard started to move the carriage. Mitsuko sighed of relief when she sat down opposite the emperor and places her scythe on the floor which was as long as the carriage itself.

'My, that is an impressive weapon where did you acquire it?' The emperor asks with curiosity, looking amazed at the scythe.

'This? Oh Lord Sun Jian escorted me back to Chang Sha to get it improved. However I never expected the blacksmith to do something like this.' She answers.

'Ahh Sun Jian, I was told he is quite the loyal follower of the Han.' He told her. Mitsuko nods in agreement affirming what he had been told. The two sat in silence for a while before Mitsuko realises something.

'if you're the emperor how come you're not at the capital my lord?' She questions.

'Well it's a bit of a long story.'

'I believe I have the time my lord.' She replied.

'Ok but you can't tell anyone this ok?' The emperor requested with a quiet voice.

'Of course not I swear.' Mitsuko answers.

'Well because of my age the power I had been transferred to the eunuchs who were greedy with power so they made me arrange deals which gave them power. They kept doing this with the child emperors before me. After the rebellion they tried to transport me somewhere before they were stopped thankfully by imperial forces and Dong Zhuo. He said his forces will keep me safe and he provided me with an escort as they were cleaning up the eunuchs. We were on our way to the capital when we were ambushed and you know the rest.' The emperor explained to Mitsuko who listened intently and began thinking to herself.

' _So it's just the time when Dong Zhuo kidnapped the emperor huh? I thought the eunuch thing was much later…is that why I'm here? To help the emperor and subvert the timeline or something? But why would someone want that to happen?'_ Several questions surfaced her mind as she began to think up more scenarios to accompany her questions.

'My lady are you ok?' The emperor asks with concern. Mitsuko snaps out of her trance like status and nods her head.

'Erm yeah I'm fine don't worry your highness.' She responded as the emperor smiles gently.

'So what brings you to the capital? Judging from the way you are dressed you coming back on duty perhaps?' He questions while Mitsuko shakes her head.

'Not really your highness, truth be told I was just a volunteer soldier in the rebellion…however someone told me I should consider signing up full time in the imperial army. So I thought I should journey here after my brief visit at Chang Sha and well you know the rest.' She lied. She thought she should keep some things a secret, if she told him something told her come here through her feelings he would've thought she was crazy. She still didn't know what she was also going to do when they reached the capital so perhaps applying for the army might not be a bad idea for her.

'Interesting. I did not know women were allowed in the military.'

'They weren't…I had a disguise however during battle it came off.' She admitted.

'Well in any event you have my gratitude for saving me, why don't you come with me to the imperial palace?' he requests as Mitsuko looks up with surprise.

'Are you sure I wouldn't want to intrude.' She replies.

'Nonsense I insist it is the least I can do.' He told her as Mitsuko contemplated this for a while before responding.

'Ok sure I'd be honoured your highness.' She did the hand gesture and bows her head not seeing the emperor's smile. They arrived at the capital early in the morning. Mitsuko was kept awake by being uncomfortable sleeping in this place next to essentially a stranger of royalty. She never was too comfortable with sharing rooms with a stranger when it came to sleep. Outside wasn't a problem as long as she slept in her own tent alone...well until recently that wasn't an issue.

The carriage had stopped and the emperor disembarked after the guard opening the wooden door and making way for the emperor. Mitsuko follows him outside and she was blown away by the size of it. It was even bigger than Chang Sha and even more people in the streets even in the early hours of the morning. She looked around to see huge walls larger than Chang Sha's making the citizens feel safe from any threats. She also saw the imperial place which was massive in scale. She had a feeling you could see it outside the city even with the massive 15ft walls. She saw that more and more people began to surround the carriage outside the path to the palace as a large man started to walk towards the emperor along with a group of imperial soldiers armed with shields and spears. As he got closer Mitsuko saw that he had a bushy beard and was dressed in rather expensive purple clothing while also wearing imperial robes that barely fit his large figure.

'Ahh your highness I'm glad you have arrived here unharmed.' This large figure tells him while kneeling in front of him. Something about his repulsive voice made Mitsuko's voice skin crawl.

'Thank you Lord Dong Zhuo. I must say I'm grateful for your rescue, your timing was exceptional.' The emperor expresses his gratitude as Dong Zhuo got up and lays his eyes on Mitsuko and immediately walked towards her.

'And who is this beautiful lady?' He asked as he helped himself to Mitsuko's hand and kisses making her extremely uncomfortable.

'Her name's Mitsuko and she saved me. If it wasn't for her I would be dead.' He explains as Dong Zhuo looks at her again.

'It's a pleasure my lady it would be nice if we could see each other again under better circumstances.' He replies with an arrogant smirk on his face. A repugnant stench surrounded Dong Zhuo which overpowered Mitsuko quite a bit who couldn't reply as she feared something bad would happen if she brought it up. She covered her mouth as she felt the urge to vomit. Her eyes briefly flashed a dark orange as the stench of Dong Zhuo first came to Mitsuko's attention. Dong Zhuo lets go of Mitsuko's hand who sighs a breath of relief.

'Your highness if you would allow me to escort you to the palace? The servants are preparing a feast for your arrival.' He told the emperor who nods in response and motions Mitsuko to follow him. Mitsuko wondered if she actually should accompany the emperor. However a familiar voice appears in her mind yet again.

' _ **It it is fine for you to join him after all I think you deserve a good meal.'**_ It chuckles slightly as it gradually gets quieter until silence fills Mitsuko's mind. She wonders what that voice inside her head actually is. She thinks it has a connection with that snake that dragged her to this time period in the first place. She pushed the thoughts to one side and tried to focus on what's happening in front of her. They started to escort the emperor as Mitsuko quickened her pace to rejoin them. She felt the eyes of the peasants stare at her with curiosity. They murmured questions about her to each other wondering where she came from, why she was with the emperor and why she has that farming tool with her. Some were even judging saying how she couldn't get a husband if she continued to do whatever she was doing. It got on her nerves but she ignored it for the most part.

They were escorted to the imperial palace itself which gigantic. It blew Mitsuko's mind with just how big the main hall was when she walked through the giant gates. She saw the red velvet carpet lead up to the centre of the room. Revealing steps that lead to a golden throne with a small table next to it. She stared at the magnificence of it as she walked past it being escorted by Dong Zhuo and his men. Mitsuko also occasionally glanced at female servants passing by tending to the needs of the advisors and such. One of them caught Mitsuko's glancing and smiled gently at her as Mitsuko looked away turning a very light crimson colour. She forgot for a moment what time period she's actually in and she can't let her preferences be known at least for the moment. Then again perhaps since its not a big thing she can get away with it? Mitsuko quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind now wasn't the time for those types of ideas.

They reached a long room where various advisors and officials were sitting at a long table stretching from one room to the other with various food scattered across. Mitsuko never saw as much food in her life than on this table. Everything smelt so good and some of the officials began to slightly drool over the sight in front of them. Mitsuko remembered some of the research she did and remembered that the reason why the land was in chaos was because of the famine that people was experiencing. Knowing this Mitsuko began to feel rather guilty, however it didn't stop her digging in this gigantic feast fit for the gods as soon as other officials did. She sat left to the emperor who insisted her presence to make him feel safer.

Around ten minutes later Mitsuko feels something was off, she looked up to see everyone stay completely still. A familiar voice spoke but it sounded like it was all around her she stood up and picks up her scythe that was laying down on the floor next to her. She looks around frantically trying to locate the source of this mysterious voice.

' **Do not be alarmed Mitsuko.'** It spoke with a dark but quiet voice almost a whisper.

'Who are you?' she asked while it chuckles.

' **I? I am what you desssire the mossst of courssse granted if you want it hard enough.'** It repliesputting more emphasis on the s' similar to a serpent.

'Ok…I don't quite understand but did you bring me here.'

'Yes.' It replied bluntly.

'Ok why?'

' **Why not? You didn't want to sstay there and wanted to be sstrong, I wanted to have ssome entertainment I think this workss out for both of uss.'** It answered with less emphasis on the s' than before.

'But why me specifically surely you could've picked someone else to entertain you.'

' **You're right but I wanted you, look time is short for you it may seem like time has stopped but I assure its not. Look behind you.'** He ordered. Mitsuko didn't want to but she complied and saw a servant holding a tray containing a golden chalice with what seemed to be alcohol in it.

'That's just a waiter what's so special about him?' She asks while the mysterious voice chuckles again.

' **Look again with better eyes.'**

'Better eyes? What are you-ARGH!' She went down on one knee and covered her eyes with her hands in pain as her eyes felt like they were being split open. Her pupils stretched out slit shaped like a snake in a slower fashion. A burning sensation appeared at Mitsuko's eyes. Her left eye changed colour to a bright steel silver. Her right eye turned to a Vivian colour. The pain subsided soon as her eyes had turned and looked at the waiter as instructed. She could see through the chalice and noticed that the liquid has a strange sight in it, almost like green smoke. She also noticed something shiny in the shape of a dagger concealed in his sash underneath his robes. As soon as she spotted them the pain returned but it wasn't as strong as before. She winces as they return to normal.

' **I'm impressed you handled that pretty well all things considered.'** He acknowledged.

'What the fuck was that!?' she demanded to know looking all around her. The voice chuckles.

' **I think you'll…find out in due time. However I don't have the power to do this again so from here on out you will be on your own. You see what you had to, let's see what you're going to do from here.'** It chuckles yet again as they begin to be quieter and quieter until silence filled it for a split second before Mitsuko sees everyone moving again and her sitting at her place next to the emperor. She looks around for the servant and as if just on cue he appears next to the emperor and lays down the golden chalice next to him standing in between her and the emperor. Mitsuko grabs the knife steathily with her left hand and stops the emperor from taking the cup.

'I'm sorry your highness but someone of your stature can't pick up drinks without someone tasting them first. There could be poison perhaps the servant wouldn't mind drinking it.' She smirks slightly as she sees the servant starts to panic.

'How ridiculous I've been a servant of his highness' lineage for 20 years. I assure you its perfectly fine.' His voice started to shake slightly as the emperor begins to be sceptical.

'If you are so sure there's no need to be defensive right?' Mitsuko asks as she sees the servant's face turn to anger. The emperor orders the guards to take the servant away as he pulls out a dagger.

'Die like the rest of your family you brat!' He shouts as he pulls out the dagger from its scabbard. He stops in his tracks as Mitsuko uses the knife to stab him right in the chest. A small gasp of air escapes his mouth as he gets knocked back to the pillar behind him and slowly slides down it. The rest of the officials stand up and shout at the other servants for food tasters and the chefs responsible for the feast. They feared for their life. The emperor however turned to Mitsuko and gives her a gracious smile.

'You saved my life again my lady I am most grateful.' He bows as Mitsuko begins to get embarrassed. She wasn't used to receiving compliments still.

'Oh it was nothing your highness. Really.' She insisted smiling rather nervously. The emperor chuckles slightly at this.

'Well in any rate you have saved me twice, it would do my heart some good if you were to become my full time bodyguard. I know you have plans on joining the imperial army. However I cannot think of anyone else who I would entrust my life to.' He replied as several official and advisors went against that idea completely for a variety of reasons as the hall began in an uproar with both sides debating. Mitsuko couldn't get her thoughts straight at all. She's being offered to be the emperor's bodyguard! Should she accept is what she's asking herself. This could be why she felt compelled to come here in the first place and it's not like she was loaded. Her purse was completely empty, maybe being the bodyguard for him for a couple of years might be good for her to travel. Then again it's not like she has anywhere important to be right so its not like she was in a hurry. She made up her mind as knelt down on one knee.

'Your highness it would be an honour to accept your gracious offer.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Mitsuko was awoken by someone barging into her room dropping what seems to be a uniform with armour on the floor. It was an imperial guard who had done it and ordered her to get up and dressed within 10 minutes to meet them in the throne room and walked out. She looked outside to see that the sun had barely begun to rise. She groaned and tossed to one side and tried to get back to sleep. However she didn't want to make a bad impression on everyone so she begrudgingly drags herself out of the bed and gets dressed. She picks up her scythe after she puts on her imperial uniform and strolls to the throne room. There she finds a bunch of guards standing in front of pillars whose eyes wondered upon Mitsuko who felt the intense judgement from them. She tried to ignore them the best she can until the one who barged into her room earlier came into the room and ordered her to stand in front of a guardless pillar next to the gate as he orders two more guards to open them.

A gust of cool wind blew into the room as the emperor was being escorted by his servants to the throne. Hundreds of people began to line up wanting to greet the emperor and give him gifts and wishes of a wonderful life. Honestly for the young emperor this was a major hassle. He didn't mind all the gifts and the worship however it felt a little…off to him. Throughout the day however Mitsuko found herself dozing off every now and again especially throughout the first hour of the day. Even though many people lining up were talking and the noise was quite loud she was still weary enough to close her eyes for a second before the guard next to her taps her on the shin with the wooden end of his spear with enough force to keep her awake to make sure the head guard didn't punish her. She couldn't help but doze off it was just so dreadfully boring to her. If she wasn't out of money she would've kept travelling but unfortunately for her this was her predicament.

About roughly an hour later Mitsuko noticed that people as far as her eye can see were getting split into two separate lines like they were making way for someone. A few minutes later the whole line separated into two before the door as someone who was donned in black armour appeared along. He looked very strong, wearing a serious expression on his face and Mitsuko felt a very intimidating aura around him. Mitsuko couldn't put her finger on it but it felt like the aura around him almost demands respect and fear. She looked up and recognised his weapon…the sky piercer it was called. Once she recognised the weapon she realised who he actually was.

'Ahh lord Lu Bu allow me to express my gratitude for saving me a while back from those dreaded eunuchs.'

'No need your majesty they were just simply insects that needed stepping on. Nothing more.' His response was blunt however because of the conviction and authority of his voice everyone in the room began to feel quite afraid of him. Even Mitsuko wouldn't want to face against him in battle even though she's quite itching to get into a good fight. She couldn't explain why. Even the emperor was taken aback by Lu Bu's bluntness. Normally people around him would be kind, corteous and polite he never encountered everyone like him before.

'I-I see well in any case I feel like I should express my gratitude anyway.' The emperor rambles on slightly as he starts to stutter in fear of saying the wrong thing to him. Mitsuko couldn't help but turn away out of boredom before she found something in the corner of her eye that she didn't expect. A beautiful young woman donned in black armour similar to Lu Bu's but not as intimidating. The armour went down to her thighs and branched out like a skirt more than likely allowing extra manevourability for her. She was leaning against the huge palace doors on the outside casually like she's belongs in the background in a painting. The sun shined on her bringing more attention to her abnormally coloured white hair that was shoulder length. A small breeze caught her hair as the front blew across her face. Mitsuko was reminded of some model advertise shampoo and stuff she saw on tv in her time since they did the same effect with a hair with a fan most likely. However Mitsuko noticed that her eyes were closed. Combine that with how she's leaning on the door it painted a rather…lonely picture of her. She heard rattling aswell as footsteps getting closer. It was Lu Bu walking away from the emperor's throne looking rather displeased however Mitsuko couldn't tell since that face is the only one he wore while in her presence.

As Lu Bu walked away she saw that the girl stopped leaning and accompanied him as they walked out of the palace to…somewhere. She wasn't really paying attention as much as she should have but she never saw this girl before…was she related to Lu Bu somehow? Was this like an arranged marriage or something? Mitsuko didn't know as all she could do is watch them leave. Mitsuko turns around to see the young emperor looking bewildered by what just happened. She wasn't sure if the mightiest warrior in the land said something to him or whether it was just him in general. Nevertheless as he Lu Bu and that girl left the line merged back into one and things went on as normal with more people brining gifts to the emperor and wishing him a long life and all that. By the time everything was over and done with the sun was looked like it was starting to set however it was still quite high. Mitusko estimated it was like 5pm… perhaps. She didn't know for certain.

Dong Zhuo appeared along with some advisors and prefects in the room and escorted him away to one of the rooms in the back more than likely continuing his studies mainly under diplomacy and ruling in general Mitsuko thought to herself as she watches them retreat further into the palace. The man in who assigned her to the boring post dismissed everyone as more guard who seem to have just woken up just like Mitsuko as the rest of the guards make their return to the barracks.

She decided to go as well seeing as there isn't much to do now when all of a sudden she felt something poke her shoulder.

'Excuse me but would you mind helping me out?' Mitsuko turns around to see a gorgeous young woman who dressed quite exotically. Her brunette was long and glamorous. She wore beads that fit around her head with 3 jewels in front of her forehead equally spaced out so one would be at the centre and the one would be on the far left and far right. She had bracelets on which had a hot pink sash attached and was also connected to the same kind of bracelet except it was more near the shoulder. She had one on of these sashes on each arm. She wore something of a corset with black on the front and back. On the Sides revealed more of her slender skin. On the top of the corset that was covering her breasts there were light pink frills. She also wore a dark black sash with a gold buckle around her waist. Beneath that was a dress that went almost all the way down to the floor but hang just above her ankles. At the bottom of her dress even more expensive looking jewellery was attached at the bottom. At the top half it was embroiled with petals with a gold colour which made it look like a flower. It started with a dark pink but further down it turned lighter and lighter. She wore a dark purple skirt much closer to her legs however the further it went it covered more of the right leg than the left. Lastly she wore black anklets encased with even more jewellery as well as dainty black shoes.

'Sorry I know you're busy however these days I barely feel safe outside of the palace and I need to go get some ingredients for my lord banquet and I was wondering if you would escort me?' She asked her. When she saw how gorgeous she was and heard her plea for something as simple as an escort there was something about her that Mitsuko couldn't refuse.

'Sure my lady I would be honoured to accompany you.' She replied as she saw her eyes sparkle. She grabbed Mitsuko's arm and drags her outside of the palace. Mitsuko didn't expect this and almost loses her balance as a result and was surprised by how strong she actually was. Together they exited the imperial palace and started walking to the streets. Mitsuko wondered why this beautiful woman wanted her of all people to escort her…maybe she just asked the first person she saw which was of course her.

'So is it true what they say? Did you really save the emperor?' She asked which caught Mitsuko off guard.

'Yeah but it was really nothing.' She replied earnestly.

'Ahh so they were right? You know the other maids were talking about it just last night. About some lone warrior saving the emperor against a horde of yellow turbans and not to mention the lone warrior also killed another traitor in the halls of the palace itself.' Mitsuko was surprised that such a fantasy has already been told of her even though she didn't even do anything noteworthy she thought to herself.

'I'm afraid I didn't really do anything like that I'm afraid I was just at the right place at the right time really.' The woman shakes her head.

'That's no good you're supposed to gloat about your accomplishments that's what all the other warriors do.' She giggles slightly with Mitsuko laughing a little aswell.

'So what's your name then might I ask?' She asked.

'Mitsuko.' She answered.

'Mitsuko…that's a nice name.' She says as they reach the street stalls and began to purchase some ingredients.

'What about yours my lady?' Mitsuko asks as she completed her transaction.

'I'm Diao Chan I'm no one special I'm just a maid of my lord.'

' _Wait Diao Chan of all people here? Well she is very beautiful…wait…stop it Mitsuko don't think things like that you're not in the 21_ _st_ _century anymore.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself.

'Oh it's a pleasure to meet you my lady.'

'Likewise but you don't have to be so formal with me, as I said I'm only a simple maid.' She exclaims as she moves on to the next stall.

'Fair enough…so how is it being a maid for his highness?' Mitsuko questions trying to keep the conversation going. Diao chan thinks about this for a minute as she just finishes purchasing what she needs.

'It is okay. I'm honoured to serve our highness in any way I can, however…' she paused hesitantly.

'That other man behind his highness, Dong Zhuo…he's someone I do not have pleasure in serving.' Mitsuko could hear the venom in her voice and understood why. However she couldn't let on everything she knew about Dong Zhuo in case she gets questioned on how she got here and everything.

'Yeah he doesn't seem to be a good person to serve I'm afraid.'

'Do you think this peace will last?' Diao Chan asks which caught Mitsuko off guard, she paused for a moment trying to think of the correct response.

'Hmm I don't really know, do you think that it won't?' She responds.

'Not if parasites like Dong Zhuo who only care about themselves still have power and authority. Its people like that which caused the rebellion in the first place.' She stated. Mitsuko was surprised by how angry she was, it's not like she didn't understand it. It was something she did not expect.

'Oh I'm sorry do ignore me I'm just spouting nonsense.' She smiles at her innocently as they reach the imperial palace. They walked inside the palace and past the guards until they reach Diao Chan's room. Diao Chan expressed her gratitude for Mitsuko.

'Well thank you for accompanying me even though you didn't have to.'

'It's not a problem I was more than happy to do it.' She replies as Diao Chan smiles at her.

'You know I quite enjoyed our company together perhaps we can spend more time together one of the days.' She teased as she opened the door to her room.

'Oh please keep an eye on lord Dong Zhuo you shouldn't trust him at all…well bye.' She started seriously but then smiles as she closes. Mitsuko stood there for a moment before asking herself something.

' _Did…did I just get hit on?'_

That night on a cliff overseeing the capital of the Han empire.

'So how long do we have to wait?' The larger looking shadow asks.

'As long as it takes we've gone over this.' The smaller shadow responds clearly getting annoyed by answering this question again.

'Aww well I'm gonna play with my ball then.' The larger shadow pulls out a glowing blue orb and decided to mess with it which the smaller shadow took notice.

'…How long did you have that? And where did you get it?' He questions as he examines it.

'Oh you remember that battle which caused our lord to fall? I found it lying on the ground as we were retreating. This is like my first time remembering I had it.' He explained as he was twists this orb like object as it can do this.

'I don't think you should do that.'

'Why?'

'Well…oh.' The smaller shadow stops as looks up in the air and saw that the sun and moon rises and sets in a rapid motion like days were just going round his head. It was like entire days maybe even weeks were passing by each second.

'Because time is moving forward in a rapid pace we need to stop this before it goes way too far.' He exclaims however the larger shadow wasn't having any of it.

'It's ok if we let it go a little bit right?'

'No now let me handle the orb.'

'No!'

'Give me the damn orb!' The smaller shadow climbs on the larger shadows back and attempts to grab the orb. The larger shadow falls and drops it. They watched as the fragile orb shatters into tiny pieces. They looked up and notice that the moon is full and the night sky is filled with stars. They wonder what year it was as they look down and see more soldiers patrolling the streets.

'I think we might just be right on time.' The smaller shadow laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsuko woke up surprisingly early as the sun was just started to shine outside the palace without being woken up by other people like her body adapted as if it was part of a normal routine to get up at this hour. Suddenly the door creaks opens revealing a maid bringing a bowl of rice with her as she sets it on the table. She smiles at Mitsuko seeing her still in bed.

'Good morning Mitsuko still late in getting up I see? Hehe you never change do you?' she giggled slightly as Mitsuko sat up rubbing her eyes as she didn't know what was happening. She decided to go with the flow.

'No not really I like the night you know?' This was true recently as Mitsuko often found herself stargazing every now and again and admired its beauty. It was quite odd considering she never felt this way before her little trip.

'I suppose so, I do think that the night is quite beautiful. Still you should consider enjoying the sun while its out. Oh also his highness requests your presence whenever you're ready.' She says as she bows her head. Mitsuko wonders why that is? Was it just a checkup or something?

'Did he say what he needed me for?'

'No he only said to meet with him when you are available.' She replies as she stands up.

'Oh and…I enjoyed our time last night I hope we can do it again some time.' She expressed her wishes as she was wearing a light red blush on her cheeks. She closed the door leaving sitting there in wonder.

' _What the fuck is going on!?'_ She thought to herself as she starts to get up and eat her rice before donning her imperial uniform and picking up her scythe. She remembers walking to the room several times even though she knows for a fact she never did. When she walks she notices that there is way more people walking around than she saw yesterday. She notices that the symbols of the clothes were not the symbol of the emperor. She wondered why this is. As she's walking to the emperor's room she gets greeted by other people referring to her as 'my lady' most of the time which Mitsuko couldn't understand. They didn't even know her name yesterday and yet today everyone is greeting her. Not that she's complaining of course it's better than bullies taking her lunch money and being called names in the hallway.

She reached the emperors room guarded by two generic guards who let her in. She walks in the room to find the emperor on his knees in front of a shrine of sorts with the imperial crown on top. The room itself was what you would expect. Decorated with various luxuries and gold plated jewellery scattered around the room in the form of bracelets, necklaces and the like. She closed the door behind her as if to announce her presence as the emperor jumps in shock…almost as if he was afraid. He relaxes as he turned around and saw Mitsuko.

'Ahh Mitsuko you frightened me for a moment.' He breathes a sigh of relief.

'Sorry about that your highness.' She apologised as she kneels down one knee, her body has gotten used to doing this for those of high rank than her. She notices that his voice has gotten moderately deeper than the first time she met him.

'Don't worry about it. I guess you're wondering why I requested your presence aren't you?' She nods as she looks up. Her left eye turn to a crimson colour without her knowledge as she notices his face has been damaged slightly, his hair was a little messy like it had been pulled recently, his robes were slightly dirty and slightly covered with dust but only the top half and even then it was a straight horizontal line from one side to the other like he bent over a dusty surface like a table or something. Mitsuko's left eye returned to her normal bright emerald.

'Are you all right what happened!?' She questions as he chuckles to himself slightly.

'Is it that obvious? I see I still have some work to do.' He smiled a fake smile as he started to explain why he called her here.

'Well in any case… I discovered that my power is rather limited even though I'm the emperor. Because of my limited power I realised that many people even those who act most loyal want to use me and my influence for their own nefarious deeds like so many before me.'

'What makes you think that your highness you have many loyal subjects.' She attempted to console him however he shakes his head.

'For how long though is the question. I may be the emperor however I am powerless to stop the chaos or fight off those that attempt to use me…just like Dong Zhuo has.' Mitsuko feels her left hand clench into a fist tightly.

'So that's what the symbols on their uniforms were.' She whispered to herself however the emperor still heard her.

'Yes, he recently visited my personal quarters and…well you can see the results. He's bringing in an age of tyranny even as we speak, the other noble families are not too pleased with this and civil war is going to erupt soon…all because I'm so powerless.'

'Its not your fault your highness you mustn't blame yourself.' Mitsuko again attempted to console him which confused her slightly. She didn't think she would talk so…professionally. Its as if she had practiced being speaking this professionally so much it was natural to her. The emperor chuckles slightly at Mitsuko's response.

'You are too kind Mitsuko, however I didn't request your presence to just talk about boring politics. No I have a mission for you to accomplish.' Mitsuko stands up with her scythe in hand.

'You name it your highness and it'll be completed.'

'I need you to assassinate Dong Zhuo.' He states while Mitsuko seems quite shocked. She didn't think that emperor would order an assassination.

'I prefer if it hadn't come to this however he has forced my hand for the last time. Even if I am powerless I know you're not.'

'Are you sure that's wise? What if his followers find out you were involved?'

'Do not worry I still have a few people I trust and the other nobles will not take kindly to them even if they want to do the same thing.' Mitsuko was quite surprised to hear that the emperor actually acknowledges his faults rather than thinking he was always in control. In a weird way she admired that.

'Then leave it to me I'll see to it that he lies dead in the morning.' She turns to leave but then stops as he tells her one last thing.

'Whether you succeed or not I would prefer it if you did not return.'

'But why? Didn't you want me make you feel safe?' She responds still facing the direction of the door.

'Heh that was six years ago Mitsuko and you did a good job of it too foiling those who attempted to take my life. I may still be a coward as I was however I don't think your talents would be useful guarding someone like me. I'll only be used again if not by Dong Zhuo then by some other noble or warlord.' Mitsuko stood there gobsmacked by what she had just heard. Six years ago!? It can't have been six years already can it? Memories were starting flood for her. Her stopping several assassination attempts, her gaining the respect of her fellow imperial guardsman, her taking a few maids out on midnight strolls…all those things just flew by her like it was nothing. That might explain the sudden change to the palace overnight. She wanted answers but she knew that if she mentioned anything they might get suspicious or wouldn't understand what she's saying. So she decided to not think of it and deal with the present since she knew she wouldn't understand it anyway.

'It will be done your highness.' She states and walks out the room and wonders around the palace. More memories come to her as she exits the room. Of all the time Dong Zhuo had been around her. The times that she tried to touch him, she could almost smell the foul stench that surrounded him. All the times that he publicly was cruel to his servants and peasants in her presence. Treating his maids like play things…surely a man like him shouldn't have a right to live anymore. Mitsuko smiled sadistically as the thought of killing him entertained her. Unbeknownst to her that her eyes started going different colours almost as if they were glitching like a computer program for about 3 seconds before going back to her original eye colours. She went to attend her duties for today however she was a little anxious all throughout the day, she couldn't wait until tonight to serve retribution to her target.

That night she was readying herself to move out. As soon as the moon and stars filled the black sky she donned her uniform and grasped her scythe and attempted to pussyfoot across to the main hall where the throne was. Dong Zhuo liked to sit on there all night and day for the last few months to exercise his power. She knew some of the guards patrol routes so she knew this was the best time to escape her room and head to the main hall. She looked everywhere at almost every other step she took to make sure no one was in her vicinity. She'd rather not deal with any guardsman. Her heartbeat increases it seems by one each step she took towards her goal. After making her way stealthily through various rooms and halls she reaches a final door. She hears loud laughing and what sounds like steel landing on the ground. She wonders what is going on so she slowly opens the door to the main hallway and sees Dong Zhuo on his throne laughing loudly. The pillars obstruct her view of what was in front of him so she pussyfooted across behind one of them and carefully pokes her head out. She saw two guards with spears holding someone down dressed in blue luxurious robes and a red cape embroiled with various patterns of different colours. He wore a thin moustache and a thin goatee covering only his chin. A sword was in front of him out of arms reach.

'Ha ha Cao Cao did you really think you of all people can take MY life? Ha you insect!' Mitsuko quickly but quietly moves form pillar to pillar as Dong Zhuo insults Cao Cao's ineptitude while making sure that the guards attention are still on Cao Cao.

'You are nothing but a lowlife, an insect just begging to be stepped on just like everyone else. You think you can stop me achieving my paradise? Think again!' Dong Zhuo laughs as Mitsuko reaches the pillar that's far right to him. He continues to spew out his monologue as Mitsuko edges ever so closer to behind the throne for a quick slice of his throat. Her heart now beating so hard she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. However she was cut short by a guard with a spear appearing behind her and using it to choke her. She barely manages to use all her strength to throw him over her shoulder and uses her scythe to attempt to silence him by piercing his head. However she misses her target by a long shot and pierces his gut which allows him to scream in pain. The guards turn their attention to Mitsuko as Dong Zhuo began to run away in the opposite direction.

'Seize her aswell don't let them get away!' He shouts as he flees like a coward. Cao Cao uses this opportunity to leap forward and grabs his sword and starts to flee. Mitsuko curses under her breath and grits her teeth as she also flees in the direction she arrived in. She was afraid that more reinforcements would arrive and surround her. She didn't think things would turn out like this as she sprints through the doors as fast as she can. She was in a panic and couldn't remember where to escape to so she turned right and hoped it was the way out. She kept sprinting until she realised she was in a hallway with several doors on both of her sides. She curses herself as she thinks this will lead to a dead end but she kept on running as fast as she can and hopes she was mistaken. As she was sprinting a door open to her right and to her surprise she was dragged in and landed on the floor. The door was shut and she didn't dare move as she heard guards coming nearer and arguing loudly. She held her breath and let's out a sigh of relief once the footstep begins to scatter and go further and further from the door. She got up and dusted herself before turning.

'That was quite close are you ok?'

'Yeah thanks to you.' She replied as she turned around and was pleasantly surprised as she saw a familiar face smiling at her.

'I'm glad to hear that. Now come along.' Diao chan peeks her head out from her door.

'Erm where are we going?' She questioned.

'To get you out of course I can't let you get caught.' Mitsuko is quite surprised to hear this, part of her thought that she would turn her in to prove her apparent loyalty to Dong Zhuo.

'Ok I think it's ok come on.' She motions Mitsuko to follow her. She complies as she stays very close behind her as she moves. They carefully moved to where Diao Chan wanted them to go until she said stay behind the corner they were at. She wondered if she had to take care of a guard.

'Ah lord Lu Bu what are you doing up shouldn't you be resting.' Mitsuko opened her eyes in shock.

'That fat pig wanted me to take care of some insects since his weaklings couldn't even handle them.' He responds in a very rough annoyed voice.

'Oh lord Lu Bu I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't think that he would bother someone of importance like yourself.' She lowers her head like she was ashamed.

'You have nothing to be sorry about Daio Chan.' His voice was softer than before and he lifts her head up very slowly as if she was lifting something very fragile.

'I know… but the way he treats you like a servant for menial tasks is wrong my lord. You're a warrior not a slave.' She states with pride which made him smile slightly.

'Its true I'm not. How come you're up at this hour anyway Diao Chan?' He questions which Diao Chan lowers her head down again and lowers her tone of voice to be more sorrowful.

'Lord Dong Zhuo wanted another feast so I was woken up to fetch some for him and that's how I ran into you.' Lu Bu was enraged by this.

'The nerve of him! Doesn't that fat swine ever stop eating! And to get you of all people to do such menial tasks aswell…' His voice was loud as he tightened his fist around his sky piercer weapon and took a step towards Mitsuko as Diao Chan grasped his hand.

'Lord Lu Bu please don't go to him. I'm afraid that his followers might capture me and then…and then I don't know what will happen.' She started to cry tears which upset him as he wiped the tears from her face.

'Fine I will not…for your sake.'

'Thank you Lord Lu Bu…I promise though we can get rid of him soon for everyone's sake but now is not the time.' Lu Bu nods as he understands.

'Ok well I better take care of the insects, take care of yourself and tell me if he does anything you don't like.' He said as he started to walk away. Mitsuko breathes a quiet sigh of relief as Diao Chan appeared besides her smiling.

'With that taken care of lets go we're almost there.' She whispered as she started to walk again. Mitsuko was quite taken back by how good of an actor she was. She thought Diao Chan was being genuine with her but apparently she wasn't which surprised her. About three minutes later they arrived in a room with a toilet. She moves it which reveals a huge tube going down.

'Here this will lead you out of the palace and away from the sentries.' Mitsuko got closer and was met with a strong smell.

'Oh what is that smell? That leads to the waste deposits doesn't it?'

'Unfortunately this is the only other way out of the palace I'm afraid.' She regrets to inform Mitsuko who curses under her breath as she climbs in being careful to fit herself and he scythe in there.

'Hey why don't you come with me, it has to be better than staying here.' She offers however Diao Chan nods her head.

'I'm sorry I can't I still have a mission to do.'

'Is it to kill Dong Zhuo?' Diao Chan seems shocked that she would know.

'How did you know that?' Mitsuko hesitated for a moment forgetting she had to keep her knowledge about everything secret.

'A lucky guess, I mean I had to do the same.' She replies which Diao Chan seems almost relieved to hear it.

'If that's the case please return here somehow I may need your help. My father says the nobles are building a coalition against him. If they succeed and we're not here come to Chang An he'll hold up there like the coward he is.' She states as Mitusko nods in understanding.

'All right take care of yourself now then.' She said as she held her breath and closes her eyes as she slides down the tube. She tried hard not to scream and give away her position. About a solid minute later her eyes although closed felt light on them aswell as she's not sliding anymore. She opens her eyes and sees that she's actually falling into a river of sorts. She closes her eyes and closed her breath again as she landed temporarily submerging herself in the river of waste that dissipates as it goes further downstream. She gasped for air as she swims to the top and climbs onto the riverbed. She rolls over on her back and pants heavily as the moon shines on her…until the moonlight is obstructed by a humanoid shadow of sorts and hovers over her.

'Good day my lady.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Relax I'm not going to harm you.' The humanoid calmly told her as she exhales loudly. She inhales and suddenly jumps up and raises her scythe at the end of it and her hair drips with water. She got a closer examination at what was in front of her and she realised it wasn't human. It was barefoot with two pointed talons with sharp nails similar to a bird's claws. It wore mainly plain black and slightly baggy cloth to cover its legs. Around the waist a long purple sash was tied with loose plates of light armour hanging down in front of his legs as well as the sides. All of them were stopped at halfway to his thighs. He didn't wear a shirt so his lower half of his dark grey skin and toned body is revealed. The top half from the chest upwards is covered with bandages. He also didn't have a weapon with him, only metal gauntlets on both of his arms. He wore a shoulder guard on his right side. His face however is covered by a very strange golden mask. The front of his mask has a huge dark space where his mouth should be, along with two spikes of sorts that resembles very short mandibles hover over the mouth piece emerging from where the cheekbones would be. The nose is covered as the mask forms a thick line that separates the mouth piece from another dark space where his eyes should be. However only one huge glowing eye filled this space. He wore a golden helmet the same colour as the mask on top of his head that was similar in shape to a World War 2 helmet. However the bottom of it curved upwards to not block the eye hole at all. The helmet also protects the sides and back of the head with small plates as well as the top of the helmet has a long spike like the tip of a spear.

'What the fuck are you?' Mitsuko asks the creature in front of her chuckles at her.

'Isn't it obvious? I'm a friend of yours. If you wasn't you'd be dead where you stand.' Even though this creature told her that something told Mitsuko that she can trust him even though he is clearly not human. She lowers her scythe slightly but not enough to lower her guard.

'Ok you may not be human…but I'm willing to give you a chance to explain yourself, so start talking.' She demanded.

'Wow such confidence I didn't think you had that much lady Mitsuko.' Mitsuko's eyes widen in response, if this thing knew she wasn't as confident before that means he must know something about her situation right?

'Ok to start off how do you know me?'

'Didn't my lord explain? He informed us about you.'

'Your lord…that giant water snake thing that dragged me here!?' The creature nods.

'That very one.'

'Ok why did he bring me here?'

'Simple, because he thought it would be entertaining for him to see you develop in this world. As to why you in particular I would probably say it was random chance really. Maybe you have more potential that he saw I truly do not know.' He shrugs his shoulders and immediately crosses them.

'Right ok, how about telling me why time has skipped and no one seems to notice?' She interrogated.

'Ahh so you've noticed that have you? An unfortunate bi product of a…private matter of mine. Nevertheless you don't seem to have changed too much by the looks of it. It may be because you were not originally a part of this world so only we noticed the small skip.'

'Small!? It was six years!'

'And how many of those years do you think were significant? Would you have preferred to be bored guarding that useless emperor for all of them?' Mitsuko grits her teeth and lowers her scythe more as the humanoid chuckles again.

'I didn't think so.'

'Ok…now answer this one…why are you even here talking to me?' She questioned as the humanoid stayed silent…almost like he didn't know how to answer that question.

'I came to ask a simple question…have you figured out why you fight?'

' _Why I…fight?'_ Mitsuko echoed his words inside her mind. She fought to survive that one battle but…that's it. She was just going along with the flow up until now.

'Going along with the flow is all well and good for the moment but you know full well what is going to happen soon. The three kingdoms will form and where will that leave you? Are you just going to serve someone and go along with whatever they tell you to do?'

'I…' Mitsuko hesitated to answer because it was true she didn't really have a goal, all she wanted to do for the moment was survive. She never thought about fighting for a cause.

'There is the option of not fighting at all but we both know you won't do that.' He laughs quietly as Mitsuko glances at the ground as a small frown starts to appear. Water drips from several strands of her hair in front of her crash to the ground.

'W-well its not like you're wrong for not thinking about that during this time. Its perfectly understandable, I would suggest that you give it some thought though after all, you can't be too prepared for the future when you know what's going to happen right?' the creature stammers a small amount. Mitsuko raises her eyes at him and wonders what does he get out of this if he isn't going to kill her like she suspected. A small smile subconsciously forms as he coughs out loud.

'Well anyway I should inform you there's a small village to the North East. About a two day journey I estimate. The village has a small inn you can stay, the Wu Zhu coins in your pouch should be enough to cover the cost. You'll see the army encampment on the horizon the morning after if you move now. It should be easy for you to infiltrate their ranks as they lay siege to the gates.' The creature as he points to a pouch of coins attached to Mitsuko's sash around her waist as well as the direction she needed to go. She grabs it and wonders how it got there since she was pretty sure she forgot to pick it up before she went ahead with her failed assassination attempt. She didn't complain though and figured that she simply forgot that she did it.

'One last thing.' He said as he reached to his side and pulled out a rather large ball of cloth and threw it to Mitsuko who barely catches it with her left hand. She unravelled the ball as it formed in the shape of a small towel.

'You should dry yourself up, we wouldn't want you catching a cold or anything more deadly now would we?' he chuckles as Mitsuko dropped her scythe and quickly dried her whole body. As she was drying her hair the creature in front of her spoke.

'Well if you excuse me I have some other private matters to attend to, we shall meet again Lady Mitsuko.' He started to run but stop once Mitsuko called out to him.

'Wait! One last question…what's your name?.' She told him.

'You may call me…Dodomeki.' He replied as he fled from the scene leaving Mitsuko to continue drying herself as she finds herself repeating that name in her mind.

' _Dodomeki huh? I should thank him if I see him again.'_ She thought to herself as she finished drying herself up. She figured she might aswell take the towel with her as she rolls it up in a ball and attaches to her belt next to her pouch of coins.

' _Why I fight…hmm well I'm sure the answer will come soon I guess. Well might aswell go to that village he was talking about.'_ Mitsuko picks up her scythe and started to travel in the direction where she was told to go. Dodomeki in the meantime scaled up hills near where Mitsuko was. Around half an hour later was when he reached the peak he was surprised to see his huge partner up in front of him looking at the spot where he was.

'Gyuki what are doing up? It was my shift to look after her remember?' He questions as the large shadow turns around to reveal a giant with two massive hooves to stand on. His skin was the same as Dodomeki's however he only wears a large loincloth around his waist. He wielded a giant club in his right hand along with skeleton bracers on his large forearms. His head was similar to that of a pig, a large snout and two giant tusks that extended outwards and upwards.

'I don't know I thought I heard something so I looked around and noticed you weren't here so I looked down and what do I see? You of all demons talking to our lady.'

'Well its not what you think.' He replied as Gyuki walked over to Dodomeki and lumbered over him for a moment before putting his giant hand on his shoulder.

'She's really lucky to have a demon like you looking after her.' He laughed as Dodomeki overcome with Rage punches him in the gut ceasing his laughter. He clutches his stomach and went down on his knees while groaning in pain.

'You really need to learn to watch what you say.' He told him as he crouches over the edge and watches Mitsuko as she starts to travel in the direction he told her to.

'That was really unneeded Dodomeki…urgh.' Gyuki groaned painfully.

'Well that's your fault isn't it? Besides I didn't go down there just to help her a small amount. I wanted to see how the possession was coming along. It seems your little time skipping object didn't affect it like I was expecting.'

'So does that mean its going well or?' Gyuki questions as he starts to stand up still feeling some pain in his stomach.

'It seems its going well. There is something I don't understand though when I looked into her eyes she was…taking it in her stride. She seems to accept it rather than reject it something I didn't anticipate.' Dodomeki tells Gyuki as he contemplates the possibilities of why this is while hunching over the edge.

'Is that why she isn't rolling in pain every five minutes like those that Lord Orochi possessed before?'

'Yes…perhaps he had a plan for her after all…I'm not too sure.' Gyuki slowly crawled to his side.

'Well its probably best not to think about it too much right? After all we're not gonna know what's truly happening unless she tells us right?'

'Heh I suppose…that and we can't make you think too hard right?' Dodomeki prods Gyuki at the side of his head as he chuckles to himself.

'Hey! Don't make me smash you!' Gyuki threatened as he stands up and lifts his club in the air.

'Shh!' Dodomeki replies as he points his finger up at him as he starts sniffing the air.

'What is it?' Gyuki asks with confusion.

'Do you smell that…the smell of mystic flesh. One is very close by.' He answered as a young man appeared before them wearing a standard military uniform but this uniform was a very light teal colour along with a teal bandana. He was armed only with a spear with a light red cloth attached near the tip of it.

'Tch you may have noticed me but this doesn't mean you're not going to die this night.' He proclaimed as he points his spear at them as dodomeki chuckles.

'Is that right? And what makes you think you can take on both of us young one? I thought you mystics decided to your home after that last battle?' He extends his arms outwards.

'Did you really think we didn't notice that disturbance that Orochi caused recently?'

'Disturbance? What disturbance me and my partner here was just out enjoying the scenery and we didn't notice any disturbance.'

'Don't toy with me demon scum!' He shouted as he almost senses the grin behind Dodomeki's mask.

'You can't trick us, we know about your serpents resurrection trying to convince us it's a different one each time but we know all too well. We also know about the latest victim, that poor girl Mitsuko me and my partner saw you with them.' The young mystic smirks as Dodomeki stayed silent.

'Hey what do you plan to do with her?' Gyuki asks in a threatening manner.

'What else? We have to kill her we're not gonna allow another serpent king…well queen in this case to rise. My partner went on ahead knowing where to get her. He'll kill her and I'll kill you and finally we'll put this menace you pose to rest.'

'Damn you I'm going to enjoy crushing you!' Gyuki shouts as he prepared to charge at him Dodomeki put his hand up in front of him saying nothing as he walks forward. The mystic arrogantly smiles as he gets into his battle stance.

'You think you a lowly demon can kill a pure mystic like me!? You must be really willing to die! In that case I'll gladly grant you that!' He charged forward with his spear in front of him. He sprinted halfway until Dodomeki made his move, he lunged forward so fast the mystic had no idea where he was. The next second he was spitting out blood as he saw Dodomeki's piercing eye stare at his soul. Dodomeki bypassed the spear completely and used his left arm to penetrate the mystic's stomach. His gauntlet covered and dripping with blood. He grabs the mystic's head as his head starts to descend from his view and made him look at his eye.

' **You have made your final mistake. We are the shadows of our lady and we will make sure that you or anyone will not lay even a finger on her if you dare try to cause her harm. Any who intend to do so will suffer a fate worse than death we will see to that personally!'**

Dodomeki slowly removes the arm from the mystic's stomach he screams in pain. He looks at his arm drenched in blood and silences the mystic by penetrating his mouth making only silence fills the air. The drops of blood could be heard as they crashed into pool that is forming below the freshly made corpse. He removes his arm and the body dropped to the ground. Dodomeki stared at the corpse for a few seconds before turning around Gyuki who stood there awestruck.

'Come on its time to go.' He states as he starts to run.

'Wh-what should we do with the body?' Gyuki questions pointing at it.

Dodomeki turns to look at the corpse and replies 'leave it. The crows and the vultures will make short work of it. Now come on we have to get reach the location before that other mystic does.' Dodomeki starts to run in the direction where Mitsuko was headed as Gyuki follows suite.

 **A/N: Hey guys just a quick one I just want to thank everyone who's still reading this and those providing constructive criticism, another thing shout out to Genesis SBX for letting me know about the mistake I made regarding the date in chapter one aswell as giving me a few things to think about in the future. I've uploaded that along with this one since it won't let me change the damn chapter. Well as always I appreciate your Constructive Criticism and I will see you next chapter Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10

For the next two days Mitsuko travelled in the direction where Dodomeki suggested for her to travel. She kept up a brisk pace resting only when she needed to sleep. Eventually she reached the village that was suggested to her at least she hoped this was the right village. On the outside the village seemed to be doing quite well, some of the buildings were larger than average however unbeknownst to her that things were quite dire. The sun began to set over the horizon as she enters the village. She notices quite quickly that people only give her a quick glance before looking away. A part of her felt the rather disgusted and hateful glares from them as soon as she looked away. She clenched her scythe wielding hand quite hard as she didn't like experiencing these glares full of hatred and disgust especially when she didn't know why this was. As she strolls through the village she comes across one that was larger than the rest, she figured that would be a place to stay for the night so she enters. Inside she's met with a rather distasteful looking place. The place was an absolute mess, several chairs and benches were thrown about and had stayed there for quite a while. The wooden supports looked old and started to rot. Behind a rather worn down desk was an old man looking like he was in his late 40s and wore a small moustache. He looked happy to receive a customer when he heard the door open, however as he examined Mitsuko particularly her uniform and armour, his smile was replaced with a miserable frown. Mitsuko noticed this and wondered what his problem was? She walked to the worn out bench.

'Excuse me but is this a place where I can rest for the night?'

'It was until you people sucked our village dry.' He responded which shocked Mitsuko.

'I'm sorry what, you people?'

'Yeah you imperials, taxing us to no end while we're starving and ignoring our pleas!' He slams his fist on the bench and that was when Mitsuko realised she was still wearing her old imperial uniform and sighed. Now she understands why the village didn't like the look of her. She knew from her original time that around this time Dong Zhuo was taxing everyone and being a general tyrant, she didn't think that she would find herself in this situation being hated by some peasants in a near desolate village who harbour an ill will to anyone who work or in this case used to work for the emperor himself. Mitsuko sighed as she didn't want to deal with any hostility, the last two days she had to sleep outside in the cold, something she wasn't in the rush to do so again. She reached to her pouch of coins and threw it on the table much to the surprise of the senior man.

'Look I just want somewhere to stay for one night that's all ok? At the brink of dawn I'll be gone and you will never see me or any imperials again I promise that, all right?' She watched his thoughtful expressions carefully as he stroked his chin before nodding in agreement.

'Go down the hall, first room on the left.' He told her as he takes the pouch of coins. Mitsuko nods in understanding. She makes her way to the room she was told to go. When she entered it she saw that the room itself was completely empty, not even a bed or a window. It was so barren and worn down she couldn't help but wonder if this was on purpose. However she did say that anything would be better that being outside. She sighs as she drags herself to one of the corners and lies down. It took a while for her to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Roughly three hours later the sun completely set, the light in the sky was consumed by darkness lighted up by the various stars and the moon shining brightly. A young mystic covered in a black cloak and hood made his way into the village, his sword concealed aswell as his bright teal uniform. Not a single villager was in sight, this was perfect he could get in and out without being seen at all. He smirks underneath his hood, his thoughts go to his young partner who should've dealt with those two repulsive creatures. He walks into the building that Mitsuko is staying in and finds surprisingly no one available. He wonders why that is, he could've sworn that someone should be here. He's starting to get concerned but thinks that whoever is in charge is just sleeping. So he walks down the hall and enters through Mitsuko's door. He opens it very carefully to ensure it creaks as little as possible and pussyfoots his way across the room to see her lying in the corner grasping her scythe tightly. He smiles he puts his hood down and comes closer to her. He hears the door slams shut, he turns around and sees nothing, he shakes his head and smirks thinking that's just his partner messing around. He kneels down next to her and moves strands of hair away from her face to make sure its her. However he notices there is a small butterfly mark on her right cheek…must be some sort of ink he thinks to himself as he stands up. He unsheathes his sword that he concealed beneath his cloak, he grasps it with two hands and hovers the blade over her resting body.

'My apologies but this must be done for the good of everyone.' He whispers to her as suddenly he feels arms wrap around him making him drop his steel sword just in front of Mitsuko's face penetrating the worn out wooden floor leaving only the handle visible. One arm wraps around his mouth to stop him from speaking while the other wraps his arms together like a snake. The hands wear metal gauntlets. The arm wrapping his arms extends its hand to his neck and clutches it tightly feeling the sharp tips of the gauntlet start to penetrate his flesh. A dark laughter echoed in his ears.

'Did you really think this was going to be successful, mystic scum?' Dodomeki whispers the mystic tries to scream as loud as he can as the tips of the fingers slowly starts to break his skin, he struggles to escape the grasp of the demon but to no avail.

'I bet you're wondering how we found out about you? Well its simple you should blame your partner for not holding his end of the bargain and dying after he told us your schemes!'

' _That stupid bastard!'_ The mystic thought to himself. His eyes open wide as Dodomeki tightens his grip around his throat to the point that blood is starting to escape, making it increasingly difficult each second to breathe.

'It was a good thing aswell otherwise she would've been dead and then what would we do? Even if you didn't come here the villagers here would've finished the job. I'm quite surprised that they would take out all their frustrations by murdering her even though she wasn't even a part of the problem. Pathetic insects should've knew their place before attempting to take her life over something that wasn't in her control. However I figured I would let her sleep but putting on a charm on her to make less likely to wake up After all we can't let her knowing about you yet right? She needs more strength first but make no doubt about it, if you mystics go after her she will slaughter you like cattle soon enough. Before then however you will not lay a single hand on my lady got it?' Dodomeki clutches his throat grabbing his windpipe and tearing it out completely. Dodomeki unravels his arms from the mystic as he drops backwards and crashes to the floor. It takes all of his strength to move his arm that was draining rapidly to cover his huge wound in a desperate attempt to not let the blood surround him in a puddle. He struggles in vain as Dodomeki kneels down and stares into his eyes with his soul piercing gaze. His blood stained gauntlet pierces the mystics stomach with a quick strike leaving him wanted to scream but nothing came out of mouth but more blood. The wound in his throat bubbled and gurgled as he attempted to scream in agony. Until eventually it stopped, his body turned limp as Dodomeki smiled dastardly behind his mask.

He grabbed the arm of the mystic and dragged the fresh corpse outside leaving a trail of blood behind it. He exits the building and drag the body deeper into the village where various bloodstains and blood trails began to appear and lead to a stable of some sorts. He opens the corpse and saw Gyuki patiently sitting behind a pile of corpses mainly of men including the old man that served Mitsuko earlier. He saw Gyuki's face light up with excitement as he open the doors.

'There he's now eliminated, you can now devour them.' He throws the fresh mystic corpse on top of the pile.

'Thanks I was starving!' Gyuki yells with happiness as he grabs the mystic corpse and began to eat it head first. The bones crunched like wafer from a bar of chocolate. Immediately after Gyuki bites the head off the body blood drips from his mouth and down his face. Dodomeki shakes his head in response.

'A sloppy eater as always I see.' He said to his companion who took no notice and continued his feast. Dodomeki stared at this sight for another ten seconds before he heard something from outside. He decides to investigate and tells Gyuki to keep eating. He exits the stable and the noise is louder and it sounds like…a baby crying? He walks nearer to the actual village and passed by one of the supposedly abandoned buildings where he hears the cry loudest. He opens the door and is surprised to see a young woman looking shocked and afraid covered in plain clothes as she cradles her child which still looked relatively new not more than a month old. He walks closer to her as she closes her eyes and holds her child closely to her chest as a last ditch attempt to protect it. He kneels down and asked a question.

'Were you part of the earlier…upset with the rest of the villagers?'

'N-no I was here tending to my boy when I heard the shouting when I finally put him to rest and he started to cry again. I-I tried to calm him down when I heard the screaming I held him tightly and hid here hoping y-you would pass.' She starts to tear up in fear as Dodomeki closes his giant eye.

'I see…'

'W-why did you have to kill them? What did they do to you?' She questions fearfully as Dodomeki stands up.

'If your child was in danger would you do anything you can to protect him? Including attempting to kill his attackers?' He questions.

'O-of course! I would do anything for him.' She speaks up in confidence.

'Then you should know that I have at least that much if not more devotion towards my lady, they were going to take her life when she couldn't defend herself I had to protect her…you understand that don't you?' The young woman nods partly in understand but partly with fear. To her surprise he started to walk away.

'If you truly were not a part of that mob then you present no threat to my lady, even now so she may have…reservations about ending you here so gather your supplies and leave immediately with your spawn. What you do then is up to you, see if you have the strength to survive.' He said as he starts to walk out he surprisingly hears a hesitated thank you from her which stopped him in his tracks for a moment aswell as silence filling the air for the first time since he entered the house.

'Tch don't thank me, I simply have no reason to kill you that's all you both are not worth the effort at this moment.' He replies as he walks out and headed towards the abandoned stables. He sees Gyuki sparing no time devouring the corpses, trying to fill his mouth as much as possible.

'No one's going to be taking them away Gyuki do slow down I'm not going to take care of you if anything happens to you.' Gyuki struggles to swallow the amount of flesh and bones in his mouth and let out a loud gasp of air before he spoke.

'Don't tell me what to do I'm still hungry! Oh by the way what was that noise?' He questions before he took another bite, tearing the corpse apart with his mouth like an animal.

'A feeble female human and her spawn were hiding in one of the homes.' Dodomeki answered as Gyuki looks around.

'Where are the bodies?'

'There aren't any, I let them go.' Gyuki was surprised by this statement.

'Are you sure that's a good idea? She could notify everyone about us.'

'Tch, even if she does they won't find anything of substantial value so they'll just think she's crazy. Besides she wasn't a part of the earlier mob I had to deal with and they don't present any threat to our lady so we have no reason to eliminate them. That and I'm sure she wouldn't like to hear we killed someone innocent…at least for the moment.'

'Yeah I guess you're right. Still I didn't expect you of all people to spare them. I think you're-'

'Finish that sentence and I'll be devouring your corpse!' Dodomeki interrupted which scared Gyuki.

'I-I was just going to say how frightening and intelligent you are of course.' Satisfied with his answer Dodomeki had a slight smile beneath his helmet before sitting down.

'Do you think there's any more of them in this realm that we don't know about?' Gyuki questions as he swallows the remains of another corpse.

'Most likely but I suspect they may not know about each other to help with their secrecy and infiltration, it would be troublesome for them if one was captured.'

'Then what are we going to do about them?'

'We keep an eye on her as we always do and be extra vigilant. We must make sure she doesn't come into contact with them, it'll leave her with questions and she must focus on her development not defending herself from mystics.'

'Ok but we will explain things to her eventually right? It doesn't seem fair to keep her in the dark.' Gyuki responds with concern present in his voice.

'Don't worry we'll tell her everything soon enough. Anyway keep eating the corpses must not be discovered.' Dodomeki orders.


	11. Chapter 11

Mitsuko awoke the next morning, the first thing her eyes laid upon as she wakes up is the sword that is only centimetres from her eyes. She gasped as she tried to move back in shock however she quickly remembered she went to sleep in a small corner as she bangs her head on the wall. She winces slightly and rubs the back of her head as she stands up. She wondered what was up with the sword as she grasps the handle and carries it with her left hand along with her scythe on the right. She exits the room and strolls towards the front of the building where to her surprise there is a bag of coins on the worn out desk with the old man tending the building nowhere to be seen. She wondered what happened however she thought that maybe if there's no one here maybe this was a gift to say sorry. She didn't know for certain but the thought tempted her too much as she attached the pouch of coins to her sash and walked out the building. She was surprised to see the village absolutely deserted and the sun higher than she is used to as she wakes up. She looked down and saw a few splatters of blood near her position she wondered what happened when she hears a familiar voice spoke behind her.

'They were slain by a group of bandits that arrived in the night. They put up a rather futile resistance against them but eventually they were all slain. I believe the corpses were taken to be food for the wild animals.' Mitsuko looked behind him to see Dodomeki with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall of the building she just exited.

'If that's the case why would they leave me alive?'

'Who truly knows? Maybe they just felt sorry for you or thought you were already dead I don't truly know.' Dodomeki shrugged his shoulders however Mitsuko though there was something a little off with this situation.

'If that's the case why did I spot a sword in front of my face when I woke up? They could've made sure I died. ' She expected an answer from Dodomeki straight away like he always did except this time he hesitated for a small while. Almost like he forgot about the sword.

'Well I may or may not have had anything to do with that. However do note I may not be able to do anything like that again, they could've killed you. You will need to be more careful in the future especially isolated in foreign lands you have no idea what people are like…or how desperate they might be.' Mitsuko looked down at the ground. Partly in shame for not realising this sooner however she started to understand how things worked. She can't keep trusting everybody she comes across and just hope that nothing will happen to her. She should've kept her guard up, however she didn't hear or feel anything at all so it was difficult for her…however maybe she shouldn't be too quick to fall asleep if that's the case at least if she's alone.

'Thanks I'll keep that in mind.' She replied as she looked up at him.

'And thanks for saving me I appreciate it a lot.'

'Tch don't worry about it. Just be more cautious in the future.'

'I will do not worry…wait didn't you say I'd be able to see the alliance army from here? I can't see them at all.' Mitsuko stated as she walks towards the entrance and tries to spot the alliance army but to no avail.

'That is probably because it is a few hours after dawn.' Mitsuko couldn't believe it. No wonder the sun was abnormally higher than usual.

'What!? Damnit I missed them, I don't normally sleep this late what happened!?' She yelled out loud, Dodomeki regretted putting that much strength into his sleep charm but he didn't know how well she would take it.

'Don't worry you know where they're going don't you?'

'Yeah Si Shui gate.' She stated.

'You also know where it is don't you?'

'Yeah…wait how do I know where it is!?' She questioned.

'More than likely you took a few trips to the gate itself during the time skip aswell as a scouting some of the terrain…maybe you even visited this village who truly knows.' Dodomeki shrugs his shoulders as Mitsuko looks forward.

'How long will it take for me to get there?' She asks knowing he had the answer.

'One or two days. If you leave now you may be able to get there before the actual battle starts. If not you should still have some people to slay regardless.' He chuckles as Mitsuko sighs. A part of her feels tired of the travelling lately and the feeling of being alone. Her mind briefly thinks about the white haired girl she saw the first time she was posted on guard duty. She didn't understand it but she really wanted to see her again, its not like they ever had any contact or anything. However to Mitsuko something about her made her want to get to know her better, she couldn't explain the feeling properly or at least in words and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She tightened her hold of her scythe and exhales as she puts the sword in her uniform out of sight but reachable in case she needed it but she didn't think she would.

'Well in that case I better get a move on. I'm not sure why your lord wanted me of all people to be here but I'm grateful that you saved me…even if you didn't want to.'

'What makes you think I didn't want to? Didn't I tell you that I was what you would consider a friend the first time we met in person?' He questions as Mitsuko opened her eyes in shock as she looks outwards of the village.

'I may have my reasons for saving you but that didn't mean I want to on a personal level, I may not be human but please give me some credit Mitsuko.' He chuckles slightly as Mitsuko smirks slightly.

'And I suppose you have other business to attend to so you can't travel with me or anything right?'

'That and it would bring more attention to you if there are in fact demons travelling with you its best for me to stay in the shadows for the time being but who knows what may happen in the future.' He rhetorically questions as Mitsuko smirk grew a little wider. Dodomeki senses the change of her eye colour to purple for a split second.

'I suppose so, well I better be off if I want to get there in time hopefully we'll meet each other again. See you later.' Mitsuko puts her left hand up in the air to say farewell as she starts travelling away from Dodomeki. When her and the village had adequate distance from each other Dodomeki stopped leaning on the building and went behind it where Gyuki was hiding.

'Ok you can come out now.' Gyuki exhales a huge sigh of relief.

'Oh thank goodness I didn't know how long I could actually keep holding my breath.'

'That's why I told you to wait in the barn you damn oaf!' He scolds Gyuki.

'But I wanted to hear our lady's voice! I haven't listened to it before.' He whined as Dodomeki sighs while he shakes his head.

'Well...what did you think of it?' Curiousity overtaking him.

'I liked it, she sounded cute!' Dodomeki sighs again.

'Well in any case she seems to be getting stronger, that's a good sign. She'll be ready soon enough, just a little longer and we won't have to stay in the shadows.'

'That's good I'm not really good at this being sneaky thing. However I wonder if she'll be all right.'

'Of course she will be, the mystics shouldn't have any more info so for the moment she has the room to breathe and develop before they notice her. Then of course it will be too late.'

'That's not really what I meant, she sounded lonely I wonder if she will find friends.' He stated.

'Don't worry about that she will find loyal companions to her eventually.' He attempted to assure Gyuki.

'Ok if you say so.'

'Besides even if she doesn't once she becomes a leader we will stay by her side. Now come on we have to follow her and make sure no more mystics interrupt her development anymore.' He tells him as he starts to go in the same direction as Mitsuko with Gyuki following closely behind him.

For the next two days travels in the familiar direction towards Si Shui Gate. She still wasn't sure how exactly she knew where it was but she was grateful that she could otherwise she would be lost with nowhere left to go. While travelling her thoughts go towards Dodomeki and his motives. She was taught that demons were all evil but he didn't seem that way to Mitsuko. In fact a part of her felt like they had a connection of some kind but that was impossible...or was it? She travelled for a few more days towards Si Shui gate as she remembers faint memories of herself travelling with the emperor in his carriage. She can't remember the reason for this but she didn't care for it now since she went solo again. She looked up at the sky on the dawn of the second day of travelling and saw it start to snow. She sighs since she knows she won't be able to keep warm that well with her current attire however she kept on going, knowing if she stops she wouldn't reach the alliance at Si Shui gate in time. Part of her would hate to miss it, she needs some form of entertainment to make sure she isn't too bored. Eventually she sees the gate off in the distance. She smiles and feels excited to get back into the fray again. She gets anxious as she gets prepared to rush there as fast as she can. However something stops her. The constant snowfall gave the ground a white blanket and because of that she heard footsteps suddenly behind her. She turns around to see what seems to be a 33 year old man with a goatee, wearing a teal soldier uniform and armed with a razor sharp sword.

'Can I...help you?' She questioned as she raises an eyebrow at him, unsure of his intentions.

'Kind of, you see my lady during my travels I couldn't help but notice that someone like you is walking all alone. It looks like you need a companion.' He answers as he smirks, Mitsuko had a bad feeling about this man. Her left eye became red and her right one became purple.

'Thanks but I'll be all right by myself.' His smirk grew wider however.

'What a shame, if I can't have you as a friend I will have to settle for being enemies then.' He suddenly lunged forwards and strikes with his sword. He Lunged so fast Mitsuko had barely any time to react as she barely manages to block the strike with the pole of her scythe. After failing to land a blow on her he jumps back and smiles.

'Not many people can actually block an attack with speed like that. Which confirms my suspicions you're the 8th reincarnation.'

'8th Reincarnation? What are you talking about?' Mitsuko questioned. As that happened Dodomeki and Gyuki stops moving across higher ground as they spotted her close by below. Dodomeki hunches over the edge to try and identify her opponent. His eye widens as he realises who it is.

'Another mystic!? Just how many of them have infiltrated this realm?' Dodomeki yells as he sees Gyuki getting agitated.

'Don't even think about inteferring Gyuki.'

'But we have to do something surely? She may not be ready to handle a mystic.' Gyuki pleaded.

'Then that is the way it will be Gyuki. There is nothing we can do about it, if she fails she wasn't the one we needed.' Dodomeki responded however it did take much of his conscious effort to prevent himself from interfering. He didn't understand why he felt strongly about this though, he didn't before with the incarnations so why was this one different? This was such an alien feeling for him, nevertheless he still wanted to obey his orders...however he has never been this conflicted before. Gyuki saw the way he was restraining himself as he anxiously observes the duel.

'You truly don't know? Well what a shame you'll just have to die without anything being explained. Just know that this is nothing personal by any means and I do regret having to kill a young lady such as yourself, however it is unavoidable if we want this realm free from your influence.' He lunges forward again with an overhead slash. He moved fast however Mitsuko still could Slash her scythe at him in time. The mystic jumps on the scythe and flip jumps over Mitsuko's head. As he gets behind her when his arm is at its highest point in the jump he turns around and strikes from overhead. Mitsuko barely had enough time to block it. She struggled to keep standing due to the extra strength he put into it however she remained on her feet pushing his sword away to the left.

As she did this she raised the bladed end of the scythe and attempts to strike him overhead in one motion. The mystic seemingly effortlessly sidesteps to the right and runs past her attempting to strike at her waist. She barely had enough to block the attack as he runs past her a couple of steps and turns to slash her back. Mitsuko barely manages to turn around in time for another strike. Their blades deadlock, the crescent blade of the scythe almost reaching the mystics eye as he gets closer to the deadlock putting all of his strength into it aswell as Mitsuko. They stare into each others eyes and the mystic notices something. This wasn't just a normal reincarnation as he sees within her Orochi's influence but yet...something else was there. Another presence that was just as strong. Mitsuko's eyes hasn't changed colour yet this was the longest time that they haven't returned to their original colours.

They both jump back and immediately charge forward yet again. When he's in range Mitsuko attacks diagonally hoping to catch him off guard. He slides on his knees as he bends his back backwards narrowly missing the crescent blade and strikes at her right thigh. She winces in pain as she goes down on her right knee. She never actually had any wounds before so she wasn't used to any amount of pain like this. Blood pours from her newly formed wound. The mystic walks towards Mitusko and attempts another overhead slash at her forcing her to turn and block just in time. However his strength was a little too much for Mitsuko and her other leg buckled with under it. She went down on both knees as the mystic continued pushing her down with his arrogant smile, something Mitsuko detested with people was their arrogance. She loses hope as she glances but then opens her eyes in shock as she discovers the hilt of the sword she found that morning in to her side hidden in plain sight. This maybe the opportunity she's looking for. She lets go from her left hand her weaker hand, she was surprised to find herself fall on her back under his strength. She didn't think she was that weak. He puts left foot on her wrist to prevent her from using it.

'Once again this is nothing personal...I apologise my lady.' He raises his sword in a vertical position hovering above her abdomen. He arrogantly smirks again, he didn't see the hilt as Mitsuko grabs it and slashes his body horizontally as she pulls at it in one motion. He stops and drops the sword as it stops as Mitsuko's armour and crashes to her side. Blood fills his mouth while his wound on his abdomen begins to bleed profusely. He staggered backwards as Mitsuko managed to get up on her feet even if her right leg is not 100%. She smiles sadistically without her knowledge and raises her scythe in the air. The mystic could only watch the crescent blade descend upon him like a guillotine sent from a god...or a demon. The blade cuts him down the middle not splitting him in two halves however there is a huge line down the middle of his body. Blood begins to pour out of his open wound as he begins to crash to the ground, he lands on his back as he sees the sun high in the sky and a looming shadow begins to cover it. He sees the crescent blade once again shining as it the sunlight touches it, he frowns and whispers to himself.

'I'm sorry everyone...I-blrg' his voice is interrupted by a clean cut of the throat making his throat fill with blood while flowing out of the wound. He makes a gurgling sound as he looks upon Mitsuko who still wore a sadistic smile on her face as her eyes Changes from Red/purple to Black, back to their normal colours and back again, almost like her eyes are a machine that is suffering from a glitch. As the darkness consumed his vision Mitsuko's eyes turned back to normal and she quickly went to one knee remembering her wound on her leg wincing from this new painful experience. However she didn't cry she thought herself as too strong for something like that over such a little cut by now. Her thoughts briefly return to her 'normal' time period at school when everytime she would get hurt she would run off and cry.

' _Not anymore!'_ She toldherself as a small tear manages to escape her right eye. She quickly wipes it away and kept on going.

' _I'm not going to be weak anymore!'_ Unbeknownst to her as she put the sword back in her uniform hidden is that it a small reptilian head similar to a snake appears at the bottom of the blade coloured in black. As she attempts to walk away from the corpse her right leg couldn't hold all of her weight at the moment and limped instead. This annoyed Mitsuko as it reminds her that at this moment she thinks herself as a little too weak yet. She limps on towards the gate as she finds herself leaning on her scythe too much for her liking. She hopes that the leg would get better in time and hope it doesn't get infected.

Meanwhile not too far away Dodomeki exhales a sigh of relief as he turns towards Gyuki also seems to be relieved.

'See I told you it was going to be fine, you worry too much Gyuki she proved her strength and she emerges victorious.' He boasts.

'It looked like you were even more worried than I was though.'

'Tch please, as I said before if she was weak she would not be what we required and I was just curious of the outcome that's all. Come on we can catch up to her in due time.'

'Will she be ok she seems injured?' Gyuki asks with concern.

'Of course she will be, that is nothing compared to taking down her first mystic who wasn't exactly a slouch either.' Dodomeki smirks but he can't help but glance at Mitsuko every chance he got to make sure she isn't too badly injured.


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsuko limps her way towards Si Shui Gate despite her small injury. It causes her pain each time she plants her foot in the ground however she felt that she was strong enough to continue. When she arrived at the gate she saw that the gate has been absolutely thrashed. She sighed in frustration, the alliance army was out of her grasp yet again. They even had a battle to win as evidence by the recent corpses surrounding her and yet she was still too slow to catch up to them. She looks and notices a small doorway indented in the gate which more than likely lead upstairs to the top of the gate. She walked up the steps to see the state of it and she saw even more corpses mainly men in imperial uniforms armed with bows while also having a sword equipped with them. It must've been some fight she missed if it was this messy.

She looks up at the sky and notices how dark it was actually getting. She decided to go back down the stairs but stay in the middle of them as they veer from going straight up to the right leaving a large step big enough to lie down on. She wanted to be warm for the night seeing as the steps are imbedded inside the gate house. The next morning she got up and as she got on her feet she realised that her pain from her recent injury didn't exist anymore. She wondered why so she put her fingers over the wound but instead of anticipating a stinging sensation she instead felt something quite hard. She stroked it to get a feel and it felt...scaly? She looks down and sees that instead in the place of the wound there is a small line of scale like it was acting as a blood cot to close the wound.

' _What the fuck is this!? Am I an actual snake now or something!? I don't know what's going on if I see Dodomeki again I need some answers for this. Well its not like it's a bad thing. I might not know what's going on but I do know I need to press on.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she exits the gatehouse and goes presses on to Hu Lao Gate to meet with the alliance. As she exits she sees the snow still falling. She no longer can see the red patches of snow around the corpses and some of them were buried in the pure white blanket.

She travelled down the road where the alliance marched as she can barely see the footprints that were freshly made as snow started to cling on her clothes. She travels for about half a day before she decides to stop for a rest in a small abandoned hut she found keeping herself warm in the snow. As she was resting she hears heavy footsteps...almost too heavy to be a person. They stop as Mitsuko's grasps her weapon tightly. She suddenly hears the sound of snow being landed on. She guesses someone that someone dismounted a horse but why are they here? She thinks to herself as the thought of another assassin trying to kill her briefly enter her mind. She was cautious as she crawls out the back of the tent creating some distance between herself and the footsteps as they drew closer and closer to the tent. She stands up a she exits and extends her scythe to the individual who was about to enter the tent.

'Don't move and drop your weapon...now!' She demanded. The individual complied as Mitsuko hears the snow catching the weapon on the ground.

'Step out and tell me who you are.' The individual complied as he backs out of the tent and stands up. The man in question dressed in all black but the clothing looks very light offering more manoeuvrability than protection. He covers most of his face with a black bandana however from the looks of the remains of himself he seems quite young around his mid 20s. Mitsuko's left eye began to flicker between her normal bright emerald colour to a dark violet for a few seconds before remaining her normal emerald. During that time the figure in front of her seems familiar to Mitsuko but she didn't remember why.

'Do I know you from somewhere before?'

'Did you really forget about me? I'm hurt my lady.' He chuckled. His voice is soft yet relaxed. Something about him was strikingly familiar and yet nothing came to mind for Mitsuko.

'Just tell me where I met you and explain what you're doing here.'

'Well my name is Miu Zhuo I was attempting to assassinate the emperor until you beat me in a duel away from any observers. We agreed that the winner decided the fate of the emperor. He lives because you beat me fair and square. You spared my life and as a result I was leaving until a beautiful maiden and her father decided to...employ me for a while.' He explains.

'Well that's how we met but what are you doing here?'

'Well one of my recent tasks that as given to me was to find any stragglers behind the alliance army and attempt to smuggle them in the city and try to assassinate everyone's hated tyrant. At the moment he's untouchable but she suggested that maybe a small team can help me take him out as the main army is defending Hu Lao Gate.' Mitsuko didn't seem entirely convinced by his story...plus she wanted to be in the thick of the fight however this infiltration plan would ensure dong Zhuo's demise assuming he didn't light up the city and flee as they got there. Plus she wasn't so sure about this guy.

'You could be making this up, just to get back at me so why should I trust you?'

'What are your other options? You're not gonna get there in time. Not to mention I notice that you don't have any rations I can see so you would go without food. Face it you need me.' Mitsuko could feel the smirk behind his bandana however he does have a point. She had just finished the last of her rations and joining him would be faster. However she didn't want to rely on other people again. She had hoped that Sun Jian would be the only time...however here she is again. No rations, way behind everyone else and here is someone willing to help her out. She realised something there and then...she has pride in herself. How or when this happened she doesn't know but this is something she never felt before. Now is not the time however to be lost in thought she thinks to herself before she sighs out loud.

'Looks like I have no choice then do I?'

'Excellent come along my lady we still have quite a way to go.' He replies as he climbs his chestnut coloured horse and offers his hand to Mitsuko. She begrudgingly accepted as she climbs on the horse. Miu Zhuo took the reins and made the horse gallop to their destination as fast as it could.

It was going so fast that Mitsuko had to use her free hand to grab hold of Miu's waist, something that she didn't feel comfortable doing nevertheless she felt that she would fall off otherwise. As they gallop to their destination Mitsuko realises she hasn't felt the wind rush through her face like this. Sure she used to catch the train from her home every week day. Although she used to have her headphones on and listen to her music to drown out the rest of the world. She doesn't have that luxury now though she never felt this. She was fully aware of her surroundings at high speeds taking everything on rather than drowning out the environment around her. She enjoyed this feeling, she never thought she would but she did. Apart from her holding on to this guy this seemed like a nice scenario for her to be in.

The horse was eventually veered off into a side road that led to a hill that slowly escalates, she wondered why he veered off like that. A few minutes had passed before she hears faint noises. Almost like yelling. As they galloped closer to their destination the noises started to become louder and clearer. A huge fight is taking place, with men yelling and screaming, swords and spears clash with each other. They eventually reached a point where they overlooked the entire battlefield in front of Hu Lao gate. They looked like ants to Mitsuko as she wishes she could be there with them, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body as she cut down her enemies however she had a more important job to do than to enjoy a fight. As the horse continued to travel to the city of Luo Yang Mitsuko could hear the fighting get quieter and quieter until there was only the sound of hooves crashing on the ground in a rhythm.

Around ten minutes later they reached a segment of the right side of the city outside the walls. Miu Zhuo dismounts his horse and Mitsuko followed suit. He walks next to the wall while staring at the ground like he's trying to locate something.

'I'm sure it was here somewhere.' He mumbled to himself. Mitsuko was about to ask him what he was looking for when all of a sudden he exclaims 'found it!'

'Found what?'

'I found my little entrance, it's a small grate that lets water flow out of the city.' He explains as Mitsuko notices the small river leading into a small hole imbedded in the wall.

'Won't the guards see us?'

'Nah they'll be busy in the fight.' He gets down on all fours and starts crawling through the hole. Mitsuko waited until he gave the all clear.

'See, I told you it was clear c'mon through.' Mitsuko obliged and she laid down and starts crawling. The scythe's blade was could barely pass through the hole as it was a tight squeeze so Mitsuko had to move slowly to make sure she doesn't chip it. Eventually she managed to get through the hole and stands up to find the city intact, no flames or anything and a surprising lack of guards. This meant Dong Zhuo was still couped up in the palace but Mitsuko knows that they don't have too much time though before he does light it up.

'C'mon then gotta make our way to the palace before the c- the guards find us.' Mitsuko stopped herself from blurting out the future. She didn't want to anyone to ask questions about how she knows stuff like this.

'Agreed, we can sneak in through one of the back rooms. Best if we split up, you go round the right I'll go round the left we can locate Dong Zhuo faster and cover more ground that way.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea? They could very well have a fair amount of guards in there.'

'It'll be fine as I say he's the type of person that'll push everyone to the front lines. Even so a few guards won't be enough to stop us. Once we scout out everywhere we'll meet at the entrance.'

'Alright if you say so, lets go then.' Mitsuko replies as they split up. She didn't really like splitting up but it made sense. She runs to the right of the palace being cautious and observing her surroundings so no one caught her by surprise. She reached the side of the palace and managed to climb through one of the windows. As she entered the room she saw that it was a plain room with just a bed as she lands on it, softening her landing. She slowly opened the wooden door to and peeked her head out to look for any guards, to her amazement there wasn't any. She didn't like it when things were quiet like this.

She scouts the rooms to try and locate Dong Zhuo but nothing. Its like the palace has already been evacuated. For about half an hour she persisted in searching every room but alas they were a significant lack of people in the rooms especially a certain fat tyrant. She searched every room in the east wing but she couldn't find anyone. They couldn't have known they were coming...could they? She sighs in frustration when all of a sudden she hears a faint voice yelling before being cut short.

' _Ahh goddamnit.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she started running as fast as she could to the west wing fearing the worst. She stops at the gateway as she hears what seems to be faint screaming aswell as picking up a scent of...burning wood. She looks outside and her eyes open in shock. The city is starting to burn right before her eyes.

' _Does this mean he's already out the damn palace? Fucking hell! And for how long!? No matter it means I got to get to Chang An then ASAP. Maybe that Miu Zhuo guy will know where it is.'_ Mitsuko starts sprinting to the west wing and eventually finds a group of guards armed with swords and spears armed in standard military uniform, one of them however is wearing a bandana instead of a helmet and has a sword to Miu Zhuo's neck as he's down on his knees, his sword in front of him and surrounded on all sides. The one with the bandana notices Mitsuko's presence and starts to walk up to her.

'I remember you, you're the one that tried to take my uncles night a week ago.' He exclaims pointing his sword at Mitsuko.

'Uncle you say? You must be Dong Min then correct?'

'Hmm so you know who I am, don't think I'm going to spare though. You two keep an eye on that one, the rest of you apprehend her!' He orders as five men charge towards her. Mitsuko's pupils turn slit shaped, her eye colours turn from their usual to a bright scarlet and a dark purple. She readied her scythe and licked her top lip.

As the first guard charged in headstrong with his spear, Mitsuko lifted her scythe and brought it down on him at a downwards diagonal angle. Causing him to trip and crash to the floor at Mitsuko's feet. Another one tries to avenge him by raising his sword ready for an overhead strike. Mitsuko vertically slashes his throat with enough force to knock him back landing on his back. The other three encircle her while strafing waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Mitsuko wasn't gonna wait for them to make the first move, she attacks from an upwards diagonal angle surprising her victim. The two remaining guards strike from behind using an overhead strike. Mitsuko barely blocked in time, using all her strength she pushes them away and strikes them at the torso with a single swipe. Mitsuko realised then that her scythe was lighter than it used to be, was it always like this or was she getting stronger she thought to herself.

She couldn't think for too long though as Dong Min was lunging towards her at full speed. She side steps and strikes vertically aiming at the throat. Dong Min blocks the attack with his sword and slides the blade over his head. He spins and uses his momentum to strike Mitsuko from behind, she barely blocked with the polearm of her scythe. Dong Min pushes as hard as he can before using that force to jump back. They strafe around each other for a while before Dong Min makes the first move by charging forward. Mitsuko attacks from a downwards diagonally from the left, though Dong Min side steps to his right, the scythe barely touching his skin however his bandana is cut in the process. He charge to Mitsuko's exposed flanks and attempts to slash her at the torso. Mitsuko used her left hand to unsheathe her newly acquired sword and deflected the attack. Dong Min being surprised kept running past her however Mitsuko picks up her scythe and drops it and Dong Min's rear leaving a huge diagonal wound on his back.

He crashes to his knees, screaming in agony. It was an unimaginable amount of pain he was experiencing but no matter. He'll still keep fighting for his family no matter what. He plants his sword down and attempts to stand on his own two feet. He keeps breathing in and out to try and relieve at least a small amount of pain but to no avail. Blood pouring out of his wound and as he plants one foot on the ground he can feel his legs immediately give way. Mitsuko walks up to the injured Dong Min, he can hear her footsteps coming towards him, he knew he had to strike her now. As the footsteps cease Dong Min tries to turn around for one last strike however Mitsuko stabs him in the side as started to turn with her sword, immobilising him. She uses her scythe to decapitate him, his head rolling on the ground. She puts one foot on the headless corpse and removes the sword making the body slump the ground.

Mitsuko looks towards Miu Zhuo to find that he handled the two guards himself, changing back to her original eyes unaware of the change to begin with. She walks up to him to see if he was injured.

'Don't worry about me my lady I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my aid.' Mitsuko didn't know why but she felt a sense of gratification and happiness as when someone thanks her for her help.

'No problem, it seems that Dong Zhuo made a mess of Luo Yang.' Mitsuko states staring outside seeing the flames spread from building to building.

'Yeah but where is he now though? He's not in the palace and neither is the emperor.'

'I think he took him and made his way to Chang An but I don't know how to get there.'

'Luckily for us my lady I actually do. Its only a day worth of riding in the west come on we can check the imperial stables and see if there's a horse we can use.' Mitsuko nodded in response as they make their way to the stables and to her surprise they is one remaining. A dark Walnut horse was waiting patiently for its master, seeing as its master would not be returning Miu Zhuo mounted the horse and helped Mitsuko mount it. He made the horse charge out of the gates and headed in the western direction towards their next destination, Chang An. Unbeknownst to Mitsuko the sword started to engrave a body to go along with the snakelike head, the body's engraving started to make its way to the to the other side of the sword making its way to the tip of it however it stops midway clearly unfinished.


	13. Chapter 13

As the horse galloped away from the city as fast as he can, Mitsuko looks back on the city and can still see the flames scorch it from quite far away. She wonders how Sun Jian and the other generals of the alliance are, however she realises who they actually are and historically they all survived so she focused on the objective that she needs to accomplish herself. About half a day has passed since they escaped the burning city, Mitsuko began thinking about the time she first arrived here to this very moment remembering every step that hasn't been time skipped though some of them are coming back aswell.

She realised something...she was a much happier person. Sure this era had a lack of technology and getting around everywhere just by horses or foot is so slow by comparison to cars or train. She didn't care though, she didn't care if it took her days to get somewhere whereas by car or train it would only take a few hours at most. She started to appreciate her surroundings more, she started to see beauty and colour in the world. She had so much frustration before with everything and everyone and now she feels she has enough strength to do the one thing she subconsciously always wanted to do when someone pusher her around, she pushes back she gets to deliver her own form of punishment. She felt more stronger, more confident with herself. That was all Mitsuko wanted, she just wanted to be stronger, she didn't want to be considered a weakling anymore although she felt she still has a long way to go it's a start. She thanked the snake demon thing, Orochi she remembers Dodomeki calling him for transporting him here. It turned to night as Mitsuko looks up to the dark night sky and sees it filled with bright stars and a half moon.

'Have any ideas?' Miu questions Mitsuko which interrupted her daydreaming.

'I'm sorry?'

'I asked if you have any ideas how to get in? I didn't expect this many guards outside the city. Infiltrating it is going to be a pain.' He rubs his forehead as Mitsuko thinks to herself trying to come up with a solution. She looks down and notices that she's still wearing her imperial uniform and since news travel a lot slower in this time she has a plan.

'Do you have any rope or anything like it? Mitsuko inquired which confused Miu Zhuo.'

'There might be some on the side pouches of the saddle but why?' Mitsuko begins to rummage through them and eventually found a short rope.

'Ok give me your hands.'

'What why?'

'Look I'm still wearing an imperial uniform. With luck they may think I'm on their side, if you're in binds I can say you're my prisoner I captured as we fled Luo Yang. Since we're not exactly popular we may not be recognised and we can get inside no problem.' She explains as he brings his arms behind his back. Mitsuko tied them fairly loose so he isn't too restricted but still looks convincing enough to be a prisoner. She has her left hand on the reins of the horse and her right hand still gripping her scythe and they casually made their way to the front gate. Mitsuko thinks that the horse may be too tired to actually sprint even more so she slows its pace. She approaches the front gate very casually as the guards stop her.

'Halt, who's that with you?'

'Someone fighting against lord Dong Zhuo, I managed to catch him before we left Luo Yang. I'm going to bring him to him now to speak for his crimes.'

'Of course sorry for the delay, Dong Zhuo should be in the palace. However the stables should be nearby one of the stablemen can take care of it for you.' One of the guards told her.

'Thank you.' She replied as she makes the horse enter the city. They wander for a while as Miu Zhuo is still in loose binds seeing as Dong Zhuo's troops surround them. Shortly after they enter they wandered to the stables where a stableman took the horse by the reigns as they dismounted it.

'Ok we're in, lets make our way to the palace we should find our lady in there, if not we can kill Dong Zhuo regardless.' Miu whispered to Mitsuko who nodded in response. She pushed him in front of her every now and again to fool the patrol soldiers and made their way to the palace. Mitsuko observes her surroundings and sees a lot of buildings and soldiers patrolling around the streets...almost too much for to allow this. Mitsuko thinks since the alliance taken Luo Yang they may try and take Chang An so Dong Zhuo must've ordered his men to be constantly vigilant.

' _Little does he know.'_ Mitsuko thinks to herself as she smirks. They make their way to the front of the palace which is smaller than the one in Luo Yang however it is still a sight to behold in itself. They are stopped by some more guards.

'Halt where are you taking him?'

'To lord Dong Zhuo, I captured him before we made our escape from Luo Yang, he may have information on the treacherous alliance army.' Mitsuko lied.

'You should take him to the dungeons, Lord Dong Zhuo doesn't want anyone to interrupt him this late at night.' Mitsuko didn't expect that, she thought these would let her go on through like the previous ones.

'Well this one could hold important information our lord would want to know.'

'As I say take him to the dungeons he'll deal with them in the morning.'

'That will not be necessary.' A middle aged man descends down the short flight of stairs. The guards stand at attention as he descends.

'Lord Wang Yun!' One shouts.

'Let these two pass, I'll deal with them personally.'

'Yes sir.' They replied as they got out of their way leaving Mitsuko and Miu Zhuo to ascent the short flight of stairs and enter the palace. As the guards were out of their vision Mitsuko removes the loose binds of Miu Zhuo.

'I'm glad you two have arrived in time. Come we're about to end this chaos.' He motions the two to follow them and they oblige, they reach a small room where Lu Bu and Diao Chan was waiting but also the woman that Mitsuko still remembers clearly on that fateful day he laid eyes on her.

'Ahh I hoped you would arrive in time.' Diao Chan stood up and respectfully bowed as the other two repeated the action towards her.

'We wouldn't miss it for anything my lady.' Mitsuko replied as she raises her head, she couldn't help but lay eyes on that strange woman again and attempt to examine her subconsciously. As Mitsuko realised what she was doing she immediately stopped and tried to focus.

'Now lets get down to business. Dong Zhuo seems to be moving everywhere in the palace. Me and Miu Zhuo will hold off any reinforcements that may come through the front gate. Lu Bu and Lu LingQi will work their way through the east Wing, Diao Chan and Mitsuko will work their way through the rest. Kill anyone you find that is loyal to Dong Zhuo we will end the chaos here and now.' Wang Yun concluded as he and Miu Zhuo makes their way to the front of the gate. Lu Bu was about to walk out the door way but stops and turns to look at Mitsuko. She forgot how intimidating the strongest warrior in all the land can actually be in front of you. She can feel her heart skipping countless beats.

'You had better take care of Diao Chan, if so much as a single hair is out of place I will have your head!' He shouts as Mitsuko who did not expect that and feels afraid for her life. She knew that Lu Bu would kill her in a single blow even if she was a woman.

'Of course my lord you can count on me.' Mitsuko replies as she bows respectively toward Lu Bu who grunts in response and leaves. As she raises her head she sees LingQi bowing to Mitsuko.

'I'm terribly sorry, please forgive my father he doesn't mean it he's just very protective of her it seems.'

'No worries its fine.' Mitsuko tries to reassure her. Seeing her this close surprised her and made her heart skip beats again though in a different way. This experience was a more pleasant one than she experienced a few seconds ago.

'In any event lets both do our best to win the day my lady.' She smiles gently and her voice was very calming and smooth especially compared to Lu Bu's rather Gruff voice.

'O-of course lets both do our best.' Mitsuko began to get flustered and bowed to hide her face in case she was blushing. LingQi walked out as Mitsuko followed suit and saw that Diao Chan was already making her way towards the west wing and ran to her side as her eyes changed colour to a dark purple and a scarlet red with her pupils turning slit shaped again.

A few moments later Mitsuko kicks a door down and finds a room where a couple of Dong Zhuo's advisors were drinking tea.

'What's the meaning of this!?' One stood up and yells as Mitsuko drops the scythe onto him on a diagonal angle, cleaving him into two parts. The other two try to escape in fear however Mitsuko catches one by the edge of her blade wounding the back enough to make him Crash to the ground. The other advisor was tripped using Diao Chan's whip with what seems like a shuriken blade at the end, the blades were slightly curved and one blade was larger than the rest and was attached to a chain at the tip, while the whip itself is made of rope. Mitsuko walks over to the two fallen advisors and finished them off with her scythe. Mitsuko's scythe slowly dripped blood from the tip of her blade as she exits the room leaving a small trail of blood in her wake. The blade hungered for me...as did Mitsuko deep down. They cleared the first floor and Dong Zhuo was nowhere to be found. As they ascended the flight of stairs Mitsuko broke the silence.

'My lady can I ask you something?'

'Sure but you don't have to be so formal Mitsuko.' She replied.

'I'll keep that in mind but I wanted to ask you...do you really think having Lu Bu will really help rebuild the Han Empire after this?' Diao Chan stops in her tracks to Mitsuko's confusion.

'To tell you the truth I don't think the Han Empire can be rebuilt.'

'Wait if that's the case then why...'

'You see my father served in the Han Empire all his life, its all he's ever known and he fears that without it the land will fall into further chaos. Though Dong Zhuo is a vile man who must be stopped after that...i'm not sure if the empire can be rebuilt to its former glory. My father also thought having Lord Lu Bu on our side would be beneficial but after Dong Zhuo is slain I'm not sure what his plans are. However even if I have my doubts its something my father would want and I will do everything I can to make sure his dream comes true, he's done so much for me, the least I can do is to make him proud and try to rebuild something that is precious to him even though I may think it may not change things.' She explains as she holds her hand close to her heart. Hearing of Diao Chan's love and devotion triggers a memory within Mitsuko, something she didn't think of for a long time. Her eye colours change to a dark navy blue.

 _Mitsuko and another schoolgirl met up at the rooftop on the schoolyard. They lean over the railings as the schoolgirl turns to Mitsuko._

' _I made a decision...I want to get a job after this.' Mitsuko seemed shocked by this statement._

' _What!? Are you sure you want to give up your education?' Mitsuko questions the woman in front of her._

' _Yeah I'm not like you, I'm not smart and I'm not going to get good grades to get into university or college. But there's lots of big companies who need people like me you know...i'd like to save up and actually get us a place.' Mitsuko began blushing madly._

' _G-get us a p-place?' Mitsuko managed to blurt the words out in shock._

' _Yes...I want to repay you for what you did for me. I want to give you what you never had...a proper home, someone to care for you, things like that you know.' The other girl holds both of Mitsuko's hands._

' _Akane'_

'Who?' Mitsuko snaps out of her flashback to look at Diao Chan's looking at her and shakes her head as she grounded herself back into reality.

'No one important its fine.' She said after she realised that there was a small tear making its way down her right cheek. She quickly wiped it and went in front of Diao Chan and continued forward.

'Are you sure?' Diao Chan questions with concern present in her voice.

'Yeah I'm sure don't worry about it.'

'More intruders, get them!' They hear as they doors opening aswell as a few guards charging towards them. Mitsuko's eyes turned from Dark Navy blue to their Dark purple and Scarlet colours. Sadness now replaced with anger as Mitsuko orders Diao Chan to stay behind her as she charges forward. With one slash Mitsuko kills two in front of the rest and knocks them back. Two attempt to flank her from both sides but she dispatches with them easily using one diagonal slash. Three run past her to get to Diao Chan, Mitsuko catches one with her blade but the other two were out of her reach, she ran as fast as she can towards them. Diao Chan uses her whip to lash the leading guards neck, making him fall to the side before getting near her. The second guard armed with a spear lunges at her, she gracefully sidesteps and her uses her whip to wrap around his neck with the one of the blades pierces his neck. She brought her whip back spinning him around and carrying the blade through his throat slitting it as he fell. Mitsuko was impressed by Diao chan didn't think that she could hold her own against a couple of guards.

They cleared most of the west wing as they ascended the last flight of stairs they see that both wing converged into one big hallway. They could see two figures were on their knees bowing to Lu Bu respectively. One was a larger figure wearing a black officer uniform rather than the standard imperial uniform Dong Zhuo's forces have. The other wore black regal armour equipped with a helmet which shows his face which had a small moustache and goatee. In front of that figure was finely crafted axes.

'Allow us to come with you Lord Lu Bu.' The larger of the two figures asks Lu Bu who grunts in response.

'Do what you wish just don't get in my way.'

'Lord Lu Bu!' Diao Chan yells making Lu Bu turn and run towards him.

'Diao Chan! Are you ok, are you hurt?' He puts his hands on her arms and looks at her right in her eyes.

'I'm fine my lord your concern is most welcoming.' She replies Lu Bu notices Mitsuko and walks up to her. Mitsuko began to feel Lu Bu's intimidating aura again and began to fear for her life.

'Good job protecting her.' He states as he starts to make his way through a set of rather expensive double doors. Mitsuko sighs in relief. They all made their way through the doors and see a big bedroom surrounded with expensive luxuries and accessories. They also see Dong Zhuo against the wall with his sword enraged by the betrayal of his adopted son

'Lu Bu how dare you betray me after I gave you everything! You will pay!'

'ha don't make me laugh you pig!'

'Why you, I'm going to cut you all down I will gain my paradise!' He charges as Lu Bu with one swipe cleanly decapitates him. The fat corpse caused a very minor thud as it dropped on the ground.

'It's finally over.' Diao Chan said to herself however everyone's thoughts were interrupted by yelling from below.

'I think that's our cue to leave guys.' Mitsuko states as the yelling got closer to their location. Lu Bu climbed out of the high window and jumped out followed by several others. Last one to climb out is Mitsuko after convincing Diao chan to escape rather than wait for her father. As she climbs out she finds a roof that slants downwards. As she walks she loses her footing and slides down, as she goes over the edge she lands on another longer roof, she manages to stand up and jump down to the ground being careful to not injure herself. She looks around to see where the stables are. A few guards find her and alerts the others of her presence. She sprints in the opposite direction which coincidentally leads to the front gate. As she gets there she Lu Bu mounted upon Red Hare zoom past her, she never saw a horse gallop that fast. He was followed by two more horses that also ran past Mitsuko.

'Fucks sake thanks guys.' She sarcastically says to herself as she sees a huge number of soldiers running to her position.

'Grab on!' she hears some yell, she turns to her left and sees LingQi on a chestnut coloured hold and extending her hand as the horse gallops. Mitsuko holds her hand out and grabs LingQi who pulls her up onto the horse as they gallop to the front gates. Guards atop of the walls attempt to fire arrows at them however they run too fast for them to actually make them hit their targets. Mitsuko wraps her left arm around LingQi's waist as her right arm grasps her scythe tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

' _Hey come on Mitsuko that's not fair!' Akane whines as Mitsuko did a cheap move in the fighting game they were playing in Mitsuko's room._

' _Actually I think we came to the conclusion that this move is totally fine.'_

' _We agreed no sweeps with this character for BOTH legs!'_

' _Well this is technically a battlefield and as they say there are no rules of the battlefield.' Mitsuko states as Akane playfully spears her to the ground and initiates a play fight._

' _Hey this is cheating!' Mitsuko tells her as she tries to wrestle Akane. Eventually they finish play fighting with Akane pinning Mitsuko to the wooden floorboards holding her hands as they extend upwards with Mitsuko's legs instinctively wrapped around Akane's waist. Akane moves in closer to Mitsuko's face as she blushes, staring at her navy blue eyes._

' _As you say there are no rules on the battlefield right?'_

Mitsuko suddenly wakes up to the sight of a white cloth shaped like a triangle and remembered what happened as she sat up and shook her head.

' _That fucking dream again, damn it Akane why are you showing up now of all times!? What do you want from me? Argh can't sleep now, I'll just have to go for a stroll I guess to clear my mind.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she grabbed her scythe and crawled out of her tent and saw that hers is one of many. Its been two days since they escaped Chang An. Diao Chan wasn't with them, she wanted to continue looking for her father and hid somewhere in the city much to the disappointment of Lu Bu. The next two days Lu Bu and his forces including Mitsuko who went along for the ride wandered the land eastwards. Lu Bu began to amass a small army and recruited men and officers to his cause. Most were former soldiers of the imperial army who had left when Dong Zhuo came into power, the rest were peasant militia with not much military training. All of which respected Lu Bu's unparalleled might. To Mitsuko's surprise Lu Bu offered her a small amount of troops to command over making her an officer. She didn't expect to be serving anyone as an officer never mind the strongest warrior in the land. She didn't know the first thing about leadership in the slightest however she knew she had to do her best when a battle comes about though.

Part of her wanted to reject the offer however when Lu Bu offered her the officer role something changed within Mitsuko, like a spark igniting a tiny flame that burns slowly. She couldn't understand why she felt like this but she concluded it wasn't a bad feeling. As she strolls through the camp she looks up and notices that the sky although black is unusually bright with most of the stars disappeared from the sky. She thought it was just getting to be morning since she never saw this kind of sky before. She exits the camp though making sure not to stray too far away from it. As she exits she hears a faint sound like a grunt of some kind and decides to investigate it.

She finds herself climbing a small hill overlooking the camp, a good place to keep watch. As she walked to the top the grunting got louder and louder and became slightly feminine. She reached to the top and finds a small grassy field on top with LingQi swinging her double bladed polearms as hard as she could all around. Mitsuko couldn't help but admire the way she moved, to Mitsuko she moved with such elegance especially when she striked the air, she could see the determination and strength behind each attack. There was something strangely captivating about it for Mitsuko, she couldn't explain it. She realised that LingQi hasn't noticed her yet so she walks up closer to her.

'Hey what ar-' She was interrupted by LingQi getting startled as she turns around and strikes Mitsuko from overhead. Mitsuko barely manages to block the attack with her scythe however LingQi had so much force behind that strike she actually went on one knee. Once LingQi recognised Mitsuko she immediately retracted her weapons and discarded them to her side as she goes on one knee and puts her left fist in her right palm in front of her.

'My severe apologies my lady I did not know that was you!'

'Its fine don't worry to be fair I should've announced my arrival earlier.' She responded as they both stand up. Mitsuko notices the sweat dripping from LingQi's face and neck.

'What are you doing up so early anyway?' Mitsuko inquires.

'Training.' LingQi answered simply.

'Judging from that last strike I don't think you really need to train so early not like some of the new recruits.' LingQi giggles slightly before sitting down at the edge of the hill.

'Perhaps, however I find it strangely relaxing at night I find.'

'Yeah I understand, stepping out in the night is like a totally different world compared to the day right?' Mitsuko sits down next to LingQi on the edge.

'It is...I wonder...how come you're also up this early?'

'Oh I erm...just couldn't sleep really you know?' Mitsuko responded, she didn't want to tell LingQi she had a bad dream over someone she knew from a long time ago.

'I understand. I am surprised though.'

'At what?'

'That you decided to actually stay with us. I thought the emperor would've been your highest priority.' Mitsuko didn't understand at first what she meant then she remembered the first time she laid on eyes on LingQi was when she was an imperial guard.

'I'm surprised you remembered that far back to be honest.'

'Of course I couldn't forget a beautiful pair of eyes like yours.' Mitsuko had to turn around away from LingQi to calm herself before she began blushing. Almost everyone else back in her time made fun of them, she rarely got a compliment about them. She was taken aback by LingQi's comment as she took a small breath to regain her composure. During this LingQi tilted her head in wonder in Mitsuko's direction who quickly turns back to her.

'Well in any event being a guard for the emperor wasn't my most exciting experience. Not that I didn't appreciate the offer, it was just boring for me.'

'I see, well in any case I'm glad you came with us. Though I do wonder how you managed to be a guard for the emperor in the first place.' LingQi says.

'Well I actually saved him while I was wandering. And then he invited me to the palace where I killed another assassin before he pulled his blade on him and before the emperor drank the poison in his drink. Afterwards he wanted me to serve as his bodyguard so I accepted since I had no rations or money to continue my aimless wandering.' Mitsuko explained.

'Interesting...how did you know that was the case?'

'Erm...call it a hunch I had.' Mitsuko nervously laughed as she remembered the real reason why that was and why she couldn't tell LingQi. The two sat in silence for a while watching the night sky get brighter and brighter. Mitsuko began to get curious over LingQi so she nervously broke the silence as the question began to eat at her.

'Do you mind if I ask you something?'

'Of course not.'

'How did you find yourself on the battlefield?' LingQi thought about her answer as she looks up at the sky.

'My father taught me everything I know when it came to fighting when I was young...partly because I annoyed him a lot about it. But when my mother died I didn't have anywhere else to go. No family I could stay with so my father took me and we wandered for a while, after being a burden to him for so long I wanted to be of use to him.' LingQi put on a sad smile as she remembered the times she was a burden to him. Mitsuko didn't know why but seeing that smile made her feel slightly hurt and she didn't understand why. Probably because she put that smile on all the time but there was something else to it, something she didn't understand.

'I-I'm sure you wasn't.' Mitsuko accidently spoke her thoughts out loud, she realised this as LingQi looked at her with a perplexed look on her face.

'A burden that is, I'm sure he enjoyed your company but can't express his happiness you know?' Mitsuko forcibly expressed her thoughts, she wanted to believe those words as she wanted LingQi but she just wasn't sure enough of Lu Bu to make that assumption. LingQi's sad smile turned into a genuine one as she replied.

'Maybe...maybe not however it's still kind of you to say. Tell me, how did you come to be on the battlefield yourself?' Mitsuko thought about her answer trying not to give away that she's from the future or anything just to avoid any complications, besides it's not something she understands one hundred percent herself.

'I woke up in a village somewhere in Xiang Yang and I can't remember how I got there, however not long after I woke up yellow turbans began to attack the village was under attack by yellow turbans so I picked up the closest thing to a weapon I had which was this scythe and I cut down the attackers until they retreated.' Mitsuko states as LingQi burst out laughing leaving Mitsuko dumbfounded.

'Was that really the best story you could come up with?'

'Story!? Hey that actually happened!' LingQi continued laughing as Mitsuko sees that she's genuinely enjoying herself. She concluded that a genuine smile suits her face more than a miserable one. She didn't understand, she shouldn't have this much of a connection with LingQi already. Sure she was captivated by her when she first laid their eyes on her but she shouldn't care this much though especially considering this was their first casual conversation, so surely her feeling a connection like this is just weird, right?

As LingQi's laughter died down the sun started they saw the night was gone and the sun was starting to rise. They were mesmerised by the sight of the golden sun starting to light up the sky. This was the first time Mitsuko ever saw the sunrise with her own eyes as her jaw was lowered in awe of this new sight.

'Hear that?' LingQi interrupted the silence between them as Mitsuko attempted to attune her hearing. At first she heard nothing then a faint sound was heard strangely in rhythm. As it got closer Mitsuko realised what it was, they stood up and walked to the other side of the hill and spotted a lone horse and rider galloping across the field.

'Looks like we have company, any idea what its about?' Mitsuko inquires as LingQi shakes her head.

'None that I know, everyone should be getting up now anyway we can find out what's going on when get back.'

'Fair enough then, after you my lady.' LingQi stops to turn towards Mitsuko who looks confused.

'Please, call me LingQi.' She smiled which caught Mitsuko off guard.

'Ok then just refer to me as Mitsuko then.' She smiles back and they both chuckle as they began to stroll down the hill. Unbeknownst to them Dodomeki and Gyuki was on a mountain overseeing everything.

'Aww look, our lady has made a friend. I was afraid she was going to be another loner this reincarnation.' Gyuki expressed as Dodomeki scoffs.

'She just made a potential ally, nothing more nothing less. You can't really trust humans too much, look at what happened during the last reincarnation.'

'Even so she seems like a nice girl. Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt at least for the moment. And I've never seen our lady look so happy outside of battle before. Besides she's not a mystic.'

'I suppose...still its better to be cautious and nothing happen than being lax and being stabbed in the back.' Dodomeki looks towards the camp and sees the army starts to wake up.

'It looks like they'll be moving soon towards Pu Yang soon. We should get moving ourselves.' Dodomeki states as he starts running.

'How do we know the battle will still be the same?' Gyuki questions as he runs after Dodomeki.

'Because she hasn't influenced this world to a major enough scale yet. Once she's ready we'll see start to see differences in the future making it once again unpredictable.'

By the time Mitsuko and LingQi returned to camp they see everyone already waking up, running around and packing up ready to move. They wondered why they were rushing. They saw a man donned in black armour and armed with two axes, the same figure that was in the Chang An palace two nights ago.

'Hey Zhang Liao.' Mitsuko calls out as he turns around and bows towards both of them.

'My ladies, did you both sleep well?' He inquires as they politely return the bow.

'As much as we could, anyway what's going on isn't it a little early to move out?' Mitsuko questions.

'Ahh yes, our lord received a message from someone at Puyang saying that Cao Cao and his main forces are absent and that our lord should capture it for himself.' Zhang Liao explained.

'Wait we're attacking Cao Cao of all people? We don't exactly have numbers on our side is this truly wise?' Mitsuko sceptically asks as Zhang Liao nods.

'Truth be told I share your concerns however our lord wishes us to capture Puyang and I will do my best to see that it is captured for our lord and finally have a land we can call our own. I must see to my men, if you excuse me my ladies.' Zhang Liao bows as does LingQi and Mitsuko as he marches off.

'Well going to capture Cao Cao's land eh? Of all people to attack first when I get a bit of a leadership role it had to be him didn't it? Now I'm nervous.' Mitsuko chuckles to herself nervously before LingQi pats her on her back.

'Do not worry Mitsuko you'll do fine.' She tells her as she smiles which seems to calm Mitsuko's nerves.

'Yeah you're right, of course I will.'

'Glad to hear it. I must also attend to my men...that was enjoyable earlier lets try and do it again sometime.'

'Y-yeah of course most definitely.' She managed to spit out as LingQi walked away and blend in the crowd. Mitsuko turns around, puts her hands around her back and sighs.

' _This was not something I expected as I woke up today and we're fighting cao cao of all people this early? Heh well I should've really expected this though I don't have knowledge of this battle.'_ Mitsuko begins to smirk to herself as one her right eye pupil began to become that of a reptiles.

' _However this does mean I get to fight in an actual battle for a change and kill as many as I can and as an officer under the greatest warrior in the land...this is going to be fun!'_


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Lu Bu received the message about Cao Cao's absence and led his army there. As he moves he still continued recruiting troops and officers to his cause. His army size was still quite small however it was impressive for that of a lord without a land to call his own, something Lu Bu was going to rectify. As they arrived in Yan province and setup camp before besieging Puyang they are greeted by an unusual person dressed in black and purple robes with a black tactician's hat with a thin moustache and goatee, accompanied by a platoon of men. They stroll through the camp as they make their way towards Lu Bu's tent as various others were pitching theirs. Mitsuko looked at him and concluded he was the one who sent Lu Bu the message. He had a specific aura about him, the kind that's sneaky and scheming behind the shadows. He did wonder though why he would betray Cao Cao surely he must've known working with Cao Cao is better than going against him right?

Nevertheless Mitsuko didn't really care she just wanted to stop wandering for a while and this was a good opportunity to do so. She had gotten accustomed to life as an officer and wandering around. People under her call her 'My lady' as a sign of respect, something she still has some trouble adjusting to though she thinks she's getting used to it...it pleased her to actually have respect if not surprising. However she was itching to get back on the battlefield she didn't know why exactly but she knew deep down it actually entertained her...maybe that was all she needed. She still doesn't get too much sleep though from those blasted dreams that curse her that she doesn't understand why they're appearing now of all things. Shortly afterwards a messenger arrived asking her and the rest of the officers to come to the main tent under Lu Bu's orders. She wondered why Lu Bu wanted a meeting with everyone nevertheless she went to meet with him to see what the big deal is.

She arrived at the main tent to find most of the officers here including LingQi and Zhang Liao who were standing next to Lu Bu. All the officers huddled over a table with a map with two large squares with various rectangular with an extra square on top, Mitsuko recognises it as the purple block in tetris. The last one to arrive is the mysterious black and purple robed figure who extends his arms out as he arrives.

'Good evening I am Chen Gong you're new strategist now let's go over the battle plan for tomorrow's battle.' Mitsuko was surprised to learn that this was Chen Gong, Lu Bu's strategist in history he seems more...dramatic than what she had in mind. She always did wonder with a strategist that Lu Bu managed to get in the position he found himself in Xia Pi.

'So as you know Cao Cao's main forces have left leaving only a small defensive force guarding Puyang, defences we can obliterate with ease. Now there are two main castles Puyang castle and Juan Castle. Puyang castle will be the more heavily defended however I have a contact that can make the main army infiltrate the castle without going through the front gates and can get more officers and troops to our cause. However that still leaves Juan Castle. Fortunately I have troops stationed in the castle to open the gates and it is barely defendable so a small strike force can take the castle as the main army takes Puyang. I nominate Zhang Liao to lead the assault he seems to be very competent and say...3 more officers just in case with their respective troops. Let's see...you, you and how about you.' He points to wards Mitsuko and 2 other officers and puts more blue pieces on the map and moves them around.

'Do not worry we will capture Juan Castle from Cao Cao and prove the might of lord Lu Bu's army.' Zhang Liao states.

'Excellent that's what I also aim to achieve. We must move quickly though a messenger was dispatched so ideally the castles will have to be taken before Cao Cao's main army arrives. They'll more than likely arrive at Juan castle first so Zhang Liao your forces will have to lie in wait as the enemy enters the castle and ambush them to decimate their forces.' Chen Gong instructed as he puts more red pieces on the map and moves them at what seems to be the front of the gate.

'Understood.'

'Excellent that will be all, I suggest you all have a good night's rest we're going to have a busy day tomorrow.' He announced and left the tent, Lu Bu sent his officers away as well almost immediately after. As Mitsuko exits the tent she makes her way to her own to rest she feels a hand on her right shoulder. She turns around to see LingQi behind her wearing a smile.

'I just wanted to wish you good luck in tomorrow's battle.' She respectfully bows to Mitsuko who returned the gesture.

'Thanks, I'd wish you luck but with your father I don't think you'll need it at all.' Mitsuko laughs slightly making LingQi smirk.

'Perhaps but I'd like to think I can take care of myself. In any case do keep yourself safe Mitsuko.' Content with everything LingQi turns the other way and walks as Mitsuko did the same. She smiled knowing that LingQi actually shown some sort of concern for her. It was nice for her to see that someone actually cared about her and for it to be LingQi of all people...it was a nice feeling to her it's been a while since Mitsuko felt this way. Of course she doesn't want LingQi to worry about her all the time...however every now and again is ok right?

As she walks back she realises how much she had actually changed over the course of her adventure. She wonders what would've become of her if everything didn't turn out the way it did. How would she handle the present time life, would there be something to give that special rush of adrenaline? Would she have found someone that made her feel wanted again? Would she ever feel like she belonged somewhere? Would she never have her dreams of Akane brought back up? She looked at her hands and stops for a while thinking about these questions. She clenches her first and shakes her head. She remembered that thinking about such useless things like this would make her lose focus on the current situation at hand. The only thing she should be focusing on is the battle tomorrow and getting stronger. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels a hand on her shoulder along with a voice that sounded a little rough that said 'hey.' Mitsuko didn't think as she just reacted by elbowing the person in the stomach. She hears him groan as he clutches his stomach and goes down on his knees. Once she turns around she realises she just hit one of the officers that was present in the meeting.

'Ah I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were there.' She apologised as she helped him on his feet and he continued to groan.

'Don't worry its fine maybe that'll show me to not make my presence known in the middle of the night eh?' He chuckles slightly as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and clears his throat.

'Maybe we should start again without the violence. My name is Zang Ba I'll be one of the officers accompanying you and Lord Zhang Liao in the assault on Juan castle tomorrow.' He extends his hand towards Mitsuko who gives it a firm handshake in response.

'Mitsuko.' She states her name as she looks up at his face. He's a much larger man with a muscular build. He looks shocked at something.

'So it's true.'

'What's true?'

'Your eyes they're different colours.' Mitsuko sighs at this. She knew people had been wondering about them ever since she joined Lu Bu's army since every other time people might not have noticed due to the chaos that was happening around them at the time. Ever since she joined Lu Bu in his travels she felt the stares of other soldiers behind them and hearing slight whispers about her. She started walking towards her tent as Zang Ba followed closely.

'All right, what have the others said about them?' Mitsuko questions going straight to the point.

'Well a few of the men think that you're a bad omen on this army and its doomed to fail despite having Lord Lu Bu and Lord Zhang Liao. A few others say you're a demon in disguise that will bring doom to them all.'

'Ha really? Haven't heard that one before.' Normally people just made fun of Mitsuko's eye colour instead of genuinely fearing them...it secretly gave her a small sense of pleasure knowing that they're actually scared of something as simple as her eye colours. She didn't want to explain stuff to them like the genetics and all that because she doubts they would even understand what the hell she was talking about. Well apparently they're not wrong about the demon thing, she smirks unbeknownst to Zang Ba who seems to be worried about how Mitsuko has taken the news fearing it might've unsettled her.

'I would just ignore it Lady Mitsuko you know how men can be superstitious that's what I do.' Zang Ba attempts to console Mitsuko.

'I suppose there is nothing I can do about it other than to prove that they're wrong. However please just call me Mitsuko we're of the same rank after all.' She requested as she continued walking.

'If that's what you desire l- Mitsuko.' Zang Ba corrected himself before he finished.

'May I ask you why you serve Lord Lu Bu as on officer?'

'Hmm no real reason I kinda just tagged along for the ride you know? Zang Ba immediately laughed.

'Is that all? I thought it was something more dramatic than that. You're an interesting woman Mitsuko.' He states which confused Mitsuko she didn't see herself as too interesting, sure she noticed that she's changing but that doesn't make her interesting.

'You really think so?'

'Of course not every woman willingly tags along to a military force led by the strongest warrior in all the land.' Mitsuko chuckles. When he put it that way it was hard to argue that she was boring in this time period.

'What about you then? What brought you here?'

'Well I thought fighting under Lord Lu Bu would help spread my name across the land.'

'Ahh a glory hunter I see.'

'Well at least I have a goal to fight for.' He jested however Mitsuko stops in her tracks looking up at the night sky.

'Ha-ha I suppose you do...I'm almost envious of that.' She resumes her steady stroll among the camp.

'I-I didn't mean it like that at all.' Zang Ba exclaims trying to make sure Mitsuko wasn't offended but he hears her chuckling.

'Don't worry about it. However I think its time for us to turn in. We do have a busy day tomorrow don't forget.'

'Right of course, well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance I look forward to seeing your skills on the battle Mitsuko.' He respectfully bows and moves on through the camp. Mitsuko looks at him as he strolls through the rest of the camp.

' _He seems nice well let's see how he does tomorrow.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she climbs in her tent and begins to rest for tomorrow while trying to contain her...excitement as she tossed and turned during the first hour before she finally slept. She couldn't wait until she gets on the field of battle again.

The next day the army woke up at sunrise and immediately marched after packing up the camp to Puyang and Juan castle. As Mitsuko was marching she looked around her surroundings to see many soldiers and officers marching to her second official battle. She lets the crescent blade of her scythe rest on the back of her neck as she loosely grips the polearm. She manages to locate LingQi who seems to be wearing a determined face. About halfway to the castles the army splits into two, Lu Bu's main force consisting of 20,000 men went towards Puyang castle leaving Zhang Liao's and Mitsuko's strike force of only 4,000 soldiers to take on Juan Castle and to fend for themselves if they get attacked in the open. As they split and Mitsuko sees that LingQi marched further away from her and something within Mitsuko to make her feel a little bit like she's sinking. She didn't quite understand it but it didn't matter at the end since she had to focus on her task. Mitsuko find herself marching in front with Zhang Liao, Zang Ba and another officer leading these men to the castle.

'So do you think the castle will really be lightly defended commander?' Mitsuko whispers to Zhang Liao who looked up at the castle.

'I don't know for certain, however I do know that our men will fight like ten of theirs and the castle will belong to Lord Lu Bu by the end of the battle.' Zhang Liao states as Mitsuko chuckles to herself.

'Too true this castle will be ours.' Mitsuko says as she looks forward as her eyes transform into her snake like ones without her knowledge while she smirks sadistically to herself.

' _ **Let's have some fun!'**_


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was at its highest point in the sky as Juan Castle was in Mitsuko's sight. She couldn't wait to get in the fray of things and get the adrenaline pumping through her veins again. As they get closer they notice that a small amount of troops are in front of the gates. Mitsuko was confused by this.

' _I would've thought they would stay cooped up in their castle rather than face us in the field...it must be an honour thing._ ' She concluded to herself as she pumps herself up. As they get close they saw that they started to march towards them. Zhang Liao recognising this ordered the small force to quicken their pace towards the castle. A lone man dressed in mainly blue robes while on horseback aswell as a few others who seem to be acting as his bodyguards. When the gap between the two sides were short enough both leaders gave the signal to charge at each other.

A couple of the horseback soldiers decided to charge near the flanks trying to get a few kills before the armies clash. One made her way towards Mitsuko with the intention of picking her up, thinking of her as an easy kill especially since she's on the very left of the force. As the horse gallops closer to Mitsuko the soldier grasps his spear tightly as he readies his thrust. When she was in range he thrusts his spear at her as hard as he could. Mitsuko raised her scythe high calmly and struck down and made her body go with her momentum making her body bend forward. The thrust of the spear narrowly misses and the scythe makes contact with the right side of his neck. He didn't even realise what had happened until a second later as he fell off from his horse lying on the ground near the charging soldiers. He grasped his wound to try and stop it from pouring out and attempted to crawl away. Mitsuko saw this and walked to him, planted her foot on his back and cleanly decapitated him. She smirks as she looks over her first kill of the day and looks forward to the small force that are just about to make contact with each other. Mitsuko decided to sprint there to get to the fight as fast as she could.

The frontline soldiers started combat with each other, the look of many determined faces trying to kill their opposition while trying to survive and return home for their families. Zhang Liao Charged forward headfirst wiping out several men in the initial strike and continues his onslaught as he effortlessly takes out any enemy soldiers with each of his swings of his axes. As soldiers started fighting Mitsuko picks a couple of as she sprinted into the fray, using her scythe to cut their exposed necks as she runs past them. A few soldiers that were not in combat started to attack Mitsuko. She smirked as a few were lunging forward at her. She did a massive swing taking out a few of the enemy. As they crashed to the ground she saw even more charging towards her. She started to take them out one by one with her scythe as they came to her. Each swing of her scythe had a lot strength behind them. With the first one lunging towards her with his sword held high she drops her scythe diagonally attacking his neck. She started to realise that she had been targeting them since they normally leave it exposed and the easiest way to make them fresh corpses on the battlefield.

One enemy soldier charged her with his spear clenched tightly, she sidesteps to the left and strikes the right side of his neck making him fall to the ground. She swings at another one and slices his cheeks, cleaving through one and going through his open mouth to cut the other one open. The momentum makes him fall face down. She puts her boot on his back and attempted to strike him. However an enemy warrior uses his sword to block the attack while another attempts to lunge in with his spear. Mitsuko lets go of her scythe with her left hand and unsheathes her hidden sword slashing the soldier blocking her scythe in the process at his gut. She kicks him away and strikes with her scythe in a downwards diagonal angle to the charging soldier piercing the side of his skull and tearing out some of the flesh. His spear was too low to make any impact as he dropped at Mitsuko's feet. She returned her attention to the man beneath her and used her sword to strike his skull. When she retracted she noticed something on one of the sides of the blade. She took a closer look and noticed a peculiar pattern on the sword she didn't see before. She wondered why that was when all of a sudden she saw another soldier about to attack her, she blocks it with her sword and kicks him away and slashes his neck with her scythe. She shook her head realising that this wasn't the best time to wonder what the hell that mark was on her sword.

She continued her onslaught of the enemy soldiers and with the help of the other officers Lu Bu's forces successfully made the enemy retreat back to the castle however they knew that this wasn't the end. Zhang Liao gave the order to pursue them and so they did. Even though Mitsuko had a hair fair amount of kills on her she still wasn't completely satisfied. She wanted more, she wanted more of the enemy to be slain, she wanted more blood to be spilt on the battlefield. She licks her lips as she joined in the pursuit of the enemy forces. The man in the robes called for the gates to be opened, slowly the gates started to open however he saw the pursuing forces and fear was present in his face he just wanted to get inside the walls where it was safe. He didn't think they would put up this much of a fight. The gates opened all the way and he was the first one to enter the castle before the pouring of the remainder of his troops.

'Close the gates!' He shouts out loud so that the gatekeepers could hear him however the gate refused to close.

'Hey didn't you hear me I said close the gates if you don't we'll all die!' He shouts again, still the gates refuse to shut. He could see the army getting closer and closer to the castle. Fearing for his life the prefect fearing for his life shouts to the gatekeepers to shut the gate and afterwards ordered his men to hold position while he attempts to get reinforcements when in reality he was just going to flee. The horse gallops as fast it can to the other side of the castle where another set of gates awaits him. He orders the gate to be opened however no response. He orders the gatekeepers to open the gates again however again no response. Fearing for his life he tries to hide somewhere in the barracks and hope for the best instead since the gatekeepers have betrayed them. Chances are they would kill him if he goes to face them face to face.

Zhang Liao led the charge through the gates as the backlines of the enemy forces retreat further into the castle fearing for their lives with a few dropping their weapons in the process. As a result the frontlines of the force were quickly demolished as Lu Bu's forces entered the castle with a lot of men still available. As the men ran flood the castle Zhang Liao and the rest of the officers including Mitsuko stand in the gateway.

'Well that's the castle under our control then, I've got to say that was a lot easier than I thought it was.' Mitsuko states as she sheathes her sword and puts her hands at the back of her head while still grasping on to her scythe and leaning next to the wall.

'Disappointed?' Zang Ba inquires while Mitsuko just smirks in response.

'Maybe a little they didn't really pose much of a challenge to our forces.'

'Don't forget we're expecting reinforcements in due time we need to clean out the enemy forces in the castle and ambush the reinforcements as they enter the castle.' Zhang Liao interjected.

'Maybe but they won't be here for a good while so we'll have plenty of time to clean up.' Mitsuko replies.

'Even so it's best if the entire castle is in our control, we should help the troops.'

'Fair enough I suppose but what if they surrender?' She questions as she didn't want to do anything without being ordered to in case she would get scolded.

'Give them a warrior's death it's the least we can do for them.' Mitsuko smiles as he said that and licks her top lip as she stops leaning on the wall and started to casually stroll further in the castle.

'Well in that case we better get going they're not going to give themselves an "honourable death" are they?' Mitsuko states as the rest of the officers agreed and started to join the main forces. They all take different streets as they march they're way towards the other side. Mitsuko starts to think to herself about the pattern on her sword. It could very well just be a pattern that she's just over thinking however it felt like it was important for a reason she couldn't explain. She'd have to ask Dodomeki to see if the pattern is important or is it simply her imagination he should be able to give her a direct answer about that at least. She hears loud and quick footsteps coming from behind her. Since she's not hearing them say her name she assumed it must be an enemy. She waits until the footsteps were close enough and swung her scythe as hard as she could a she turns her body to give her some momentum. The crescent blade penetrates the skull and pins it against the wall of one of the buildings. Mitsuko sighs a breath of relief when she finds it's just another enemy she just killed not one of their own, she doesn't need to spin a story about it.

Looking at the latest corpse she created she realised how she wasn't squeamish in the slightest in creating them. She remembered the first date she had with Akane in her own time, for some reason she decided to book tickets for a gory horror film she couldn't remember the title of. She only remembered a few scenes since most of the time she clutched Akane's arm for most of it as she realised that was part of her nefarious plan. She chuckles to herself as she no longer finds those rather disturbing scenes no longer disturbing. She smiled for a second nostalgically remembering only a few moments of pleasure she experienced in her own time. However she quickly shook her head while mentally yelling at herself.

' _Damnit Mitsuko just forget about those times and her and just move on already! Just focus on your situation at this moment dumbass!'_

She realises that her scythe is still stuck in the damn wall and she just been daydreaming like an idiot this entire time. She looks at the corpse one last time, noticing the dangling arms at the sword at its feet. Blood pours out from the hole she created in his skull while also being drooled out from his mouth creating a puddle of blood underneath the head. She goes to the right of the corpse, put her right leg on the wall, placed her left hand on the polearm below the crescent blade while her right was on top of it and pulled with all of her might. She tried continuously for a minute before trying to wriggle out as she pulls it with less strength in an attempt to dislodge the scythe. After a couple of minutes she eventually dislodged the scythe from the wall, the momentum made her fall over backwards as the scythe laid on top of her. The body slumped to the ground face first. She stood up and dusted herself and examines her scythe to see how bad the damage her blade had sustained. To her surprise it hasn't sustained any.

' _Wow these people must have some good steel to forge if that didn't even do as much as a chip to it.'_ She thought to herself as a soldier of Lu Bu ran towards her. He takes a knee and bows respectfully to her.

'My lady we found a small detachment of enemy forces hiding in the barracks and have surrendered to us.' He states leaving Mitsuko rather confused its not like she's the one in charge of their small force. He should really go to Zhang Liao she thinks to herself however maybe she's the closest one he could find, after all the castle was pretty large. Not as large as say Luo Yang or Chang An but it was still nothing to sneeze at.

'That was rather quick of them, where are they now?' She questions.

'They're being lined up outside the barracks as we speak my lady. I'll take you there right away.' He said as he stands up and starts running with Mitsuko closely following behind him. A few minutes later she arrives at the barracks with a bunch of enemy soldiers kneeling with their heads down to the ground surrounded by Lu Bu's soldiers. She sees Zang Ba also standing over them who turns to see her.

'Ahh Mitsuko so you got here aswell have you?'

'Of course. So how many are here then?'

'Around one hundred or so. Lord Zhang Liao and Lord Cao Xing eliminated the rest these are all that's left although their leader the prefect in charge of the castle has yet to be found.' He explains.

'I see...oh well it's not like he can do anything anyway. It's a shame though.'

'What is?' He inquires.

'Some of these actually look capable and we're not exactly in abundance of soldiers are we? Oh well if Zhang Liao wants them all dead then there's nothing I can do about it can I?' Zang Ba begins to laugh.

'Haha if that's the case you should try speaking to him. I'm sure he'll listen to your advice.' Mitsuko was slightly taken aback by this.

'What are you mad? He's the one in charge, nothing I can say will sway his mind. Either way it's not like it's a bad decision anyway so we might as well get this over with.' As those two were conversing the prefect in charge heard the commotion and thought this would be the best chance he got to escape. He opens the door very slowly and attempted to pussyfoot his way to the other side of the castle. The gatekeepers keeping the gate closed may not expect him now. If he can quickly kill them he might just escape with his life he thought to himself. An unexpected gust of wind swept through the castle and slams the door shut gaining Mitsuko's attention. She sees the prefect with a look of fear in his face before sprinting as fast as he could.

'Found our leader! Someone take him down!' She orders as she herself starts sprinting followed closely by Zang Ba and a few soldiers. A minute later the prefect starts slowing down and Zang Ba overtakes Mitsuko and throws his glaive as hard as he could. The prefect ran as fast as he could before the glaive pierces his ankle making him drop to the ground, incapable of standing on his own feet, causing him agonising pain. The all spring to the incapacitated prefect and Zang Ba removes the glaive making him yell even more loudly.

'Wow nice shot. Didn't think you were going to make that.' Mitsuko congratulated as she was genuinely impressed.

'Thanks I knew I would though.' Zang Ba states with confidence.

'Huh uh sure ok, well we got the last one. Good work everyone, lets take him to the rest of the soldiers and execute them in front of his eyes then do the same to him.' She smiles sadistically as two soldiers nod in response and drag him by the arms while he attempts to escape but to no avail and screams curses at all of them.

'Well looks like the castle will now officially belong to us now.' Mitsuko states as Zang Ba nods.

'Indeed. Still there is the matter of the reinforcements that are coming our way.'

'Yeah but if we play our cards right they'll be easy to deal with.'

'Cards?' Zang Ba inquired making Mitsuko pause for a moment.

' _They haven't invented cards yet!?...Damnit c'mon Mitsuko think what other sport do Chinese people play.'_

'I meant our go pieces...cards is my pet name for them you can say.' She hesitantly replies as Zang Ba laughs heartily.

'I didn't know you play go. Perhaps when all this is over we should play a game.'

'Yeah sure...in any event we should report to Zhang Liao and see how he wants to position this ambush.' Mitsuko states as she starts strolling around the castle followed closely by Zang Ba.


	17. Chapter 17

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan personally led a force of 4,000 men on horseback and made their way to Juan castle as fast as they can as soon as the messenger arrived for them at Xu Chang. They plan to rendevouz with Chen Gong at Juan castle and come up with a strategy to

'Can you believe that Lu Bu of all people want to really challenge our lord? I knew people think he's a beast but I didn't think he had the intelligence of one.' Xiahou Yuan laughs heartedly before almost falling off his horse and regained his composure soon after as he and his brother were right at the front of the forces.

'He maybe a beast of chaos but a beast like him must be put down as soon as possible unless we want him to have a rampage through the land.' Dun replies with a look of determination on his face.

'yeah I suppose you're right. It is odd how he attacked us of all people while we're away.'

'Maybe, but we have Chen Gong defending the castles for the moment he should help keep them at bay. However he'll still need our help if we want to repel Lu Bu and his forces.' A few hours later of constant riding they finally reached the other side of the Juan Castle where there was no corpses. Dun and Yuan hailed the gatekeepers and ordered them to open the gate. The gates open slowly as they reveal Cao Xing the 4th officer dressed in prefect robes alone.

'Ahh thank you very much for coming my lords, you came just in time we're expecting the enemy to arrive very soon.' He replies with worry present in his voice as he invites them in the castle. It took a few minutes before all the men were in the castle and dismounted from their horses. A few of the soldiers disguised in the uniforms of Cao Cao's forces took them to the newly acquired stables. Zang Ba leads the reinforcements through a specific street in the middle of the castle.

'So what's the situation here?' Xiahou Dun questions getting straight to business as he and Xiahou Yuan briskly made their way to Cao Xing's side.

'Yan Castle is under full assault by the enemy while a small strikeforce have been sent to attack us here. I've sent most of my men to hold them off while the reinforcements arrive. Chen Gong recommended we stay put and attempt to perform a pincer attack rather than attack the enemy head on with the numbers we have. '

'Speaking of which where is that guy?' Yuan asked.

'He's overseeing the defences over at Yan Castle. However now that you're here once the horses have rested we can execute the pincer attack.' He replies as the troops are all funnelled in this street surrounded by various small buildings.

'No, we can't wait any longer Yan castle might fall in the time for rest. The horses rest can wait.' Dun replies as he goes back to his forces while Yuan shakes his head in response and follows suit. Cao Xing seeing no other choice smirks and proclaims 'NOW!' All of a sudden Lu Bu's forces emerged from the buildings to the sides even from on top of the ceilings with archers there looking to pick off a couple in the middle. The reinforcements panicked as a lot of them died in the initial charge of the surprise ambushers. Among them the other officers began slaughtering the enemy in front of them.

'Its an ambush hold firm!' Dun shouts as he blocks an incoming attack from a soldier and slashes his chest. The street started to be filled with the corpses from both sides however the reinforcements from Cao Cao's force were in the majority. Every soldier was fighting for their life as they fought, each swing of their weapon had as much strength as they can muster. Each slash from Xiahou Dun's blade he slashed a soldier. There were too many for them to handle.

'Yuan! Try to make an exit and open the gatehouse!' he orders right before he blocks a fierce attack from Zhang Liao and they stared at each other with determination to win over the other one while in a deadlock.

'You got it brother!' Yuan replied as he used his sword to carve a way through the enemy ambush to the gates they just entered from. He slices his way through enemy soldiers as a single strike from his sword is enough to kill them. Both Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao push with all their might and jump back from one another and are surrounded by their respective soldiers fighting. Zhang Liao was the first to lunge forward to Dun striking hard with his right hand axe. Dun blocks it and keeps to his feet. Zhang Liao tries striking one at a time on each side, still Dun deflects all the attacks. Zhang Liao uses both of axes to strike at once horizontally. Dun ducks and thrusts his sword at his stomach. Zhang Liao side steps and overhead slashes his right handed axe. Dun Rolls out of the way and slashes an enemy soldier immediately after standing up. This time Dun took the initiation at Zhang Liao.

While the duel took place between those two Mitsuko was in the middle of the fight unable to use her scythe because of the cramped conditions and she didn't want to get scolded for 'friendly fire' so she leaves the scythe in the building where she was hiding and is only equipped with her odd marking sword. Wielding only her sword with her right hand was weird for her, however she did have to admit it has its benefits as she quickly diagonally slashes an enemy soldier in her path with ease. She sees Xiahou Yuan amidst the crowd of combatants and thought he was moving a little too fast to be simply defending himself. She then saw the direction where he was going, the gatehouse.

' _ **Oh so that's how you want to play is it? I might not know what's going to happen once you two are dead but I can't just let you get away scot free.'**_ Mitsuko sadistically smirked and licked her top lip as she attempted to make her way towards Xiahou Yuan. There were just too many enemy combatants still despite the heavy losses they took in the initial attack. One attempted to lung at Mitsuko as soon as he stabs his enemy and turns to see her. She deflected the attack but the momentum was too much for him to recover as he runs forward to the side of her. She horizontally slashes him in the chest making him drop backwards onto the ground. She continued her approach to Yuan as she killed a few of the soldiers from behind with a simple slash as she passes them fighting another soldier. One soldier attempted to strike at Mitsuko aiming for her head as the blade comes towards her from the side. She blocks it milliseconds before it made contact with her. She pushes the blade away and stabs the soldier in the stomach making him bend over the wound. She quickly removed the blade, raised it high up and crashed it down on his neck cleaving the head off cleanly. The body slumps to the floor as Mitsuko steps over the headless corpse to continue her rather slow advance.

All of a sudden she hears louder than normal yelling behind her, she turns around to see a soldier wearing a lighter shade of blue uniform with a bandana and looking noticeably younger wearing a serious look on his face charging towards her. She blocks the attack and two were in a deadlock. His eyes contains hatred for her and she has no idea why.

'YOU!' He yells at her as he pushes her back with all of his might and striking from above. She blocks the attack in time before pushing him back while she stays in place.

'Have we met before?' She looks at him with confusion.

'No we haven't, but if you aren't stopped we will soon enough and I don't want that to happen again.' He lunges forward and thrusts his sword at Mitsuko who is just confused.

'What the fuck does that mean!?' She yells back as she deflects the attack to her right and attempts to cut his neck because of the momentum. The enemy went on his knees and slides down below the sword and rolled forward to get back to his feet quickly. She turned around with the intention of striking at the same time, he had the same idea and the two blades clashed once again. He opened his eyes with shock as he saw the strange markings on Mitsuko's sword.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?' He shouts as he headbutts her making her stagger backwards as she barely had enough time to block the overhead strike as she recovered.

'How dare you stain this sacred blade with your filthy corruption! Its just one more thing you have to pay for!' He yells in her face before she lands a hook punch with her left fist, he staggered backwards and rubs his face and sees that she's staring at the ground with her short onyx hair covering her eyes.

' **Look...I don't know what the fuck you are talking about or why you have such a vendetta against me when I don't even know who you are...however...'** She used her lefthand to move her hair up and reveals her eye colours brighter than they were at the beginning of the battle, piercing through his gaze.

' **I find it strangely amusing and I have no idea why. I just want to laugh in all honesty, it feels oddly nostalgic...well no matter I think its time I turn you into a corpse!'** The unknown enemy charges angrily at Mitsuko striking from above, she blocks it with ease. He attempted to continue his assault and strikes in all directions and angles. Even though they were such strength behind each swing they were sloppy as Mitsuko could deflect them easily. He put almost too much strength in his swings as each one got progressively sloppier and sloppier. They moved around the street eventually finding themselves fighting next to the walls of one of the buildings. He put too much momentum in his thrust as Mitsuko side steps to her left and thrusts her blood stained sword into his arm before he could retract it. She pierced the elbow and the tip barely pierces into the wall. He screamed in agony as he clutches the sword with his free arm as he drops his sword with his pinned arm, he tried to remove it from his arm. Mitsuko pulls it away, removes the sword and kicks him in the stomach knocking him down as he clutches his wound. Mitsuko plants her foot on his abdomen and smirks as she hovered the sword over his heart. Panic and fear was present in his eyes. All of a sudden she looks up as she hears metallic creaking to see the gate being opened.

' **Ahh shit!'** she speaks out loud as the unknown enemy soldier kicks her in the stomach with his right foot. He gets up clutching his arm wincing in pain trying to bear with it, however his facial expressions betray him. She gets up as quick as she could and sees he's in a wounded state.

'I'll be back, you'll get yours you murderer!' he exclaims as he retreats through the gate followed swiftly by many of the remaining soldiers who fled as fast as they could. Xiahou Yuan was seen on top of the gate picking targets off one by one with his bow to try and cover their escape. Xiahou Dun hears the metallic creaking and smirks as he pushes Zhang Liao back from yet another deadlock. Cao Xing in the meantime made his way to the other gatehouse and sees that Xiahou Dun was going to strike Zhang Liao from above as he staggered back. He readies his bow and shoots him right in his right eye before he landed a blow. He yells as he clutches the arrow and staggered backwards. Hearing this several soldiers acted like his body guards trying to ensure his survival as they retreated, most of them giving their lives up in the process. Xiahou Yuan whistles loudly and a chestnut horse began to gallop through the streets and eventually make it to the gatehouse where Yuan jumped off from the wall and onto the horse and covered his brother's retreat as he began to shoot enemy soldiers with his bow with two arrows at once. When Dun was near enough he gets him on his horse and they exit the castle. As they left Zhang Liao led a cry of victory to his forces as everyone else joined in, raising their weapons as high as they can and letting their voices be heard. Mitsuko meanwhile feels suddenly fatigued and had to lean on the wall with her hand. Her eyes changed to their normal colours. She had no idea why she suddenly felt exhausted she was doing fine up until this point. She began to think about the feelings she experienced they were so alien to her...and yet they were strangely familiar. She wondered why this was, what did she do to make him angry at her...and why did she find it amusing? When she imagined his face for some reason she got angry but she didn't know why however it felt...almost right for her to do so like it was as natural as breathing to her.

'Hey you ok?' Zang Ba questions as he puts his shoulder on Mitsuko.

'Yeah I'm fine...just exhausted you know?' She responds as Zang ba laughs heartily.

'Haha I can understand that, just don't push yourself too hard all right?' He pats her on the back and moves on. Mitsuko took a deep breath and regained herself and followed Zang Ba since she had nothing else to do. She hears Zhang Liao orders to various soldiers to raise the banner of Lu Bu on the flagpoles scattered in pockets of the castle walls to show that the castle belongs to them. Unbeknownst to her as she sheaths her blade the snake marking continue to the tip of the blade coated with black, the engraving of the outline of the snake could be seen on closer inspection as if it was wrapping itself around the blade.

Dodomeki and Gyuki meanwhile watched the whole battle from a mountain nearby and was impressed by Mitsuko's performance.

'Ooh that was real good, I like it when she got that mystic haha got him real good!' Gyuki yells excitedly.

'Heh indeed.'

'Should we finish him off?'

'No. He seems to have blended in with the humans we'll be exposing ourselves too much if we finish him off now. Besides with that injury even a mystic will be out of commission for a while.' He answers as he scoffs at the fleeing mystic and turns his gaze back at Mitsuko intently like he's studying her.

'Hey what's up?'

'Nothing...its just that by now Orochi would emerge a bit by force now however that isn't the case. I knew she was taking it in her stride before though I thought that was just because lord Orochi was resting for longer or it was just her lack of knowledge. Now though...there's definitely more to her than meets the eye.' Dodomeki explains as he wonders just why that is.

'Either way it doesn't matter at the end of the day, she's developing nicely and another mystic scum is temporarily taken care of. Heh I'm impressed' Dodomeki chuckles as he and Gyuki continue to keep an eye on her.


	18. Chapter 18

That night Lu Bu ordered a banquet for his officers at Puyang Castle to celebrate his victory over Cao Cao as his forces fled to Xu Chang. A messenger is dispatched to Juan Castle a couple of hours after the battle for the officers addressed to Zhang Liao. Once he heard this news he promoted some noteable soldiers to garrison commanders and ordered them to keep an eye on Juan Castle and to make sure to keep it intact while they were gone. Zhang Liao rounded up the other officers including Mitsuko and they rode on horseback thanks to the warhorses in the stables. They rode to the castle in under an hour, the sun starts to set. Mitsuko was surprised to see the castle on the inside look huge on the inside. It must've been quite a fight she thought to herself. Shortly after their arrival they were escorted to the main chambers as a bright amber colour shone on the entire castle.

Mitsuko was surprised as they entered the room to see a huge assortment of tables and chairs considering Zhang Liao never told the other 3 officers why they were coming here. The large room was decorated extravagantly with red luxurious carpets leading into the room as you open the door, the many silky smooth banners decorated with gold jewellery hanging from the ceiling however they bear the banner of Lu Bu's forces. The amber light coming in from the window brighten the room but makes it more noticeable that the walls were very Spartan save for one or two pictures professionally drawn pictures hanging on the wall. The tables and chairs were in the shape of an upside down 'U' shape with Lu Bu at the head of it alongside his daughter and en empty seat reserved for his most trusted officer Zhang Liao. Mitsuko sat at the lower ends of the assortment of tables off to the right side where the lesser experienced and lesser known officers were sat.

Among these tables were plates and plates of freshly cooked food mainly smaller animals like pigs and meat buns. Everyone started to eat anyway, Mitsuko was the last to start opting to glance at everyone feeling a bit...apprehensive about everything. Eventually she started eating and realised how merry the atmosphere was. Even though she kept to herself the atmosphere never shifted from all work serious type, it was weird for her to see everyone being merry and happy so suddenly. She turns towards Zang Ba sitting on her right side who seems to be more...hands on with his food going at it like he's demon devouring a human. She chuckles to herself as she glances at everyone having a merry time.

As the banquet progressed the once amber light turned into a bright white light created by the moon as it begins its rise to replace the setting sun. Mitsuko's mind tried to stay on the banquet taking place in front of her eyes however she was just too curious about the events leading to this moment. Zang ba noticed that she's spacing out so he asked her what's up.

'Hey are you ok?'

'what? Oh yeah sorry, just a little tired still you know...fatigue and all that.' She explains.

'Ahh fair enough, then in that case you won't mind if I take this piece.' He steals a leg of chicken from her plate.

'Hey!' Mitsuko shouts as she grabs his hand which is just like her normal talking voice in this merry atmosphere. Zang Ba laughs as she tries to wrestle the piece out of his hand. Eventually all the food was amazingly finished and Lu Bu ordered the servants to bring wine for everyone. Everyone begins to stand to collect the alcohol that was being served. Like people waiting to be served in a bar. As they stand and drink the servants removed the tables from the premises. Mitsuko leaned on the wall for a while observing everything rather than engaging with many people. She even saw the mighty Lu Bu with a smile on his face, it was almost surreal to see the mightiest warrior in the land having a good time rather than the usual intimidating look he always had, it put Mitsuko a little at ease to see for herself that he was just a normal man not like a special diety or anything. She wasn't much of a party girl, partly because no one really invited her to one before. She was content being on the sidelines or rather she was used to it anyway, she was surprised to see a rather attractive female servant in a rather bland robe with long brunette hair come up to her.

'My lady would you like some wine?'

'Oh sorry, I erm don't really dr-'

'Ahh Mitsuko are you really not going to join the rest of us?' Zang Ba staggers over.

'I erm...'

'Of course she wants some wine.' He grabs the drink and playfully shoves it to Mitsuko who instinctively grabs the drink. The maiden servant smiles softly before leaving them to their own devices. He drapes his arm around Mitsuko and drags her around the room.

'C'mon loosen up and relax I think we all earned it this day especially you. Drink up.' He almost orders as she drags Mitsuko round, she looks at the drink hesitantly briefly remembering the first time she drank it. She gave in to Zang Ba and took a quick sip and swallowed it quickly to avoid as much of the aftertaste as possible. However it was in vain as Mitsuko could still taste it almost as much as the first time and begins to cough. Zang Ba laughs in response.

'Aha can't handle the drink eh?'

'I don't normally drink this stuff so I guess not.' She states plainly leaving Zang Ba in shock.

'What? Impossible a woman of your calibre should be very well acquainted with the wine!' He declares.

' _I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as a man dressed in full leather armour began to drift towards them.

'Ahh so this is the battle maiden who you've been fighting with...hmm doesn't seem like much.' He states as he examines Mitsuko. He looked fairly intimidating as he hovered over Mitsuko's face who tried her hardest to not flinch or step back.

'Ou Xing you haven't seen her in action, she's stronger than she looks.' Zang Ba responds as Mitsuko pretended to drink from her cup. His breath reeks of alcohol.

'Please, how strong can a woman be in battle?' That touched a nerve with Mitsuko and shot up a glance at him.

'You'd be surprised once you finally open your eyes.' He took one step closer and was inches from her face trying to be intimidating for a moment before Zang Ba pushes him lightly away from her. Mitsuko smirks as she continues to pretend to be drinking.

'Hey back off.' He says to him.

'Yeah after all, Ba is much stronger than you so I would suggest you do what he says.' Unknown to her, her left eye changed to a navy blue colour.

'Ahh Mitsuko you're making me blush.' Zang Ba rubs the back of his head nervously.

'Ha don't make laugh I could beat him a contest of strength easily.' Ou Xing announces.

'Is that right arrogant bastard? Then lets find out.'

'Here and now?'

'What's the matter, scared?' Zang Ba taunted.

'Of course not! Servants bring the chairs and table.' He orders as a crowd began to form around the two looking determined to beat the other. Mitsuko chuckles as this as the stage is set. They both sit down and grasp each other hand with their elbow on the table. One person shouted begin and they started an arm wrestle. Mitsuko chuckles again to herself as she stealthily escaped the room opting to instead go on a walk around the palace.

She finds it peaceful strolling around in the night, in her normal time she wouldn't do anything like this as she would be scared of gang members and so forth, now that she doesn't have to worry about anything like that she finds it very calming to walk under the night sky without the fear of getting mugged or stabbed since it would be hard for someone to infiltrate the palace. She couldn't believe how relaxing it actually was.

Eventually she found herself on a small bridge traversing over a pond filled with lilies. She leaned over the railing and looks up at the crescent moon shining brightly similar to the sun though...not as elegant. She closed her eyes due to the peacefulness of her surroundings and her thoughts quickly subconsciously shift to Akari. She remembers the first time she met her. She was a transfer student who just started at her school but she didn't know where to go so she asked the first person she saw.

' _Hi sorry to disturb you but do you know where class...erm...' she gets out a school handbook out of her backpack as Mitsuko looks at her with confusion._

' _305! Do you know where room 305 is?'_

' _Yeah it's actually where I'm going you can come with me if you want.'_

' _Really? Awesome thank you!' She clutches to Mitsuko's arm who turns away trying to hide her blush, she wasn't used to this much physical contact from anyone._

' _I-its not a problem. I-I guess you're a transfer student huh?' She stammers being uncomfortable in a situation she's never been in before._

' _Yep, my name is Akari what's yours?'_

' _M-Mitsuko.'_

' _Mitsuko...That's a nice name!' She smiles brightly at her._

' _I think you maybe over exaggerating.' Akari laughs out loud._

Mitsuko opens her eyes and realises that everything was just a memory to her. She stares down at the pond and rubs her head with her right hand.

' _Damnit yet again she keeps plaguing my mind...I suppose I do deserve it don't I?'_ She mentally yells at herself unaware of another presence walking towards her until she hears very close footsteps to her right side. She snaps out of her daze and sees Ling Qi standing on the opposite side of the very small bridge with a chalice of wine of her own.

'So this is where you were after all this time.'

'Oh yeah, I was just taking a stroll through the palace. Sorry if I worried you I just wanted to take a bit of a walk through our land a bit you know since we finally have one to claim.' Ling Qi chuckles to herself for a second before joining Mitsuko on the small bridge and leaning over the same railing as her.

'Yeah I know what you mean it is surreal to finally have a land we can call home you know?' Mitsuko turns towards her and was entranced by what she saw. Ling Qi with the bright moonlight coming from the sky was so beautiful it was like admiring a professional painting. It made her heart skip a couple of beats and couldn't take her eyes off her.

'D-do I have something on my face?' Ling Qi questions. As soon as she spoke Mitsuko snapped out of her trance and immediately began to be flustered.

'N-no of course not you look great, perfect even!' she blurted out. Ling Qi was taken aback slightly by this compliment but she smiles at her.

'Oh well thank you.'

' _Reaaaal smooth Mitsuko, real smooth!'_ Mitsuko mentally curses herself as she tries to salvage this conversation.

'I would've thought you'd still be enjoying yourself with the rest of them.' She responds.

'I don't know it is strange to try and socialise with drunken officers that serve your father.' Mitsuko laughs in response.

'Yeah I can see that would be strange. It's even more weird seeing your father drunk having a good time...erm no offense of course I didn't mean anything by it.'

'Don't worry I understand, he isn't the friendliest of men up front is he. Even I'm a little caught off guard from time to time.' Ling Qi giggles as Mitsuko sighs a breath of relief, relieved that she didn't take it the wrong way. She sees that her gorgeous smile began to falter.

'Still...I wonder how long this can last, what does the future have in store for us in the land of chaos.' For some reason seeing Ling Qi not smile kind of pains Mitsuko for some reason, she didn't understand why though especially since they still on 'just met terms' she thought.

'Well...no one really knows do they? You just have to go with the flow don't you? Take it as it comes and all that. However I do know one thing.' She turns towards Mitsuko who looks kind of confused.

'That between your father, Zhang Liao, you and me and everyone else I think we can handle anything that can come our way and at the end of all this we'll come out on top.' Ling Qi smiles at her and nods her head.

'Yeah you're right, come I think that deserves a toast.' She holds out her chalice, Mitsuko finally realises that she kept a hold of hers and held it out aswell. Ling Qi surprises Mitsuko by hooking her arm with Mitsuko in a way that they both are interlocked but can put the chalice to their arms with ease. Mitsuko paused for a few seconds before she processed everything and thought this was just an ancient warrior thing and drank it the same time as Ling Qi who politely waited for her. As she drank the liquid she tasted what seemed to be grapefruit of some kind. After she swallowed the wine her eyes widen when she realised that she forgot it was wine that she drank as the after taste began to take effect. She leans over the bridge and began coughing as Ling Qi cackles at her.

'Can't handle your drink eh Mitsuko?' She pats her back.

'Hey I can! I'm just not used to it I don't normally drink alcohol do I!? Besides why aren't you like me now?'

'Why I'm the daughter of Lu Bu of course, there's not much that I can't handle.' Ling Qi laughs again as Mitsuko sighs before she began coughing again with Ling Qi patting her back again.


	19. Chapter 19

'Mitsuko you awake?' Zang Ba asked as he knocked on her door.

'I am now, just give me 5 minutes to get dressed and I'll get out there.' She replies groggily as she opened her eyes due to the loud knocking.

'Ok just making sure.' He responds before walking away. Mitsuko yawns as she dragged herself out of the bed. It was a few weeks after their victory over Cao Cao. The officers and troops moved and made themselves at home including Mitsuko who had grown a new appreciation for having a solid roof over her head. Because of Lu Bu's victory being spread all over the province Warlords began to pledge their allegiance to Lu Bu, rebelling against Cao Cao. Word even spread to the north as shortly after their victory Lu Bu received a message from Yuan Shao who was at the time trying to conquer Ji Province.

He thought having Lu Bu at his side would be beneficial for his ambitions in the future. He sent a messenger to him asking for reinforcements with his battle against Zhang Yan. Chen Gong advised him that it would be beneficial for Lu Bu as he could be a potential puppet to be used in the future would he get in his good graces. Lu Bu however didn't care much though he wanted a good fight so he ordered the preparation of the main army to march. Lu Bu left behind his daughter along with a couple of other officers including Mitsuko and Zang Ba to look after their new home while they were away with a handful of troops. This was their first morning alone though Mitsuko still has a bit of trouble getting up early. She rubs her eyes to wake herself up more as she sits up on the side of her bed. She groaned for a second as she clasps her hands around her mouth as she leant backwards before forcing herself to stand up. She puts on her usual attire and grabs her scythe from her bed. The moment she opens the door she is greeted with the sun shining brightly in her face. That was something that Mitsuko has yet to be adjusted to. She used her hands to cover her eyes. As she got adjusted to the sudden bright light she sees Zang Ba snickering to himself.

'is there something funny I should know about?' She asked unamused. Mitsuko was a bit cranky for the first 10 to 20 minutes of waking up as she walks up to Zang Ba.

'Funny? I don't see anyone laughing.' he jested as he patted her shoulder.

'Whatever lets report to Ling Qi.' She said as she starts walking past him.

'I thought you would be a little more joyous seeing as the castle is a lot emptier.' He replied as he catches up to her.

'Well its definitely quieter I'll give it that but I think I've already established myself as 'that woman that hates mornings'.' She states out loud.

'Oh c'mon that's not true...you're also the woman that brings us a bad omen.' He laughs as she shot him a glare. Eventually they found Ling Qi ordering some men to do some tasks for her. She finished ordering the soldiers and walked up to them.

'Looks like you're taking this whole being in charge thing seriously.' Mitsuko states.

'Do I have any reason to not do so?' she questioned looking quite offended by that.

'No of course not I was just saying...I erm...that is to say I don't not like it I just...argh.' Mitsuko began to get visibly frustrated with herself as Ling Qi chortles to herself.

'Don't worry Mitsuko I know what you meant. I just want to do the best I can for my father while he's away.' She turns to the side slightly, Mitsuko thought she saw a glimmer of sadness but also a bit of determination in her eyes as she stares to the side where the sun was rising. She wondered why that was or it could very well be her mind playing tricks on her but she doubts it.

'Anyway we have a fresh batch of recruits that need training that are just outside the barracks. As far as I know they're all green so feel free to use whichever methods you think will be the most efficient.' Ling Qi orders.

'Wait...we're supposed to train them? How the hell are we supposed to do that I have no idea how to train them...how about you Ba you know anything?' Mitsuko asked hoping he was in the dark as much as she was.

'Not really.' He admits.

'Don't worry this is a good way to get experience no? Try gauging what they're weakest at and start from there.' LingQi suggested.

'All right since you're the boss my lady. We'll do it right away.' She said as show bows with Zang Ba mimicking her movements and walked away. LingQi smiled at her without her knowledge of doing so and went back to her duties.

'Training new recruits huh...why would she entrust that to us? Especially since we have no experience on this?' She asked Zang Ba as she puts her hands behind her head.

'Hmm not sure maybe she's trying to help you?' He stated.

'How?' She questioned curiously.

'You said you wanted to be taken more seriously right?'

'Yeah but I never said that to anyone else.'

'Maybe she knows and just wants to help you? I mean if you do this well people will have to start respecting you.' He replies.

'I guess so, still would help if I knew what I was doing you know?'

'Oho is the great Mitsuko scared of a simple challenge.' Zang Ba jested.

'O-of course not! I'm not scared, it's just being cautious is all.' She stammers her words as he laughs. She thought that if Ling Qi's intention was to help her then she was actually flattered though she'll do her best not to show it. After all many officers and soldiers in the army didn't exactly treat her as an equal which infuriated her to no end. But with Zang Ba and Ling Qi present she remained in the army rather than just leaving and travelling again to somewhere else. Besides its not like she would be treated better anywhere else, at least here she doesn't have to face against Lu Bu in battle. Along with Ling Qi who she would have a more difficult time even attempting to fight her than her father. They reached the barracks where they see the fresh recruits in single file. They stood in front of them as they stood at attention as soon as they came into view.

'So do you want to do the honours?' She whispers to him as he nods excitedly.

'All right listen up! My name is Zang Ba and this is my partner Mitsuko and we're going to train you to be the best damn soldiers you can be!' he bellows which made them tense up. Mitsuko chuckles at Zang Ba trying to make out like he's a strong leader. She leans on the barracks wall with her arms crossed as Zang Ba did his thing.

'You there!' He points to a random recruit.

'What did you do before you enrolled?' He asked.

'Farmer my lord.' He answered.

'And you?' He points to another one.

'Stable hand my lord.'

'Right...and how about you?' He points to another one at random yet again.'

'I helped my parents tended the farm my lord.'

'I see so you're all green then. No matter I'll whip you all in to shape! So what should be your first training task?' He puts his finger on his chin as if he's thinking. After a few moments of silence Mitsuko realises he doesn't know where to start. She tries to remember if there was anything she watched or read about that could help her. As her stomach growls she got an idea as she walks up to the green recruits.

'Why don't we start with something simple like a run? Five laps around the castle should be fine.' She orders.

'The whole castle my lady?' one of them asked as she tilts her head slightly.

'Did I stutter? Get a move on!' She orders.

'Yes my lady!' they yell back and began their run around the castle. As they got out of sight Zang Ba sighs a breath of relief.

'Thanks for that save.' He rubs the back of his head.

'Don't worry about it. I didn't exactly have breakfast so I figure we could keep them busy while we go and get some meat buns or something.'

'Ahh yes good idea!' He laughs as he pats his stomach. The two of them begin to walk to a meat bun stall. As they purchased the meat buns and start to return to the barracks when Zang Ba asks Mitsuko a question.

'Why don't you get a new set of armour the one you're wearing now seems a bit too worn and standard no?' She looks down and notices that what he was saying was true. Compared to other officers her armour wasn't the best and it seemed too...standard for an officer like her.

'I guess so but I never really thought about it since it seemed to do its job.' She stated.

'True but you'll want something more...fresh and not look like something that's going to crack at any strike you know? Besides don't people mistake you for a normal soldier anyway?' Mitsuko would hate to admit it but that was true she did look like a normal soldier with a worn out piece of armour strapped to her clothes. He took a huge bite out of the meat bun before Mitsuko responded.

'All right you have a point but where can I find a blacksmith then? There was only one here and he fled as soon as we showed up remember? Since we investigated the building and there was no one there and we haven't found a replacement.' She reminded him.

'Yes but remember you're an officer of the mighty Lu Bu's army. Give one of the recruits a horse and some coins and send him to a village with a blacksmith and request some armour there.' Ba suggested to Mitsuko however she had her concerns.

'What if they mess up or get lost? And what if LingQi prefers that I don't send them for simple quests?' She didn't want LingQi to be annoyed at her for anything even if it is something trivial since she had enough on her plate as it is.

'It'll be fine you worry too much. Besides she doesn't really need to know, think about it she's busy running everything while our lord is away you can't really ask her something so menial can you? Also regarding the fresh recruits they're not as incompetent as you may think I'm sure they can do one request for you.' Mitsuko stopped suddenly and put her hand his forehead.

'Are you feeling ok?'

'Yeah...why?' he questioned with confusion.

'You're just making too much sense for one day.' She responds as she walks off ahead of him chuckling to herself.

'Hey I'm not that bad!' He yells as he catches up to her. They arrive at the barracks a long time before the fresh recruits finished their little marathon being noticeably exhausted as a result.

'All right listen up, Mitsuko has a question for you all!' he yells as he steps forwards and steps back as Mitsuko 'took the stage' so to speak as she coughs before starting.

'Yes well does anyone know a blacksmith in a village nearby?'

'Yes my lady.' The former stable hand answered as he shot his hand up.

'Oh good a volunteer step forward if you don't mind.' He did as he was ordered.

'How long does it take to get there?'

'Only about half a day on horseback it's in the southeast.' He replied.

'Good, Request a new piece of armour for me then ok? Take one of the horses and get back here as quickly as you can, is that understood?' She orders. He salutes in response. She wanted to make sure that they knew she was in charge but she didn't want to be one of those sergeants in training scenes who pushed them a little too hard she thought.

'Yes my lady.' He started to go to the stables as Mitsuko and Zang Ba returned to training the rest of them.

'Ok as for the rest of you show me the power of your thrusts in your spears let's go!' Zang Ba shouts at the others. Meanwhile Dodomeki and Gyuki oversee everything from the mountains.

'It's about time she inquired about some new armour.' Dodomeki thought out loud as he keeps his eye on the young green recruit as he leaves the castle.

'Quite but don't you think it will be...you know...out there?' Gyuki questioned.

'Of course it is but it'll protect her and that's the important part. Plus she'll need something more recognisable to help spread her influence when the time arrives. Besides having her in something standard is an insult to her anyway.' Dodomeki concluded. He starts to move to follow the green recruit however when Gyuki follows him he holds his hand up.

'No you have to stay here and keep an eye on her just in case.'

'I think her friend can protect her well enough though.'

'You know what these mystics are like, some of them are too sneaky for them to notice. No you'll have to stay here.' He tells him.

'But what am I supposed to do while you're gone I'm going to get bored.' Gyuki replies sadly.

'I don't know bird watch or something I'll only be gone for like a day at most.' He finishes as he starts following the recruit leaving Gyuki to his own devices. He plops down on the edge and was rather miserable. But as his eyes went back to Mitsuko that feeling disappeared.

' _Well if it's for Mitsuko I think can manage.'_ He thought to himself as he smiled brightly.

It was nightfall when Dodomeki and the recruit arrived in the village though Dodomeki arrived later than the recruit did. He slides down the mountain carefully as to not alert anyone of his presence. As he reaches the ground he quickly pussyfoots to behind the house that he saw the recruit enter and tries to see if he can hear anything. There was not much he could listen to at first but suddenly an older man raised his voice in there.

'I TOLD YOU NO! I won't abandon our lord like the rest of you, he's the only one capable of defeating the chaos!'

'But uncle he has the world against him. Lu Bu defeated his defeated him handily and numerous officers are rebelling against him as we speak. We can't win against Lu Bu.'

'Ha what nonsense! He's just a man like any other and men can be killed by weapons and armour. Weapons and armour I'll only make for my true lord Cao Cao. The rebels and Lu Bu will get their just reward soon enough for betraying him I can promise you that!' He rambled as Dodomeki hears a door opening.

'Uncle please see reason, stop being so stubborn!' The recruit argued.

'Silence! I will no longer hear any more of your treason! Tell your new commander I wish she be the first slain! A woman in the army, how laughable Lu Bu must indeed be weak if he's having women fighting under him!' He slams the door in the recruits face. He sighs in frustration.

'Ahh uncle why do you have to create trouble for me. That Mitsuko woman is going to eat me alive...something about her scares me but I'm not sure what. Oh well, I'll have to worry about it tomorrow. It's a little late to get back now...I'll see if sir will have a place for me to stay for the night even if it is in the stables.' He sighed to himself as started to walk away. Dodomeki meanwhile clenched his fist in anger...how dare he refuse a request from Mitsuko and even talk such things about her without her knowledge! He wanted to kill him but he knew he had a task to do for her so for now he'll be patient. Clearly he is not going to be as co-operative as the blacksmith in Jian Ye.

About roughly half an hour later the old man mumbles to himself about being loyal to his lord Cao Cao and how he feels betrayed by having a family member be under his lord's enemy. Well no matter, he won't do the request and soon he'll be slain in battle he thinks to himself. He was sweeping his workshop when all of a sudden a knock on the door was heard. He was annoyed as he thought it was his traitorous nephew again. He walked up to the door and opened it.

'Listen I told you-' He was greeted by a fist which knocked him out cold. Dodomeki chuckles as he drags the body further in the workshop and closes the door behind him.

 **A/N: Hello guys don't worry I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to say thank you all so much for those that supported me this year just by reading and following it, it really does mean a lot to me and I wanted to get this up just by Christmas as a bit of a present to all of you. Sorry about my upload schedule I do try and upload sooner than I do but I have my original book I'm writing along with this and I want to try and make each chapter as decent as possible since as you can tell I'm still an amateur at this though I do want to get better. Well anyway I rambled long enough, Happy holidays to all of you and may you all have prosperous new year and I will do my damndest to try and upload more regularly next year. Until next chapter Sayonara.**


	20. Chapter 20

The blacksmith opens his eyes and rubs his head to ease some of the pain he's still experiencing as he wakes up. He was uncertain what had happened and took him a couple of seconds to get his bearings. He stands up and massages his temples as he leans on the wall. Only the fire from the forge brightens the house slightly in a warm amber. He hears someone behind him.

'Hehe glad to see you're finally awake.' It was not a voice he was familiar with but he knew it wasn't entirely human.

'Wh-what's going on?' he asks as he trembles, too afraid to turn around and lay his eyes on who knows what type of monstrosity has visited him and for what purpose?

'Nothing as long as you do what I say and listen carefully.' Dodomeki asks as he stands up from a chair he was sitting on.

'What's this about?' the blacksmith asks as Dodomeki chuckles.

'I see you're a man that wants to do things quickly, well in that case I'll get right down to business. You see I have information that earlier you received instruction about forging some armour for someone.'

'Oh is that why you're here, well I'm sorry but I will not change my answer.' He answered, determination in his voice was present...just as Dodomeki predicted.

'I see, why is that?'

'Because I don't recognise the lord of the province as my lord.' His voice gradually gaining more confidence as a result of remembering why he follows his lord.

'Interesting, well your loyalty is admirable unfortunately I don't really care about where it is. What I do care about is your forging capabilities. I don't want you to create any old armour there's a specific design and materials I want you to use.'

'And what if I refuse?'

'Then you can be the ones to bury your wife and newborn.' He threatened. The blacksmith was furious, his family was everything to him and no one threatens them if he can have a say in it. He makes his right hand into a fist and turns around hoping to surprise him with a strike. Dodomeki predicted he would do such a thing as he saw the fist being formed and moved first. As the blacksmith turns his head he was greeted with another fist and sent him flying to the other side of the room. He smacks his head against the wall. He looks up a moment later and his eyes widen with surprise and fear. The fire from the forge flickers as it presents Dodomeki's towering and rather intimidating appearance. His glowing giant eye pierces the blacksmiths soul as it stares right in his eyes. As the blacksmiths eyes scan down he notices something in Dodomeki's right arm. He was carrying something draped with a very light blue cloth. Dodomeki smirks underneath his helmet.

'It seems this has caught your attention.'

'Wh-where did you get it!?' He shouts.

'Now now keep your voice down, you don't want to wake him up do you?' He chuckles as the blacksmith grits his teeth.

'If you must know I found him in your home looking alone, so I took along to help you see sense, your wife however she was...less co-operative.' The blacksmith was speechless...did...did he really kill his wife. Tears started to stream down his face.

'Now do I have your attention? I hope so because your son looks so peaceful when he is sleeping, not a care in the world or any knowledge of any evil that may or may not be around him.' He raises his left and makes his hand perfectly straight, claws pointing at the cloth.

'No please stop I beg you!' He yells as he raises in arm in protest. Dodomeki smiles sadistically behind the helmet as he strikes the cloth. He raises his hand which is now covered with red liquid. The blacksmith seeing this breaks down and starts sobbing. Dodomeki left him crying for a minute before taking a couple of steps towards him and drops his child in front of him. The blacksmith cradles it before he realises something...it was unnaturally hard for a baby. He looks at it and realises it was in fact a watermelon. He dries his eyes and wonders what was going on. Dodomeki goes on one knee and grabs a hold of his chin to make him look at his giant glowing eye.

'Now you know that I'm capable of actually killing those that you hold dear do I have your attention now? I don't care if you hate the lord all I want is one piece of armour forged, after that you may do as you please. Do you understand or do I have to make my point clearer?' He threatened as he lets go and stands back up. The blacksmith shakes his head.

'No your point is well made...what armour do you wish for me to make?' He questions.

'I'm glad you asked. I have in my possession a scroll that will give you details on how to work with the specific material I need you to forge. Along with the specific measurements I need.' He threw that very scroll towards him. The blacksmith hurries to catch it as soon as it lands on the floor and scans his eyes through it in a hurry. Dodomeki returned to the dark corner he was originally in and dragged a rather heavy wooden chest to the middle of the room.

'Here's all the materials you will need, do not worry they maybe...exotic but they are forgable for you, I made sure of it.' The blacksmith hesitantly opens the chest and sees the materials for the first time and gasps in awe.

'So how long do I have to forge it?' The blacksmith questions.

'However long you need, however don't take too long remember I know where you and your family are, I will check up if I feel its taking longer than it should.' The blacksmith nods quickly out of fear

'Understood and thank you for your generosity.' He states referring to keeping his family. Dodomeki scoffs at him as he opens the door.

'Tch don't thank me just yet you still have a job to do, I suggest you rest for the moment...you have a busy day starting tomorrow after all don't you think?' He closes the door behind him as the blacksmith wipes the sweat from his brow and sighs a breath of relief. As Dodomeki takes a few steps away from the house and chuckles to himself being seemingly pleased with himself. He quickly hides back in the shadows and looks up at the dark night sky that replaced the amber sun setting in the horizon. He sees the bright moon and smirks to himself.

' _Do not worry my lady, eventually you'll be able to achieve your full potential and will be able to rule this realm and the next.'_ His thoughts are interrupted as he hears a very faint sound, like a thud of some kind. He stealthily scouts on the outskirts of the village to see if there was anything...however even he couldn't see anything. Nevertheless this got him on the edge, what if it wasn't just nothing? There's not much he can do about it now since he couldn't find any foot prints of any kind, maybe it was just nothing.

The next morning the fresh recruit says his farewells to the wife as he walks to his horse that was stationed in the stable. He sighs as he as he climbs up knowing he had to give the bad news to Mitsuko and he didn't want to get on her bad side or make a bad first impression. As his horse slowly makes its way out of the stable, the young recruit stops it as he spots his uncle coming out of his forgery.

'Wait!' He shouts as he sprints towards the horse.

'Uncle what is it?' He asks as he dismounts his horse and puts his arms on his uncles shoulders.

'That armour you requested, I may not like it but it'll take a while to complete I'll send it to the castle once I finished.' The recruit smiles brightly at the news.

'Uncle that's great news! But wait why the sudden change of heart?' He asks confused by the very sudden change of mind. The blacksmith closes his eyes for a moment and imagines his wife and newborn living, it was such a gracious sight to behold.

'Let's just say I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.' His nephew was confused by this.

'I don't really understand uncle but thank you anyway, now I actually have good news to report you take care of yourself now.'

'And you aswell.' He bid farewell to his nephew as the horse starts to gallop away from the village. He sighs and glances behind him and sees Dodomeki standing on a hill overlooking the village with his arms crossed. He rubs his eyes to make sure it was actually him. There was nothing there, he blames it on his appearance yesterday. It doesn't matter as he shakes his head and begins his work.

Dodomeki started to sprint away from the village across the hills in tandem with the horse to make sure he doesn't get ambushed or anything. Though he wants to get back to Gyuki's position as quick as possible to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid in his absence.

'Aha that's it my lady, whip them up to shape!' Gyuki cheers quietly as he sees Mitsuko training the new recruits once again.

'Huh I rushed here thinking you would run off and do something stupid like reveal yourself. In turns out my fears were unfounded surprisingly.' Dodomeki walks up behind him.

'Hey that's not very nice, if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all.'

'And be silent? I don't think so.' Dodomeki chuckles as he joins Gyuki.

'So how is she doing?' He asks as he crouches down.

'She's doing fine she's just finishing training the new recruits and is ready to do some relaxing. She's working hard that's for sure.' He points at her.

'Hmm, soon she won't have to do such menial tasks...however I can see it being beneficial for her development of how this world works. I wonder how well she truly adjusted to this life?'

'She seems like she's doing fine, she's making friends and everything.'

'I suppose...perhaps it is me being over cautious over her well being.'

'Aww you're worried about her you do care!' Dodomeki punches Gyuki right in the gut, catching Gyuki off guard and onto his knees in agony.

'guahhh.'

'Watch what you say next time before you speak. You'll get that drilled in your head soon enough.'

'That was...entirely uncalled for.' Dodomeki scoffs in response as he watches the fresh recruit enter the castle.

Meanwhile Mitsuko and Zang Ba are sitting at a table out in the open with others next to a building, both of which have a meat bun in their hands. Zang Ba seems to be enjoying himself however Mitsuko looked to the side while tapping her fingers on the table as if she's impatiently waiting for something or someone.

'Don't worry so much Mitsuko just relax and enjoy the delicious taste and aroma that is the meat bun.' Ba suggests as he tries to advertise the meat bun to Mitsuko.

'I'm just thinking he should be back by now is all.'

'True but there is nothing you can do about it so you might as well relax until you have confirmation on one or the other.'

'Yeah I know. Still this waiting isn't exactly my idea of fun is all.' As she says this Zang Ba sees the new recruit walking at a quick pace towards their position.

'Well I don't think you need to wait any longer.' The soldier stops in front of both of them and bow his head.

'My lady my lord, I completed my mission your armour will be forged and be here soon.' He states.

'Great how soon are we talking?' Mitsuko questions as the soldier began to get nervous.

'Erm I...I don't exactly know my lady, all he said was soon but he said he'll send it to the castle once he finished it.'

'Well that's something good work, return to the barrack and join your troop.' Mitsuko ordered.

'Thank you my lady.' He bows respectfully again and makes his way to the barracks. Mitsuko sighs a breath of relief as he walks off.

'See I told you it was all fine.'

'What's all fine?' LingQi asks as she comes up behind Zang Ba without Mitsuko noticing her who is surprised by her appearance.

'Nothing much, Mitsuko was just fretting about the recruit she sent to a nearby blacksmith to forge some armour for her.' Mitsuko shot a rather furious glance at Zang Ba.

'Really? What kind did you ask for?' Mitsuko was surprised to hear that from her.

'Erm well I didn't actually ask for anything specific, anything that protects me will do fine.'

'Quite but you have to make sure its at least of good quality, no good in forging armour if it breaks after one strike you know? So when do you receive it?' LingQi interrogates.

'Not sure apparently it's going to be sent to the castle when its ready...however long that takes.' Mitsuko takes another bite out of her meat bun.

'Ahh it'll be fine. It'll turn up like the young lad did, he didn't die or anything because of you.' Zang Ba laughs as LingQi notices that Mitsuko pauses for a moment before laughing with him.

'I know aha I can't help but be worried sometimes especially since all I'm doing is waiting.' Mitsuko laughs it off but something about her mannerisms this time to LingQi seems ...false but she couldn't place her finger on it.

'Mitsuko...' she whispered to herself with concern as she looks at the fake happiness on her face.

Mitsuko could only keep up the act as she thinks quietly to herself. She's reminded of the time where her troubles escalated from standard everyday troubles to devastating. Seeing her corpse in front of the school entrance surrounded by other students and her own fresh bright red blood. She does her best to shake that image from her mind.

' _Why? Why does my mind think back to that incident!? It should be dead and buried...like her...The moment I become strong enough to forget about that is a moment that cannot come soon enough. Then I'll do my damndest to make sure no one else doesn't have to go through the emotions she must've felt...because of me.'_


	21. Chapter 21

_Mitsuko was walking to her school like normal dressed in her normal school uniform and bagpack. It's been a week since she and Akari had talked to each other, what once were late nights filled with joyous laughs and talks ended up turning into regretful silence. She knew she had to apologise very soon but she didn't know how to convey her feelings into words to express her shame but she knew she had to do it ASAP._

 _As she sees the entrance of the school she also notices the rather unusually large crowd hovering in front of the doors. She slowly makes her way towards the crowd and starts to barely hear whispers of concern and fear. She quietly makes her way to the front of the crowd and sees her lying there in a pool of her own blood. She doesn't know how to react or feel she's too shocked to react. Once she realises what was going on everyone around her fades away except for herself and the new corpse. She turns around frantically wondering what was going on. Suddenly she hears a familiar voice overridden with death._

' _Why...' The corpse stood up when Mitsuko wasn't looking. She got horrified and tried to run but find she couldn't move her legs. She was paralysed and could only watch as the corpse of her friend shambled towards her with her face looking down at the floor aswell as her arms not moving from in front of her. Mitsuko's heart raced with fear as she got closer, she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Moments later she was so close she could feel her deathly breath hit her face. She quickly raises her arms and pins her up against the school door that magically appeared behind her._

' _Why... did you...' She raises her face to meet hers and reveals her bloody skull. Mitsuko turns her head as she got closer to her face._

' _Abandon mee!?' She screams like a siren in her face as Mitsuko screams in fear._

Mitsuko woke up hyperventilating along with her heart still beating rapidly inside her chest. It takes her a few seconds to regain her bearings as she looks around her Spartan room.

'For fucks sake!' she whispers to herself with frustration as she gets up. There's no use in getting any more sleep she knows this. Her breathing after a short while got slower as well as her heart beat. After she calmed herself down she donned her armour and grabs her weapons. She faces the door closed and took one last breath before opening the door feeling that she needs to take a walk. As she opens she's surprised to see LingQi who looked like she was going to do the same thing on her side. On the horizon was the sun starting to rise, the golden light shines behind her making her at the exact angle similar to an angel to some. Mitsuko's heart skips a beat as she saw this rather magnificent sight in front of her. They both quickly regain their composure after being caught.

'Oh hello there.' Mitsuko greeted as she sheepishly looks to the side as LingQi did the same

'Ahh greetings Mitsuko, my apologies I thought I heard something and was going to check...now I see that there was no need for me to do so.'

' _Ahh damnit I actually did scream out loud then and what's worse I must've woken LingQi up! Shit think Mitsuko get out of this situation!'_ She mentally shouts as herself as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

'Oh yeah sorry about that I just realised I...erm...I had to train the new recruits some more. You know what they're like.' Mitsuko jested as LingQi chuckles.

'Quite, though if hate it that bad you don't have to do it if you don't want to.' She responds with some concern escaping with her words.

'Well its not like I really hate it it's just that...it can be a bit exhausting is all.' Mitsuko attempted to salvage the situation.

'Ha ha yes I can see why it would be in all honesty.' The two stood in there in awkward silence for a few seconds before LingQi bows apologetically.

'I should probably get going and prepare for my duties. I'll let you attend to yours.' She states as she starts to walk away. Some part of Mitsuko didn't want to stop talking to her, they didn't really have much of a chance to talk after their initial conversation. A part of her wanted to get to know her better somehow even though she's her temporary supervisor.

'Hey wait!' She calls out to her. LingQi is surprised and stops immediately to turn around. Mitsuko didn't expect to actually call out to her to stop, her mind went blank for a moment. She tries desperately to try and form at least a sentence as she sees LingQi tilts her head slightly in confusion.

' _C'mon Mitsuko you kill people for a living now, why is this so hard?'_

'Erm well...judging from the sun it seems we erm...have a bit of time to spare and I was thinking about going on a stroll and...I was wondering if you...wanted to come along if you had the time.' Mitsuko sheepishly looks away as embarrassment started to overcome her. LingQi looks at her with shock in her face but then quickly changes her expression to a genuine smile.

'Yes I think I would like that very much.' The sight of that made Mitsuko's heart skip a couple of beats as she mentally jumps for joy. Moments later she found herself having a stroll with her on the castle walls where occasionally they would see a soldier on patrol who bows respectfully as they saw them. Though the stroll along the walls was nice there was silence between the two of them as neither of them could bring about a small topic of conversation.

'So I just received news from my father, they won their battle and will come home within the week.' LingQi announced out of the blue.

'Oh that's good news. You must be a bit sad though not being in charge anymore.' Mitsuko responded.

'Actually the day they arrive cannot really come soon enough.' LingQi admits which surprises Mitsuko.

'Really? I would've thought you enjoyed your time being in charge. Being able to tell everyone what to do and all that.'

'I can see why some people would like to be in a position of power and I don't really hate the position itself. However I don't think its for me, I mean I trained to be a warrior not a caretaker.'

'Yeah I can understand that, It can be nerve wracking being thrust into a position you're not familiar with. Oh and thanks for doing that to me with the recruits.' Mitsuko joked.

'Well I thought to myself it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to experience that feeling.' LingQi jested as Mitsuko laughed.

'Fair enough, fair enough.'

'You seem to handle your position quite well though.'

'Really? Thanks I must admit at first I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but now I think you got the hang of it you know? Also if it makes you feel better I think you're doing a good job yourself.' She complimented as she locks her hands at the back of her head. LingQi shakes her head.

'I think many people would've done a better job than me but thank you for your kind words.' She smiled as they continue to stroll along the wall.

'Still though, I wish we were on the frontlines it can get kind of boring here.' Mitsuko stated out loud when she didn't mean to.

'Ha ha I know what you mean. I may do whatever is necessary to help achieve my father's dream, however that doesn't mean I don't have my own occasional desires.' She stopped and leaned on the wall looking out at the sunrise, Mitsuko joined in next to her.

'So what's your dream then? What do you want?' Mitsuko asked as she turns her head towards her. LingQi frowns as she looks towards the horizon.

'I-I don't really know to be honest. I haven't really thought about it. I guess to support my father anyway I can.' Mitsuko understood all too well about not having any dreams.

'Yeah I get that. Just going through the motions at the moment not really looking towards the future. Everyday is the same old thing leading a monotonous life so you do the only thing you know how to do. Do the same thing you've always done.' Mitsuko frowns the same way as LingQi looks at her. She never saw her have sadness in her eyes and voice, she was usually more cheerful. Mitsuko shakes her head in frustration after realising what she just said to her.

'Ahh sorry just ignore my ramblings I'm all over the place today. First by waking you up and now I'm just spouting nonsense.'

'Erm...you didn't really wake me up, I was training and was going to rest for a while until the time has come to attend to my duties. l just heard something coming from your room as I walked past it.' LingQi responded.

'Wait training? That early? Damn you really need to relax sometime you know.'

'If that's the case then you really need some discipline instead of sleeping in.' LingQi chuckles.

'Oh that's not fair it's not my fault the damn sun comes up early.' Mitsuko jested. As silence between to form between the two of them again LingQi inquires Mitsuko on something.

'Mind if I ask you something Mitsuko?'

'Sure.'

'What do you fight for?'

'I...' Mitsuko hesitated to answer because she didn't know what she fought for still. She knows she enjoys the fighting a lot but that's about isn't at the time a goal for her to do so. Though lately there's something slowly brewing up inside her that she felt but couldn't explain. Like a spark of some kind growing ever so slightly to become a small flame that will eventually become unstoppable. But she didn't understand why this was, why was something there and more importantly what is she supposed to do with it?

'Well I-'

'My lady!' A soldier in a hurry interrupted the two ladies as he went on one knee.

'What is it?' LingQi asks.

'Someone has arrived for you. A mysterious stranger has called upon the lord of the castle, he says its urgent.' LingQi and Mitsuko looks at each with confusion before turning back to the soldier,

'Understood we'll meet him immediately tell him to wait a few minutes.'

'Yes my lady!' The soldier replied as he made his back to the mysterious stranger as LingQi sighs.

'Looks like we have something to attend to.'

'Yeah...still it sounds important I wonder what he wants.'

'Probably to just waste our time or want to rob us.'

'Well if that's the case you could always present his head to your father maybe he might reward you with your own castle or something.'

'haha maybe, well nevertheless I should at least hear what he wants. Shall we go then?' LingQi asks Mitsuko who nods.

'Sure who knows it could be fun.' The two ladies concluded their conversation and head towards the East gate. Where they are met with a rather unusual man with a couple of Lu Bu's soldiers aswell as Zang Ba guarding him to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He was rather short and wore a black cloth over half of his face with only his eyes showing. He dressed in quite luxurious Viridian robes with the back of it having the art of a phoenix drawn on to expert quality with black ink. He also carried a large war fan of some kind and kept his head covered with a rather extravagant large hat that curled upwards in 4 directions equally split apart from each other.

'Aha good morning to you my ladies. Looks like it's going to be a fine day today isn't it?' He stated very casually.

'I am Lu LingQi daughter of Lu Bu who are you?' LingQi questioned getting right down to business.

'Wow daughter of the greatest warrior in the land huh? That's quite a name to live up to though judging from your appearance you already live up to it. Sorry, allow me to start again. I am Pang Tong just a wandering hermit no one of any real significance.' He casusally retorts as he bows respectfully. However Mitsuko knew full well who he was known as.

'Wait you're the fledgeling phoenix aren't you?' She asks as Pang Tong chuckles to himself.

'Ahh it seems my reputation precedes me. Might I know your name my lady?'

'Sorry I don't really have any grand title like anyone else so you can just call me Mitsuko.' She embarrassedly responds as she rubs the back of her head.

'Mitsuko eh? Hmm interesting.' Pang Tong walks closer to Mitsuko and examines her which makes her feel uncomfortable as it shows on her face.

'Hmm there's peculiar about you...not in a bad way but in an interesting way. There's a special...aura about you know what I mean?' He turns to LingQi who doesn't look amused by his actions.

'Could you please state your business or you'll have to leave, by force if necessary.

'Oh my apologies I tend to ramble quite a bit every now and again you could say its one of my flaws.' He laughs.

'Two days I managed to find something quite peculiar, a small yellow turban camp.I couldn't do much so I thought I would alert yourselves about it, however I saw a village not too far away from where they camped. I have a feeling they will attack by nightfall. I helped give the villagers some traps for them but I fear it may not be enough given that these are just ordinary people not warriors so I come asking for reinforcements for their sake.' Pang Tong explains.

'How large was this bandit camp?' LingQi asks.

'Hmm not large, pretty big for a bandit but nothing a squad of standard soldiers can't handle along with my traps.'

'Right then, can you lead us to the village in need of aid?'

'Oh most certainly my lady.' He respectfully bows.

'Ok Zang Ba you're in charge while I'm gone.' Zang Ba nodded with confusion present in his face but accepted the responsibility. LingQi then turns towards Mitsuko.

'Mitsuko you're with me lets go.' She orders as she starts to walk to the stables. It took Mitsuko a second to realise what was going on.

'Wait what? We're going on our own? Why?' She inquired as Pang Tong laughs casually.

'She must be suspicious about my information and doesn't want to waste her soldier's time considering the people are getting used to your lords rule, its either that or she's just bored. Well either way it seems she trusts in you and your abilities and so shall I.' Pang Tong explains as he grasps hold of his war fan and starts to follow her. Mitsuko stood there for a moment and processed what just happened.

' _Does she really trust me that much?'_

'Hey are you coming my lady?' Pang Tong calls out which snaps Mitsuko back into reality.

'Ahh yes of course wait up!' Mitsuko shouts as she sprints to his location. Overlooking everything Dodomeki and Gyuki started to wonder about the fledgeling phoenix's appearance.

'Is he supposed to be here Dodomeki?' Gyuki asks.

'No, I believe he's supposed to still be at XiangYang...I sense mystic involvement.' Dodomeki growls as he's getting infuriated at the mystics constant interruptions of Mitsuko's development.

'Hmm well in that case is he on their side or hers?'

'I honestly don't know...damnit I knew I should've done a more thorough job of scouting.' Dodomeki curses as he remembers a couple of weeks back when he heard a small noise.

'So what do we do? Eliminate him or?'

'No...not yet at least. Not until we have enough information to justify it since he already made contact with her. For all we know he knows nothing and this is a coincidence but I don't think so. Lets scout out the village ahead of them so we can verify it's not an ambush, if it is we'll eliminate every single one and have his head.' Dodomeki promises as he starts to sprint to the village with Gyuki closely following him.


	22. Chapter 22

That night two people overlook a small village. One wearing a teal tunic and pants armed with a spear with a teal cloth around the part where the wood and the blade are tied together with a rope. The other wearing a yellow tunic and pants armed with a sword while wearing a bronze helmet with a yellow bandana around it.

'So this is the village you talked about?' The yellow turban inquired. The mystic nods.

'Yep that very one, look at it so helpless, so unaware of what's going to happen.' The mystic smirks.

'And you're sure this special treasure of yours is here?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Why would something like that be just in a normal village like this though?'

'Well you wouldn't normally look in an average village like that would you?' The mystic responds.

'Tch well in any case you better keep your part of the bargain none of us actually like doing this you know.' The yellow turban commander states.

'You have no other choice but to do this to stay alive and want to retreat to a place far from the corrupt Han's reach, yes I get it. As if I didn't hear you the first five hundred times. As I've stated before once we get the item I'll personally lead you to your new home.'

'All right then that's good enough for me. I'm not sure why you want this thing but we'll get it for ya.' The yellow turban commander smirks as he looks behind him to his band of former yellow turban soldiers that has been following him since their defeat at the hands of the Han.

'Alright boys lets ransack this village, this can be the last time before we can be led to the land of peace we have dreamt of and finally escape the Han's tyranny!' he shouts. The band of yellow turban bandits cheered in response as they made their way down the hill and charge towards the unsuspecting village. The young looking mystic smirks as he watches them do his bidding.

' _Ha knaive humans, they make a good fodder force should I encounter any resistance. I don't know why that demon decided to forge that armour now but I was glad to stumble upon him when I did. Once I take that armour I can lure the demons out on my terms and eliminate them and their so called glorious leader without any interference.'_ The thought of being generously rewarded along with the glory of claiming Mitsuko's head overcame him as he followed the band of bandits he employed.

They approached a field of crops next to the village itself, something about it didn't seem quite right to the mystic though he pushed the thoughts off to the side. As they charged through the fields the first line just fell over, they didn't think much of it as they leapt over them. The mystic just thought these humans were just clumsy. Though all of a sudden a few more fell over. He started to become more suspicious as the previous humans are not getting up.

'Argh it's a trap they have spikes everywhere!' A soldier yells as he sees the bodies impaled by small wooden spikes imbedded in the fields with a thin piece of rope shrouded in darkness with two wooden stakes pinned to keep them in place. The majority of the bandits were impaled at the throat or chest area, a few unfortunately didn't receive quite a quick death as they were still squirming, blood seeping from their wounds, they tried to get up unfortunately they were stepped on by the others before they knew what was going on.

'They laid traps on the fields, get on the pathways!' the yellow turban commander ordered. The bandits did as they were instructed to, surely they couldn't lay any traps on the pathways...right? The remainder yellow turban bandits ran to the sides of the fields on the pathways and resumed their march. Shortly after however, the ground gives way leading to several bandits falling into a large pit. The mystic and the bandit commander were in shock of what just happened.

'How!? How can they know we were coming!?' The yellow turban shouts while the mystic thinks to himself.

' _Hmm they shouldn't have been able to recognise this little ambush I made sure I covered my tracks, even so they shouldn't have been able to get an ambush ready like this since I've only recruited these humans a couple of days ago and I was sure they were too busy overlooking their precious, disgusting excuse of a leader.'_ The yellow turban commander walked up to him and grabbed him by his collars.

'You didn't tell us this place was riddled with traps!' He yells in his face. The mystic pushes him away with his strength and shouts back in response.

'I didn't know ok! Don't blame me for your mens incompetence you should've been more careful.'

'Go to hell!' The two stared into each other's eyes, each pair full of anger at the situation they're in. The bandits in the meantime made their way off the pathways and back into the field but tread lightly. Two of them in the front were impaled by blades. The left punctured by a crescent blade through his chest, the other one stabbed through the stomach by two blades shaped like a glaives. They fell backwards as the two commanders heard their short lived screams. As they fell backwards LingQi and Mitsuko stood up replacing them, Mitsuko planting her scythe into the ground as LingQi used her double bladed glaives into a cross weapon and wielded it with one hand between her fingers.

'Well you've got to give it to him, he knows how to lay a good ambush.' Mitsuko states.

'Perhaps though at the same time if he was that great he shouldn't have needed us no?' LingQi questions.

'Ahh c'mon he only like a day and limited free resources, besides weren't you complaining about not fighting on the frontlines.' LingQi giggles slightly at this.

'Perhaps but if I recall correctly you were louder with your complaints than I ever were.' Mitsuko turns away in embarrassment.

'Th-that's not true at all.'

'Hey stop ignoring us! We'll get this damn treasure and go to the promised land, everyone attack!' The yellow turban commander orders as the rest of the bandits charged towards the ladies. The commander turned around to see his mystic acquaintance disappeared without a trace. This infuriated him deeply. He should've held his ground like the rest of them...he'd have to find this treasure first and then he'd use it confirm their passage to the promised land since he's only a man after all.

The bandits lunge in their direction as the two ladies prepared for battle. Most garnered their interests in LingQi due to her being closer. She moved and strikes with discipline and Grace, easily dispatching her enemies, Mitsuko every now and again could not help but turn her attention towards her. She sweeps one of the few bandits left on her end.,She raises her scythe and attempts to strike him though her attack is blocked by the commander who pushes her back.

'Now you face me!' He yells as he goes for another strike at her, she blocks it with the polearm and looks into his eyes full of determination. As Mitsuko was pre-occupied the mystic found higher ground quite a ways away from the action. He drops his spear and equips his bow and arrow. He pulls the arrow from the bow and aims towards Mitsuko trying to get a clear shot as the bandit commander keeps her busy. Satisfied with the angle he has he smirks and lets go.

' _Fairwell...Orochi.'_ The arrow zooms towards her at a very high velocity. The mystic waits for the moment of satisfaction as the arrow pierces her body. As the arrow got closer as it zooms towards Mitsuko's left side. She kicks the commander away and unsheathes her concealed blade with the snake markings on it and splits the arrow into two. The two halves land on the sides of her, Mitsuko eyes changed to her reptilian ones and stare at the mystic in his eyes. He could only stare in the eyes...those eyes pierced his soul. It shakes him down to his very core, she follows up with a sadistic smirks at him as she licks her top lick before stepping back, dodging the commanders overhead attack.

' _Impossible how did...how did she do that!? ...I need to pull back, rethink everything this isn't over demon.'_ He thought to himself as he starts to take a few steps back before hearing a giant thud behind him. The moonlight that was shining on him was engulfed in a large shadow. He was paralysed by the fear that consumed him. The shadow did not move nor did the mystic...until he quickly dropped his bow and rolls out of the way, under the legs of an enormous creature dodging an incoming heavy strike.

Gyuki turns around and growls with hatred. His eyes staring into his soul much like Mitsuko as he raises his heavy stone club high and smashes it into the ground at the mystic who dodges to the right side of it. Gyuki lifts the club and strikes again where the mystic is at again. He rolls forward dodging the strike again however now he is close enough to strike his leg. As he finishes his roll he uses his body weight forward to put as much power in his thrust as much as possible. To his surprise Gyuki raises his leg quickly and stomps down on the spear as he does a vertical swipe making him drop the spear in a blind panic and barely dodges backwards. The mystic looks at Gyuki's face with disgust and anger.

'I'll get rid of you soon, pig!' The mystic starts to run away.

'Hey I'm not a pig!' He slams the club on the ground creating a huge short gust of wind that was powerful enough to lift his feet of the ground as he retreats making him crash into the ground. He struggles to get up as Gyuki makes his way towards him. As he stands up he gets picked up by his left leg and gets lifted up to see Gyuki's face.

'You've been a bad person trying to harm my lady. You need to be punished.' Gyuki states as he slams the mystic to the ground a couple of times face first like a doll. The mystic gained a broken nose aswell as severe whiplash, after two or three times Gyuki held him in his gigantic hand and smiled delightfully as he squeezed tightly causing him drastic pain as he screams in agony. His ribs punctures his lungs and a couple of other internal organs making him cough blood violently before he stops, crushing a few more bones in the process.

Gyuki drops his club and uses his free hand to grab him by his right foot and raises him high over his head. The mystic screams as he gets dropped as Gyuki opens his mouth wide, catching his torso. He closes it to make sure he doesn't escape but doesn't chomp straight away. Instead he lets the mystic attempt to squirm his way out as his slimy tongue caresses its new food. His screams were muffled and his arms and legs were flailing wildly. During his flailing the mystic pokes one of Gyuki's eyes which irritated him and quickly chomped down. His limbs dangle lifelessly and his screams finally silenced. He gobbles roughly half of the body greedily until he hears chuckling behind him. He turns around to see the fledgling phoenix Pang Tong.

'So that's where he was, I figured I needed to keep a closer eye on him but I see that's no longer necessary.' Gyuki didn't know what to do as he quickly swallows the torso in his mouth and throws the legs away. He ran up to him and roars.

'Now that you have seen me human I must devour you!' He limbers towards him like a huge monster however Pang Tong seems to still keep his cool.

'Now now, if you do that wouldn't Mitsuko wonder where I was?' He questions which makes Gyuki pauses for a moment which makes him smirk underneath his mask.

'So you know Mitsuko then eh?' Gyuki seems stunned.

'How did you know!?'

'You two are not as stealthy as you think you are.' Gyuki rushes straight towards his face.

'You haven't told her yet? Have you?' He inquires clearly worried.

'No I haven't don't worry.' Gyuki sighs a breath of relief in response.

'Oh thank goodness...please don't tell her, she's not supposed to know about me yet.' He begs of him like a child. Pang Tong puts his hand on his chin mimicking contemplation before laughing.

'Don't worry I'm sure you have your reasons, after all if you two wanted to kill her you would've done so already. Not like that one.' He states referring to the mystic.

'Did you know who he is?'

'No but he seemed to have malicious intent, especially in the way he asked me where Mitsuko was but when I said I didn't have a clue who he was on about he quickly changed the question to where Puyang was.' Pang Tong walks to the edge of the high ground with Gyuki following him.

'He asked me as I was travelling where he was but something was quite...off about him. I gave him the directions but I figured I wanted to keep an eye on him, do my good deed for the land just in case he was causing chaos and all that. That's how I come across his little bandit raid.'

'So that's why you went to the castle then.' Gyuki answers as if he had a eureka moment, Pang Tong chuckles at him.

'Yep, that's when I met Mitsuko who you seem to know. Now its none of my business what business you have with her but it doesn't seem to be malicious so that's good enough for me...for now at least. But she is an interesting one though.' He and Gyuki watches Mitsuko's prowess in battle as Gyuki plops down next to him.

'There is a certain...aura about her, its subtle but it's there. What could it be though...strength? Power? Brilliance perhaps...i would ask you but I don't think you're allowed to tell me right?' He inquires as Gyuki waves his hands in front of his face.

'I-its nothing personal honest, we've just been following orders is all.' Gyuki responded trying to make sure his feelings weren't hurt.

'Ha ha then in that case you have nothing to fear. It's good that you're being loyal I can't fault you for that.' Gyuki looks at him with a perplexed look as Mitsuko finally lands a blow on her opponent.

'Well that looks like it's my cue to get down there. They'll probably be wondering where I am. Don't worry I'll keep you and your partner a secret for now. Least I can do after you took care of that one for me. Well cya.' He walks off while waving behind him. Gyuki stands up immediately.

'Wait...so what are you actually going to do now?' Pang Tong stops and scratches his head, he turns around with his eyes happily closed.

'Who really knows?' He laughs.

'Ghurk!' the bandit commander quickly grasps his fresh wound on his chest before staggering backwards.

'Ridiculous to be killed by...a woman like you.' He drops to the ground on his back as Mitsuko chuckles to herself as she hovers over him.

'C'mon now you shouldn't feel too bad about your death, at least you didn't die in a second like your men.' She laughs as she removes herself from the bandit commander as her eyes return to normal. She saw the very few bandit survivors retreating for their lives and sees LingQi finishing the last one before turning towards her.

'Well that was fun don't you think?' Mitsuko places the scythe's polearm over her shoulder and sheaths her shoulder.

'Yes I must admit this was...enjoyable.' She admitted as she sees Mitsuko chuckle to herself and smiles alongside her. However almost immediately the yellow turban bandit manages to stand up and run at her for one last strike.

'Look out!' she shouts as she throws one of her double bladed glaives. It zooms past Mitsuko's head who didn't know what was going on. It didn't touch Mitsuko as she stops in confusion and hits the commander in the chest as it sends him flying. As the last bit of the weapon passes her face she turns around to see the commander flying. She grasped her scythe tightly as she became to be infuriated more with herself than the commander for being sloppy. She walks to the corpse and strikes the crescent blade of the scythe in between the eyes penetrating his skull with anger. It takes her longer to remove it due to how deep its dug in though she manages to pull out her blood stained blade. She sighs and looks back at her.

'Sorry just had to be sure you know.' She responded as she removes one of LingQi's glaives and walks over to hand it over to her. Their fingers scrape one another as the exchange took place with them making eye contact with each other making both of them silent until a jolly voice filled the void along with horse hooves.

'Well well, looks like you managed to clean up the rabble that could've caused serious concerns. Excellent work. You two work together quite well. ' Pang Tong praised them. They turned around to see him arrive on horseback slowly with him lying on his back lazily. He sits up as he closes the distance between them.

'We should be the ones thanking you, if it wasn't for your awareness and your traps I do not think the village or its inhabitants could've survived. I apologise for doubting you.' LingQi respectfully bowed followed by Mitsuko.

'Ha ha no need to for any of that now, I'm just doing my good deeds I hope to cash in one day.' He dismounts his horse as he laughs but stops suddenly.

'However, the chaos of the land doesn't seem like it's going to end soon does it? But how can we achieve the peace we so desire though is the question.' Pang Tong states as he walks to the ladies and stands in front of Mitsuko who was confused by his actions.

'Something about you and the way you fight interests me greatly and I see something in you...a spark of some kind...something that compels me to believe you'll be instrumental for the future of the land. Allow me to help serve you...my lady.' He took a knee and this took both Mitsuko and LingQi offguard. Mitsuko didn't think this was going to happen to her...should she really accept? How much will change if she says yes...why does he feel this way though? Sure she's a little...unusual for this era she hasn't exactly done many grand feats unlike the famous generals she knows of the games she played.

'Hmm I don't think our strategist is the type to share.' LingQi states as Pang Tong shakes his head.

'Do not worry I won't compete to be your army's strategist, I'll be silent and stealthy you won't even notice I was there or anyone important.' Pang tong laughs at himself. LingQi glances at Mitsuko who was still visibly shocked by Pang Tong's request and smirks to herself.

'Well I believe Mitsuko has the final say to that request.'

'Wait what?' Mitsuko looks at her with confusion as she LingQi smiles.

'He seems to be requesting to join your unit, you're the one in charge of it so naturally you should be the one to accept or reject him seeing as there's no one else around.' Mitsuko looks at Pang Tong before closing her eyes and crossing her arms in deep thought. Ten seconds has passed before she started to smirk.

'All right then, I accept your proposal I'm glad to have someone like you along with me.' She extends her hand out and Pang Tong shakes it while closing his eyes happily.

'Ha ha indeed I do think this will be the beginning of something spectacular.' They stop shaking their hands as Pang Tong start to walk towards the village.

'Well now that that's settled we should rest here for the night. I believe they would be charitable considering we saved them from impending doom.' Pang Tong laughs as the two ladies follow him.


	23. Chapter 23

After the fighting between Mitsuko and LingQi versus the bandits Dodomeki stealthily makes his way into the village and attempts to infiltrate the blacksmiths workshop. After quickly scouting around and being unable to see any bystanders he enters through the front door. As he enters however a sword clumsily strikes down from above making it very easy to step back from the strike. Dodomeki quickly enters and strangles the attacker who is the blacksmith he tasked to craft Mitsuko's new armour. He drops the sword and him and shuts the door quickly and hovers over him as he begs for forgiveness.

'You have a lot of nerve trying to strike me.' Dodomeki spits with venom as the blacksmith went on his knees and places his hands on the floor in a praying position.

'Please forgive me my lord I thought you were a mere bandit.'

'If you try anything like that your life will be forfeit aswell as your family understood?' he questions the blacksmith grits his teeth as he hears his family's life threatened by this demonic abomination or whatever the hell he was.

'Yes of course my lord.' He bows his head as Dodomeki scoffs and looks around.

'So have you completed your task then?' He inquires as the blacksmith stands up and dusts off his pants before responding.

'Yes I completed it a while ago it is stored in the chest.' He points out the chest in the corner. Dodomeki opens the chest pulls out a rather magnificent set of armour coloured in black. He examines it closely to make sure there weren't any mistakes made in the craftsmanship. The blacksmiths heart rate starts to race in fear of making even a small mistake such cost him his life. He begins to sweat as he examines one particular area that he checked before. Dodomeki checks the torso first and then the legs which were separate entities. After finishing his examination he finds the last part of the attire the helmet with a peculiar shape that Dodomeki examines even more closely. He turns the helmet as the blacksmith wipes the sweat from his brow before it is soon replaced by even more. Dodomeki puts the helmet back in the chest seemingly satisfied and closes it.

'Not bad not bad at all for a human.' Dodomeki responds as he packs the armour back in the chest.

'So have we earned our lives then my lord?' The blacksmith questions though he immediately regrets it as Dodomeki pierces his soul with his large eye staring into his before turning back towards the chest.

'I suppose so. Just stay out of my way and the one I serve and you will not be harmed by us.' He closes the chest as the blacksmith bows respectfully though he did it out of fear.

'O-of course my lord whatever you wish.' Dodomeki picks up the chest and lays it on his shoulder keeping it steady with one arm. The blacksmith was in awe of Dodomeki's immense strength as it seems he doesn't slow down or struggle with the weight of it at all even with one arm.

'Wait are you sure you don't require me to deliver it to the city like you requested.' Dodomeki scoffs at the blacksmith.

'I thought you'd be grateful. But no I'll deliver this personally to ensure its success. You're part is over make sure our paths do not cross again on opposite sides.' He warns as he peers out the door to make sure no one is around. The coast was clear and Dodomeki stealthily escapes the village as he closes the door. To him the chest was barely worth mentioning as he could sprint near enough the same velocity without it. He makes his way towards Gyuki's position in a short amount of time. Gyuki in the meantime was chewing on one of the mystics legs as if it was a chew toy. He sees Dodomeki's hand planted on the edge and pulls himself up with great strength.

'Hey so he got it done after all?' He inquires as he points towards the chest.

'Yeah I was quite surprised myself but thankfully he held up his end of the bargain. Anyway how was everything out here?'

'It was fine Mitsuko and her ally ended the raid with ease as we thought.'

'Ahh excellent what about the Fledgling phoenix himself I'm going to assume he returned to the south to the lands of Wu right or that you eliminated him right?' Gyuki hesitated to answer him as he fidgets and twiddles his fingers.

'Yeah...about that...' Dodomeki stares at him.

'He is gone...right?' Dodomeki's tone was lower as he notices Gyuki's hesitation and nervous tone.

'Yeah he's gone...with Mitsuko...'

'What!? You didn't try to stop him?'

'He said that Mitsuko would wonder where he was and I didn't want to inconvenience her.' He protested.

'Wait so you talked with him!?' Gyuki starts to cower as Dodomeki raises his voice.

'He said he knew about us before but he doesn't seem to be allying with the mystics though...he said he followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything bad that's how he knew about the raid.' Dodomeki sighs as he shakes his head.

'Well I suppose someone of his intellect to help our lady is better than him being our enemy, still we don't know if he's telling the truth you're taking a risk here letting him go.' Gyuki nods in understanding.

'Yeah I know...but I trust him he seemed to have good intentions and he can be a powerful ally to her.'

'Well it looks like I can't do anything about it anyway. No matter let's see how this plays out then I suppose.'

As soon as the sun touches the peak of the horizon Mitsuko, LingQi and Pang Tong woke up and hastily made their way to the city on horseback. Though since there were only two Mitsuko rides with LingQi clinging onto her. As a result she found herself getting a few extra winks of sleep thinking no one might notice.

'Does our lady have trouble with the mornings?' Pang tong yells over the horses gallops as LingQi looks behind her and laughs slightly to herself.

'Yeah pretty much unfortunately.' Pang Tong laughs at this.

'Well in that case I better follow her example it'll be a while before we arrive there anyway.' He responded as he lays down on his back keeping his full body on the horse with his head resting on its head. He pulls his hat down so the sun doesn't get into his eyes. LingQi shakes her head and smirks to herself as those two may have more in common that she initially thought. They both wake up form their nap when they reach the gate. LingQi hailing to the guardsman saw to that. The gates opened and they entered the castle. They dismounted the horses which were escorted by a couple of guardsman to the stables with the rest of the warhorses. The three were approached by Zang Ba and two guardsmen who accompanied him whom they all bowed in respect to LingQi.

'My lady I'm glad to see you return unharmed. Oh and you as well.' He refers to Mitsuko jestingly as he gives her a quick nod which earned him a quick glare.

'Oh gee thanks.' She replies sarcastically.

'What's the situation?' LingQi questions bluntly preferring to get down to business as soon as possible.

'No problems have arisen in your absence, though we received word that the main forces will arrive at roughly noon tomorrow.'

'That's great news I will go back to my duties and await for his arrival the rest of you are dismissed.' She bows respectfully towards everyone who reciprocated and walks away accompanied by the guardsmen.

'She really should learn to relax more.' Ba states out loud.

'C'mon leave her alone it can't be easy for her.' Mitsuko responds also out loud though she didn't mean for it to come out. At least not that bluntly.

'She is right, being the daughter of the greatest warrior in the land must have a toll on her that we can't see. Nevertheless we should let her be for now she seems to be handling herself ok.' Pang Tong pipes up.

'I didn't mean it like that, I just mean it would do her some good to relax a bit is all. Anyway why are you here anyway? I didn't think you'd show up again after informing us about the bandits.' He asked Pang Tong who just chuckles to himself.

'Well at first that was the plan but then I thought there is no harm in joining and it's not like I have anything better to do.'

'Great so you're going to be our strategist or something?'

'No.' Mitsuko interjected.

'I'm just a mere assistant to Mitsuko no one special and it'd probably be best to keep it that way.' He tips his hat towards Zang Ba who took a minute or two to comprehend the situation.

'Oh right! Ok well you don't need to worry about that a lot of the soldiers think you're just a scholar.'

'I'm not sure whether I should be grateful or offended...what do you think my lady?'

'Grateful, definitely grateful.' Mitsuko responded not wasting a beat.

'That's some confidence for someone essentially exposing me in front of everyone.'

'I didn't know you were going to join up did I!?' She protested.

'Say...do you know how to play Go? Mitsuko's been dodging my requests because she's scared.' Zang ba interrupts the two. Pang Tong strokes his chin over his mask.

'Hmm I may have dabbled in the odd game or two but I don't consider myself an expert by any means.'

'How about trying your hand against me if you've got the guts that is.' Zang Ba taunts him though Pang Tong doesn't seemed phased in the slightest.

'Hmm I suppose one game wouldn't hurt though again I'm nowhere near an expert level do try and go easy on me if you don't mind.'

'Haha I make no promises. Come the barracks should have a board and a place to sit.' Zang Ba laughs heartily as he makes his way to the barracks followed closely by Mitsuko and Pang Tong who seems to be very relaxed. Mitsuko didn't know how to play Go so she didn't bother to accept Zang Ba's invitation. To her she didn't want to embarrass herself especially at something she thought everyone knew how to do so she always avoided it. Maybe with this game between him and Pang Tong can she kind of learn the basic rules, that is if she was lucky.

They reached the barracks and found it was surprisingly empty. Various bunk beds were here along with various standard weapons like swords, shields and bows. In one of the smaller rooms there was a small table with 4 chairs surrounding it. It seemed to be an officer's room large enough for four people to have dinner. Zang Ba looks around various piles of miscellaneous garbage to Mitsuko before finding a board.

'Ha ha here we are.' He plants it on the table with a loud thud. He opens it up and all the pieces fall out which almost littered a good fraction of the table for both colours. The pieces themselves were circular dot pieces and the board was a large one itself having a 19x19 square grid. Pang Tong takes a seat along with Mitsuko who sat at one of the sides. Zang Ba rubs his hands together excitedly.

'So you're ready to get stomped on?'

'You have a lot of confidence, that's nice its always good to have some basic confidence in your abilities...though that can be your downfall. Why don't we have a little wager?' Pang Tong responds as he was given the colour to go first.

'What kind of wager?'

'Well its just that me and Mitsuko never really had anything to eat yet and Go can work up an appetite. If you lose you buy us both breakfast and round of wine for tonight. If I lose Mitsuko and I will buy you one helping each.' He suggests though Mitsuko looks at him with shock. Though his calm expression tells her not to worry though she can't help but feel a little nervous.

'Ha two helpings of breakfast and wine for free? All right you're on.' Ba decided.

'Well in that case lets begin.' Pang Tong declared as he placed his first counter in the centre. Zang Ba responds however as soon as he puts down his piece Pang Tong puts down his almost immediately which threw Zang Ba off quite a bit. He didn't expect that fast of a reaction play. He puts down another piece and again Pang Tong responds immediately. He looks up to see that his face looks so relaxed it was pretty impressive. He slowly realised what he gotten himself in for. As soon as Pang tong captures one of his pieces the panic starts inside Zang Ba's mind although he tries his best to hide it to no avail. Mitsuko never saw him get this flustered before. To Mitsuko they were just moving pieces on the board though she knows there's deep strategy going on...mostly from Pang Tong who seemed to anticipate where Ba would place his pieces and counter appropriately to capture more territory for his forces which is the goal of the game.

Unbeknownst to Mitsuko or anyone else her left eye turned bright silver as she examined the board and each of the plays. She starts to slightly understand more what's going on, not enough to make her an expert player by any means though she's slowly getting a better understanding of the game...a small understanding but it was still more than she understood before. Pang Tong hands moves quick almost too quick for the naked eye immediately with every piece that Zang Ba puts down. Sweat begins to form on his forehead and the panic starts to set in. The Fledgling Phoenix smirks under his mask and closes his eyes innocently as he notices this. Zang Ba hoped to catch him out by making quick plays of his own just as he was hoping for.

He was so focused on the centre pieces and gaining territory there little did he know that there was Pang Tong's pieces on the edge of the board slowly but surely. Pang Tong didn't skip a beat as he began to put centre pieces down as sacrifices to bait him. He succeeds as he began to gain more confident in his abilities again almost to the point of arrogance. Pang Tong didn't skip a beat consistently as he places his sacrificial pieces in the centre with the occasion one to the on the edge to continue to bait him. As Zang Ba places his final piece to capture a large amount of territory he laughs heartily as if he's won...though reality set in as he set his eyes at Pang Tong who began to chuckle innocently. His face was filled with confusion until he looks down at the board, his face transformed from confusion to horror. It was his turn and there was only one piece left to fill to complete the square to the entire board.

He places the final piece and looks at Ba with closed eyes looking as innocent as possible.

'Well it seems to be your turn my friend...wait hang on hmm that looks like a victory for me since I captured the whole board. Well look at that beginner's luck coming through for me.' He laughs heartily as Zang Ba places his head in his hands in defeat.

'How...how did I lose this badly?' He asked himself as Mitsuko was stunned to see Zang Ba lose so convincingly. She didn't think Ba was a genius by any means but that was a thrashing if she ever saw one. This made her realise just how intelligent the Fledgling Phoenix actually is. Her eye returns to its usual colour.

'I told you overconfidence can lead to your downfall my friend. It was a good game though you did try your best though.' He stands up and pats him on the shoulder before turning to Mitsuko and stretching his arms over his head.

'Well that game helped me work up an appetite lets go get something to eat huh? Especially since we're being treated.' Mitsuko smirks.

'Yeah I agree it seems only fair after all.' Zang Ba slams his fist on the table which frightened Mitsuko for a second.

'I'll defeat you! I swear it I will beat you at your own game!' He shakes his fist at him as he starts to shed tears. Pang Tong chuckles at this.

'Yes I have no doubt you will but for now you must pay the penalty for losing.'

'He's right you did agree to the terms.' Mitsuko agreed as Ba sighed in defeat as he led the way out of the barracks.


	24. Chapter 24

' _Mitsuko...hey Mitsuko wakey wakey.' Mitsuko opens her eyes groggily to find a beaming Akari in front of her. She looks around more and sees several chairs and desks with a teacher's desk and a blackboard. She sees that she was sleeping at her desk._

' _Oh...hey.' Mitusko responded clearly still sleepy._

' _Did I disturb you my sleeping beauty?' Akari giggles as Mitsuko rolls her eyes._

' _Actually no I was about to get up.'_

' _I'm surprised that you didn't run off as soon as the teacher left.'_

' _If I did he'd only track me down and call him back...it doesn't help that he's the first one I have tomorrow.'_

' _You should've thought about that before you dozed off in class then.' Akari giggles as Mitsuko sighs again._

' _Well its not like History is an important subject or anything there was no need for him to keep me after school for it.' Akari giggles again as Mitsuko stands up and puts her bagpack on the desk and began to pack her school supplies._

' _Maybe you should sleep earlier?' She sarcastically suggests as Mitsuko shoots her a death glare._

' _Maybe you should actually let me instead of calling me when its 10 o'clock at night.' Mitsuko finishes putting her school supplies in her bag and looks up at Akari who seems to be closer than she thought. It made her heart skip a beat._

' _Ahem personal space?' Mitsuko exclaims as she sees a mischievous smirk forming on her lips._

' _What about it?'_

' _I'd like you to respect mine.'_

' _What if I don't...what if I move in just a little closer?' She playfully teases her as she leans over the table getting a closer to Mitsuko who leans back in surprise with her face started to become flushed._

' _I will...erm...I...' Mitsuko stammered her words nervously as she attempted to form a sentence._

' _What if I move in a little closer, does it make you nervous Mitsuko? Does it make your heart race?' Akari inquires as she puts her right knee on the desk pushing herself up and becoming inches away from Mitsuko's face. Mitsuko tries to avert her gaze elsewhere though she could not pull herself away from Akari's alluring eyes._

' _...Just a little bit.' She admits as Akari's smirk turns into a genuine smile. Mitsuko thought this was quite a way to go for a joke. However Akari closes her eyes and presses her lips together with Mitsuko's whose eyes widen with surprise before closing her eyes and letting herself get engulfed in the kiss._

 _She opens her eyes_ and sees the ceiling of her room. It takes her a second to realise that it was just a dream. Once it was a memory that she looked back on with happiness now it only brings her the taste of sadness and regret. She sits up and wipes the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

' _If I'm not being haunted I'm gonna feel like shit. I guess that's what I get for not forgetting to remember. I suppose I do deserve it but I didn't mean to...'_

Mitsuko's train of thought is broken as she finally hears knocking on her door.

'Give me a minute!' She yells as she got out of bed and changed into her military gear. The knocking still continues until she's donned her uniform and opened the door where Pang Tong was revealed.

'Hmm 647 knocks...that's not the best score I've ever seen.' He laughs.

'Did you count all the knocks you did at my door?'

'Well I figured I may aswell see how responsive you are. You never know when you would be summoned my lady.'

'Well I don't think that will be a problem right now considering our position at the moment especially with the main force arriving at some point today.' Mitsuko responded as she stretches her arms high in the air.

'You never know my lady but still it can't hurt to be at least a little prepared.'

'Noted. Now we should-' Mitsuko was interrupted as she hears several people shouting over each other in the distance. She turns around to see a lot of soldiers hurrily sprinting from place to place clearly panicked. Pang Tong chuckles to himself. Mitsuko sees Zang Ba coming towards her.

'Hey what's going on?' She questions.

'The scouts have spotted our lords army we're going to prepare for his arrival he'll be here soon.' He sprints away from Mitsuko as she can hear Pang Tong's chuckling.

'I told you its best to be prepared even just a little bit my lady.' Mitsuko sighs as she starts to help preparation along with everyone else. By the time it was done the castle seems spotless and everyone was in single file with lines of soldiers eagerly awaiting their lord the mighty Lu Bu and the main army to enter the castle. Mitsuko didn't exactly worship her lord as his soldiers would, not to say that she would betray him in a heartbeat of course not but she never did like people and their idolisation of celebrities back in her time. It never sit quite right with her, was it because it she was just jealous or was it simply because everyone talked about their favourite famous actor or singer in her school all the damn time and it just annoyed her? She didn't know and quite frankly right now she didn't care. Pang Tong meanwhile lurks in the shadows sitting next to a crate of boxes keeping out of sight of everyone. In front of the gates was LingQi as the castle was her responsibility.

The gates start to open as everyone stands at attention. Many soldiers have returned from their battle in the north. Many soldiers in the garrison cheered when they arrived, the officers led the soldiers in the city. However the first one to arrive in his brand new castle was the mighty lord Lu Bu. It was a glorious sight to behold to see the mightiest warrior in the land on his gallant steed the red hare. Mitsuko never had the opportunity to look at red hare this close before so it was a magnificent sight to see. She imagined how it must've been for the enemy for the mightiest warrior riding the steed at the helm of his army. As he enters the castle the atmosphere in the castle changed drastically from excited anticipation to intimidated.

The people on horseback dismount from their horses and men without being ordered escorted them back to the stables. Lu Bu looks around the castle examining it aswell as the soldiers it was almost intimidating as if he was searching for something to point out and use it as an excuse to let loose. After Red hare was escorted to the stables Lu Bu made his way forward to his daughter. LingQi bows respectfully as he approaches her, due to the chatter by other soldiers and officers Mitsuko couldn't hear what they were saying. Even his walk towards LingQi was intense Mitsuko thought to herself. She saw that Lu Bu put his hand on her shoulder and says something to her though what Mitsuko did not know...she does know that it made LingQi very happy seeing as she smiled very brightly at this as she bows towards him. She never saw her actually smile that happily before. Suddenly Lu Bu's raised his sky piercer in the sky and the idle chatter stops.

'Hear me! This will be the beginning of my conquest, soon we will make the entire land mine and I will crush anyone who stands in my way starting with Cao Cao...for now though we will have a feast to celebrate!' Every soldier cheered in response as the atmosphere changed to a lighter tone and the single filed lines were disbanded with everyone going their separate ways.

'So that's your lord the mightiest warrior in the land eh? He's an intense individual isn't he?' Pang Tong chimed behind Mitsuko who turns towards him

'You'll get used to that eventually.' She turns towards back to her front and sees that LingQi is still smiling. It made her heart skip a beat her left eye colour slowly changes into a more lilac colour as she watches her walk away. The colour reverts as she hears Pang Tong's voice again.

'Shall we go my lady? I hear we still have some duties to attend to before tonight.'

'Of course.'

Soon after the sun has set and night took its place. As the officers start to make their way towards the castles stronghold for the celebratory feast. All the main officers were present including Mitsuko who was standing in the corner watching the other officers as she very slowly sips her Most of the officers were drinking and being merry while Lu Bu sat at the head of the room on a throne wearing a rather bored expression on his face. Mitsuko was almost mystified by this since he was the one who called this feast of his. Her thoughts are interrupted as she sees LingQi approaching her in the distance from the corner of her eye.

'Hello Mitsuko...everything ok you seem troubled.' She asked as she sees the discomfort in Mitsuko's eyes.

'What? Troubled? Do I really look that bored? Aha don't worry I'm fine really.' Mitsuko joked.

'Well if you insist.' Lately LingQi noticed something strange when she looked at Mitsuko. She didn't know if it was always there or if something happened and she didn't tell anyone. She couldn't explain but in her eyes and the way she moved especially in the morning there was a subtle layer of what she perceived to be sadness. She was concerned for her...friend.

'Hey can I ask you something?' Mitsuko inquires.

'Of course you can.'

'Why does your father look...well bored? He was the one that declared this little party of his.' She questions.

'Hmm...I'm not entirely sure.'

'I think I can answer that.' Pang Tong chimes in, suddenly making Mitsuko jump in surprise since he wasn't here at the start.

'Where the fuck did you come from?' She demanded.

'The front door.' Pang Tong laughs as Mitsuko just looked perplexed and just sighs in response.

'Whatever just tell us what his reasoning is.'

'Morale.' He stated bluntly.

'That's it?' LingQi asks as Pang Tong nods.

'Yep and judging by his expression it wasn't his idea. It was probably recommended by your strategist as a way to get the officers from their battle up north a chance to recuperate. Keeping their morale high is important especially in an age of war and strife we're currently in at the moment.'

'Is keeping morale high that important?' Mitsuko questions.

'Why of course. Which of the two fighters do you think will win the one who puts everything on the line or the one that has been resigned to his fate? Its also a way to make sure you don't get stabbed in the back. If your officers are unhappy why should they serve you after all?'

'Well when you put it like that-' Mitsuko was interrupted when a random soldier with a scroll bursts through the door in surprise halting all the idle chatter of the other officers wondering why this soldier interrupted this feast. He goes on one knee and bows his head in front of Lu Bu.

'My lord urgent news!'

'This had better worth my time.' Lu Bu warns in a menacing tone. The soldier gulps and starts to sweat but he proceeds.

'Lord Wu Zi at Dingtao is under siege by Cao Cao's forces he requests urgent reinforcements.' He holds up the scroll from Lu Bu who snatches it from his grasp and reads it. At the end of it he smirks for the first time since he got back.

'Ha finally.' He throws away the scroll and stands up.

'Everyone prepare for war we march as soon as we are able!' He orders as he retreats from the grand hall. The rest of the officers hurry to prepare the troops for war.

'Well that was unexpected. Well that just shows you that sometimes unexpected things can happen.' Pang Tong laughs as LingQi looks at Mitsuko who wears something of a grin on her face. She's glad she isn't seeing the sadness for now at least...she does wonder why it's there in the first place. Though when Pang Tong finishes his sentence Mitsuko's grin turns into an annoyed frown.

'Yeah yeah I get it "be at least a little prepared" you made your damn point.' Mitsuko responded before turning to LingQi.

'Well looks like we'll get to see some real action for a change and with Cao Cao no less. You ready to go.' Mitsuko asked. LingQi smirks confidently in response.

'Of course I can't wait to put an end to him myself.' They both walk away leaving Pang tong alone with his thoughts. For a moment he did look deep in thought before returning back to his normal jolly state and joining the two ladies.


	25. Chapter 25

Lu Bu's army emptied Puyang castle and marched towards Dingtao where Wu Zi is being held. The army halts and rests as the night took the place of the day with Dingtao barely on the horizon. Save for a few soldiers stuck on patrol duty everyone is sleeping for the battle tomorrow. On the outskirts Dodomeki and Gyuki overlook Dingtao with Gyuki standing and Dodomeki sitting on the chest he carried. Dingtao was a city without walls while being on a smaller scale compared to Luo Yang or Jian Ye. There are two main castles where the officials and the warlord reside in: Dingtao castle and Juye castle though they were larger than the other standard building though they didn't compare to the size of a true castle like Puyang. Wu Zi was being seiged at Dingtao castle though Juye castle seemed relatively untouched so far.

'So that's where tomorrow's battle will take place? Gyuki asks.

'Yep that's it. I'm surprised we don't see normal citizens act as dead decorations over the place.' Dodomeki replies.

'Well he is human despite what other humans say, it's not like they are resisting against him.'

'Perhaps...still I'm kind of disappointed by his lack brutality. Oh well no matter.' The two stay there in silence for a moment before Gyuki asks something.

'So this is where she's going to suffer her first loss?' Dodomeki nods.

'Yep that's it.'

'Are you sure we should stand by idly waiting for that to happen?'

'Yes, besides I think it will be good for her to know how defeat feels like.'

'Maybe...but still it feels wrong to not help her when we know she'll lose without our help.'

'You don't have to like it, hell I don't even like it myself but we keep through to our orders...though this was quite quick for him to respond I wonder why he responded this quickly.'

Just then they both hear a small grunt before being followed by a cheery voice.

'Perhaps I can answer that for you...once I get up that is.' Gyuki recognises his voice.

'It's the strategist hold on.' Gyuki walks over to the edge and pulls up Pang Tong by the back of his robe and places him on the ground. Pang tong immediately dusts himself off.

'Ahh thank you very much I appreciate it.' Pang Tong thanked him though Dodomeki wasn't too thrilled to see him.

'What are you doing here strategist?'

'Me? I'm just a simple strategist doing a bit of a reconnaissance for my lady is all. When I was walking I saw two very strange shadows that I thought I'd investigate.' He responded as he tips his hat down slightly as Dodomeki sighs.

'So how much did you hear?'

'Oh I didn't hear anything at all, especially not the part where you were going to let her lose the battle on purpose and not assist her.' Dodomeki storms up to Pang Tong and begins to lose his cool over his tone of sarcastic voice. He thought that the strategist was alluding to him and Gyuki being disloyal to Mitsuko which touched a nerve.

'Listen here strategist you have no idea what's going on here but despite what you think we are not being disloyal to her!' Gyuki puts a calm hand on his shoulder and Dodomeki sighs realising that he was out of line and refines himself. Pang tong simply chuckled in response.

'You misunderstand me. Sure I do not understand your reasoning but I can tell that you are indeed loyal to her which is all I need to know at this point. However there is a reason I'm actually here, I implore your assistance.' He bows respectfully as the demons look at him with confused expressions.

'What do you mean our assistance?'

'Well normally I would disagree with the fact we would lose the battle. The fact of the matter is our lady's lord isn't exactly one suited to leadership and as a result will more than likely think of his own lust for battle and charge straight in. That's why Cao Cao struck as early as he did to provoke the mightiest warrior. He'll definitely have some traps waiting in the wings.'

'So how do we come in? If you ask us to reinforce you I'm afraid we can't do that.' Dodomeki replies.

'No not reinforce. He'll more than likely leave the main camp vulnerable to attack and as a result we'll have to retreat and leave Yan Province. Though Cao Cao is not a man to let his enemies run away feely if you get my meaning.'

'You want us to clear an escape path for you.'

'Yep that's correct.'

'Apologies but we can't. We've been ordered not to interfere with her.'

'Of course and I respect that however think about this. Is it fair to let her die because her lord is rather incompetent? Sure you can risk it but it only takes one arrow to put her out of commission...is that really fair especially given the fact she's being ordered and the punishment for disobeying is normally death? Ahh but I'm rambling I'm sorry I will let you get back to what you were doing. Do think about my suggestion though.' Pang Tong starts to climb down as the demons start their discussion.

'That strategist has a silver tongue that's for sure.' Dodomeki responds as he turns his sights to back to the city.

'But its not like he doesn't have a point though. Maybe we should at least secure the escape route.'

'We can't we've been ordered not to interfere. Besides with the mess we'll make they'll be sure to be suspicious.' Dodomeki replies as he hunches over the edge contemplating.

'They can be suspicious all they want but it's not like they'll find us. I know you don't like staying idle when she goes into battle without us just as much as I do.'

'it's not about what I want is it though? We've been ordered not to interfere when she goes into battle. Lord Orochi never would've ordered us not to without good reason. Even if we don't like it.'

'But normally he would have some sort of control now right? I may not be that smart but I know that this time is different and you know it.'

'Of course I know it...that's why its better to obey orders and not interfere, no matter how much we want to since she's not fully developed yet.' Gyuki can't help but be saddened by this news and moaned softly. Dodomeki sighs fearing he'd regret this.

'However...its possible they could have some mystic involvement. I think its fair to say it's a cause for investigation at the very least.' Gyuki pipes up with interest and unable to contain his joy as he jumps up and claps his hands.

'Yeah that's right, we should go investigate just in case. We can't have them interfering right?'

'Hehe indeed we can't have that now so we better kill them all just to be sure. Come on lets go examine their formation from there we can pinpoint where the ambush will take place and annihilate them.' Dodomeki starts sprinting towards the castle with Gyuki happily following him. Unbeknownst to them the fledgling phoenix himself did not fully retreat back and was standing on the ledge below them chuckling to himself as he overheard everything.

' _Ha ha Pang Tong you did it again. Still though they seem very fond of this "lord Orochi" but will happily serve Mitsuko when the time is right for her...hmm I may have to probe Gyuki for more information. But just them helping out is good enough for now. I should get back...big today tomorrow and all that.'_

As soon as the sun hit their tents the army packed up and marched towards the county. Mitsuko noticed that Pang Tong seemed happier than usual as he whistled almost all the way. As they enter the city and setup the main camp in one of the larger buildings in the city close to the castle where Wu Zi is being under siege. As the soldiers finish setting up the camp when the sun is at its highest in the sky, Mitsuko walks up to Pang Tong who was still whistling to himself.

'You seem more cheery than usual.'

'Oh do I? Sorry, I just have a decent feeling about this battle is all.'

'Really? Why is that?'

'Call it a hunch I have.'

'Ok then...well you have any advice going into this battle?' Mitsuko couldn't tell but Pang Tong was slightly taken aback by that.

'Oh you actually want my advice?'

'Well of course why wouldn't I?' She questions wearing a confused face as he clears his throat.

'Well in that case I recommend you place your unit on the rear guard.'

'Are you expecting trouble?' Mitsuko asks.

'That's a good question should we expect trouble?' Ling Qi questions as she comes in sight of both of them.

'Kind of. Cao Cao is a man of intellect and he doesn't attack recklessly. He'll have something up his sleeves which is why we should stick to the rear guard for the moment.'

'Then we have to-' LingQi was interrupted as a messenger came sprinting through the building to find Lu Bu. The gang follow him to where Lu Bu is with Zhang Liao and Chen Gong to his sides as the is on his knees delivering the message.

'Lord Wu Zi's unit is surrounded by Cao Cao's forces at Dingtao Castle. He won't last much longer unless we send help immediately!' He yells with a panicked voice.

'I understand.' Lu Bu nods and summons his trusty sky piercer which is being carried by two lowly soldiers who struggle to keep it in the air. As they are about to deliver his halberd as all of a sudden Chen Gong interrupts the exchange as he pipes up with his own advice.

'Wait! Cao Cao's defences will be better prepared for us than at Puyang. As I said before once we save lord Wu Zi from death we should fall back and implore Yuan Shao for reinforcements my lord.' He begged for his lord to see some sense however Lu Bu didn't listen as he thought he didn't need anyone else's help. He grabs the halberd with one hand and slams the bottom polearm on the ground making a loud thud silencing his strategist.

'We have you, myself and Zhang Liao that's all we need.' He responded arrogantly as Mitsuko rolls her eyes.

'Nice to know we're appreciated right?' She whispers to Pang Tong as they continued. Chen Gong held his head in his hands in panic as he walks around

'Well yes that is true but still we may need to-'

'Therefore, all we need to do is scatter his army just like last time. I'll cut through anyone who stands in my way!' Lu Bu interrupted as he mounts his prized possession the red hare. Zhang Liao and Chen Gong also mount up though Chen Gong looked almost distraught by Lu Bu's lack of an intellectual approach to this battle he just hoped things wouldn't go too badly.

'Open the gate we'll drive out Cao Cao's army out of Yan Province for good and his head will be mine!' He declares as the soldiers cheer and the doors open. Lu Bu recklessly charged out of the gates and headed towards Wu Zi's unit with his army following closely behind him. However LingQi clutched her chest as she became worried for her rather arrogant father.

'Father...' She softly speaks out loud before sighing. She closes her eyes for a moment and steels herself as she inhales and exhales for the battle to come. She picks up her weapon and follows her father into battle. Mitsuko picks up her weapon as well but watched as she saw LingQi run after her father. Even in the seemingly sea of soldiers she was still very much noticeable...at least to Mitsuko.

'Poor girl following in her father's footsteps all the time. Maybe in time her eyes can be opened.' Pang tong whispered to himself. Mitsuko didn't hear what he said.

'What was that?'

'I said we better get a move on as well, even though I recommend the rear guard I'm sure you don't want to be on guard duty with the main camp.' Mitsuko smirks at this.

'Ha not if I have anything to say about it.' She responded as she follows the main army as Pang Tong chuckles to himself before joining her. Little did they know they were being watched by two scouts of Cao Cao's army.

'Ahh they left, excellent we should tell the ambush party to get ready for when they funnel to our side.' One stated as the other one nods. They stealthily made their way out and go off to join the ambush party hiding in the path behind Dingtao castle. Halfway though one of them carried on marching unaware of the other one's absence as he started to daydream about the future.

'If we can defeat that brute here then surely we can achieve peace before long. And I'll finally be able to return to my field with my loving wife and able to see my son grow up to be a fine young man. What about you?' He looks to his side finally realising he's not there. He looks behind him to see him seemingly collapsed. He rushes over to his partners body to see check up on him only to find his neck twisted backwards. He fell back with fear and starts crawling backwards before coming to an unsuspected halt. He fearfully looks up and sees Dodomeki's helmet blocking the sun. He quickly attempted to crawl away before being grabbed by the throat and hoisted in the air making him look in his glowing golden yellow eye.

'Wait...please don't. I have a wife...a son as well!' he spurts out before Dodomeki tightens his grip due to his annoyance choking him.

'I need information. Where is the ambush party?'

'What ambush I don't GHURK!' Dodomeki tightens his grip further interrupting him before loosening it.

'I won't ask again. Tell me where this ambush and this escape path for their army is and I won't kill you and make your wife and child a widow and an orphan!' He threatened as his gauntlet enters his field of vision thirsting for blood. Fearing for his life the soldier spilled the beans.

'Ok ok, behind Dingtao castle there's a back gate that leads out of the city and into Xu province. We plan to ambush them there to at the very least thin their numbers before they retreat.' Dodomeki smirks beneath his helmet.

'Thank you for your assistance, now your life has no meaning to me anyway.'

'Hey wait I-GYURK' He was cut short by Dodomeki's arm running through his body. He removes the arm that's now drenched in blood and drops the corpse as it makes one last raspy sigh before expiring. He climbs up on a small hut next to a wall. Over that wall Gyuki was hiding making sure not to make a noise.

'Did you hear all that?'

'Yeah behind the castle along the path to Xu Province right?' He repeats to make sure he heard it correctly.

'Good, go to the path and strike from the rear of the ambush I'll work on the front.' Gyuki nods as he makes his way there as Dodomeki climbs down and stealthily makes his way to the castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Cao Cao's ambush party set up on the path to Xu Province and begin preparations for battle. They split their forces into two. One to hold them at the back gate of Dingtao castle on higher ground with more archers which left recently. While the other hide in the forest to ambush them on all sides. The force hiding in the forest finish their preparations and are just idling around until they can see the enemy army. A few of them huddled around a campfire roasting the leg of a cow over it.

'So when do you think they'll show up?' One soldier asked another as they were lying in wait.

'Hopefully never and they'll all get riddled with arrows.' The other one replied.

'Argh that's boring though!' He moans in frustration.

'Whether it's boring or not it's what we're ordered to do. Or if you'd prefer you could disobey them and get executed.'

'Yeah yeah I know...it's just I signed up to fight for lord Cao Cao not stand around is all.'

'Remember, no matter how lowly your orders may be they're all important and as a result every single soldier is important.'

'Yeah yeah I heard the damn speeches when we signed up. By the way where's Ping? he's been gone a while.'

'I heard he went hunting for special game he saw nearby. Said something about a wild large Ox or something roaming around here.' Another soldier answered opposite the other two.

'Oh of course he went hunting at this time.'

'It'll be fine they'll be a while till they get here anyway so we got time to kill.' All of a sudden everyone starts to feel the ground rumble every now and again almost to the pattern of footsteps with various soldiers stumbling over as a result.

'Woah is this an earthquake...right now of all times!?' One questioned.

'Don't tell me the earth is going to swallow us whole!? I can't die like this!' Another exclaimed.

'Calm down all of you!' The rumbling suddenly ceases as all of them stand up looking at the ground around them.

'See nothing to worry about at-' He was suddenly interrupted a pair of legs flying at him with such speed he's knocked unconscious. The soldiers stand up in shock.

'What the!?' One shouted before being interrupted by a large club flattening him. Gyuki emerges from the trees surprising everyone. The other soldier attempts to run away however Gyuki quickly catches him. He screams for a few seconds before being silenced as he was devoured from the waist up. Gyuki discards the legs to the side. The unconscious soldier manages to wake up and immediately screams before being stepped on like a bug. Various soldiers ran up to Gyuki with spears and tried to jab him in the legs or his abdomen however he was so intimidating they stayed as far back as possible and instead use the spears to attempt to shoo him off it seems. Gyuki swats them away with ease like mere insects, sending them flying with such force they died upon impact. Whether it be against the trees or the ground or even each other, in some cases their bodies were torn apart by the pure strength of Gyuki's simple swing.

More soldiers lunged forwards towards Gyuki with weapons drawn. Gyuki raises his club vertically in the air. He suddenly crashes the club down to the ground as the soldier in the front is close enough. The torso was flattened and the impact the club had as it made contact with the ground created a dust storm strong enough to blow them away and smack them in nearby trees or on the ground. Gyuki raises his club and walks over to them one by one and crushes them with his club. His strength made the trees fall to the ground with a single blow to finish off the enemies. Some of them would scream, some of them were unconscious and some grovelled and begged for mercy. It mattered little to Gyuki because they would dare to harm Mitsuko the lady he serves loyally. That to Gyuki is a death sentence.

In the middle of his slaughter Gyuki felt something sharp hit him in the back. It wasn't serious to him but it was just an annoyance. He drops his club and struggles to reach for it but he does eventually. He grasps on the thing that's giving him an uncomfortable feeling and pulls it out. It was an arrow oddly enough. He turns around and puts his hand in front of his face and blocks another lone arrow with it. With his sharp demonic eyes he sees a lone archer roughly 200 yards away he thought was separated from the other ambush party that Dodomeki was going to surprise. He sees him get paralysed with fear. Gyuki looks to his side and picks up a knocked down tree trunk with his immense strength with his left arm at the bottom of the tree and his right arm placed at the roots. He throws it straight at the archer who is still paralysed. As he sees the trunk get closer he finally attempts to run away but to no avail. The forest is filled with his fearful scream before only silence remains as he gets flattened and a long blood trail followed the tree as it skids on the ground for another 50 yards.

At the end of his personal rampage Gyuki looks around to see the carnage he created, the amount of blood that stained the grass and the bodies that littered the ground. Gyuki roars with all his might which was heard by everyone in the vicinity of the castle.

Meanwhile Lu Bu's forces were finishing the enemy off at Dingtao castle when they all heard the roar. Everyone stopped for a while before continuing. Mitsuko entered an almost trance of some sort as she realises she remembers that particular roar but she doesn't know where from. She breaks her trance as LingQi thrusts one of her double bladed halberds barely passing Mitsuko into the enemy soldier behind her armed with a sword in his gut. Mitsuko glances behind her as LingQi removes her weapon and kicking the soldier to the ground.

'You really shouldn't let your guard down in the middle of a battle.' LingQi tells her as soldiers are fighting around them at all sides.

'He was already dead he just didn't know it. Besides you heard that roar right? I can't help if something like that grabs my attention.'

'Perhaps but you still should be aware you're in a battle. The enemy only need a second of your defences open to slay you.' Mitsuko lunges forwards towards Mitsuko and swipes the blade barely missing her face and slashes an enemy coming up behind her, slicing him between the left of his neck to the right of his chest.

'Like that?' Mitsuko smirks as did LingQi who didn't even flinch when the crescent blade zoomed past her.

'Exactly like that. Well now that you're more aware let's start cleaning up the enemy in the castle.' Ling Qi suggests and as she charges forward to a group of enemy soldiers and takes them out in a single blow. More of the enemy came towards her from the sides. She holds both of her weapons separately as she cuts down those in her path with a single slash one at a time aiming in the general area of the torso. Even as she's slaying her enemies, LingQi's facial expression didn't hold much hatred. She was calm and disciplined. She moved with precision and attacked with force but still watching her fight was a sight to behold for Mitsuko who could see the elegance that she possessed. Yet in this battle there was something...different about her the way she struck down her enemies and dodges or blocks their attacks. Especially compared to how she saw her fight before. Two soldiers lunge behind LingQi though she simply thrusted her halberds behind her stabbing them in their gut. Two more from the front charge thinking this was their chance to strike. She forcefully pulls her weapons back through the previous enemies sides and slashes them in front of her. Successfully decapitating them, all four bodies at once fall to the ground. Mitsuko chuckles to herself as she looks behind her to see a group of the enemy charging towards her

' _Well I can't have her show me up now can I?'_ She licks her top lip as they got close enough. She swung her scythe in front of her horizontally making them fall away from her. More soldiers came at her as she simply smirks. She dodges the first few strikes and struck down one enemy in front of her on the side of their neck with the momentum dragging them down and start to bleed out. She swings her scythe to her side and lacerates another soldier's stomach as he falls to his knees. She slashes his throat as he looks up for a split second before falling to the ground. Another enemy tried overhead strike her from behind. Mitsuko easily blocks it but struggles to keep it in the air with one hand as she reaches for her sheathed sword. She grasps the hilt and slashes him in the stomach as she draws it. Mitsuko feels his strength waning rapidly as he thrusts her sword upwards through his skull. She removes the sword and kicks the corpse away.

Mitsuko side steps to the right at the last second and thrusts her sword backwards with her left arm extended as far as it could stabbing an unaware enemy. She removes the sword from the stomach and the soldier falls to his knees. Mitsuko quickly places the sword high and stabs him at the top of his skull. She places her left foot on the corpse and pulls the sword out with ease. She spots another soldier standing idly preparing to defend against her attack. She grins as she raises her scythe and strikes. The soldier blocks it however because of the strength behind the swing, the bloodstained crescent blade pierces the back of his head making him lose his strength. Mitsuko pulled on the scythe dragging him to the ground and slices the back of his neck. Among all of this Mitsuko face gave away to the soldiers that were more aware, just how much fun Mitsuko was having. Enemies saw her smile as something dastardly or wicked, though her allies saw it as her simply enjoying herself at least that's what they told themselves if they ever so glanced at it.

'R-retreat!' An officer called out as the remainder of the forces attacking Dingtao castle run away. Looking around the castle the amount of bodies littering the castle favours Cao Cao's forces though Lu Bu's forces took some losses of their own though it was still large enough to tackle Cao Cao's army head on. The forces of Lu Bu raised their weapons in a short victory until another messenger came to the castle lying in wait until Cao Cao's army evacuated the castle. He knelt towards Lu Bu and relayed his message.

'My lord Juye castle is under attack by Cao Cao's forces and requires immediate assistance.' Lu Bu grinned widely.

'Come men lets march towards Juye castle and drive them out from there as well!' He shouts as his men cheered.

'My lord something seems off perhaps we should-' Chen Gong chimed before he was interrupted by his lord.

'There's no need we'll wipe all of them out in a single blow. If they take the castle while we're gone we'll just take it back again! Now follow me!' Lu Bu charged out with his army following him along with a rather displeased Chen Gong. Leaving behind a small garrison force that defended the castle before Lu Bu arrived. Mitsuko was going to go aswell before Pang Tong spoke.

'My lady it is my suggestion that you should remain here.'

'Why? Are you expecting an ambush?' Mitsuko questioned. Pang Tong nods in response.

'Most definitely. I wouldn't be surprised if an ambush came charging in soon after the main army left. This is Cao Cao we're dealing with here. Besides having another warlord in our debt by staying here voluntarily would be beneficial for you on a personal level wouldn't you say?' Pang Tong whispers to Mitsuko who nods in understanding. What he says makes sense.

'Hey Mitsuko are you coming along?' LingQi asks as the rest of the army starts to leave them behind. Mitsuko glances towards Pang Tong before replying.

'Actually think I might just in case an ambush comes by.'

'You really think they'll have the gall to attack the castle again?' LingQi questions.

'Remember this is a more prepared Cao Cao we're dealing with. He'll probably have some plan up his sleeve.' LingQi looks at Pang Tong before walking up towards the duo.

'Well if that's the case I'll also remain here.'

'Wait are you sure? You really don't have there could be the chance that no one will arrive at all you know.' Mitsuko replied to make sure that LingQi knows she doesn't have to stay here if she doesn't want to.

'I'm sure...besides I'm sure father will be all right without me there.' Mitsuko could've sworn there was a hint of sadness in her voice before they were interrupted by someone wearing lamellar armour and a helmet that covered their head apart from their face. He is armed with a fancier looking spear by having a black cloth near where the blade is tied.

'Please you don't have to remain here please go and join our lord to his victory.' He bows politely while having a fist in his palm.

'Sorry but we made our decision. Besides who are you anyway?' Mitsuko asks.

'Ahh my apologies my name is Wu Zi the warlord that requested lord Lu Bu's army.' Mitsuko was taken aback by this almost ordinary looking man being a warlord under the mightiest warrior in the land...then again Mitsuko didn't really know what she should've expected Wu Zi to look like.

'Still I'm sure you would much rather be on the frontlines that help us should another attack come even though I doubt that's the case.'

'Have you considered they just want to be here? After all we can't have you dying this early can we? Besides if our positions were reversed I'd be grateful for any help I received especially if it was voluntary.' Pang Tong laughed out loud as Wu Zi bows yet again though this time he seemed to be a bit more...panicked.

'Ah of course my apologies I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I am happy that you volunteered to help us...but will Lord Lu Bu be ok with it?' He asks unsure.

'I'm sure as long as we win it'll be ok besides it's only us 3 and its Lu Bu of all people leading the charge. I'm sure it'll be fine.' Mitsuko attempted to reassure him.

'Aha I guess you're right.' Wu Zi laughs slightly before they all heard a collection of footprints. They all turn towards the gate and suddenly Cao Cao's forces started to charge straight into the castle making Mitsuko grins happily with a slight tint of bloodlust in her eyes.

'Aha just as our strategist predicted. All units slay the defenders and claim the castle for Lord Cao Cao.' A more armoured soldier ordered, Mitsuko guessed he was the officer in charge.

'Well looks like you were right.' Mitsuko glanced at Pang Tong before turning to LingQi. 

'Well LingQi...ready for round 2?' Mitsuko questions as she points her scythe towards the enemy. LingQi smirks as she holds her double halberds separately.

'I'm always ready.' The duo charge headfirst to match the rather small enemy force. Wu Zi gives the order for his remaining men to aid them to defend the castle.

 **A/N: Hey guys just a quick one...well first off guess who is not dead? Aha. I just wanted to apologise for the wait I've recently been employed and I've been in general just all over the place recently so I want to apologise about that. And now we move on to the thank you because honestly I would like thank each and every one of you who has read this far. I know you may think it's nothing but it does actually mean quite a lot to me to see some people actually take their time to read my work even though I know I still have quite a lot to work on. That was all I wanted to say so I'll see you next chapter which hopefully will be in a shorter time but with the same amount of quality. Bye bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

The first ambush party almost made their way to their destination, marching through the forest before hearing Gyuki's victorious roar. They look back and tremble at the ferocity wondering what made that sound.

'Wh-what was that?'

'It sounded like a monster!'

Chatter started to run among the party as they started to tremble over the possibilities of what that was and what will happen to them. All of a sudden their leader silenced them.

'Hey quiet down! If we make too much of a ruckus they'll catch onto us. Besides we're well away from whatever that is, it won't come after us. Now come on we're almost at our destination.'

'Wh-what makes you so sure?' one his soldiers questions clearly still frightened. He looks back at him coldly.

'Call it a hunch, now lets get a move on.' He ordered. His soldiers turned silent and did what they were told however their fear was still very much within them. They were marching through the forest for a while and a lack of any confrontation made sure they calmed down at least a little bit. Unbeknownst to them however this forest had its own dangers they were not aware of. Up above in the branches Dodomeki lurked over the ambush party ready to strike at any moment, jumping very lightly from branch to branch. He smirks underneath his helmet as he made his first move. The furthest soldier behind them was lagging behind and after checking that no one was watching. Dodomeki quickly lifted the soldier up and covered his mouth to make him quiet as possible. He made a small muffled scream before being quickly silenced by striking the side of his neck.

'Huh? Hey guys...where's Ping?' One of the soldiers questions as he turns around to see no one else. The rest of the soldiers look behind to see nothing, no sign of him anywhere.

'Hey Ping, where are you?' One of the warriors yell which echo throughout the forest.

'Quiet! Do you want the enemy to know we're here!? Forget about him, he probably just deserted us like a coward. He'll suffer the consequences soon enough. Now lets move.' He orders. Soon after another warrior got abducted, this time he let out a gasp before being silenced. His bow slid down from his arm and lands on a bundle of leaves making a loud enough sound for the few members of the party close to him to look behind them. One investigates and finds his bow.

'Xue's disappeared!' He declares which even has the leader look back in shock.

'What?' he questioned as the rest of the party gathered together.

'I don't know where he went but I found his bow...we should probably turn back.'

'No chance!' The leader shot down that idea.

'We need to keep moving like our strategist ordered us to. If we let that monster live after this battle he'll be a thorn in our lords side for much longer.'

'But-'

'But nothing! Look the faster we reach our destination, the faster we can leave this accursed forest.' Just then Dodomeki stretches his right arm and grabs a warrior by the back of his collar on his clothes and pulls him up high in the trees. Making his presence purposefully known. The soldier screamed as he got dragged up, getting the attention of the rest of the party.

'Everyone fire!' The leader orders. The band of warriors readied their bows and fire at the specific spot where he was abducted as quickly as they could. After a volley of arrows was released a body dropped to the ground. A few soldiers investigate the body however they start to tremble as they realise it was their own. They all start to tremble with fear, their legs shaky and their foreheads start to get drenched in sweat. Suddenly Dodomeki abducts another soldier up by his face. Making the rest of the soldiers start to flee anywhere they can as long as they're away from whatever that was.

The leader starts to demand they stay put as his soldiers sprint past him in fear. He orders them to come back before Dodomeki drops a corpse with his throat slit right in front of him. Fear begins to consume him as he feels the same aura of dread that his soldiers felt. He begins to flee aswell as Dodomeki smirks under his helmet. He began to have some fun and pick them off one by one. He jumps from branch to branch effortlessly as he picks his next targets. Some He simply abducts in the leaves of the trees and simply slice their throat and drop them. Other targets he pounces on them and quickly striking their numerous body numerous times and leaving them to bleed out. He moved too fast for them to flee but they tried anyway to no avail. Soon only the leader and one of his subordinates was left. They run as fast as they can before Dodomeki jumps down from the trees and lands in front of them looking menacing. He stands up straight and opens his golden glowing eye, staring at their eyes with a soul piercing gaze.

'T-take him! He's all yours!' He screams as he grabs the soldier next to him and throws him to Dodomeki making him crash to the ground. The leader runs away in the opposite direction. The warrior looks up at Dodomeki's intimidating presence and quickly grovelled back to a tree as he finds himself unable to move. Dodomeki smirks as he took a couple of steps closer. The soldier stands up as fast as he can and flees as far away as he could. Seconds later Dodomeki strikes from above. He lands on him making his right foot go through his stomach and causing him to fall to the ground. He tried to scream out in agony however he could only let out small gasps before Dodomeki decides to finish him off by stomping on his skull with his other foot. Crushing it beneath his heel.

The one in charge of the ambush party was all that's left. He looks around frantically to try and find an exit of the forest however all he can see is trees. He turns around and bumps into Dodomeki who didn't even flinch. The leader falls backwards and crawls away from Dodomeki as slowly walks towards him. The leader backs into a tree. Dodomeki chuckles as he sees his frantic face looking around, hoping for reinforcements or help of some kind. A magical escape gate or something. Nothing came. He realised that this could be his last few minutes on this earth as he struggles to stand up, his legs still shaky from fear. However he draws his sword and looks at this...this demon. He closes his eyes and lunges forward, he attempts to strike Dodomeki from overhead. Dodomeki sidesteps and trips him up using one of his legs.

The leader crashes to the ground and drops his sword. He attempts to crawl towards it. However Dodomeki walks quickly and kicks it away as he reaches for the hilt. Dodomeki grabs him by the throat with his left arm and proceeds to choke him. He starts to thrash his legs about with both of his arms clutching Dodomeki's.

'W-wait...please! I'll give you...GHURK anything you want...just...let me...go.' He manages to whisper. Dodomeki ponders his request for a moment before grinning.

'Well...there is one thing I want from you if you want me to let go that badly.'

'Y-yes name it...and its...yo-yours.' He manages to whisper. Dodomeki lets go, the leader lands on his knees painfully before he managed to stand up again.

'Th-thank you. Now I'll keep my end of the bargain whatever you want I'll give it.' He expressed his gratitude before not a moment later Dodomeki gives him a hook punch knocking him down to the ground again. Dodomeki looms over him before he grabs his head and dragged him up to his knees.

'That's good...because I want your head!' Dodomeki declares as his fingers latch on to his upper jaw of his mouth as he protests. With a massive amount of strength Dodomeki pulled with one hand while keeping the other on his head steady. He screamed in agony before Dodomeki finally pulls off his skull. The body drops to the ground with blood spurting out the open wound. Dodomeki let out a satisfied huff before discarding the skull like it was worth nothing and retreated from the forest, leaving the fresh corpses to decay.

Back at Dingtao castle thanks the efforts of LingQi and Mitsuko the ambush at the castle was foiled.

'Damnit they're stronger than I expected...everyone fall back!' The officer in charge ordered leading to the retreat of their forces. Lu Bu's forces successfully defended Dingtao castle with their soldiers cheering loudly.

'Well that worked out better than expected I'd say.' Pang Tong announced as he walks up to the duo.

'I'm surprised you managed to anticipate the ambush. How did you know they would launch a surprise attack after the main force left?' Mitsuko questioned.

'Hehe it would be what I would do, and I suspected Cao Cao has a talented strategist working for him.' Pang Tong wanted to explain more about how Lu Bu was too predictable however due to LingQi's presence he was hesitant to do so. He'd prefer a lack of confrontation for a simple misunderstanding especially with Mitsuko present.

'Well either way we should probably get a move on to meet the main army otherwise...wait a minute what's that?' Pang Tong walked closer to the castle gates and saw Juye castle engulfed with fierce flames.

'Oh that's not good.' Pang Tong bluntly states however he was not surprised that something like this would happen. The rest of the garrison forces walk to the gates aswell and see the castle slowly being reduced to ashes as the fire slowly devours the wooden structure.

'Father...' Ling Qi whispers to herself concerned about her fathers safety. She didn't expect to have Mitsuko attempt to console her as places a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey don't worry I'm sure he's fine after all he's the toughest warrior out there.' Mitsuko put on a comforting smile that helped Ling Qi calm herself just a little bit.

'Mitsuko...'

She was interrupted by a frantic soldier sprinting towards the castle from the main camp.

'M-my lady the main camp...its its...' The soldier was speaking too fast to make much sense as he kneels in front of LingQi.

'Calm down soldier what's wrong?' LingQi Kneels down to meet him at his level. She felt a need to appear strong even if she herself was fearful for the worst regarding her father.

'The main camp...its fallen! We didn't see them coming at all. We were not prepared for them.' All the soldiers grew wide eyed as they began to feel terrified, even Mitsuko was taken aback by this. Pang Tong simply sighed in response.

'Well in that case there's not much else we can do. We should probably start to retreat as soon as possible. Yan province is lost.'

'Wait can't we just get regroup at Puyang?' Mitsuko enquired.

'No good, the only way to get there is through the main camp. And as a result the enemy will more than likely make a pincer attack blocking any chance of escape and we'll be slaughtered. The only way we can go given our position is past the rear gates of the castle to the path of xu province which is under the protection of lord Liu Bei.' Pang Tong explains, though Mitsuko remains adamant trying to find a solution to her situation.

'But there has to be something else we can do though, strategic ambushes or something.'

'Without supplies from the main camp the troops will starve and morale will drop significantly. Look around you, you can see the affect the loss of the main camp is having already.' Mitsuko looks around to see the terrified looks of the soldier's faces. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she can't deny these men didn't want to fight at all which meant they would more than likely die if they met the enemy.

'A builder can't build a house if he doesn't have the right tools. Sometimes you just have to retreat and fight another day. This is unfortunately one of those times for us.' Pang Tong continued. Mitsuko tightens the grip of her weapons and grits her teeth. She starts feeling that dreaded feeling again she experienced what seemed to be a lifetime ago. That feeling of weakness...helplessness. The feeling of no matter how much you may try you can't change anything. It brought her back to that fateful morning on that school day when this feeling hit her like a truck. Her demonic eyes change to an oxford blue with tears threatening to escape her eyes as she involuntarily starts to picture the scene again. Thankfully she didn't get very far as Lu Bu rode to the front gates with his army closely behind him seconds later. Her eye colours changed to their regular colours. LingQi let out a sigh of relief as she saw her father was unharmed. Though he looked severely frustrated the closer he rode in the castle.

He pulls the reins on his glorious crimson red steed which forcefully makes it stop as he approaches Wu Zi.

'You! We're making our retreat to Xu province for now, where are the gates!?' Lu Bu demanded to know which made the garrison force take a step back out of fear that he will smite any one of them including Wu Zi himself.

'Near the back of the castle I'll lead you to them immediately my lord.' Wu Zi offered in which Lu Bu huffed in response rather angrily as he made red hair walk with him. No one could tell if it was because of his disappointment in his army or just frustration over the way Cao Cao made him look like a fool. The rest of the army started to retreat into the castle and followed their lord. Murmurs of discontent could be heard throughout the army accompanied by sad miserable faces. Some officers like Zhang Liao were determined to do better next time, some were furious at this defeat and some were disappointed like Chen Gong who would've thought Lu Bu would listen to his strategies or at least take them into consideration.

'Well if we don't join along we'll be left behind at the mercy of Cao Cao. Something I'd prefer not to happen to us.' He told Mitsuko and LingQi.

'Cao Cao will pay for humiliating us!' LingQi vows a she looks back outside the castles front gates before starts to walk away to join them. Mitsuko stood there for a few seconds longer as she tightens her grip of her scythe one last time before relaxing it and releasing a sigh. She turns around and attempted to catch up to LingQi and Pang Tong. They reach the rear gates and start on the path to Xu province.

'Cao Cao would have most likely place an ambush up ahead on the higher ground. I don't like this but we will have to punch through to reach safety.' Chen gong stated sadly. Lu Bu scoffed in response and started speeding on ahead signalling the rest of the army to run aswell. When they followed the path to the high ground however everyone especially Chen Gong were suspicious of an enemy ambush...but it never came. They were soon surrounded by forests on both flanks. Everyone was silent, anticipating an ambush getting ready...but it never came.

'That's odd...i wonder what they're waiting for...' Chen Gong whispered to himself.

'Ha! I see Cao Cao didn't expect us to go to Xu Province after all, it seems even he cannot see everything!' Lu Bu bellows out loud which gives his troops a small morale buff.

Eventually they reached the part of the path where Gyuki went on his rampage on the second ambush party, everyone stopped momentarily in awe of this destruction. Whispers and rumors of what caused this destruction went throughout the entire army. Pang Tong couldn't help but chuckle to himself which didn't go unnoticed by LingQi.

'We're wasting time! Let's go the faster we go to Xu Province the faster we can regroup and discuss our next battle!' Lu Bu states as he starts to move. The army started to follow closely.

'Cao Cao...one day this entire land will be mine!' He declares as he raises his halberd as high as he could. For some reason she couldn't explain Mitsuko found that amusing and thought something she didn't expect though it still felt...natural to her.

' ** _Is that so? We'll see about that...my lord.'_** Mitsuko's pupils briefly turned reptilian with the slit shaped pupils before blinking again and changed back.


	28. Chapter 28

A week has passed since Lu Bu's army suffered defeat at the hands of Cao Cao at Dingtao castle. They retreated towards Xia Pi castle currently in the hands of Lord Liu Bei after being bequeathed to him by the late Tao Qian. However during their retreat their numbers started to dwindle due some of the soldiers as they felt the army had no hope of winning. The morale of the army was low after their defeat however the soldiers were rejuvenated as they saw Xia Pi castle in their sights. That night they camped with the castle in sights while Lu Bu alone entered the castle to enter negotiations with Liu Bei under the advice of Cheng Gong.

Lu Bu's forces needed to regroup and replenish their forces to recover their morale and take the battle to Cao Cao once again. However in order to do that they would need a land of their own once again to train their soldiers more effectively and have fields to farm under lord Lu Bu's name. They were in no position to have another battle with Cao Cao and with morale low Chen Gong didn't find their chances in battle with another warlord particularly high. Which is where Liu Bei comes in the picture.

Liu Bei a warlord with a big heart cared for the people. Perhaps too much so. He was unable to refuse aid to those who needed it which made him a good target for the beginning of Chen Gongs long term strategy. The castle of Xia Pi was a stronger one compared to the likes of Puyang. When they replenish their troops and morale they will take the first opportunity they have to usurp the land for Lu Bu's forces.

That night LingQi woke up in the middle of the night to train. She always did this as a daily routine however after their defeat she trained twice as hard. She took the loss personally since her father was the head of the army and she wanted to do everything within her power to help him. She thought it was her duty as her daughter to do anything but. However as she's traversing through the camp tents she spots Pang Tong and who she guessed was Wu Zi. She had a few questions directed about the...unique strategist ever since their defeat. She marches up to their position.

'I see...well I must take my leave now, you have given me much to think about.'

'Of course my apologies for wasting so much of your time.'

'Please there is no need for apologies however farewell for now.' He walks past him a few steps before recognising LingQi not far.

'My lady.' He bows respectively before walking past her. LingQi reciprocated as Pang Tong looks behind her and waves at her.

'Ahh how are you this rather beautiful night my lady?' He questions as he stretches his arms to his side.

'I wish to ask you something.' She replies preferring to get straight to the point.

'Hehe I suppose you do, I had a feeling you would sooner or later.' He chuckles to himself.

'You knew all along Cao Cao had a plan in place didn't you?'

'...Yes.' He admits. In which LingQi consumed by anger grabbed his robe and lifts him up with one hand.

'Then why didn't you say anything sooner!? We could've come up with a counter strategy or something. We...we could've done something and win that battle!' She yells at him, infuriated by his rather selfish decision. Her father could've won that battle if he knew what was going to happen. Despite this Pang Tong kept his cool.

'Even if I did the outcome wouldn't have changed.'

'How so?'

'We both know Chen Gong is a capable strategist, he also knew that Cao Cao had some sort of scheme lying in wait.'

'Then...why...?'

'Why weren't we victorious? Hmm I'd prefer not to tell you this now but sometimes you have to listen to things that you don't like.'

'Tell me what?'

'If it wasn't for your father leading the army the battle would've had a different outcome.' He responds. LingQi looked at him with confusion, what was he talking about.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Do you think Chen Gong didn't try informing him of his strategies? Did you think that he didn't know what was going on? Quite the opposite is true actually. The problem is that unfortunately your father does not seem to want to listen to him.' LingQi starts to give in to her frustration and anger, she grabs one of her double bladed halberds with her free hand and holds it close to his face threatening her.

'You dare to insinuate my father is unsuitable to lead!? Isn't it the job of a strategist to help their lord!?'

'Hehe indeed it is...however how can strategists do that if their lords don't let them? How can a blacksmith forge the strongest weapons without the right tools?' Pang Tong questioned LingQi in his usual casual tone.

'I'm not saying he's unsuitable to lead however we can't help those that can't help themselves the same way a teacher cannot teach a student who is unwilling to learn.' LingQi gritted her teeth as she looks to the side, she knows deep down that what he says makes sense but still...this was her father he was talking about. It was hard for her to believe that her father Lu Bu, the mightiest warrior the land has ever known could be outwitted. He was the best man that she had ever known, it can't possibly be his fault...he can't have a flaw like what he's insinuating...right?

'But you know that already don't you? I appreciate a loss like that can be hard on you however it would be wise to not let it get to you. Besides it's not the worst thing in the world, I'm sure the experience helped your father realise the importance of strategy and how invaluable Chen Gong will be in his immediate future.' Pang Tong chuckles to himself despite being in this situation. LingQi eventually releases her grip throwing him back slightly. She sharply turns around and starts to walk away defeated, gripping her cross pike tightly. However she stops suddenly after taking a few steps.

'Tell me something...you think my father is nothing but a brute that lusts for battle don't you?'

'Of course not, I think your father has the heart of a warrior who has his place on the battlefield and is having trouble...adapting to his new position so to speak. Not to say he is a brute of course but after being a warrior for so long to suddenly leading an army to achieve your dreams will have a few...setbacks but in the grand scheme of things, he'll feel right at home in his new position as grand commander and defeat everyone who gets in his way.' He responds which LingQi didn't expect him to reply like that. Still part of her was still furious with the circumstances and at him directly due to his refusal to inform him but she can't exactly disagree with his words either.

'I see...' is all she could say as she couldn't muster up any words towards him so she starts to walk away again before Pang Tong speaks up.

'I do understand why you may not trust me completely but I assure you I'm not plotting against you or your father. However there is one thing that you should take to heart.'

'And that is?'

'Don't let your blood hinder you. By all means take pride of your bloodline but don't believe that you must be restricted by it since your life is yours to command and only yours.' He advises her as LingQi nods respectively however she didn't understand what he was saying.

'I'll...take that under consideration...if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to.' LingQi stated as she walks off as Pang tong chuckles to himself again seeing her walk away.

' _Ah you poor girl unaware of the chains that bind you from reaching your full potential. I'm sure you'll break them in due time however as I'm sure Mitsuko would like that a lot. I believe you may prove invaluable to her in the future as both a military asset...and a good companion. Ah well we'll see what happens in the future shall we? Haha'_

The next day the gates of Xia Pi opened as Lu Bu's forces were greeted with open arms much to their delight. Negotiations between Lu Bu and Liu Bei were a success, under the guidance of Chen Gong Lu Bu used the fact his army's vulnerable position aswell as recent hostilities with Cao Cao o convince Liu Bei to take them in and in return they would be willing and able to fight Cao Cao with him as Liu Bei needed as much help as he can get to halt his ambitious conquest.

Lu Bu's soldiers quickly made themselves home occupying numerous facilities to sleep and the officers were provided personal quarters even Mitsuko, much to the distaste of Liu Bei's soldiers. They don't question the decision of their lord however they don't fully trust these foreign soldiers that owed their allegiance to another lord. They thought that Lu Bu and his army would abuse their lords benevolence. Nevertheless they didn't speak up and left members of the other army alone. Besides as long as they can help take down the tyrannical Cao Cao they can stay where they want.

A month had passed. Finally the opportunity that Chen Gong and Lu Bu were waiting for appeared. Word had reached Liu Bei that a warlord by the name of Yuan Shu in the central plains had declared himself emperor using the golden imperial seal that only the emperor himself has the possession. This angered Liu Bei due to his royal lineage to the Han Empire. He saw Yuan Shu as a threat to the people, using the imperial seal to his own selfish desires for power and fame. Yuan Shu is not even of noble descent yet he talks about being the emperor when he only just wants to obtain more power? Despicable!

Shortly after hearing this Liu Bei gathered the majority of his army from within the province and started to prepare for war. Liu Bei decided to not involve Lu Bu in this affair since this is something he should do alone. However there is the possibility that Cao Cao could invade Xia Pi in his absence, though he couldn't let Yuan Shu have free reign and manipulate the people for his own selfish ends. He called upon Lu Bu to negotiate for his forces to defend Xia Pi in his stead, which Lu Bu agreed which Liu Bei sighed a breath of relief like huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

The next morning Liu Bei's army was fully formed and ready to go to war, the army waits for him outside of the castle however he along with his sworn brothers bid farewell to Lu Bu who was accompanied by Chen Gong and Zhang Liao who developed an honourable rivalry with Guan Yu.

'Now master Lu Bu, I leave you in charge.' Liu Bei bows his head respectively towards him who simply nods in response. Guan Yu turns towards Zhang Liao and smiles while he strokes his beard.

'Zhang Liao, when I return let us share a drink together.' Guan Yu respected Zhang Liao's honour and valour in combat. However Zhang Liao couldn't even look Guan Yu in the eye knowing what will happen shortly after they left. Even though it goes against his honour he is still loyal to Lord Lu Bu first and foremost.

'Farwell...master Guan Yu.' Was all Zhang Liao could say as the sworn brothers mount their horses and begin to approach their army to begin their march towards the central plains where Yuan Shu took refuge. When they were out of sight Chen Gong turned towards Lu Bu with a mischievous smirk on his face.

'They're gone now...are you ready?' Lu Bu didn't reply and started to walk back towards Xia Pi as the gates are opened. The majority of troops already occupy by their forces however a small garrison force led by Jian Yong one of the most loyal officers that Liu Bei has in still in the castle with a handful of troops to support the defences however they are nothing but a small rabble of insects compared to Lu Bu's army.

'This land is yours my lord, yours for the taking! We will fight all the way to the end!' Chen Gong states knowing Liu Bei's forces are not nearby at all as he catches up to him.

'Now to seize the land for master Lu Bu' Zhang Liao declares as the gates close behind them.

'This time tomorrow this impenetrable castle will be ours, I'll send the messengers at once to inform the officers and the soldiers to attack the remaining garrison at dawn for complete control. This will give us time to prepare the defences should any retreat and inform Liu Bei of our actions here. This is the first step at conquering the land my lord!' Chen Gong informed him as Lu Bu stayed silent but had a wicked smirk on his face as he envisioned the land under his rule.


	29. Chapter 29

_One night Akari led Mitsuko somewhere outside and forced her to wear a blindfold to make sure she doesn't peak. Mitsuko didn't really like this, it made her uneasy and vulnerable. However she trusts Akari enough to let her do this...even if she doesn't know why she's doing it in the first place._

' _Ok we're here you can take it off now.' Akari stated prompting Mitsuko to quickly take the cursed thing off. When she saw what seemed to be a clear vast ocean with a cloudless sky accompanied by a bright moon towering over the body of water. Mitsuko never really saw a sight like this before and found it almost captivating._

' _Ta-da! Sorry when I was first coming up with this I was thinking of you know, a giant hill overlooking the town at night so you can see the lights while not listening to the distant sound of traffic. Like in the movies but I couldn't find anything like that.' Akari explained._

' _I could've told you that...in fact I'm pretty sure I did since the moment we met.' Mitsuko replies as she giggles at Akari feigning a pout towards her._

' _Well you haven't made the effort to explore your local town unlike me. Besides I always see some kind of spot like that in the movies so it stands to reason there must've been something like that in this town.'_

' _And yet here we are...on some slabs of wood over a body of water, the most romantic of destinations.' Mitsuko responded sarcastically as she smirks. Before she met Akari she wouldn't imagine herself saying half of the things she says with this tone of voice. Now its second nature to her when it comes to Akari, who now sits down on the edge of the jetty with her legs hovering over the water._

' _Look do you want the damn ice cream or not?' Akari offers as she brings out a large container containing chocolate ice cream along with two metal spoons. Mitsuko quickly joins her and they both began to eat ice cream. Even though it was night it was still warm, the wind was generous enough to give them a gentle cool breeze giving them slight shivers._

' _So why is it that we're here anyway?' Mitsuko questioned unsure why she's out here in the first place._

' _Well, back in my old town there was a good spot where every now and again I'd go out in the night and just look up at the stars.'_

' _Really? Why?'_

' _I dunno no real reason, I just liked it. Helped me relax and clear my mind you know? Besides if nothing else they are really pretty don't you think?'_

 _Mitsuko looks up at the starry sky and finds herself strangely overwhelmed for some reason. However the more she stares at the sky the more she begins to understand Akari's words._

' _They are actually really pretty.'_

' _See I told you...besides I think you needed a break anyway.' Mitsuko looks at her with confusion._

' _You seemed more stressed out than usual lately so it seems like you needed some time away from everything, escape the world and all that.' Mitsuko was touched that someone like Akari would give a damn enough about her to do something like this for her. Her cheeks start to flush due to embarrassment and had overwhelming happiness surged through her viens. So much so she even surprised herself when she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Akari's lips. Both of them were shocked by this action and Mitsuko immediately turned the other way out of embarrassment._

' _I'm sorry I didn't mean to...it was only supposed to be on the cheek and as a thank you for putting up with someone like me is all.' Mitsuko internally cringes at herself she wasn't supposed to add that last part in. She was surprised when she found a pair of arms wrapped around her._

' _You have no idea how much that makes me happy Mitsuko.' She whispers which sends shivers down Mitsuko's spine and plants another kiss on her cheek._

' _And here you are criticising my choice of destinations for our dates.' Akari giggles as Mitsuko knew she wasn't going to live this one down and attempts to defend herself._

' _Well...its just not the most normal of destinations is it? This is the last thing I would think of if someone asked me on a date.'_

' _Do you really think you of all people should speak about being normal?' She smirks as Mitsuko turns her body towards her._

' _Of course! As someone who is out of the norm I have a better idea of what is normal and what isn't.'_

' _Really now? Then do you know what normal couples do on dates like this then?_

' _No not really I'm not that knowledgeable I'm afraid.'_

' _Is that so? Maybe I can give you a bit of a taste of that if you want?' Akari leans in towards her getting closer with her hands on her shoulders. Mitsuko froze partly in anticipation for a kiss as she closes her eyes. However she was pushed instead and couldn't stop herself from falling in the ocean. She attempts to swim up but its futile as she's a weak swimmer. As she does try Akari jumps in after her putting her hands on her shoulders again making her sink further with her long brunette hair covering her face._

' _You say and think these things about me but yet...' She faces Mitsuko and her pleasant beautiful face is replaced like a skull like her skin was peeled off._

' _Yet you decided to hurt me...why!? What was wrong with me to make you hurt me like this!?' A sirens scream deafened her as_ she woke up. Mitsuko jumps up in her bed hyperventilating she glanced at her surroundings erratically confirming that it was just a nightmare...yet this one seemed more...intense than the others.

She held her head in her hands while trying to calm herself down. She was lucky she was sleeping in her own room and not at the barracks with the grunts where she would've had a hundred of eyes staring right at her. She sighed heavily as she groggily got up from her bed and starts to don her armour. She knew full well she wasn't going to get to sleep now so she figured she may aswell go for a stroll around the castle. Maybe that will help clear her mind she thought to herself as she exited her room. The cool breath of wind hitting her face as she steps out under the dark sky lit only by the bright moon yet again.

She gazes at the moon with a hypnotised look in her eyes admiring the beauty of it. As she does this her thoughts drift back to the memory and that nightmare. Mitsuko shakes her head realising what's going on and goes on her stroll with her scythe in and the top half of the weapon resting on her shoulders. As she walks she looks around the castle and notices its almost bereft of life save for one or two of Liu Bei's guards on the walls. The atmosphere gave off the illusion of peace but Mitsuko knew that wasn't going to last long though.

She received the message about the coup to which she had ...conflicted feelings about it. On the one hand she understood that Lu Bu needed a new piece of land and this is the best way he can get one and is most likely how history played out anyway. On the other hand Liu Bei seemed like a nice guy and doesn't deserve to get backstabbed like that...it also reminded her of her own actions back in her time...which infuriated Mitsuko inside her mind why can't she just forget that!? She's not in that timeline anymore, she just wanted to forget...that's all she ever wanted when she first laid eyes upon the consequences.

This was one of the main reasons for her confliction, she welcomed anything that would disturb this so called peace, she needed her mind to be pre-occupied with a battle, on the lookout for something or someone just anything instead of waiting where those memories will begin to creep up on her again under the illusion of dreams before they quickly turn into nightmares. As she was walking she hears something. She followed the source of the sound figuring she didn't have anything better to do. The more she got closer the more...melodious it becomes. Eventually she came across what seemed to be a stable. She quickly hid behind one of the corners of a building as soon as someone came into view. She peeked over the corner and sees a familiar figure. She sees LingQi of all people standing seemingly on her own making a melodious hum. She dares to poke her head out more to see if there's anything specific that she's doing. As she does she spots an unexpected dash of red. It then...neighs softly as it raises its head. Mitsuko then realised it was red hare, the very steed that Lu Bu himself rides into battle. LingQi soon stopped her song which prompted Mitsuko to hide behind the corner again hoping she didn't see her. She draws one of her weapon and pointing it in the general area that Mitsuko was hiding.

'Who's there!?' She demanded to know as Mitsuko felt obliged to reveal herself.

'Wait its only me, its only me.' Mitsuko answered as she steps out to reveal herself, LingQi quickly lowers her weapon immediately in response.

'My apologies Mitsuko I didn't realise it was you.'

'Don't worry about it, in fairness I shouldn't have hidden like that anyway...how did you know I was there anyway?' Mitsuko questioned.

'You aren't as quiet as you think you are.' Ling Qi replied.

'Well...i'll have to keep that in mind. What are you doing up this late anyway? Training?'

'I was however when I finished I came here to visit my fathers steed.' Red hare begins to stroke his head to hers affectionately. Mitsuko was surprised to see them get on this well.

'By the way he reacts to you you'd think he was your steed.' LingQi was surprised to hear that and steps back.

'Oh no its not like that at all.' Mitsuko thought that was a rather strange reaction but rather than pursue it she decided to change the topic a bit to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

'Well how did your father obtain it anyway? I always wondered how he got it.'

'It was a gift from the former emperor, my father won a huge tournament to prove his abilities as a warrior. As a reward the emperor bestowed him red hare. I was only but a child at that time.'

'Oh really...i don't suppose he let you even touch him did he?' Mitsuko rhetorically asked since it would be hard for her to envision a man like Lu Bu to give anyone permission to touch red hare let alone ride him.

'No...but that didn't stop me from visiting him every night when I was a child when my father kept him home.' LingQi smiles fondly remembering that part of her childhood. For some reason seeing her smile like that made Mitsuko's worries wash away.

'Really? Was there a time when he caught you?' Mitsuko enquired, curious about LingQi's childhood.

'Not for a good while...until I made a mistake. I always wanted to ride him since I saw him for the first time and one night I actually did, however I didn't know how to properly ride a horse at the time. So when I rode him I didn't keep a hold off him and fell off and damaged my arm, my parents heard me cry and that's when my father caught me. He was really furious gave me a stern lecture after that and was much stricter on me. He even got some men to build a small fence around him so I couldn't even get to him.' Ling Qi started to laugh at that memory that she didn't think of in quite some time. Mitsuko joins her, she didn't think LingQi was the type of girl that would be rebellious against her father.

'And yet here you are still disobeying the order given.' Mitsuko smirks.

'I can't help it, it's the one order I can't follow no matter even if I wanted to.' She laughs slightly before Red hare proceeds to lick LingQi's face which made her giggle and step back a bit.

'Anyway what are you still doing up? It is quite late and we have the morning to proceed with.' LingQi asked referring to the coup. Mitsuko suddenly remembered why she was out here in the first place.

'Just couldn't sleep is all, nothing to worry about.' Mitsuko replies as she leans on the side of the stable and unknowingly let out a soft sigh.

'Are you worried about tomorrow?' LingQi inquired with concern, Mitsuko simply shakes her head.

'Its not that I'm worried about it, I'm sure it'll go well and they won't know what hit them but...its just who we're doing it to I guess. Liu Bei seems like a good person its not like he deserves what we're gonna do to him. ' Mitsuko admits.

'I understand how you feel, I'm a little uneasy about it myself. However if my father is to gain a new land of his own and complete his ambitions we must be prepared to do tactics like this, no matter who the victim may be. Liu Bei goes on about his sword brothers and his family however we must look after our own family and in order for us to do that we need a land of our own.' LingQi responded passionately.

'I suppose you're right, its not like those two can co-exist in a world like this anyway. Just wished we were doing it to someone else I guess and have a chance to fight him on the battlefield rather than doing this but if this is what needs to happen it will be done.' Mitsuko reassures her.

'Thank you...i'm glad you're on our side.' LingQi said to her however when she looks at Mitsuko's eyes something about them didn't seem quite right, she couldn't explain it but she didn't want to ask anything due to it could be just her imagination playing up.

'Yeah so am I, I suppose we better rest up then, got a big day tomorrow then haven't we?' Mitsuko smirked as she started to walk away.

'Wait...are you sure you can rest now?' LingQi asked yet again concerned for her well being. Mitsuko paused for a moment before responding.

'I think I can manage tonight just fine now.' She responded before walking. LingQi watches her walk away before she returns to her quarters. The moment the sunlight hits Xia Pi all hell broke loose. Lu Bu's forces ran rampant through the streets of Xia Pi eliminating Liu Bei loyalists on sight. The loyalists never stood a chance as they were just outnumbered and betrayed by even their own comrades who wanted to keep their lives. The chaos that inhabited the castle provided a good way to infiltrate undetected. The loyalists attempted to hide or to run away however most of them were found and killed on the spot. However a few of them managed to find some horses and escaped from the massacre. They were barely visible as Mitsuko and LingQi went on the walls as a red sun rises and filled the sky with the very blood that was spilt

'It seems they're going to find they're lord and inform them of what happened here.' LingQi stated.

'Indeed, I wonder how he's going to react.'

'Hmm hard to say with a man like him.' Pang Tong pipes up and walked up towards them.

'He has a couple of options. The first being to continue on his way to engage Yuan Shu's forces however the morale of the men would be lessened. The second would be to return and engage us immediately to reclaim the castle however without support it would be futile. The third option would be to surrender to your lord which is the most likely scenario.'

'Really why would that be?' Mitsuko questioned.

'Because whether he likes it or not he cares too much for who sits on the throne, Yuan Shu does it for selfish reasons and Liu Bei cannot let that stand. He cares too much for an empire that has already fallen to corruption and greed and cares not for the petty land wars other warlords are occupied with...for the moment at least. Plus this way he still has a chance to get supplies for his forces and a home even if it is not his anymore. It is the safest option he has for the moment especially since he doesn't have a strategist of his own. Plus he can conspire with someone else to help retake this castle at a later date.' Pang Tong explained.

'Then we should kill him when we have the chance.' LingQi thinks aloud.

'That is the safest option for your forces. You see how Liu Bei connects with the people, that is a power that should not be underestimated. However unfortunately your strategist and lord may not see it that way and accept his surrender due to him and his sworn brothers speaking about honour, you wouldn't really expect them to betray you.'

'So how can we stop it going down that route before it's too late? Just hope that Lord Lu Bu doesn't accept his surrender.' Mitsuko asked.

'More than likely yes, however I could be wrong and he could just challenge us out of rage and that would ensure his doom. Let's see how this plays out first though before we worry too much about the future that may not be.' Pang Tong chuckles to himself as he takes a seat on the wall.

'If it does come to that then I'll take his head and slay all those that oppose my father.' LingQi announces as she holds her weapon high.

'If you're going to do that at least save some for me.' Mitsuko replied and raises her scythe and hovered it over hers. LingQi looked at her and genuinely smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days later Mitsuko returned to her quarters, only to find the door slightly opened when she was certain she closed it. Mitsuko was curious about this and entered her quarters and found a rather large chest. Mitsuko wondered why its doing here and how did it get here without anyone spotting the culprit. She closed the door behind her and crouched down. She opened the trunk and was surprised when she found out what was contained it. She holds it up in the air, analysing it. Part of her thinks it was too flashy for her especially for the moment however the other side of her adored it. She realised how light it was despite the appearance of it. She figures it would be rude to not accept it and to at least try it on.

It was a complete suit of armour fashioned to mimic the appearance of large snake scales however they were smooth to the touch coloured in mainly black and emerald green. The Pauldrons were designed like emerald green serpent heads with the arms fitting nicely through their hideously open mouths. While the gauntlets and boot were black with a more simplistic and subtle continuation of the snake design with the top of their heads shown and were melded in them. The helmet however was fashioned in a majestic snake with its fanged mouth covering Mitsuko's head however still showing her proud face, with its eyes glitching with what seems to be strange bright red jewels. Mitsuko was surprised to find how it all fitted her perfectly, she didn't give her sizes or was measured by anyone. She thought it must've been a lucky guess and decided to keep it and use it as her armour even though she's still a little torn on it.

The next day a war horn blew loudly at the first sight of dawn which woke everyone in the city up including Mitsuko who drags herself out of bed and put on her new armour. She quickly grabs her scythe and rushes out of the building to see a bunch of soldiers rushing to the walls and soon joins them. When she arrives she immediately sees an army at the gates of Xia Pi. She couldn't get an accurate number of how many of them they were but she saw they were in bright green uniform and several flag bearers wore the flags of Liu Bei.

'Hehe here they are. Didn't I tell you this would happen, now for what option is the lord of the people going to go for? Also you look nice, very stylish. Will help you stand out from the crowd.' Mitsuko was still conflicted with this. Did she really want to stand out from the crowd or would she rather look like everyone else to avoid attention? She broke her thoughts as she saw a lone figure riding to the gates with a peculiar grey coloured horse wearing green armour and a cape. The horse stops in front of the gates and the figures shouts as loud as he can.

'Lu Bu I request an audience with you!' Liu Bei cried out almost sounding desperate. The only sound that could be heard was the wind and the flapping of capes and flags. Suddenly the lord himself appeared over the gates, just his reveal shook fear in the hearts of the enemy however Liu Bei himself stood his ground and looked at him right in his eyes.

'Ha what would someone like you want to discuss with me? To get your castle back?' He arrogantly laughs at his position, soon his entire army laughs in a loud uproar while the followers of Liu Bei was fuming by the mocking of their lord. Liu Bei steeled himself with these insults and stares into his eyes.

'No...I request your assistance in dethroning Yuan Shu!' Liu Bei pleads which suddenly Lu Bu stopped and raises his fist up. The army turned silent and Lu Bu's arrogant smiled is wiped away, replaced by a curious smirk. Pang Tong guffaws at this.

'Ho-oh so he's going this route is he? Well then lets see what our most glorious lord does.' Mitsuko admits that she doesn't know what he would do now. All eyes turn towards Lu Bu, the archers on the wall drawing their arrows, the soldiers of Liu Bei ready to storm the castle under his command. Each army waiting for the other to make the first move in a tense standoff. Finally Lu Bu broke the silence.

'Is that so? Hmm...Open the gates!' He orders as the army seemed to be in shock that he would even consider that however the soldiers did what they were ordered and the gates opened in front of Liu Bei who sighs a breath of relief and him and his horse walks in alone. However every single soldier under his banner felt the temptation of sprinting towards the gate, climbing the walls and retaking the very castle that was stolen from them. However they stayed their blades...for now. Once Liu Bei entered the castle the gates shut behind him. A couple of guards escort him on his famous steed the hex mark in the inner ward where the negotiations will take place with Lu Bu following closely behind him. Mitsuko watches them walk away from the walls until they were out of sight and focused her attention on the enemy in front of them.

If it weren't for their leader being so...submissive they would climb up the walls and massacre them in revenge for their betrayal however if they tried anything Liu Bei would surely be a goner since he wasn't a strong combatant but each one of them would die for him. Everyone on the wall drew their weapons in preparation for their imminent attack. Like they're expecting Lu Bu to kill him and order the archers to fire any minute rather than taking him seriously. An eternity seemed to have passed waiting for the discussions to reach to a close, it was like two predators waiting for the other to make the first move but both were ready to pounce. Mitsuko despised this waiting around and tightened her grip to the scythe eager to get into the fray but she keeps a calm façade even though she's anything but calm.

'Man what's taking them so long?' Mitsuko whispers to her advisor.

'Diplomacy tends to take longer even those that are sprung upon you in surprise.' Mitsuko growls but he knows Pang Tong is right even though she just wanted to jump in the battle. She knows that these meetings takes time but it just makes it all the more frustrating when there's a perfect valid enemy in front of her and she can't fight them, especially when they're also thinking the exact same thing.' While everyone was too busy fixated on the other side the gates creaked open and revealed Liu Bei still breathing with a contented look on his face atop of his steed seemingly unharmed. While Lu Bu makes his way to the top of the gate with his soldiers making way for him. He raises his sky piercer in the air as Liu Bei turns his steed around to look at him.

'Hear me! Prepare for battle for soon we will march towards the central plains and attack Yuan Shu!' No one can believe what they heard, did their lord really just say that? What about Liu Bei should they not kill them off when they have the chance? What is he thinking? Even Liu Bei's soldiers seem surprised, they thought that an agreement wouldn't even be considered never mind agreed upon. He went towards his army and raises his right sword.

'And we will also march there ahead. Come let us take down the false emperor!' He yells as his steed retreats into his army, his soldiers making a path out of him. They look at each other and glances back at the castle before begrudgingly make their way back to the central plains. Lu Bu's soldiers meanwhile watch them retreat and then turn towards their leader who seems bewildered at them

'What? Didn't I give you all an order?...GET TO IT!' He yells at his soldiers and climbs down from the wall to the ground and walks back to the inner ward to prepare for battle. The soldiers frantically prepare as fast as they can for war in the central plains. Mitsuko sighs, unable to see why he wants the army to do such a thing.

'Hey Pang Tong do you have any idea why he wanted to do this rather than kill him and his army right now?' Pang Tong pondered on this question before answering.

'Could be the case that he feels a little...guilty of the situation and maybe there is still a sense of honour within him. Or the second and more likely scenario is this is his attempt to gain more fame and land, after all defeating a wealthy nobleman who declares himself emperor would help establish him as the rightful leader of the land and more men would flock towards him and sparing a man like Liu Bei would also help even though it would probably be...safer to eliminate him before he becomes a major problem.' After stating this he immediately changes the topic.

'However you shouldn't be too concerned with that for the moment and look to the inevitable battle ahead and view it as a good chance for you to expand your own name. After all with your weapon and now your armour will help at least with getting people to talk, even now you can hear the faint whispers of your name being ushered of your lips due to your new armour.' They both became silent as they heard whispers all around them about numerous things.

'You think that's for the best?' Mitsuko inquired still unsure that being famous would be the best thing for her. She always knew the comfort of blending in with the crowd, if she was suddenly the centre of attention she wouldn't know how to handle it correctly.

'Of course. After all the more people know your name the more influence you have, which does come in handy especially when you're trying to make changes for the better. It's also good to get some support as well if you're running out of soldiers and need more volunteers.'

'I see...well in any case we should probably get prepared.' Mitsuko stated.

'Ahh yes, it will be a long march after all to the central plains.' Pang Tong chuckles to himself as Mitsuko made her way to her quarters in silence. A couple of hours later the entire army marched out of the castle and on their way towards the central plains. They arrived in the central plains at nightfall a week after they set out and met up with Liu Bei's army and the two merged to make one huge camp and began to make immediate preparations for battle. Mitsuko finds herself alone with some soldiers doing busywork surrounding her, preparing for the battle tomorrow. Her mind drifts back to Pang Tong's words about fame. Would taking the centre stage and being well known be that much of a bad thing?

Sure she doesn't have that much experience but it can't be that bad right? I mean there are benefits certainly. The chance to actually have a chance to change things to her was tempting. After lusting for this for so long she finally has a possibility of that becoming a reality. However her thoughts quickly become consumed with the negative possibilities of what would happen. If she at any point failed in anything, so many eyes would be on her and they would gossip more about her failures than her successes. What if they all at once just turn on her? Would she actually be able to get influence in the first place? She's a woman after all...in ancient china of all places and times. Not many people take her seriously in the first place, even back in her own time.

That was when she realised something...no one ever did take her seriously and why was that? Because she was different? Because she wasn't too interested in popular culture? The dormant rage that Mitsuko didn't know she had regarding this began to emerge with her thoughts. She tightens the grip of her scythe and her eyes began to flash bright red every other second, she thought she didn't feel any of this but apparently that's not the case as it begins to flow through her like a bottle that blew its top off. HIs that why she was alone? Is that why she was abandoned that night and forced to live through that life? Is that why-

'Mitsuko?' A gentle voice called out to her as well as a hand touch her shoulder. Suddenly the rage within her quietened down tremendously. She turns to her right and sees LingQi still awake and looked concerned, Mitsuko attempted to play it cool.

'Oh hey how's it going?' Mitsuko questioned trying to sound as normal as possible.

'Are you ok? I've called out to you but you didn't seem to respond.' LingQi asked which tested Mitsuko's quick thinking skills as she thought LingQi was asleep like her advisor.

'Yeah I'm fine I was just...thinking about the coming battle ahead and looking forward to it is all. After all I didn't expect we'd be here so soon you know?' LingQi wasn't entirely convinced that that was all she was thinking about however she decided to let it go.

'I can understand that, it was quite a march especially when arriving as reinforcements.' LingQi replies.

'Speaking of which do you know what he was thinking about actually helping the lord we stole the castle from?' Mitsuko probed attempting to get more information about her lord. LingQi sadly shakes her head.

'Unfortunately I do not know what he is thinking and at times like this his decisions even baffle me.' LingQi glances at the ground and then looks at her palm. She quickly clenches it with determination and looks to the field of battle tomorrow.

'Even so I will assist him in any way I can to help achieve his dreams.' Mitsuko chuckled admirably at her.

'You always fight with that goal in mind don't you? I'm almost jealous.' Mitsuko accidently blurts out, she covers her mouth immediately to prevent herself saying anything else, LingQi was confused by her statement.

'Jealous? Why is that?' Mitsuko sighs in response.

'Well...you always seem to have a reason to fight while I'm just fighting for the sake of it. While I don't mind that at all, when there's not enough battles to keep my mind occupied I can't help but be a bit envious when you and others have a goal, something to work towards while I don't yet.' To her surprise LingQi giggles softly at this while covering her mouth with an open fist.

'My apologies however I didn't expect someone like you to worry about something like that.'

'Well when you say it like that it makes me feel a bit silly.' Mitsuko awkwardly laughs and rubs the back of her head. LingQi quickly shakes her head.

'You really shouldn't. It is understandable to want a reason for anything that you do. It's like trying to find a friend you've been looking for. I believe you'll be able to find yours in due time whatever it may be.'

'Heh you think so?'

'I know you will.' Mitsuko turns towards her and smirks at this. Its strange for her, that a simple conversation with her can help put her mind at ease even if it is in some cases temporary.

'By the way where did you get your new armour? I've never seen anything like it' LingQi questions snapping Mitsuko out of her trance.

'Oh this? Well it was a gift from someone not too long ago, not sure who it was or why they gave it me...or how they knew my size actually. But I just found this in my quarters and figured I may aswell wear it...do you like it? Do you think its too flashy?'

'I think it suits you surprisingly well. ...is it not heavy?'

'Surprisingly no its actually very light. Do you want to feel it' Mitsuko asks as she extends her right arm in her direction. LingQi hesitates for a moment however she grasps the gauntlet from the bicep and slides her down the arm with a smooth motion as she feels how each scale feels as its easy to slide down. She's amazed how smooth it feels and yet how strong the material is aswell

'Wow I've never felt anything like this...I'm glad you're lucky enough to be gifted a suit of armour like this.' LingQi smiles at Mitsuko which made her heart skip a beat.

'A-as am I.' She stuttered. They both look around and see that the camp save for a few soldiers on patrol is deserted with the moon high in the sky which made LingQi giggle again.

'Looks like it is time for both of us to retire to our tents after all we do have a battle to prepare for.' LingQi states almost sounding...disappointed.

'Yeah its probably best if we get some sleep before that.'

'Hehe indeed, sleep well Mitsuko.' LingQi responded before walking away with Mitsuko reciprocating the same thing and walking back to her tent. Unbeknownst to her she wore a contented smile on her face however she was still eager to join the battlefield tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning all the officers attended the strategy meeting, tensions were high between the officers however they managed to contain their urges and listened to Chen Gong since Liu Bei didn't have a strategist of his own, much to their dismay, however for the sake of their lord they were willing to drop all grudges...for now. The camp was situated near the minor castle in ShouChun Yuan Shu was visiting while he was gloating his position and wealth to his own people. Chen Gong came up with a pincer manoeuvre as the main strategy. Liu Bei's forces would attack from the West while Lu Bu's forces would attack from the East.

Lu Bu's army would split into two. The larger contingent would take the high road where more enemies would be stationed while the other would take the low acting as something of a strike force in case the enemy caught on to the pincer attack and the main force is delayed for too much time, this contingent included LingQi, Mitsuko and Zang Ba. Once all the enemies outside the castle were defeated then they would storm the castle. After the strategy meeting all the officers dispersed and returning to their troops to inform them of what the strategy was.

'Looks like we'll be working together again eh?' Zang Ba glances at Mitsuko who chuckles at him

'Quite.' She responds as a few of Liu Bei's soldiers were marching muttering while giving them a sly glare before leaving.

'Hmph still not sure why we're here though. We shouldn't be concerned by whoever will be on the throne since that will belong to lord Lu Bu soon enough, so why should we bother ourselves with such a trivial matter like who's sitting on the throne now?'

'Are you questioning my father's decision?' LingQi inquired annoyed by constant questioning of her father.

'O-of course not! I was only erm...' Zang Ba bowed out of respect and fear in the fact that LingQi would report him to her father.

'Erm...I...I will go and prepare the troops immediately my lady.' Zang Ba stated as he quickly retreats back to the men and to get as far away from there as possible.

'Ha you showed him.' Mitsuko snickered however stops as she sees LingQi's frown remain.

'Maybe so but they all still should have some faith in my father's decisions.'

'Well you can't blame them for being curious of this decision at least.'

'I suppose not...though I still do not like it...the constant questioning makes me fear they are not loyal enough to father.' She stated before sighing.

'Yeah I can understand that. It's difficult to listen to people saying the same thing about someone you care about and all you want them to do is to just stop.'

Mitsuko's mind briefly flickered back to her own time. Back at her school, she would normally overhear statements from the other students as she was putting her things back in her locker. She would hear smark remarks about Akari...constantly hearing degrading and ignorant comments about her. She would've done something but she was too consumed with fear and was as a result too weak to do anything, even if they upset her greatly...aswell as infuriate her.

Mitsuko's taken back to the present when she hears LingQi calling out to her. She looks at her concerned face and tries to brush that flashback of hers off.

'Sorry I dozed off what did you say?'

'Are you ok? You're not normally the type to have your mind wander when a battle is looming nearby.'

'I'm fine do not worry I was just thinking of the battle ahead too much, sorry about that. Well anyway we should get to the troops and get moving then shall we?' Mitsuko starts to walk in the same direction as Zang Ba once did. LingQi stood there for a moment looking at Mitsuko.

' _Mitsuko...what exactly are you concealing from me?'_

'Hey c'mon we got to get a move on.' Mitsuko shouts towards her prompting LingQi to sprint to catch up with her. They both join the contingent of troops with other officers and began to march towards the castle. After a couple hours of marching save for a few hushed whispers from the soldiers near the back who thought they couldn't been heard not a single word was ushered. It was almost too quiet for them to march without any kind of resistance even if they were a small strike force.

'Pang Tong what do you think? You think this is a trap?' Mitsuko whispers to her advisor next to her who ponders this for a moment.

'Hmm most likely there will be an ambush up ahead. Even though Yuan shu doesn't have an official strategist he has a few advisors of his own that can come up with a simple tactic like that. I would advise to proceed with caution as we press on nearer to the castle.' He suggested and Mitsuko took note of it. Another hour later they reach a large building housing nothing but enemy troops and behind them a drawbridge to get to the other side. The leader of this group of soldiers arrived to the frontlines as Mitsuko's forces stopped their progress.

'Greetings I am Yuan Yao heir to the throne why do you fight my father, the new emperor of the land? The heavens have chosen our family to lead the land. If you surrender now I'm sure you will all be pardoned.' Yuan Yao smirked arrogantly and his tone pretentious.

'Ha as if we'll submit to someone like you.' Zang Ba responded as he raises his weapon towards him.

'Hmph so you wish to defy the heavens themselves? Very well...ambush forces reveal yourselves!' He orders as ambush troops suddenly appeared behind them encircling the entire contingent. With various soldiers stating the obvious and wonder how they are going to get out of this predicament. Yuan Yao was about to give the order for everyone to charge before she spots a fair maiden that he could never mistake.

'Ahh you must be LingQi...the woman who has rejected my proposal of marriage.' Mitsuko glances at her as she didn't know she received any kind of proposals. She looks stern ready to kill him.

'I will give you another chance, if you marry me I will...'

'She'll stay right where she is thanks.' Mitsuko interrupted him. Surprising LingQi before she had a chance to respond.

'Such insolence! Who do you think you are?' He demanded to know as Mitsuko looks down at the floor and starts to laugh.

'I know people like you. Those who think they're superior to others simply because of their wealth or title. Those that think they can get away with everything without consequence. Those that think they can treat women like objects for their pleasure instead of human beings. People like that... **Really do not deserve to live in this world!'** Mitsuko shoots her head up with a sinister smile and her eyes transformed to snake like pupils with both iris' being coloured in blood red. Mitsuko charges straight to Yuan Yao with LingQi and Zang Ba following closely behind her, a couple of seconds later the rest of their forces also charged forward all around inspired by their officers charge into the fray fearlessly. Pang tong in the meantime stands in the middle, grabs a flask from underneath his robes, takes a drink and laughs.

'Now's your chance to show them what you can really do, my lady.'

Mitsuko jumps and performs a forward roll as a guard attempts to stab her with a spear and slashes him as her body passes him, landing on the back of her right shoulder as a result. As she stands up she swings her scythe cutting down several soldiers in front of her. She blocks an incoming sword strike from the side with the bottom of her polearm making him stumble in front of her. She struck him down with a single blow in the back. Mitsuko twists her polearm and swings it to her right side impaling another soldier in the side. She pulls the crescent blade out and he fell like others. Mitsuko strikes upwards at another soldier only to turn it and slash another one coming towards her at the neck from the other side. She sidesteps to the side as an enemy charges towards her with a spear and plunges her scythe down slicing his neck. Mitsuko looks around and spots the young Yuan Yao slinking further into the ranks of his soldiers which are scarce as most are engaging with the enemy forces.

Mitsuko locks eyes with him and smirks as she starts walking towards him as she spots the fear in his eyes. Several of his guards attempt to stop her but to no avail. Mitsuko sweeps the first guard up and strikes down at his skull. She pull up the weapon high up and in one fell swoop struck down another guard as he attempts to block with his sword which couldn't stop the tip of the crescent blade from piercing his head. He fell to the ground and Mitsuko slashed a couple of more guards with a single blow as they ran to their demise. One attempted to assassinate her from behind however Mitsuko attacks from behind with the bottom of the polearm, she turns around and strikes upwards making the crescent blade stuck in his soon to be corpse. He looks up and finds Mitsuko terrifying as she smiles like she's having a great time. She kicks the newly formed corpse away from her scythe which has now been drenched in the enemies blood.

There was now a clear way towards Yuan Yao who was trying to lower the drawbridge as fast as he can to try and save himself. Several other soldiers attempted to stop Mitsuko to no avail as she struck them down with ease. She finally reaches him and stumbles as he tries to cross the drawbridge. He attempts to crawl away however Mitsuko plants her foot on his back. He whimpers and internally prays to the heavens for his life. Coincidentally enough the prayer was answered as he heard a clash. He turns his head to the best he can and he sees what he thinks is one of his guards dressed in teal clothes and armour armed with a scimitar that blocked her scythe and manages to push her off him momentarily.

'My lord you must escape at once.' He feigns care and loyalty in his voice as Yuan Yao stands up.

'Yes of course, thank you very much your loyalty will be rewarded I assure you.' Yuan Yao successfully flees across bridge, much to the disappointment of Mitsuko. The newly discovered mystic confidently smirks at this.

'Ha now that fool is gone we can go all out and you won't be distracted.' He readies his spear as Mitsuko has a lopsided smile and raises her scythe at him.

' **Is that so? Well I hope you're ready to meet your end.'** Halfway across the battlefield another mystic donning teal armour spotted them and immediately tries to stop him however LingQi stands before him armed and ready for action with a determined look on her face.

'I have no quarrel with you woman, please stand aside.'

'An enemy of Mitsuko is an enemy of mine.'

'Listen you have no idea who you are siding with. If she has her way your land will be in constant chaos for the rest of time and your people will suffer for it. Help us slay her so she won't bring ruin to your world!' He pleads with her, LingQi shakes her head defiantly.

'I will not let you lay a single finger on her!' LingQi stated not believing his lies about her.

'Then it is with sadness that I must eliminate you.' He lunges forward with his spear attempting to stab her in numerous places however LingQi skilfully blocked all incoming attacked and countered with her own strikes which were also blocked.

Even though Yuan Yao's forces had more men, Lu Bu's forces fought harder and as a result were winning the engagement however both side suffered losses. Bodies littered the battlefield and blood soaked the ground. Yuan Yao's men began to lose morale due to their situation.

Mitsuko was stuck in a deadlock with her opponent while being on the offensive. She smirks as she withdrew her blade temporarily and strikes his opponents left knee in surprise making him fall onto it and using his sword to keep himself from falling.

'How wa-' He was interrupted as Mitsuko slashed the front of his throat making the body slump to the ground in the direction of her swing. His mystic partner saw this and was enraged by his defeat and yells loudly. His once skilful attacks grew more into wild swings. He attacked overhead which LingQi blocks with her blades crossed. She pushes the spear overhead giving her an opening and she uses her blade to cut her opponent in half at the torso.

'Beaten by a human? Impossible' her opponent gurgled as his torso separated from her legs and fell backwards. She looks around the battlefield and saw that the enemy has lost their morale and began fleeing over drawbridge.

'Sh-she's a monster!'

'We can't stop her forces.'

'Lets get out of here!'

Mitsuko kneels down next to the mystic as the enemy started to flee past her. She grabs him by the throat, her eyes changed to her normal eye colours once more.

'this isn't the first time I met someone like you, do you want to tell me what's going on and why you people want to kill me?'

'What would be the point? You're going to die soon and finally we can live in peace.' He begins to cough blood. Mitsuko's right eye began to glitch to the blood red colour once again.

'Don't give me this shit just give me a straight answer!'

'Heh...lets just say we don't...let the people we care about fight their own battles.' He arrogantly smirks despite being on deaths door and this infuriated Mitsuko as she squeezed her hand on his neck. His blood continually pours out of his wound soaking Mitsuko's gauntlet before Mitsuko lets go as she realises he's now just a corpse. She stands up and just sees the last few soldiers flee across the bridge, with blood dripping from her gauntlet.

'We have them on the run, forward! Lets finish them off for good!' Mitsuko raises her scythe across the drawbridge and several soldiers cheered as they sprinted across. Her momentary rage faded away as the skirmish ended.

'Oh that felt good.' Mitsuko smirks once again and turns around as she hears familiar voices.

'Well that was an impressive showing there, that means I have to try even harder then eh?' Zang Ba pats her on the back.

'Well I mean you'd have to try real hard to get to my level.' Mitsuko confidently smirks.

'I too admit that was a great performance...however please don't do something reckless like that again.' LingQi asked.

'Reckless? I just showed them who was boss is all. Besides you didn't tell me you had marriage proposals.'

'It was none of your concern. In the future please do not act so freely to lose your life next time.' She responds in a harsher tone that she planned which took back Mitsuko somewhat. She immediately regrets it and bows apologetically.

'My apologies I did not mean sound so stern...I merely wish you do not charge on your own and get hurt.' LingQi looks down...almost ashamedly before hearing a familiar laugh behind her.

'Haha is that all then you got nothing to worry about.' Pang Tong appears behind them.

'Because I'm sure you'll all be fighting alongside her right? Then she'll never be fighting alone and with you at her side I doubt neither of you will sustain an injury.' Pang Tong chuckles.

'I suppose you are right about that.' LingQi admits as she forms a small smile on her lips.

'Haha indeed, now since that it settled let us proceed forward to join with your troops shall we?' Pang Tong suggests as Zang Ba perks up.

'Yeah we have to make sure the troops fight their hardest and get in on the action!' He stated as he started to run in the same direction.

'Man I never saw him run so fast, must be the glory hunter heh. So...ready to go?' Mitsuko looks to LingQi who nods and genuinely smiles.

'Yes lets go!' She replies with determination as they including Pang Tong made their way towards the rest of the battle. Little did they know they were being observed.

'Oooh did you see that. These mystics stood no chance against them. Ha ha that'll show them not to face our lady!' Gyuki states like a child.

'I must say I didn't expect them to dispatch them so easily. Especially the human. I continue to be impressed.' Dodomeki admitted as he hunched over the cliff watching Mitsuko and the battle closely.

'Yeah I'm glad they're becoming strong. After this battle I'm sure our lady will get more recognition.'

'Indeed, we did all we can to do that the rest is up to her...so far she's excelling her development.'

'Of course, she'd our lady we will be serving soon after all...but wait wasn't our lord Orochi supposed to wake up by now?' Gyuki asks.

'He should have definitely by now...but there's something different about this one. I know you felt it to at the beginning of the battle.' Dodomeki ponders on what this means when all of a sudden he is struck by a realisation.

'Hmm I may have an idea of what it is but its still a little early to tell but I think we may need to consider the lord Orochi we know could no longer exist.'

'Wait what!? Are you serious?' Gyuki stood up and questioned in shock.

'As I said it's a little too early to make assumptions but it's the only theory I have. What an interesting incarnation you are Mitsuko.' Dodomeki secretly smiles proudly behind that mask.

'Come Gyuki lets get to a better vantage point for the next part of the battle.' Dodomeki ordered as he runs up and sprints towards their next destination with Gyuki lumbering behind him.

 **Authors note: Aha I managed to complete this before Christmas my time therefore it totally counts. Just a couple of things first, one happy holidays to all of you. Secondly thanks for stopping by and reading it to this far it is awesome to have you all just read it this far even though I'm not the most frequent uploader or the best writer but I like to think I am improving with each chapter thanks to your feedback and so on. Secondly you may have noticed I have actually a cover picture now.**

 **I'll make you aware Mitsuko's armour is different to the actual one in the story, this is because I had this commissioned and I gave the artist artistic liberties since I was still struggling on the armour design and was deliberating on what it was going to be. So when I wrote the chapter and she drew her picture. They didn't really match, the same with her weapon but its still a pretty good piece of art that I just had to use it as my cover picture. This doesn't mean it will be permanently like this as I may get it updated in the future. But if you do like the design and you would like to commission something from her, give me a message and I'll give you a link to her art page. Lastly with the release of DW9 coming in feb some people may think I'm going to go to use DW9 designs and weapons. I most likely won't and stick with their DW8 designs and weapons and only use 9 for exclusive characters if I can fit them in. But let me know what you think. But for now happy holidays and I'll see you all next year. See you later.**


	32. Chapter 32

The officers quickly rejoin their troops and make their way towards the castle. They meet a small force of defenders outside the castle however they were quickly dispatched off with a few observers on the castle walls, noticing their strength of a few individuals such as Mitsuko for her way of fighting and her attire The enemy dare not move outside the castle though as the majority of them were fighting Liu Bei's force on the other side of the gate. However when they came to the other side for support the main army of Lu Bu had arrived, they then realised they were surrounded with no hope for escape.

Hours have passed since the surround until all of a sudden Yuan Shu himself appeared on top of the gate dressed in expensive robes and wearing a hat in a similar design of the emperors.

'Lu Bu it is pointless to shed anymore blood, come is it not possible for you and Liu Bei to come over and talk about this.' Which Mitsuko rolled her eyes.

' _Oh please not again.'_

'Huh...perhaps this petty squabbling and this battle bores me anyway. Very well I am open to negotiations.' Mitsuko sighs as she hears those words uttered from her lords mouth. She knew that this was going to be a long, dreary process.

'Ahh splendid please come inside we have much to discuss but please leave your soldiers outside.' Lu Bu nods in response as the gates opened. Chen Gong voices his opinion but is ignored as Lu Bu rides red hare in the castle, the enemy soldiers make way for him out of fear. The gates shut behind him leaving Chen gong to whine to himself secretly. Shortly after though a messenger arrived on horseback riding to Chen Gong's position.

'My lord I bring news there's enemy reinforcements coming this way!'

'What was that!? Hmm, we can't mobilise the entire army in case lord Lu Bu needs our support to take the castle if necessary. Hmm...you lot!' he pointed towards Mitsuko's smaller contingent force.

'Meet the enemy reinforcements head on and delay their advance the last thing we need is a pincer attack on us.' Chen Gong ordered. Mitsuko didn't take too kindly to be ordered like that however she nods and starts to lead the force to the enemy reinforcements.

' _At least it beats being bored.'_ She thought to herself as the forces march to battle once again. When they were out of earshot from the rest of the army the troops began to whisper thinking they were being silent. Word spread fast throughout the ranks and eventually reaching the officers themselves.

'So...erm...do you have any idea?' Zang Ba awkwardly questioned LingQi who is puzzled by it.

'Any idea about what?'

'About you know why your father went into negotiations when he was asked to attack him in the first place?' LingQi was about to answer however unexpectedly Mitsuko intervened.

'It doesn't really matter what his reasons are, what matters is that we listen and obey his orders is that what you were going to say LingQi.' Mitsuko glanced back at her a she smiled genuinely at her.

'Yes exactly that Mitsuko.' Mitsuko formed a small smile on her lips as she turned back around.

'q-quite rightly put Mitsuko, sorry.' Zang Ba sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

'You say that however you must admit that even you are curious of his decision no?' Pang Tong questioned which surprised Mitsuko who didn't expect him to get involved and caught her off guard.

'Well erm...that is to say...even if I am it doesn't matter.' Pang Tong chuckles at her. An hour later they meet the enemy reinforcements but they're surprised when they're not the colour of Yuan Shu yet still fly their banner high. Their uniforms were red much like Sun Jians forces that Mitsuko barely remember.

'Well looks like the enemy has some special forces for us to deal with.'

'They look like Sun Jians men...why would they be fighting for Yuan Shu though?' Mitsuko asks out loud.

'Who knows though there were some rumors Yuan Shu sheltering Sun Jian...but why though I couldn't tell you...not for certain at least.' Two figures on horseback amidst the troops started to emerge and make their way to the front of their lines. One who seemed to be the leader was dressed with simple red garbs with a white tunic underneath, embroiled with a golden tiger on the front with pride. He had his brown hair in a long ponytail and had a sharp goatee. He was armed with Tonfas, weapons that Mitsuko remember from her time playing the game and the other figure she definitely recalls as Shang Xiang. The two sun children rode on inching closer to Mitsuko's small force.

'Well looks like the enemy sent out a welcome party for us. It'd be rude for us to ignore them don't you agree sis?' Sun Ce smirks confidently at her sister who seemed to be trying to look among the enemy as she faintly recognising someone.

'Hey wait is that...' Shang Xiang looks hard at Mitsuko and recognises her weapon design.

'It is! It's Mitsuko! Hi Mitsuko!' She yells loudly and waves towards Mitsuko as she's taken aback by this normal greeting on the battlefield and waves awkwardly not sure if she should do this considering they're going to be fighting each other.

'Oh I didn't know you were acquainted with the Sun family my lady.' Pang Tong responds.

'I mean...I don't know them that well, I only know Shang Xiang and even then I don't know her that well.'

'That is hard to believe considering how she's reacting to you right now.' LingQi responded. They see both sun children dismount their forces and their forces march forward.

'Ahh so you're Mitsuko? My sis has told me quite a few things about you.' Sun Ce announces as he shakes himself loose.'

'Really...like what?' Mitsuko questioned a she tilted her head slightly.

'She said you're quite a fighter and I've been itching to see how good you really are.'

'Is that so? Well I can show you if you like.' Mitsuko's eyes turn back to reptilian as raises her scythe at him while also starting to smirk confidently.

'I'd hoped you say that. How about a little one on one?'

'A duel eh? What would be the terms then?' Pang Tong questioned.

'Just a simple one, the loser takes their forces and withdraws from the battle...how about it? Do you think your fangs are sharper than that of the tigers?' Sun Ce alternatively hops from one foot to the other in his battle stance to which gets Mitsuko excited as she lopsidedly smirks on her right side of her mouth. She took a step forward however stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned back and saw LingQi.

'You sure about this Mitsuko? We can just take care of them with our own forces you don't need to do this.'

'Don't worry about it I'll be fine, besides...I want to see how tough the tiger actually is.' She takes a couple of more steps closer towards him.

'Hehe. All right tiger, consider your challenge accepted.' She raises her scythe at him when he's directly in front of her. Sun Ce pumps his fists together and moves more excitedly.

'All right that's what I like to hear! I gotta warn you though, just because you know my sister doesn't mean I'll hold back.'

'Oh I hope not, it wouldn't be as fun otherwise, now come at me tiger.' Sun ce smirks as he suddenly charges forward at Mitsuko, she downward strikes him expecting an easy kill however Sun ce rolls forward and striking Mitsuko in the stomach as he runs past her. Mitsuko winces as she felt that strike but she tried hard to make it look like nothing. She rotated the crescent blade to the right and twisted her body with full force as Sun Ce stands back up.

He reacted quickly and put both of his tonfas in front of his face just in time to prevent the blade from squeezing inbetween the two. With his mighty strength he pushes away the blade and lunges toward Mitsuko and striked overhead with his right tonfa after a slight jump to close the gap between them faster. Mitsuko barely had enough time to block with the crescent blade. While they were in a deadlock Mitsuko slides her right arm very near to the blade and pushes him back with all his might. Sun Ce jumps away kicking Mitsuko upwards as he did so. As she straightened her head she felt a small drop of blood trickle down from her nose. She wipes it away with two of her fingers and glances at the rather dark scarlet blood. She grasped the scythe again looks up to Sun Ce and smirks with her reptilian eyes fully exposed. Sun ce smirks back in response clearly having a good time.

The two run at each other once again. Sun Ce threw the first strike aiming for Mitsuko's face however Mitsuko went on her knees and power slided and swung her scythe at his knees just before the punch connected. Ce managed to barely dodge the blade by jumping however because he landed awkwardly with his right leg and not his left he crashed to the ground face down. Mitsuko quickly got back to her feet and tried to strike him repeatedly. However Ce kept rolling away from her before Mitsuko manages to catch him with the blade as they squeezed between the tonfas making the tip of the edge visible to Ce. As Mitsuko tried as hard as she can to get in one final push she overextended her body as she was leaning forward. Ce just barely manages to kick the side of her head which staggers her to the side.

Mitsuko attempted to strike at Sun Ce before he could jump back onto his feet however he did in the nick of time making the scythe penetrate the ground. Ce turns around and strikes with his right Tonfa aiming at her head. Mitsuko moves her scythe to intercept it and sidesteps to dodge it. She pulls the scythe out of the ground and strikes upwards using the momentum of her strength. Ce sidesteps just barely and rushes in again for another strike. Mitsuko turns her scythe and tries to catch him off guard with a swing of the scythe at the torso as she takes a step back. Ce merely ducks under the swing and strikes yet again at her face. Ce was surprised when Mitsuko manages to pull out a sword and block the attack as it struck the joint in between the hand and the actual weapon. The handle of the sword was above the actual blade due to her unsheathing it.

With all her strength Mitsuko pushes back Ce and strikes with her scythe downwards aiming for his right shoulder. He sidesteps to the left giving Mitsuko an opportunity. She raises her scythe above her and thrusts her sword at him aiming for his head however Ce slammed the Tonfa's together and stopped the blade in its tracks being millimetres away from his eye. Mitsuko drops down the scythe again aiming for Ce's skull. Ce pushes the sword to his left while sidestepping to the right making Mitsuko stumble and lose her footing. This gave Ce an opportunity to strike and he took it. As Mitsuko regained her composure and footing Ce struck her in the face. Mitsuko used the momentum to turn herself around while swinging her scythe making Sun Ce jump back to dodge the attack and creating a gap between them once again. As they initiate combat once again Shang Xiang examined Mitsuko with great interest.

' _Wow she's managing to keep up with Ce, I'm impressed. she came a long way since back then. Watching them in action like this is actually exciting, c'mon bro tag me in I wanna have some fun aswell.'_ She scans the enemy forces for any potentially strong warriors for future reference. She spots LingQi on the frontlines wearing a serious and determined face but couldn't hide how worried she became, at least to Shang Xiang.

' _Aww she made a friend...hmm but the way she looks at her though...i wonder if she's the reason...nah I'm probably thinking too much into it.'_ She glanced at Pang Tong next to her who seemed perfectly calm, especially compared to LingQi next to him. Her eyes dart around the surroundings and she sees far away on the mountain two shadows. She couldn't make out what they were exactly but they were definitely there.

'I think she sees us Dodomeki.' Gyuki announced as she notices her gaze.

'Its of no concern, its only a problem when multiple people spot us and live to tell the tale. One woman from a family of self proclaimed tigers shouldn't be of any concern. Even if she speaks about us no one will believe her and even if they do they will not be able detect us anyway.' Dodomeki responded.

'Still, she's sharp to be able to spot us so far away.'

'Hmm perhaps but again its nothing to be too concerned about. This human though on the other hand could be a problem in the future.' Dodomeki claimed while observing the duel closely.

'Do you think so? Looks like he could be a powerful ally to her.'

'Hmph you're too optimistic for your own good. Men with ambition cannot share power at all. They're willing to sacrifice everything to achieve their goal. In this case total domination. They may be friendly but they'll have to fight in the end and he won't hesitate to end her.'

'Is that why you don't trust her friends?' Gyuki questioned. Dodomeki was silent for a moment before replying.

'They should prove their loyalty with actions, not words is all.' Gyuki sighs and goes back to observing the duel.

While in a deadlock Ce makes Mitsuko lose her grip on her sword and it flies out of her hand landing behind her, penetrating the earth. She used both her hands on her scythe and strikes overhead. Ce blocks the attack with both of his tonfas however Mitsuko lets her right hand off the polearm and quickly hammers it down, making Ce go onto one of his knees. As she attempts to do the same thing again Ce pushes the scythe upwards, gets back onto his feet and strikes with both tonfas at her stomach with so much force she gets flown back. Mitsuko quickly drops the scythe to the ground and picking up the sword as she goes past it and also plunges it to the ground to stop herself. As she slows to a stop a long carved line was seen in the ground accompanied with a shorter one on its left. Mitsuko stands up and regains her composure and couldn't help but smile as she saw a trickle of blood run down Ce's forhead.

They both start to breathe heavily, Mitsuko tries to not show that she's in pain but only the few officers noticed that. They were about to charge in again however a messenger emerged from Lu Bu's forces and scrambled towards Mitsuko.

'My lady I bring news from master Chen Gong. He orders your force to fall back as they negotiated a peace treaty with Yuan Shu.' Mitsuko sighs as her reptilian eyes reverted back to their normal colours and shape.

'That's a shame just as things were getting fun. Ahh well...all forces fall back.' Mitsuko announces as the force starts to retreat and she sheathes her sword which confuses Sun Ce.

'Hey what's the deal don't tell me you're giving up?' Ce asks almost sounding disappointed

'Far from it, however looks like my lord negotiated peace with yuan Shu so we're on our way back.' Mitsuko explains.

'Is that so? Well at least we paid our debt to him now anyway. All right men fall back.' Ce orders as the two started to walk away.

'Hey Mitsuko!' Ce yells out to her. She stops to turn around and sees him and Shang Xiang mount their horses.

'That was a good fight lets do it again sometime.' Mitsuko couldn't help but smirk at his request.

'Sure but next time I'll win.' She turns around and hears Ce laughing.

'Bye Mitsuko it was nice to see you again!' Shang Xiang yells out again, Mitsuko waves back at her and returns to her side greeted by LingQi and Pang Tong.

'Well my lady how was that experience for you, did that quell your boredom?' Pang Tong questions with his usual jolly demeanour.

'Yeah that was pretty fun.' Mitsuko replies and turns towards LingQi.

'Sorry I should've probably asked you if you wanted to have a go.'

'Hehe don't worry about it, you just have to give me the next one.' LingQi chuckles.

'It's a deal...oh no.' Mitsuko quickly drops to one knee due to her injuries. Luckily she gets caught by LingQi who drops her spears immediately to prevent her from dropping to the ground. Pang Tong even came to her aid.

'Mitsuko!' LingQi yells out with worry.

'Don't worry he just did a number on me but I don't think it's fatal.' Mitsuko chuckles however that still didn't calm down LingQi.

'Even so you shouldn't overdo it. Come I'll help you back to the camp.' LingQi drapes Mitsuko's arm over her neck, grabs her weapon and proceeds to walk.

'Wait you don't have to go this far.' Mitsuko insisted however LingQi wasn't having any of it. Pang Tong did the same thing to her other arm.

'I may not be the best person to do this but I simply can't walk by when my lady is in need of assistance.' He chuckles as they both help her walk. Mitsuko was stunned by their aid and even refusing to let her be. She can't help but smile to herself, having actual friends she can rely on to help her and would be happy to return the favour.

'...thank you.' She whispers.

 **A/N: Hey guys just a quick one in case I don't get the next chapter before the release date but just letting you know I'm actually gonna try streaming dynasty warriors 9 on the 14** **th** **Feb. One day after the release date on the PC due to not being sure on the release time on steam and me needing to book days of work and I don't think I'll get the actual release date off so...what can you do? If you want to catch the stream head on to /deadmasterzero and it'll be roughly 4pm BST just to make sure I get everything sorted, all technical difficulties and all that. But I'll stream for a good while if it works so don't worry if you can't catch it in the beginning. But either way thanks again for all the support you guys give by just reading it, really does mean a lot to me. Until next chapter see you later.**


	33. Chapter 33

The night after the battle Lu Bu's army setup camp to rest before they return back to Xia Pi castle. Almost everyone in the army was sleeping apart from a few individuals. Thanks to Pang Tong no one notices him, LingQi and Mitsuko entering the camp with Mitsuko in their arms. They bring her to her tent and set her down softly.

'Ahh what a battle that was eh?' Pang Tong asked as he stretches his arms and his back. LingQi gave him a glare to make him be quiet and let her sleep. He chuckles at this.

'Well I'll leave you two to it then.' He exits the tent leaving her and Mitsuko alone.

After LingQi finds Mitsuko more settled she stood up and started to exit however she hears shuffling behind her. She turns around and sees Mitsuko tossing and turning in her sleep. She immediately returns to her side unsure of what to do. She never saw Mitsuko like this and doesn't know what to do to help her. She could only sit there and watch her and hope vainly that she'll get better. However...

'mhm ...n-no stop...i'm s-sorry...' Mitsuko whispers softly to herself as her tossing and turning becomes more active. A small tear began to form at the edge of her closed eye which prompted LingQi into action. She didn't know what she was doing but she didn't want to watch Mitsuko suffer this nightmare anymore...whatever it is. She carefully grabs her head and puts it on her lap and cups her face gently wiping away any tears that could've potentially have been formed.

'Mitsuko...its ok I'm here don't worry.' LingQi spoke no higher than a whisper to the woman in her arms. Slowly but surely her tossing and turning slowed down to a stop. Mitsuko didn't utter a sound after that which pleased LingQi knowing that she's not suffering from the nightmare anymore. Soon after she realised that she's still cradling her in her arms and that she's never seen Mitsuko look so tranquil and peaceful. She spent a minute just examining her especially her face. She shakes her head and gently put her head out of her lap and onto the ground. LingQi exits out of a tent with Pang Tong sitting near a cliff looking at the moon. He hears her footsteps getting closer.

'So how is she then?'

'It took a while but she's resting peacefully.' LingQi replies as she takes a seat next to him.

'Excellent and no one even noticed she was injured, everything turned out well wouldn't you say?' Pang tong chuckles as he reaches into gown and takes out a grasp and takes a swing of it.

'I wouldn't say it went well...' LingQi replied as her mind returns to seeing Mitsuko just collapse.

'You're worried about her aren't you?' Pang Tong stated rather than questioned.

'Of course I am. Aren't you?'

'Yes I am however I know she'll pull through and be back to herself in no time.'

'...How can you be so sure?' LingQi hesitated to ask almost...ashamed to ask.

'Because she's Mitsuko of course do you really think she'd want us worrying about her or let that skirmish put her out of commission?' Pang Tong chuckles once again and takes another drink.

'I suppose not...it still doesn't prevent me from worrying about her.' LingQi admitted.

'Haha is that so? Well maybe that's not all bad.' Pang Tong laughs heartily while LingQi remains quiet.

'By the way what took you so long in that tent? I would've thought after that battle she would've slept soundly.' LingQi remained silent hesitating to answer his question especially after their last conversation.

'At first but she became unsettled and I couldn't just leave her there. So I stayed with her. It was like...she was having a nightmare or something.'

'Is that so? Well good for you for helping out a friend in need. I think that deserves a reward.' Pang tong offered her his flask to LingQi who declined the offer.

'Well more for me then.' Pang Tong chuckles and takes a quick sip. LingQi looks at him oddly, surprised by how calm his demeanour is.

'May I ask you something strategist?'

'Sure what's on your mind?'

'Why do you serve Mitsuko? You said before you're compelled but aren't there warlords who are more established than her? Forgive me if I sound ungrateful but it doesn't make much sense to willingly serve a relatively unknown officer than an established warlord.' Pang Tong went silent for a minute looking up at the moon. LingQi couldn't read him at all.

'Well when you look and act like me warlords tend to not take you too seriously and reject your applications. I mean most of them are just incompetent who just wants yes men anyway but still. Besides even if that wasn't the case they wouldn't listen to me really so there would be no point. None of them really have what it takes but when I first laid eyes on Mitsuko in that ever so small village. I knew that she was someone special and I'm sure you also feel the same. I wasn't planning on serving her I thought I'd show up, make you all aware of the bandit attack and that will be that. However the more time I spent with her the more compelled I was to stay, that aura of hers is quite something. Something about her made me think "she's going to go places." So I offered my services. So now I'm committed to do everything I can to aid her in her goals...whatever that maybe. And now here we are.' Pang Tong explains being uncharacteristically serious for the first time that LingQi has known him. She was taken aback by Pang Tong's answer.

'Plus it would be boring if I served someone who had everything he needed straight away. Anyway sorry for rambling on that's something I may need to work on.' Pang Tong chuckles again.

'I see...' was all LingQi could respond with as she didn't know what else to say to him. Pang Tong stands up and stretches.

'Ahh think I'll head back and rest for a busy day tomorrow...all that marching. You should probably do the same you know.' Pang Tong suggested.

'I will soon...I just need to be alone for a while.' She answered. He pats her on her shoulder before retreating to his tent. LingQi looks to the moon and her mind turns back to Mitsuko and how restless she was tonight, She wonders if that was a one off however she didn't think it was due to how restless she was. And her words...she wonders what should Mitsuko have to apologise for.

' _Mitsuko...what is it that plagues you?'_

The next day everyone when woken up started to pack up the camp. LingQi went to Mitsuko's tent to see if she's ok however she's surprised to see her walking around like she's already recovered as she's packing up her own tent. She walks towards her.

'Good morning Mitsuko.' She didn't expect Mitsuko to get startled and drop everything she was holding. She turned behind her and took a deep breath as she saw who it was.

'Man LingQi don't scare me like that.' Mitsuko responded as she started to pick up everything she dropped as LingQi giggles slightly with her hand in front of her mouth.

'Sorry that wasn't my intention. Although I must say I didn't expect you to be scared by only my voice.' She smiles softly at her as Mitsuko growled at her before LingQi helps her pack up.

'By the way how are you feeling? I didn't expect you to be so active so soon.' LingQi questioned.

'Well it turned out all I needed was a nights sleep because I feel fine.' They packed up the rest of her tent before Mitsuko asked LingQi something.

'Last night...did I...say or do anything that was weird?'

'No nothing out of the ordinary why do you ask?' LingQi didn't want to say anything about last night since it wasn't the best time or place to talk about those words or question the nightmare she had.

'Ahh no reason just curious is all. Sorry about that I didn't expect to suddenly collapse like that.'

'Please there is no need to apologise for anything you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just happy that your injuries have healed. And you're feeling better.' LingQi had a small smile on her face which made Mitsuko's heard skip a beat and turned away from her as she felt her face heat up slowly.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.' They turned around to see Wu Zi accompanied with a few armed soldiers who all bow respectfully at her.

'Well this is a surprise.' Mitsuko stated unsure of what to say.

'Its been a while since we last met my lady. My apologies but may I request a word with you...in private if that's ok.' Wu Zi glances at LingQi who Mitsuko quickly defended.

'Anything you can say to me you can say to her.'

'There is no need. I need to attend to my duties anyway, please excuse me.' LingQi bows to everyone before leaving. Mitsuko glances at Wu Zi with an annoyed expression on her face.

'My apologies my lady however I fear what I may say she shouldn't need to hear.'

'And that would be?'

'As I said it would be better if were in private.' Wu Zi makes his way to a tent that hasn't been packed and opens the flap. Mitsuko makes her way inside, Wu Zi enters and closes it behind him.

'I always thought about that battle at Dingtao about how lord Lu Bu was ready to abandon us and leave us to our fates...but you, her and that other weird looking one...you all stayed behind and helped me and my men survive the battle. Ever since that battle I had doubts about our lord's capabilities and wondered what kind of man he truly is.' Wu Zi explains however Mitsuko was confused as to why he's telling her all this.

'Wait why are you telling me this now?'

'Because now I have reached a decision, one that I don't make lightly.' He puts his left palm over his right fist and wears a determined look on his face.

'Mitsuko because of your prowess in battle and your willingness to help us...allow me and my men to enter your ranks as your subordinates.' He bows respectfully at her as Mitsuko is taken aback by this.

'Wait what?'

'I know I don't have nearly as many men that you and I would like but they are good soldiers. They and I will give you our undying loyalty.'

'But wait...are you sure you want to do this? I mean after all I'm still serving the man you renounced a minute ago.'

'If that is your wish then so be it however if there was ever a choice of my loyalties my choice would be you and my men would respond the same way. So please allow us into your ranks and let us aid you on the path that you choose.' He bows his head as Mitsuko was silent he dared not to raise his head. Mitsuko doesn't know what to say or do, she's never had anyone do anything like this before. She stayed silent as Wu Zi wondered what was going through Mitsuko's mind.

'All right well...if you're sure about this then...welcome aboard.' She puts her hand out in front of him. He raises his head up and eagerly shakes her hand.

'I promise we won't let you down my lady.' Mitsuko couldn't help but think she's more worried about the other way around due to her inexperience. They exited the tent and Wu Zi retreats to his own soldiers. LingQi kept her distance but watched them come out and wondered what they were discussing. Until she hears a familiar chuckle behind her.

'Well well, looks like Wu Zi made his move now. Right on time as well.' She glances behind her to see Pang Tong casually sitting on a pile of boxes.

'So I'm assuming this was your handiwork ...whatever this was?' LingQi asks.

'C'mon now not everything that happens is because of me...but I am flattered that you think I would be. Besides even if I did do anything it was for Mitsuko's benefit so that makes it ok right?'

'I suppose so.' LingQi laughs slightly as Mitsuko comes over and tries to explain the situation that arose to them.

' _Excellent things are progressing nicely. Soon you and she will be free from his shackles Mitsuko and then you will finally be able to take the first step of your journey. Hehe I'm looking forward to it already.'_


	34. Chapter 34

Months have passed since that skirmish with Yuan Shu. They returned to Xia Pi to little fanfare by the people, they missed their benevolent lord Liu Bei but they dare not invoke the wrath of the demon. Word had spread of their victory and the might of their army however word was also spread about Mitsuko. Soldiers that saw her fight and saw her duel with Sun Ce spoke of her strength aswell as her magnificent armour that helped her stand out. Due to her fighting style, her weapon and her armour the soldiers started to refer to Mitsuko as 'the Serpent general.'

Word began to spread of her when the army returned to Xia Pi and the soldiers continued to spread the word of her strength. Word also spread of Mitsuko incorporating Wu Zi's troops into her own increasing her personal force. This combined with her might made more people start to recognise and respect her as a superior or in some cases an equal. Due to her newfound fame Mitsuko found herself being requested to take some more responsibilities, under the suggestion of Pang Tong she accepted.

However when the first lot of paperwork came through to Mitsuko she was overwhelmed with it all. However Pang Tong insisted that he should take responsibility for this instead of her.

'Wait are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to this all was assigned to me you know.' Mitsuko states holding up numerous scrolls as she was in her room.

'Ahh don't worry about that, you have certain people that can help you do simple administration work like that. Just focus on yourself and the more important aspects and let someone like me worry about the menial tasks.' Pang tong insisted.

Mitsuko sighs a breath of both relief and defeat.

'Well if you're sure.'

'I am my lady, do not worry I do this out of my own free will.' Pang Tong chuckles.

'Well thanks I appreciate it, I'm not sure what I'd do without you.' She laughs slightly as she hands him the scrolls.

'You would've been fine...you just wouldn't have done it as stylish.' Pang Tong laughs as claims the scrolls. Shortly after he distributes some of the work to people he deemed loyal to Mitsuko to get the work done faster as she dealt with the more important matters. He was happy to help her in any way that he can, even if it does mean doing administration tasks like this that bored him to no end.

One day while returning from his newly found duties he bumps once again into Zang Ba who has also finished for the day.

'Ahh it seems we meet again. I was hoping we would.'

'Oh really? Why would that be?' Pang Tong chuckles at his enthusiasm knowing the reason already.

'I wish to avenge my defeat and learned from my mistakes and I will defeat you at GO!' he declares pointing at him in a dramatic fashion. Pang Tong chuckles at his enthusiasm yet again. However he sees an opportunity has presented itself to expand Mitsuko's influence. He smirks underneath his mask.

'Is that so? Well seeing as I have finished everything I needed to why don't we play a game right now?' He questioned.

'That's what I'm talking about. Come follow me.' Zang Ba leads him to his room which is very Spartan and very similar to Mitsuko's room. They sit at a small table with a GO board. Zang ba sets up the board as Pang Tong waits silently. About a minute later the pieces were set and the board was setup.

'Ok seeing as I am the honourable sort I will allow you to go first.'

'Oh I'm very grateful, I promise the first time was just a fluke.' Pang Tong chuckles as he puts the first piece down on the board.

'I'm sure.' Zang Ba replied wary of his tricks as he put his piece down in response.

A few minutes into the game Pang Tong started to make his first true move.

'My friend would you mind if I asked you something...personal?'

'Of course not, as I said before any friend of Mitsuko is a friend of mine. Please say what is on your mind.'

'How kind of you...may I ask how you feel about the current situation we are in at the moment?' Zang Ba paused before responding like he was hesitating.

'I think things are going quite well so far. Sure we had a few setbacks but they are bound to happen.' He answers as he puts down his piece.

'I see. And what do you think of our lord?'

'What is there to say? I mean he is the mightiest warrior in the land. You'd be a fool to challenge him in combat and not stand with him.' Zang Ba stated proudly. Pang Tong nods feigning agreement.

'Here here. Mitsuko also feels the same way.' He responded, Zang Ba became silent once more, hesitating to probe further into this. They played quietly for a couple of minutes as Ba worked up courage.

'Speaking of Mitsuko you served under her for a while now what do you feel about her?'

'Well what can I really say? She's strong, capable, though not the most experienced. However her willingness to listen to other people and consider their proposals is a most welcome trait as I'm sure our lord Lu Bu also exhibits.' Pang Tong smirks under his mask as he finds Zang Ba averting his gaze away from him. Unable to answer this question with a sound yes with pride in his voice he previously exhibited.

'Yeah of course.' His voice was shaky like someone that would waver to an enemy in battle.

'I hear that she's making a bit of a name for herself since the last battle.'

'Oh yes very much so, the magnificent amount of strength she displayed proved that she can get the job done. It may have taken a bit of time, but now people are starting to notice her like lord Wu Zi.'

'Ahh yes I've heard of that, it is strange for someone of his former position would willingly become an officer of someone like her...not that I'm insulting her or anything please do not get the wrong idea. It is just unusual that someone with fame and soldiers would willingly serve someone with no name and barely any followers.'

'True but Mitsuko did aid him and his men back at Dingtao maybe he's the honourable sort? I mean without her support its hard to imagine him making out of that battle alive.' Pang Tong suggested as he places yet another piece down clearly winning both battles.

'I suppose so. May I ask why she aided him when everyone else aided our lord?' Ba questioned curious of Mitsuko's decision.

'Well I suggested that to stay there since he would've easily been overwhelmed with numbers. She listened to what I had to say and made the decision to stay, of course shortly after they were attacked. Though she didn't have any ulterior motive or anything she just wanted to help her ally.' Pang Tong saw the surprise in his eyes and chuckles slightly.

'I see...so she actually does listen to her followers then and in turn helped saved his life...'

'You seem surprised like this, is this not the same behaviour that our lord also expresses?' Pang Tong could see him getting more and more anxious as if he could see the conflict he himself is having. Despite being alone he looks around to check if anyone else was listening to this conversation

'Well not particularly. I don't know if I should say more.' He whispers fearing others may listen in.

'Please do not worry about that. I'm sure we are the only ones. Please speak your mind, I can keep secrets I promise. Besides its not good to keep things like to yourself.' Pang Tong did his signature chuckle which does help calm Ba down slightly.

'Well...just between you and me...I think he's more concerned with personal glory than that of his forces, the fact that at that battle he left Wu Zi without any reinforcements to defend a position is...concerning.'

'Really? Surely sacrifices must be made right?'

'Not when they don't amount to anything and still leads to a defeat!' He raises his voice however apologises soon after.

'My apologies I only mean I would prefer to not serve someone for them to cast me aside. I mean he treats his most loyal officers like nothing, like Gao Shun.'

'Really? That doesn't sound becoming of a leader.' Pang Tong replied further fuelling the flames of rebellion within him.

'It really isn't...truth be told ever since that battle I began to have doubts about lord Lu Bu. I also know a few officers have the same doubts but they are far from the majority of opinion.'

'is that so? Hmm have you considered say changing allegiances?' Pang Tong whispers feigning ignorance of his fears.

'No not at all. Even if I did I'm sure he would be enraged and slay me there and then before I got far with that red hare of his.'

'I suppose so, still serving a lord you have doubts about who won't listen to you would not be the best for you, after all you owe it to yourself to be at least be satisfied with your lord right?' Pang Tong places another piece on the board.

'I suppose...still I'm not really sure of what to do at the moment, I doubt he'll change and listen to people though...especially his strategist.' Ba responded, remembering how Chen Gong attempts to try and talk to Lu Bu however he disregards his opinion.

'Hmm that does seem likely...I may have a solution to this problem of yours.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Rather than switching your allegiance to a lord from the outside...maybe someone more...unexpected and on the inside?'

'On the inside what do you mean?'

'Well if its on the inside you don't really have to travel anywhere so you will be spared the demons wrath and he won't be non the wiser or anyone for that matter.'

'I guess but where am I going to find a lord worth serving on the inside?' He questioned hoping to get an answer from him as he does his signature chuckle.

'Maybe what you're looking for is not a lord...but perhaps a lady.' Zang ba was confused by this before he got what he was saying.

'Wait you mean Mitsuko don't you?'

'Now that you mention it I would consider her a contender for your choice. Its not like your spoiled for choice are you?'

'I know but still...do you really think that's a good idea?'

'Are you implying that my lady is not worth serving?' Pang Tong inquired and raised his eye at him in which he quickly shook his head while shaking his hands.

'No no it is just that...she has gotten attention from other officers...and not in a good way. She would need to be more careful in the future.'

'Could you care to elaborate a bit more on that?' he questioned knowing the answer but wants to hear him say it anyway.

'Mitsuko's new found fame caught the attention of other officers, while some are impressed others are less so. When they heard about Wu Zi's submission to him a few begin to get wary of her. Whether out of jealousy or stubborn loyalty I couldn't tell you.' Pang Tong chuckles yet again, he knew that people began to speak about her and that would influence others in both positive and negative ways.

'Is that so? Well I don't believe they will be a threat at least for the moment so we will be fine.'

'How can you be sure? What if they do make a move on us then what?'

'Leave that to me I have a couple of plans in preparation.' Pang Tong chuckles with a hint of menace in his voice and eyes.

'Plans...you already knew didn't you?' Ba asked stunned by his intellect.

'I may have had an...inkling lets say. But rest assured they won't be bothering us any time soon. After all we are all on the same side so they would do well not to try and divide the force.'

'Even so...what is Mitsuko's ultimate goal then? Surely not to protect herself against jealous officers right?' Zang Ba questioned with the fires of rebellion started to burn away his previous doubts?

'hehe indeed not I imagine however she can't make a move without certain resources as I'm sure you're aware.'

'Make a move? What move...wait you don't mean-'

'Indeed, we rebel and take control of Xia Pi for ourselves and then will begin the rise of the serpent.'

'Wait...why are you telling me all this? I still haven't decided yet...and what you speak...overthrowing the demon. Do you really think we can do that?' Fear started to overcome Ba once again doubting Mitsuko's small force.

'Because my lady trusts you and so do I. besides you said you had doubts before of our lord right? Why continue to serve him when you made your feelings certain that he isn't the correct lord for you to serve?'

'I...' Zang Ba desperately tried to find words to counter his argument however there was nothing he could say to prove to him...and himself that serving under such a lord is correct.

'And what of the daughter? She is friendly with Mitsuko...too friendly.'

'Perhaps but I believe that our lady will be able to secure her loyalty.'

'How can you be so sure? She's probably the most loyal officer in the army to her father.' Pang Tong could only chuckle at this once again.

'Because she now knows that she doesn't have to be shackled by her bloodline, the more time she spends with Mitsuko the more she understands this. Ultimately I'm confident she will make the right choice.'

'You thought of everything haven't you...you can be terrifying you know.'

'Hehe consider it a small talent of mine. However another one is being good at this game.' Pang Tong places the final piece of the board completely surrounding ba's pieces without him knowing it.

'What no way!' he stares in shock of him.

'Do not worry you did better this time I'm sure you can get me again next time.' Pang Tong chuckles as ba sighs in defeat.

'So what is your decision?' Be became silent pondering everything however he could not see the smirk on Pang Tong underneath his veil as if he already knew what it was.

'You make good points and you are right, I cannot continue to serve a lord like Lu Bu...me and my men will join you and Mits-I mean the serpent.' The large man went down on knee in front of him in complete loyalty making up his mind.

'Excellent I'm glad you made the right decision but best not to declare that to her just yet...you should wait until the next battle.'

'The next battle? Why?'

'Because it makes more sense after she proved herself in battle once again. In the meantime try and tell the others in the minority about her a bit more. I think they may need a bit of a push first and when they see you bow to her the others are more inclined to do so. Plus it gives us a bit more time to gather what we need.'

'I understand, yes that makes sense.'

'He he well I must take my leave, my apologies for taking up so much of your time.' He bows apologetically.

'Please do not be so formal we are now comrades in arms now yes?'

'Haha indeed we are.' Pang Tong exits the room and makes his way back. The evening sun was set and the night has come out making the city almost deserted once again. However he stops in his travels and turns around to see the streets deserted and the whistling of the wind as it blows past him.

'You know...the point of trying to sneak on someone is to not be seen or heard and you've broken both of those rules. But do not worry I was playing a friendly game of go but we lost track of time.' Pang Tong did his signature chuckle and kept on walking. Meanwhile a familiar well dressed young man with a moustache and goatee grasped in scroll in his hand in anger as he watches the fledgling phoenix walk off.

' _The arrogance of that hermit...there is more to him that meets the eye...I must found out what it is he and that damned serpent woman are up to.'_


End file.
